Shadows of a Distant Heart
by Christopher Good
Summary: In-Game, MiraxFemale Exile. The Jedi code preaches no emotion and no passion. However in a time of chaos can a love strong enough to break through the code itself be the only hope left for galaxy? Two hearts meet and are stronger for it.
1. Prolouge: Echos of the Force

**Authors Note: **KotOR 2 story, Female Light Side Jedi Sentinel Exile named Alina Miston. Opening scene on Nar Shaddaa which was the first planet that was traveled too after Telos. Spoilers exist so you have been warned.

_Shadows of a distant heart_

**Prologue**

Echoes of the Force

Bao-Dur stared at the wall behind him, he was wondering just how to fix a certain microfracture without pulling down the entire scaffold.

"Well, what do you think… your laser could probably weld it together but the targeting would have to be a little bit more precise then you capable of I think." The Iridonian stated to the little ball of diodes and plastesteel that floated a few meters over his left shoulder. For its part, the remote just beeped at him sorrowfully almost as if to tell its master and creator that it was sorry it couldn't be more useful.

"Don't worry… I think with some of the parts we just picked up from that droid merchant Kodin that we should be able to get you what you need." Bao-Dur returned to the remote. It beeped at him happily. After a few moments of work, the upgrade was complete. All the while, Bao-Dur had failed to notice that Alina had walked in and was doing something at the work bench. He sat back and watched her. They had been traveling together for sometime now and even he could feel the change in her. She was no longer the General Miston that had been the leader of the battalion he had server in the Mandalorian wars. She was much more centered, calm, focused even. Now of course, its not like she was a bloodthirsty monster previously… not like he was anyway. Still, she seemed so calm, so clear. It almost gave him hope that perhaps he could erase the stains of blood from his hands. Though he knew she still bore the scars of Malachor V, this new general was a thing of inspiration.

For his part, it was not like he himself was not useful in her path. He reminded her of what a lightsabre would mean for her and assisted her in creating one while they will still on Nar Shadaa. As he watched her work he realized that she was hard at work at something. He was unsure of what specifically but it appears to components for a new lightsabre.

"Strange, the general fights with a single blade… what could this before?" He thought himself. The remote for its part simply floated over to the work bench and beeped at Alina. Alina didn't even seem to notice the little droid… she was too focused on her work. Bao-Dur decided it was time to see what the general was so focused on, after all… this was a bit unusual for the new her.

"General… what has you so focused?"

….

Alina walked confidently with this new addition to their group. Mira was a bounty hunter… one sent to capture her. However, she felt no hostility from her. There was something that she did feel nonetheless… a wound, not unlike her own. She was unsure of what to do or say. These feeling were still taking some getting used to and the fact that Kreia could see her every thought was not helping matters. Nevertheless, Alina knew what it was to be touched by the force. She knew that this woman, this hunter had been both touched and harmed by the force… just as she herself had once been. There was something more then this. There was another set of feeling… almost a whisper or a reflection of something from afar. Alina herself was still getting reacquainted with being touched by the force after her long exile, all this was still new to her. But this… this didn't feel like the force persay. She knew that every living being resonated with the force but this was more then a simple wave and yet, at the same time less. It was like a whisper from a distant voice… a drop of a pin in rancor pen… but even in that it was something she could not ignore… something which press on her every time she looked at the red headed warrior. Perhaps after some time with her, Alina could solve this feeling and understand what this energy was. She decided now was good of a time as any. She slowed her pace a bit and pulled up beside Mira. She spent a moment studying the woman. There was of course the red hair… not an unusual color mind you but on her it just seemed… to stand out. Soon Alina's gaze feel to the other woman's eyes and it was here… looking deep into the pool of emerald green that composed this woman's eyes that she knew that she carried upon her both great sorrow… and great potential. Mira just looked up the Jedi that had been her target and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked her. Alina blinked, surprised by the question. She was snapped back to reality.

"No, no not at all. I just wanted to talk to you a bit." Alina stated still studying the woman beside her. Mira seemed to be a bit confused by this but shrugged.

"Sure, what do you want to know." She answered. Alina wanted to know everything… but she decided to start with a simple question.

"You seem so much more comfortable here then you did on GO-TOs ship or even the Ebon Hawk… why is that?"

"Well, Nar Shaddaa is not gem of a galaxy but at least it is alive. Here at least I can feel things, I can see people going about their daily business. On the ship… I just feel trapped. I am probably not making a lot of sense am I." Mira stated scratching her head a bit. Alina for her part just smiled.

"No, actually you make perfect sense. In fact, Kriea told me recently about listening to the moon. How everything on Nar Shaddaa has a pulse, a life of its own. So in reality I may know a little bit more then you would think about what you are talking about." Alina chuckled a bit and smiled at Mira. Mira just blinked looking at the Jedi smiling at her.

"Well, I am not sure I would put it that way…" Mira retorted.

"Still, you certainly put it in an interesting manner." Alina stated. She knew the idea of the force, though known galaxy wide; might still be nothing more then hokie religious non-sense to most.

"Really, never thought I would hear a Jedi refer to Nar Shaddaa as interesting." Mira stated looking quizzically at the Jedi beside her. Alina for her part continued to show the bounty hunter her calm smile.

"I may not be like most Jedi you have met in the past. Though you are not like most bounty hunters I know either. Why don't you kill your targets?" Alina asked her smile still present but now a quizzical look was also on her face. Mira was starting to get more comfortable speaking with her.

"Yeah well, its not like I haven't killed anyone before. I just don't do it unless I have to." Mira stated looking off into space. This confused Alina a bit.

"You don't seem to hold back with me?" She asked. Mira blinked… was it that obvious? Then again she didn't even know why she could open up this easily to someone just met. It was almost as if she just felt… comfortable with her.

"I know… with you it's different. I am not sure why. I just feel… I do not know… comfortable around you. Gah… I sound like such a little girl, sorry about that." Mira stated as she stopped walking. She wandered over to rails that overlooked the massive drop that was Nar Shaddaa and just stared off into space. Alina walked over and put her hand on the bounty hunter's shoulder. Almost instantly, she felt a spark upon doing so. It was something she never felt before with anyone. What was this feeling… it was not like she was new to the force itself; though it was just recently returned to her. This was something new to her however… she had spent most of her life surrounded by the force but this was some foreign to her… though it was not uncomfortable. In fact it was the complete opposite; it almost felt like this was something missing that was slow returning to her… just like the force… a part of her. She looked up at Mira and the look on her face showed that she felt something similar. They both looked into each other eyes for a moment and then both turned away.

"What was that… why did I… what was that feeling." Alina asked herself. A few moments of silence felt like eternity. Alina decided it was time to break that silence and perhaps push this conversation in the right direction again.

"I guess, after spending so much time on this place you know that all life is connected. Malachor proved that… I can tell you know what the loss of family means… even to those you target." Alina said returning her hand to Mira's shoulder. Mira's expression changed. She turned to the Jedi before her and pushed her hand away.

"Oh, I do do I? How could you ever hope to possibly understand what I know… what I had to go through. I know what the Jedi do, they take you away from your family and teach you not to care. You can't possibly know what it means to lose your family, how it feels to watch you family killed by madalorians and knowing you could do nothing to protect them. You didn't come to Malachor to protect… you came to destroy." Mira stated angrily. Alina could feel the pain in her words and the sorrow in her heart and it hurt her. It was strange… she was not hurt by the comments or the accusation… she was hurt by the pain she caused Mira. Alina stepped back and looked up at the stars.

"I have never stopped trying to protect people… even at Malachor." Alina stated. She could feel the pain in Mira and it caused her heart to ache. Another few moments of silence, unbearable to her. She could not explain it but Alina just wanted to reach out and tell the woman before her that everything would be alright. But she knew she had hurt her and she had to say something.

"Mira… I want to apologize for my words… I did not mean to hurt you." She stated walking back over to the bounty hunter. Mira looked over her shoulder at the Jedi and sighed.

"Whatever… don't worry about it. It is just a sore subject with me that's all." She stated looking back at Alina. She couldn't figure out why this Jedi cared so much nor could she figure out why she herself gave a damn about what the Jedi felt. Alina returned her hand to Mira's shoulder.

"Still, I am sorry that you lost your family at Malachor." Alina stated. Her face was open and warm and Mira couldn't seem to resist it, allowing her anger to fade away once more. She shrugged.

"Yeah… well they are dead. I cannot change that. That is how the story ends." Mira stated turning to Alina. Looking upon the face of the other woman she couldn't help but smile a bit herself.

"Does it? You are still here and you are still doing what you can to survive." Alina stated.

"There are a lot of people out there… scattered since the war. I am good at finding people, perhaps I can help others so they don't have to the feel loss I do." Mira stated looking deep into the eyes of the woman in front of her. What was this feeling… why could she open and let this woman in when there was no one else that she could ever do to that with. What was so special about this woman… what was this bond that she felt with her? She had just met this woman and she felt a connection… a deep connection like none she had ever felt before. Alina smiled at this comment, every moment she spent with this woman she could see the deep potential she had for good. In addition to this every moment she spent another feeling was growing. It was like the feeling she got when she first placed her hand on Mira's shoulder but it was becoming deeper and harder to ignore. However there would be time later to figure out what it was; for now she had a task to get back to.

"All things are connected through the force. With small acts of kindness great things can come." She stated. Mira for her part just chuckled a bit.

"Right… like I have anything to do with the force. The only things I believe are things that I can lay my hands on." Mira looked at the Jedi and smiled. Alina couldn't help but joining her in her chuckle.

"You have more to do with the force then you might suspect." Alina stated coming back to the conversation. Mira blinked… she was serious.

"Fine… prove it. Show me what you mean." Mira stated almost challenging this Jedi. Alina smirked.

"That will not be difficult at all, I can do it right here on Nar Shaddaa."

"Ok… but I don't think you are going to show me anything I don't already know." Mira returned. Alina smile returned to her genuine caring and looked deep into Mira's eyes.

"Then close your eyes and clear your mind." Mira nodded and did so.

"Focus on the feelings you have… focus on the pulse of the planet and on the living things that reside here." Alina stated. She could see that Mira was starting to hear everything, that the force was awakening in her and that she was struggling with it.

"Do not turn from it…" Alina stated calmly. Mira continued to struggle with the new feelings.

"I can hear it… the entire planet. Louder then I have ever felt… I can't… I can't block it out." She stated in pain. Alina knew this feeling… like someone opened a flood gate on an unsuspecting village.

"I can train you Mira… to use the potential I know you have… to become something greater then you are and to protect others." Alina stated placing her hands on Mira's shoulders. Mira opened up her eyes and looked deeply into the Jedi's… the woman's eyes before her. She saw it… a feeling, an emotion that she had not seen in a long time but she couldn't believe it… not yet anyway. But she knew she for herself wanted what was being offered to her. She wanted to know what that emotion in this woman's eyes was, she want to embrace it, she wanted to wrap herself up in it.

"Please… I want to be like you… I want to be strong. I don't want to be afraid or alone anymore. When the galaxy takes something from me I want to be strong enough to let it go and…', this last bit was hard for her to say as she wasn't even sure what it meant but she felt that it was something she had to say; '…when it gives me something, I want to be able to accept it with open arms and an open heart." Alina smiled, she was unsure what Mira meant with the last statement or of feelings that it caused in her own heart. But there would be more time for that later.

"Mira… I have shown you the way… but only you can walk the path. I can tell you it is not an easy one but I promise to be there for you… and with you… the whole way." This last part Alina stated while taking Mira's hands in her own. Mira simply looked at her and smiled. For the first time… she felt that she was not alone.

"We probably should be getting back to the ship." Mira stated, the light of her smile could have probably brightened even the darkest moon. Neither of the women wanted to pull away… they felt it, a bond that neither truly understood nor did they wish to turn away from it. Alina was the first to pull away.

"Indeed, there is much I need to do and much I have to show you." She stated turning towards the dock where the Ebon Hawk was. She was unsure of what the feeling she had were but knew that understand would come in time. Now was the time to continue their mission. Mira simply walked beside her new master.

"That term will take some getting used to." She thought to herself. Oddly enough however it was not a term that upset her. She knew in her heart that this was right… perhaps the most right thing that had ever happened to her. In that moment she felt the force and felt her own, for the first time in a long time she began to feel whole again.

**Authors Note Ending:** Ok, so these are a retelling of scenes from the game. You can probably see where I am going with this. Some of the dialogues were copied from the actual text of the game while most was written by me. Hopefully the characterizations don't suck too much. The first paragraphs will make more sense in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Bonds

_Author's Note: I AM NOT DEAD WOOHA! Ok, so I decided after reading another story on here that it was time that I got up of my lazy rear and started this story again. Just a small word of warning, I have used a character in the story that some of you may not know. She is actually an expanded universe character and I thought was perfect for this part of the story. _

**Chapter 1: Bonds**

"General… what has you so focused?"

Alina didn't actively ignore him persay, she was just more focused on what she was doing. She was working the crystal…

"A special crystal for a special padawan…" She froze in her work. What did she mean by saying such things? What was this feeling that flowed through her? She had just been reawakened to the force was this some side effect that she had not experienced before? Was her punishment from the master's so grievous that being returned to the force left her feeling odd? But even so that would not explain the feeling and its potential source. She looked at the completed cylinder of durasteel and ignited it. She seemed lost in the color of the blade.

Bao-dur not fazed by her initial actions watched the blade ignite and marveled at its color. It was something that he had seen few wield a variant of green but intertwined with silver that glowed as brightly as the stars themselves. Bao-dur knew the name of this color but had rarely seen it, in fact none of the Jedi that were at Malachor had this color.

"Viridian… now where would you have found that general?" Bao-Dur placed a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped out her skin. She hadn't even noticed that she wasn't alone. She deactivated the blade and turned to the Irodonian that had apparently been watching her the entire time. She looked into his dark eyes and sighed.

"I am sorry Bao-dur… was I disturbing you?" She asked with a wary smile. Bao-dur looked her over for a moment and then just shook his head.

"Hardly General, I was just wondering where you found that crystal. If I had known that you had it we would have been able to create a sabre much more fitting for you." He stated as looked at the cylinder that hung at her hip. Alina for her part dethatched it for her belt clip and ignited it, a simple blue blade came to life in a familiar hiss. She sighed again and deactivated it and returned it to her belt and looked back Bao-dur.

"You know I don't require something flashy. I guess I just want to blend in." She stated not even believing herself. Bao-dur again just shook his head.

"General, of all the things you are, someone who wishes to blend into the crowd is not one of them. Besides, you didn't answer my question. Where did you get the crystal?" He inquired. From anyone else this might have been an interrogation but from him, she knew he truly wanted to know. She looked up at nothing in particular and remembered something she had buried deep in her thoughts. She smiled as she remembered a time from back when she was just a padawan learner herself.

…

"Alina… are you even paying attention when I talk to you?" A gruff and surly voice said, snapping the young brunet out of whatever haze had taken her mind at that moment. She turned to see the balding and wrinkled countenance of one of many of her Jedi Masters. This one very often was the hardest on her and she never was quite sure as to way. He seemed to be displeased with everything she ever did for no real reason other than it was her doing it. She simply sighed and shook her head clear.

"Yes Master Vrook, I understand that the lightsabre is the symbol of a Jedi." She stated rolling her eyes. Master Vrook his part just scowled at her. She was headstrong, brash and rarely listened. Her abilities with the force were average at best. He had no idea what anyone saw in her nor why he was wasting his time with her. Even at sixteen he could a trouble future for this particular student.

"Why do I even try, it is like trying to fill a sealed tankard. I am wasting my time." Vrook sighed and turned around just in time to see someone else that annoyed him. Alina turned to look at the door to the room that Vrook had decided to drag her into to see something that made her smile. Standing in the door was a woman older then she but not nearly as old as the man attempting to teach her now. She had fire red hair and steel blue eyes. Alina could feel the tension between this woman and Vrook as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Come now Master Vrook, certainly this teenage padawan has not riled you so badly that you are willing to give up. What power does she hold that make you even consider doing so?" The woamn in the door asked walking in. Vrook simply sighed and looked at the woman. He had no idea why her mother allowed her to run rampant throughout the temple. Even though she was powerful and trained by other with great power, one of her teachers was a fallen Jedi and thus he believed her to be tainted in a way. However he was force to tolerate her due to her mother's orders.

"Ms. Sunrider she does not hold any special power. The only thing special about her is the fact that she can so completely miss the point of any lesson I try to teach her." Vrook retorted. Alina looked over at Vrook and raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when she heard a voice in her mind.

"Chose your battles Alina… this is not one you would win." She heard a voice in her head state. She looked over at the woman and bowed her head in acknowledgement. Since the moment that she had met this woman there was some odd connection between them. She later learned it to be a force bond which surprised many how it was formed. The woman for her part didn't seem to mind and often used it to communicate with the young padawan.

"Very well, perhaps she will listen more to you. I swear she ignores me out of spite." Vrook stated before turning and leaving. Alina for her part all of sixteen years old stuck her tongue out at the old Jedi as he left. The woman for her part upon seeing this did all she could do not to laugh. She enjoyed a good joke but she of all people knew Vrook did have a point. This young padawan did seem to do things just to spite him.

"Now Alina… remember the code, there is no emotion…" The woman stated looking at her expectantly.

"There is peace…" Alina stated with a sigh. She wasn't a fan of the Jedi code especially the part about passion… there were a lot of things she could get passionate over. She looked up at the woman before her and sighed. Every time she looked into those eyes she felt something she could describe. Perhaps it was all just a side effect of the bond?

"Exactly. You need to be more controlled in your emotions. Remember there is a place for everything and Master Vrook was merely attempting to tell you the importance of the Lightsabre as a symbol of our order. Remember, Jedi are guardians of the galaxy and that symbol must never be used in anger. That was one of the many mistakes that my master made in his fall." The woman stated walking over to the young padawan. The woman looked deep into Alina's eyes and Alina for her part just got lost in hers.

"Master Sunrider I know this, you know I know this. Master Vrook was supposed to teach me the final step of constructing that symbol." Alina stated not taking her eyes off of the slightly older Jedi standing before. The woman looked at the younger girl and smiled.

"What have I told you about that master stuff? You want a master I can call Vrook back. Call me Vima." She stated with a smile. For all she was Alina couldn't understand this feeling but looking at that smile just made her heart skip a beat. It made no sense. Finally she was able to take her eyes from the other woman's.

"I know what you have said mas… Vima… I just… I just…" Alina couldn't find the words. She knew she stood in the presence of one of the most powerful Jedi in history… could that be what these feeling were? Could it be she was simply in awe of the power the exuded from Vima? Vima for her part just shook her head.

"You what? It's just a name, just like yours is Alina. How would you like it if I called you Padawan Miston?" She asked the smile not leaving her face. Alina for her part giggled.

"That does sound pretty silly coming from you." She responded.

"Exactly, you calling me master sounds just as silly, especially coming from you." Vima wandered over and leaned against the work station. She knew it was past time that Alina learned to construct her sabre. After all she herself had built her own sabre around the same age as Alina.

"Look, how about I teach you how to build your sabre?" Vima stated looking back to the young teenager. Alina's eyes lit up at the statement. Vima blinked for a few second she knew this girl to be something special, over the past few months of knowing her she had become like a little sister to her. The bond that formed between though confusing to most didn't bother her at all, however the emotion that Vima felt when she looked into eyes of Alina at that moment was not just happiness or joy at thought of training… it was something deeper, something more powerful that even she herself couldn't place specifically. Vima shook her head clear of the though and steadied herself. Alina looked into Vima's eyes and couldn't stop herself from blushing. She had no idea what this feeling was… there were no words to describe the feeling itself. This bond between them was something she was not able to fully understand and push the feeling aside as just part of that lack of understanding.

"I… I would like that very much Vima…" Alina stated brushing a stray stand of brown hair from her eyes and looking anywhere but at the eyes that captivated her so much. Vima smiled.

"Alright then, let's get started." She stated turning to the work station. After about an hour of concentrated effort Alina hit the switch and the lightsabre flashed to life. She stepped back from the work station and flourished the yellow sabre. She looked at the blade and smiled.

"Now remember, as Master Vrook was trying to teach you… the Lightsabre is not a weapon of war. It is a symbol, it is a tool to ensure peace. You are going to be a Jedi Sentinel; your mission will be to search for injustice hiding in the dark places and bring it into the light. This blade is that light, never ignited it in anger for that anger will lead to the darkside." Vima stated looking over Alina who disengaged the blade. Alina turned and bowed.

"I shall only use it to shield those who cannot shield themselves and protect those who cannot protect themselves." She stated rising from her bow with a smile on her face that could light the darkest corner of the old Sith Empire. This smile did not go unnoticed by Vima who couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I have to get back to my duties. Remember my words Alina and remember your own vow this day." Vima stated turning to leave.

"I shall… I shall never forgot my words, this day or you." Alina stated. Vima stopped and turned to the young padawan, the same emotion she had felt before through bond had returned this time much stronger than before. Alina for her part realized what she had said and blushed deeply.

"you… what you taught me… what you said…" She stated with a small giggle. Vima stopped and looked at this girl. She was redder then a sunrise on Tatooine. Vima for her part turned and walked back to Alina and placed a hand on her shoulder. Both Jedi could feel the energy flow between them. Alina looked up into Vima's eyes and just seemed to disappear into them.

"I have something for you. Something I want you to give someone special, just as I give it to you. This crystal is very rare among our order. It is not the right color for me, I am too militant or so my mother says. I see a lot of myself in you and something else as well. This bond we share… I am not sure what it is and I am not sure either one of us will ever be able to explore it further then we have today. But as you know, the color of a lightsabre says much of the Jedi that carries it, not just their station but also their personality. My blade is silver, it stands for raw power controlled and harnessed, focused. This crystal… this crystal belongs to someone who wishes to protect above all else. I know the promise you just made but I do not believe it is the right color for you either. But I just get this feeling that someday you will meet someone who it will be perfect for. When you find that person, train them as I have you. Let them know that the Jedi are not just some stuffy order of old men who feel nothing. Show them that the force is not chains that bind but a shield that protects and when you have shown them this… give them this crystal. Know that I give you this because I care deeply for you. I am not even sure why but I know that I do as I know you feel the same for me. Take this crystal… my gift to you. You will know when the time is right… when you find someone who you can care about just as deeply as I care about you." Vima stated with her hand moved off of Alina's shoulder and now intertwined with her hand. In Alina's other hand she placed a crystal of silvery green. Alina recognized the color as the rare viridian crystal. She looked down at the crystal and then back up to Vima. Vima smiled and took her hand out of Alina's as she turned and walked away… tears in her eyes she repeated in her mind… "There is no emotion…"

Alina looked at the crystal and then watched Vima leave the room. She dropped to her knees as tears filled her eyes. She wanted to so much to say… something… anything but she didn't know what it was that was causing her to cry. She just looked at the crystal as tear stung her eyes…

"I will hold on to this crystal forever… because… because there is no one I shall ever feel the same way about, care so much about… It will forever remind me of you and our bond." Alina stating wiping the tears from her eyes and stowing the crystal away.

…

Bao-dur looked on as tears filled Alina's eyes. He simply took a step back and did not push for response once more. Whatever she had just remembered had hurt her enough to bring her sadness. He had never seen the general cry before, he did not know what could have done this but immediately he felt sorry for making her remember something just as he wished to never remember the lives he destroy at Malachor.

"General… I am sorry. I did not mean to…" He stated to her. Alina heard his words and finally felt the stinging of the tears in her eyes. She took a breath as the memory returned to her. She hadn't remember why this crystal was so important but she knew this was the right use of it. At that moment she stopped and looked toward the central hold of the ship where Mira has set up her room and it dawned on her. Vima had foreseen this… this bond that formed between her and Mira was the same that she had formed with Vima all those years before. Alina ignited the sabre and looked at its Viridian blade and got lost in its glow. She barely knew this woman… it wasn't possible that it was the same bond… it couldn't be. It was at that moment that the tears returned to her eyes as she looked at the blade.

"I… loved her." Was all she said as she deactivated the blade. She looked at Bao-dur who had concern written all over his face. She walked over to him and held out the sabre to him. He took it from her as a wave of confusion added to the concern on his face. Alina realized she had to say something.

"I am… fine my friend. I want you to hold on to this. Do not give it back to me until… until I am ready to accept what it means… ready to accept that what it means is even possible." She stated as he took the cylinder from her.

"I shall do as you ask… as always general." He stated his countenance returning to normal. Alina took a breath and look at him. He was one of the few people that could truly understand her.

"Bao-dur… have I ever told you of the most important person to me?" She asked him. Bao-dur for his part attempted to remember and couldn't.

"I do not believe so general." He said simply. She leaned back against the work station and looked at him.

"Her name was Vima…"

_Well, there you go. I was going to use Kavar here but I thought Vima actually was a better bond to use especially for the story as a whole. Well, let's see if anyone will actually read this. Let me know what you think if you do. I promise if you like it it won't take me three years to write the next chapter, I swear lol. _


	3. Chapter 2: Solitude

_Author's Note: See, I told you it wouldn't take me three years this time, lol. So not a lot of reviews but I am nothing if not happy to be writing and I have noticed that a couple of people have favorite storied this work so I will continue it, even if only a few people are reading it I still want to give them a story and besides, I like it anyway. For this chapter, I just wanted to state that I know you are not supposed to be able to get Handmaiden with a female character but I like her as a character and I think she fits with the story so without further ado…_

**Chapter 2: Solitude**

She had been on the ship for a little over two days now. It was her first time off of Nar Shaddaa in a long time and she had forgotten how quiet hyperspace travel could be. They were on their way to Telos to report that they had found a fuel source or something like that. She didn't really listen to the pilot… Atton she believed his name was. He seemed somewhat inane to her, to obsessed with pazak and the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Not that she wasn't used to that kind of attention but from a Jedi… that was just… creepy. Though as she thought about it he didn't really seem the sort to be a Jedi. She chuckled at that thought, who would have thought that she herself would be Jedi material either. She looked at the grayish green robes that Alina had given her. She wandered over to them and placed her hand on them. They were of a slightly heavy fabric but from what she had seen they were still easy to move in. Though they weren't the most flattering thing in the galaxy but then she guessed that was with reason. She looked around the quarters she had been assigned. They were small but they had a small window which she kind of liked though at the moment the only thing she saw was the spiraling blue clouds of energy that composed hyperspace. Still, it was better than the grey durasteel walls of the ship. She sat on the bed a curious thing in and of itself. She was so used to throwing a bedroll anywhere out of the way and now she had her own bed and her own room for that matter.

"I guess it's better than being shoved in the cargo hold like they did with the handmaiden." Mira stated to no one in particular. Though as she thought about it she wondered if she wouldn't be more comfortable in the cargo hold. After all, it was more like what she was used to anyway. However, she did have to admit that the bed was comfortable comparatively speaking to the surface of Nar Shaddaa. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. It was too quiet here, especially now that she could hear the voices of everyone around her. Well, not exactly the voices more their thoughts. It both elated and scared the hell out of her. She blinked; fear… an emotion she was not used to. Time and experience has forced fear from her heart but there were a lot of new feelings flowing back into her heart. Sadness, happiness, fear, joy… she sat up and looked out the window at hyperspace flying by and thought about emotion itself. No one would have ever said that she was a stone before without emotion; she was just not one to show her emotion to others. Now she was flying around the galaxy on a ship full of people that she didn't know with the purpose of saving the galaxy.

"Saving the galaxy… here I would have been happy with just saving a few people and now I am off to save the whole kriffing galaxy. Mira, what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked herself as she slumped back down on to the bed and returned her gaze to the ceiling of the ship. She thought about a lot of things, the galaxy, her place in it, the people of the ship especially the one who now was her Jedi Master. She thought about the term… master. Mira had long been living on her own, answering to no one. The last time she had to call someone master was back at the Mandelorian slave camps. She thought she would never again call someone that and here she was calling a Jedi master. She shook her head as she thought about that. It was not that it was a revolting feeling as she thought it would be. Though perhaps that was because of the person that carried that title.

"I wonder what she would say if I did call her master. After all, isn't that what all Jedi like?" She asked to the air around her. The only response she got was the low dull hum of the air scrubber, not that she was expecting much else. She looked up at the grated that circulated air through her room and sighed. It was still too quiet even with her talking it was… still. She had thought that being alone would make things start to make sense. After Alina had awakened her to the force and the voices flooded her mind she thought she would look forward to peace and quiet. But now the stillness of the room bothered her… perhaps more than it should have. Her eyes drifted back to the robes on the wall.

"You don't actually expect me to wear those do you?" Mira asked to no one in particular and at the same time to the very person who had given them to her. It was at that moment that her thoughts drifted slowly back to Alina. What was it about this woman that allowed her to be so calm? Was it the Jedi training she wondered? But no, that would be too simple. Alina was a woman of passion and controlled fury. She exuded confidence and a dedication to her goals that went above that of a normal person. But Mira knew there was more there… she wasn't sure how but she knew it. She remembered the interaction that she had with Alina when she was first awakened to the force. She remembered looking into the Jedi's amber eyes and seeing something… an emotion, an energy. She had never seen anything like it and wasn't sure she could describe it. She knew emotion, she knew passion but this… it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Mira stood from the bed and paced around the room slightly. She suddenly felt very trapped even through the room was actually quite sizable. She was actually surprised that she was given a room like this or that a ship of this size had a room like this. She expected to just be shoved in some dorm somewhere and be done with it. This was actually kind of nice, though at the moment it was too damn quiet.

"Ahhhh!" Mira screamed more to just hear something, anything other than the beat of her own heart. Heartbeat… something she had never taken the time to listen to before. In fact, she strained to remember a time when she had heard her own heartbeat before. She walked over and punched the durasteel wall that separated her from the vacuum of space and immediately regretted it as her hand throbbed from the impact.

"Great, so I go for years chasing bad guys all over the surface of Nar Shaddaa without even a scratch and now I break my hand by punching a well out of frustration. Nice one Mira." She said rubbing her hand. She blinked for a few moments and concentrated on her injury. Her uninjured hand began to glow with a faint blue light and that light began to flow through her injury. She felt the fracture heal as the force rebound the bones together. The light soon passed and she flexed her newly healed hand.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." Mira stated looked at her hand. At she looked at it she felt her heartbeat a bit faster. She remembered how Alina had taken her hand… she felt the warmth of their fingers wrapped together and felt the energy that flowed between them. She sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" She stated again to the empty air of the room. Still only silence was her answer. She stared the ceiling with the same question tumbling through her mind for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was probably only a few moments. She hadn't really spent a lot time around Alina since leaving the surface of Nar Shaddaa. She wondered if that was by design, though if that was the case who's design was at work, hers or Alina's.

"This is silly, I am the best bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa why would I actively try to avoid someone?" She asked standing once more. She wasn't sure what was bothering her more the fact that these questions plagued her or the fact that no one was there to answer them. She began to pace once more. She wanted to scream again but knew it would do no one any good. She wanted to take a long walk maybe to clear her head but where would she go? The ship itself though larger then it appeared had very little room to walk around. She stared out the little window and watched the energy clouds fly by again. She was starting to hate hyperspace, she wanted to feel solid ground beneath her feet again not this durasteel plating. She returned to the bed and laid back down. She slipped of her jacked off and stared at the ceiling. She wanted something to do but all she had was this little room and its grey walls. It was making her go crazy just sitting here.

"Maybe I should go to sleep." She stated to herself as she untied her the knot that kept her shirt together. Once the garment was removed she wandered over and locked down the door to her room, no reason to take the chance of someone walking in on her.

_Privacy Lock engaged, no outside admittance allowed. _

She returned to the bed and slipped off her boots and pants and laid back down on the bed. The sheets were cool to the touch of her bare skin. Her gaze returned to the ceiling above her. She pulled the heavy blanket over her to protect her from the cold of the room. She guessed the little protocol droid and the Iridonian hadn't fixed the environmental systems as the room felt like ice… or maybe it was just her. The blanket didn't help and she shivered slightly. She looked over at the door and stood. Her bare feet touched the floor and sent a chill up her spine. She wandered over to the pad that controlled the door lock and looked down at it. It blinked in a shallow red, the door was locked down. As she looked down at those words the cold of the room seemed to get even worse against her bare skin. She wrapped her arms around her breasts trying to bring some form of warmth to her body. It wasn't working and she returned to the bed, the sound of her bare feet hitting the floor accompanied her the entire way. It was a dull shuffle that was magnified by the silence of the room. She returned to the bed and covered herself back up. It made no difference; it was almost as if the cold was not the room but her body itself. She wrapped herself in the blanket as best as she could and looked to the door once more.

"What would happen if someone walked through that door right now?" She asked herself as she looked down at her bare body under the blanket. She had never really looked at her body until this moment and was not sure of the reason why she did it now. Sleeping this way was nothing new to hear as the hard leather and reinforced plastesteel of her jacket and pants was good for protecting her on her missions but not the most comfortable of clothes to sleep in. She continued to look at herself and wiggled her toes. This actually made her chuckle a bit, she had never just sat down and watched herself do anything let alone wiggle her toes. She brought the blanket back down as a chill brought goose bumps to her bare skin. Her emerald eyes returned to the ceiling and looked at nothing in particular.

"What would happen if SHE walked through that door right now?" Mira asked out loud and looked down at her hand, the same hand that had held Alina's hand the day before on Nar Shaddaa. Suddenly a bit of warmth returned to her body. She remember the feel of that hand in hers, calloused but as soft as any velvet she had ever felt. As she studied her own hand it dawned on her that she was dwelling on something that confused her.

"What is going on with me? Why the hell am I thinking like this?" She asked herself not taking her eyes off of her hand. She remembered the warmth of that hand intertwined with hers and her body began warm a bit more. Soon she could hear her heart beating, slow and steady. She remembered the… she wasn't really sure what it was that she felt when Alina placed her hand on her shoulder. As she remembered this touch her body began to warm even more, to the point where she was finally comfortable in the cold steel room. She took a deep breath and finally took her eyes off of her hand and returned her gaze to the door panel. She stood once more, goose bumps covering her body but she didn't care. She wandered over to the door panel and entered a series of commands. As soon as she was done she silently wandered back to her bed. This time instead of the quieted plodding of her bare feet the only sound she heard was the sound of her heartbeat. She returned to the bed and laid down. Her gaze fell to the door panel once more.

"Why… why did I do that?" She asked herself almost mentally beating herself up. She was confused, perhaps more then she had ever been before. She was doing things that made no sense to her. Things she would have never done before. She knew there was this whole new world opened to her and that the Jedi… the woman that had opened that world to her was something special.

"Special to me." She stated to the empty room and immediately her eyes went wide. What the hell did that mean? What was going on? She suddenly felt cold again, freezing like ice had just formed in her very blood. She tried to find the chill by wrapping the blanket tighter but it was all for naught. The cold was getting stronger as she fought with… whatever the feelings that gripped her were. She threw the blanket off of her and stood. She screamed, not know what else to do. She looked over to the same wall she had punched previously and ran towards the it throwing her fist as hard as she could against the wall. Instantly she felt that the repairs she had done earlier were undone as she felt the bones snap as soft flesh and sinew hit hard unforgiving durasteel. She dropped to the floor and held her now fractured hand and wrist. Tears filled her eyes but she fought them back.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt the pain of the broken bones… pain… pain was something she could understand, something she could explain. Whatever this feeling was, whatever this warmth was… it was nothing she could describe… fear returned to her. She hated to be afraid, but it was not the fear of the feeling itself that gripped her. Quite the opposite actually, the fear that gripped the huntress was what she would become if she embraced it.

"What… is… this feeling…?" She stated through tears that she could no longer fight. The pain was excruciating. She looked at her hand and wrist through the sting of tears. She could easily repair the damage… something Alina had taught her but pain was something she understood. The pain of loss, the pain of being alone, pain was something she could touch, something she could feel. Despite the throbbing she slammed her fist against the wall again and screamed as the pain ripped through her, more damage than before. She fell to the cold durasteel floor, her body colder then ice numbing the pain slightly but not enough to stop the freely flowing tears. She stared at her wrist… the fracture was now compound and she could see the bone through her skin. Tears flowed freely now as the pain became overwhelming.

"Why… am I like this?" Mira asked through the tears. She was a bounty hunter, what were these feelings that debilitated her so much that she had to cause so much pain to herself to fight them? She thought as best as she could about what had happened to her over the past few days. She thought about Alina and what she had said and what she herself had said back.

"When it gives me something… I want… to be able to accept it… with open arms… and an open heart." She struggled to say through the pain and the tears streaking her face. It was at that moment through all the pain and all the fear of what she was becoming she felt it. It was a small thing, at the border of her conscious. She almost didn't feel it through the searing pain that filled every corner of her mind but it was there. A heartbeat… to most it was a small thing but to her it was something she had never felt before. She focused on it trying to ignore the pain and as she did she realized something… she never had felt her heartbeat. At that second it was beating harder and louder than it ever had before. She wrapped herself in that rhythm and tried to push the pain away. She no longer could concentrate enough to call upon the force to heal herself and she did the only thing she could thing of doing… she reached out.

….

Bao-dur had been listening to Alina talk about this Jedi master she had called the most important person in her life. This Vima Sunrider seemed like a paragon among Jedi and through his own calmness he felt the emotion that she had for this person. He would almost call it passion if that was something that Jedi felt. He saw her sigh and look off towards the bulkhead, her Amber eyes distant as if she was looking through the bulkhead and to some far off place.

"She sounds like someone you cared for very much General." He stated in his quiet and calm way. Alina for her part came back and looked into his blank Iridonian eyes. She could see the pain of what he believed he had done in the past there but over it was a shield, a calm demeanor that belied the rage, hatred and sorrow the hid underneath. Despite that he was still the most calming force that she had found in some time. She smiled at him and sighed a bit as she came to grips with the feeling that she had for Vima.

"She was. She was someone I…" Her thought was cut off by extreme pain in her left hand and wrist. She dropped to her knees the pain assaulting every barrier that she had in place. Bao-dur saw her drop to her knees and grab her wrist.

"General, what is wrong?" He asked actually showing a bit of emotion as he asked. She couldn't answer, the pain was too much becoming even more unbearable as time passed. Alina attempted to center herself but it was to avail. The pain spread from her wrist and filled her entire consciousness so completely that she almost blacked out. With the last bit of strength she had she pushed the pain to the corner of her mind and called out to Kreia.

"_Kre… ia. Are you… alright_." She stated through their link. She got a vision of Kreia sitting meditating as she was wanton to do. Kreia, without even coming out of her meditations pushed her aside.

"Of course I am all right, do not disturb me." After that, the link was closed. Kreia caught a glimpse of the pain that her student was feeling and smiled inwardly. Though she could not follow it back to its source she knew this pain may temper Alina against future… lapses in judgment. The idiot was bad enough but now the huntress would lead her student down a path that would lead to her ruin and she could not tolerate that. Alina for her part was fighting with all her might to stem the tide of the pain but it just grew stronger with each effort she made to stand against it. Finally in desperation she attempted to follow the path of the pain back to its source. Her consciousness flew through the decks of the ship following the river of pain that flowed and finally it stopped in front of a sealed door. A few second later she saw a flash of emerald green and snapped back to her senses. Alina's eyes went wide and she leapt to her feet and ran off. Bao-dur for his part just blinked and looked at his remote.

"This is why I like droids… droid I can understand." He stated with a sigh and returned to the microfracture he had been working on previously.

…..

Alina charged through the desks of the ship and finally reached the door she saw in her vision. Tears streaked her face now as the pain only increased as she got closer to its source. She slammed the door panel and it buzzed at her.

_Room privacy lock engaged, access restricted_

The cold voice of the computer droned. Alina hit the door panel again and this time it buzzed at her.

"Please… open." She stated with her last ounce of strength waning as the pain flowed freely from the other side of the door. The door panel lit and beeped a few times.

_Voice pattern meets entered admittance parameters, opening chamber._

The computer voice belted out once more and the door slid open with a metallic hiss. Alina saw through her own tears Mira, lying naked on the floor passed out. She looked at her arm and saw the bone protruding from her skin. Without even thinking Alina reached deep within the well of her own force and ribbons of blue whipped out from her hand. Soon they wrapped around Mira's arm and began to bind the wound. A few moments later the pain had subsided and Alina worked on catching her breath. She looked over at Mira who was still on the floor and pulled off her over robes and covered her up with it. She turned around and punched a few buttons on the door panel and it slid closed once more. The closing of the door seemed to rouse the now healed Mira and she began to stir. Alina placed a hand gently on the other woman's shoulder, instantly she felt the spark jump between them but she pushed it aside. There were more important things to deal with. Mira looked up into the deep amber of the eyes of the woman standing above her. She felt her hand on side through the robes she had been covered by gently holding her down. As Mira looked into those eyes she saw a number of things, worry, pain but above all of it was light that nearly blinded her. Despite its brightness she couldn't look away in fact she just wanted to spend the rest of her life bathed in the light.

"Whoa… slowly now. Here, let me help you up." Alina stated gently offering her hand to the woman on the floor. Mira reached out with her uninjured hand and Alina slowly pulled her to her feet. The over robe slipped off Mira's shoulders and hit the floor behind her ankles but Mira was too lost to notice. She just stared deeply into the eyes of the woman who had just answered her call. As Alina pulled Mira to her feet she pulled her up and their faces were only a few inches apart. Alina for her part saw that Mira was looking at her and could not help but look back. What she saw before her were deep pools of emerald water surround by the crimson red of a waterfall of tears. Alina reached out rubbed away a tear that had yet to fall as both women just stared into each other's eyes. Mira saw Alina's hand reach out and rub away the tear. As Alina was about to pull her hand away Mira reached up and stopped her and placed the hand on her cheek. She could feel the warmth flowing through her whole body from that simple point of contact. She inched closer to owner of that hand and she could feel the energy flowing between. She still couldn't describe what it was but at that moment she didn't care. At that second she no longer had any fear of what she would she become. Alina looked into the emerald eyes of Mira and saw an energy she had never seen before. As difficult as it was she realized even though her force powers had healed the injury Mira still needed some rest for the force to finish the mending. She also realized that standing naked on the cold deck of a starship could be an issue.

"You are going to get sick if you stand there like that." She stated with Mira's face but a few centimeters from hers. Mira stopped and looked down and realized that she was in fact standing before Alina naked. Her entire body turned as red as her hair and she almost fell backwards. Alina still held her hand and it was the only thing kept her from falling down. Reluctantly Mira pulled her hand free from Alina's and quickly covered herself.

"I am so sorry… I didn't even…" She couldn't finish. She didn't see shock or disgust in the careful eyes of the Jedi. All she saw was the same light that she wanted to wrap herself up in and lose herself. Alina smiled and Mira's heart melted.

"What am I doing? What is this…?" Mira asked herself but despite her logical mind's protests her heartbeat was all she heard. Alina retook Mira's hand and helped her over the bed. Mira let the rob drop to the floor and climbed into bed. She pulled up the blanket and looked back at the Jedi standing over her. The smile never left her face as she looked down upon her.

"You need to rest. Your break is healing but it needs time to mend completely. A night's rest should be sufficient." Alina stated never taking her eyes off the redhead on the bed beneath her. Mira smiled back and Alina's heart skipped a beat… she had no idea why but seeing that smile just warmed her to her core.

"Al… alright." Mira managed to stutter, her energy suddenly waning. Alina turned to leave and Mira fought against the sleep that was rapidly taking her.

"Please… don't go." She stated. Alina turned and looked back at the woman. She could see that the energy was rapidly draining from her. She knew that the healing powers of force would be enough to set the bone but that she would need to rest so she induced a healing trance as part of the healing power. Mira was strong to fight it and that made Alina smile.

"You already called me once… I am never too far from your mind and you from mine." Alina stated in response.

"Or my heart…" Alina stated to herself. She was not ready to accept fully what she was feeling but she knew there was something between them, a bond that she had yet to find words for. Alina punched some commands into the door panel and the lights dimmed. Alina left the room and its occupant to the hum of the air scrubber. Mira heard her words and the cold that she had been fighting all night left for good. Now she wrapped herself in a warmth like none she had never felt before. Alina's words rang in her mind… she was never far from her mind. With this the last conscious though in her mind as the healing trance took hold Mira realized that the solitude she felt only an hour before would never bother her again. It was the first sound sleep she had in as long as she could remember.

_Postscript: Well, a long chapter but as I writing more and more came out. I know this is probably skirting the rating system both with the graphic description of the injury and… other things. But I wasn't explicit with my descriptions so I should be ok. I guess more PG-13 instead of PG like the previous chapters have been. Oh well, read and review let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 3: Questions

_Author's Note: So still not a lot of reviews but at least someone is enjoying my writing and I am enjoying writing it. So I am going to continue to write it and hope more people start reviewing it. I like to know what people… I certainly hope people aren't upset at the pairing. I didn't really like Atton as a character he seemed to be a very one dimensional character and whilst I could expand on… I like Mira better. So if for no one else, Sense, here is the next chapter!_

**Chapter 3: Questions**

Alina walked out of the room taking one quick look back at the sleeping form of the Bounty Hunter behind her as the door slid shut. The image of Mira standing before her with her skin redder then her hair as she realized that the robe had slipped off of her shoulders flashed in the Jedi's head but was quickly pushed away.

"Ok… I have no idea what that was. I need to focus." Alina stated to herself quietly. She leaned against the durasteel plate of the chamber door and sighed. She could still hear the slowly beating heart of Mira through the force. She could feel the energy flowing from her. It was taking all of the will she had as a Jedi not to turn around. She actually caught herself saying the same mantra that annoyed her so…

"There is no passion, there is serenity…" She stated in her head and groaned inwardly. As much as it bothered her, the tenants were drilled into her and in this moment she grudgingly accepted that she had to adhere to them… that she actually needed them. She walked slowly away… not wanting to leave the warmth of the energy, the song of the heartbeat behind her. Again she chided herself; this was not the way a Jedi should act. She wandered the decks of the Ebon Hawk for what seemed like hours. Finally she came upon the cargo hold and its lone occupant. The handmaiden was as she was wanton to do training is some form of Echani fighting. Alina had asked her about it once and she told her that she is training so that she may no long be called the last of her sisters. As best as Alina could tell there was no reason for her to the last of anything. Handmaiden had already given her some training and the skill shown by the handmaiden was incredible. Alina walked in quietly and just watched as the Handmaiden threw punches and kicks at an invisible opponent. The Jedi marveled at the single minded ferocity of her training. Even though there was no opponent in front of her, the Handmaiden acted as if her life was on the line each and every second of her practice. Alina just sat on a nearby cargo cylinder and took it in. The scene had an oddly calming effect; it was odd that one that made an oath not to follow the path of the force followed one of the tenants of the Jedi so well. Alina caught herself saying the iconic line once more and almost as if she heard it the Handmaiden stopped and turned to the spectator.

"Exile, is something wrong?" Handmaiden asked looking directly at her. Alina for her part was taken by surprise. She had thought that the echani was too involved in her practice to have noticed her. The Jedi stood and bowed.

"I apologize; I did not mean to disturb you." Alina stated turning to leave. The Handmaiden for her part studied the exile as she turned to leave.

"There is no reason to apologize, there was no disturbance." She stated stopping Alina in her tracks. Alina turned and looked back at the Handmaiden who just stood there and studied her.

"Exile, you seem… troubled." Handmaiden stated looking at the Jedi deeply. Usually the Exile carried herself with a confident stance and a strong form but now she looked like she questioned her very soul. Alina blinked, was it that obvious?

"Not really…" Alina stated not even believing herself. Handmaiden raised an eyebrow and looked at the distant Jedi. Even though she was in the same room it felt as if she was millions of kilometers away. But prying would do neither of them any good.

"Very well, then your expressed feelings will have to suffice." Handmaiden stated returning to her fighting stance. Alina's stood and pondered those words… expressed feelings. Jedi were not supposed to have feelings. Emotions such as sadness, fear and anger led to the darkside, it was the mantra that was pounded into her head since she was brought to the order when she was three. But were the Jedi supposed to be made of stone? The Jedi preached that emotion is to be avoided lest it lead to a darker path… but what about happiness and joy? Those are both emotions. Is a Jedi supposed to be devoid of all emotion? Alina returned to the cargo canister that was now her front row seat to watching the Handmaiden train. Her thoughts were like a torrent caused by a storm at sea. Her Jedi training flew in the face of everything she personally believed. She knew that it couldn't' be true. She knew that emotion was what made her human Jedi or no, she knew that there were negative emotions but she also knew that not feeling, not caring leads to apathy and apathy to her was the greatest transgression against the force. She had always fought to protect the weak against those who would prey on them. Why would this be wrong, why would fighting to protect lead to the darkside? At that moment other thoughts flowed into her head. Passion…

"There is no passion… but the Jedi preach faith and belief in the force but we are not supposed to be passionate?" Alina asked herself. Even as she asked the question she knew that was not the meaning of passion that she really wanted to define as the image of emerald green eyes flashed in her head. She shook her head clear and looked back at the Handmaiden. She needed to take her mind off of this.

"Handmaiden?" She asked standing. The Handmaiden stopped and turned to Jedi, she could see the storm in her mind, and she could read it in her stance.

"Yes Exile?" She stated simply.

"Can you show me more Echani fighting styles?" Alina asked standing removing her over robe. The Handmaiden raised an eyebrow. She knew Alina would learn nothing from her at this point but she got the feeling that learning was not the intent of this request.

"Yes, I believe you are ready for some of the higher forms of the Echani. This match will follow the rules of the last. No armor or items and no use of your force. Beyond that you may use any style you see fit." Handmaiden stated dropping into a stance. Alina stripped off her robes and stood in just her panties and bra as was the request of the Handmaiden. She dropped into her fighting stance and Handmaiden charged. Handmaiden immediately saw an opening and landed a hard right on to Alina's jaw. Alina stumbled back a bit and corrected just in time to block a quick kick coming from her left. Alina swung and tried to land blows to Handmaiden's chest but they were easily parried. Soon Alina had gotten into a rhythm of blocks but not much else. She just couldn't find a way through Handmaiden's defenses. She was being pushed back and she knew it. This wasn't like her, she just couldn't focus. Her mind kept wandering back to the two lines of the Jedi code that annoyed her the most. Emotion and passion were key elements to her personality and to most of her Jedi masters this was a problem. Only two had ever understood this though one she now knew wanted to twist those emotions and passions to his own whim when he become the Dark Lord of the Sith. The other… the other… she couldn't complete her thought as her entire body was jarred by a roundhouse kick straight to her left temple by the Handmaiden that sent the unfocused Jedi tumbling to the ground. Alina got up to her knee and shook her head clear. Handmaiden awaited her getting back to her feet. She saw the turmoil in the exile's fighting, there were emotions weighing heavily on her but this last lapse in defense… this was something deeper. Handmaiden knew the Exile was better than this. Alina just looked at the durasteel floor of the cargo hold and the image of Vima came into her mind but was hard to see as it shimmered. It was almost as if through a mirage, the image was warped and she couldn't focus on it. At first she just thought it was because her clock was cleaned but then the image cleared a bit and as it came into focus she realized that it was not actually Vima on her mind. She blinked and shook her head clear. She couldn't accept it; she didn't understand the feelings then and couldn't accept them now. She jumped to her feet and turned to the Handmaiden who stood still ready for a fight. Alina dropped into her stance and charged at her. Handmaiden wasn't prepared for the onslaught that she was about to be on the receiving end of. She did her best to block the kicks and punches but she saw that the Jedi's stance had changed. Her form was not focused persay but was filled with a confused fury that did the Exile no justice. Before her strikes were confused and misdirected, now she was not the target the Exile was fighting. Whatever brought fourth this fury was such a quiet thing she knew the Exile didn't even realize it was there. However the fact that this attack and fury was so unfocused and yet still hitting its mark was a testament to the true ability the Jedi possessed. Handmaiden was being pushed back and was favoring her right leg as she had not been able to block a series of quick low kicks from Alina. She had to do something or she would be overwhelmed. She planted her right foot and kicked out with her injured leg. Alina anticipated the move and grabbed her leg and swept her other leg out from under her. The Handmaiden dropped hard to the durasteel floor and couldn't react fast enough as Alina still holding her leg spun around on her knees and drove an elbow hard into Handmaiden's face. Handmaiden tried to roll with the blow but her leg was still held fast so all she could do was turn her head as blood spilled from her nose. Alina spun and stood waiting for her opponent to stand and face her again. Handmaiden struggled to her feet and turned to look at Alina. She dropped into her fighting stance but staggered a bit as blood flood freely from what she assumed to be a broken nose. Alina seeing the blood flow immediately dropped out of her fighting stance and reached out with the force and tendrils of blue energy whipped out from her and surrounded Handmaiden. Soon the damage was repaired and the blood stopped. But the handmaiden didn't come out of her stance. Alina saw this and remembered her words about stance and form being the greatest form of communication. Alina knew that Handmaiden would not simply quit and that this fight wasn't over. She was so focused, so clear in her resolve, so dedicated to her task Alina couldn't dishonor her by not finishing the fight. She dropped back into her stance and the bout continued. After about fifteen minutes of blocks, punches and kicks both women were on their last ounce of strength. Alina was starting to understand how battle could be a form of communication. She felt as if throughout the entire match they had been speaking to each other. Alina telling Handmaiden of what troubled her mind and Handmaiden giving her advice on what to do. Through Handmaiden's resolve to keep fighting, Alina was able to see one of the good sides of passion. Handmaiden was so dedicated to improving herself it had gone beyond a simple want; it had increased to something all encompassing. This is what passion was in its truest form, a complete dedication to something that you wish to do… or have. With a smile, Alina's fighting form changed and she became more focused, more precise in her strikes until finally she saw an opening. She batted away a straight punch from Handmaiden and grabbed her arm and drug her down to the floor of the hold. With a far more precise strike then the one that had broken the handmaiden's nose previously she rendered Handmaiden unconscious… the match was over. After a few second she reached out with the force and a cloud of green energy surrounded her downed opponent returning energy to her mind. Handmaiden's eyes opened and she saw Alina offering her a hand which she readily took. She returned to her feet and saw that Alina's stance had change. More than just returning to her confident step, there was something more there. A decision had been made though she was unsure of what it was. Handmaiden centered herself, it was hard not to smile at the look on the Exile's face but such shows of emotion were a weakness, one of the many that made her last of her sisters.

"You have learned much of the ways of the Echani. I believe for now I have taught you everything I can. There will be more later, but I believe for now you have what you need." Handmaiden stated. Alina smiled then kind of shuffled a bit.

"Sorry about the nose." She stated quietly. Handmaiden simply returned to her training.

"Pay no mind to it." She stated. Alina decided to leave it at that and got dressed again. She wondered what Atton would say if he knew that the two of them fought practically naked. She shuddered at the thought of Atton. He was good natured in his own right however there was just a bit of a lecherous quality to him that just didn't sit right with her. She was hoping the discipline of the Jedi would help him get over it but it hadn't happened yet. His comment to the Twilek assassins on GO-TOs yacht was enough to show that much. She wandered out of the cargo hold and through the decks of the ship. She found herself back at the closed door to Mira's room. She placed her hand on the door and could feel the slow breathing and heartbeat of the woman on the other side. She still wondered what she was doing and why but those questions were quickly being silenced by the warmth of the energy that was surrounding her. She sat down in front of the chamber and slipped into a deep meditation filled with images of emotions and passions that were very much against the code but she didn't care… she didn't know what these feelings were and even if she did she would not have wanted to put them to words just yet… but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy them.

_Postscript: Ok, so I have decided to cut the chapter here. I know this is far shorter than the previous chapter and I had actually had a different idea for this chapter but as I had Alina spar with Handmaiden I realized that the spar had taken on a life of its own and actually fit pretty well with the flow of the story. So I decided to make it its own chapter because as I continued writing from this point I realized that this section could stand by itself and I can still do what I was planning on for chapter 3 as chapter 4. So oddly enough I may actually have chapter 4 up tonight as well depending on where that goes. So, I would love to hear what you think and if you are actually reading this I would love a review or two lol. See you soon. _


	5. Chapter 4: Fury

_Author's Note: See when you start writing its hard to stop. I personally was really looking forward to this chapter and I hope you all are too. You will have to forgive me for my HK speech patterns, its harder than it looks. Oh well here you go…_

**Chapter 4: Fury**

Mira's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. She stretched and stood, her bare feet touching the floor. The memories of the previous night flooding back into her mind. Her bare skin turned slightly scarlet as she recalled what had transpired, what Alina had seen. What stuck in her mind the most was that this blush was not a blush of embarrassment but a flush of heat.

"Oh no… we are NOT doing that again." She stated to the empty room. A few of her dreams filtered through her still groggy mind and the tinting of her skin turned a dark crimson. She put her hand to her forehead and just stood there the cold breeze of the room doing nothing to cool her naked form.

"Ok… that… I am not even sure a Twilek dancing girl could pull that one off…" She stated shaking the racy image from her mind. She wandered over and grabbed her discarded shirt and pants and placed them on the bed. She looked down at her arm and she could still see the scar of where the bone had broken the skin. She stretched her hand and could still feel that the ligaments were tight. There was a sharp pain when she tried to move it too quickly and she realized that even if the force could not bind it completely that she must have done a number on herself. She concentrated on the injury as blue energy emanated from her uninjured hand and covered her injured arm in a healing glow. She was still nowhere near as strong as Alina at this but at least it would dull the pain. She sat down on the bed and was about to pull her pants one when she caught the glimpse of the robes that Alina had given her out of the corner of her eye. She let the pants fall back to the floor and wandered over to them. She placed her hand on the fabric and this time felt something far different then she had previously. She felt a warmth begin to filter into her being and her heart skipped a beat.

"What am I twelve?" She asked herself shaking the thoughts from her mind but the warmth remained. Try as she might she could not be rid of it, finally she decided that she didn't want to be rid of it. She opened her case and looked for some of the other clothes that she had brought with her.

"I hate these things." She stated holding a pair of emerald green panties. She sighed and returned to the bed. She slipped the piece of fabric over her feet and pulled them up. Once she had them in place she grabbed her shirt and put it one. Finally, she grabbed the robes and after a few moments was fully dressed. She looked at her gloved hands and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. She had her answer faster then she had anticipated as when she opened the door to her room she saw that Alina was meditating in front of the chamber door. Mira was startled to see her there but couldn't keep a smile from encroaching on her ruby lips. She placed a hand on the sitting Jedi's shoulder and was filled with joy when she felt the Jedi's cover hers. Alina's eyes opened and turn up to look upon the green pools of the bounty hunters eyes. She didn't even try to fight the smile that took over her lips and seeing that smile made Mira's heart flutter. She could feel the energy jump between them like a spark.

"Hey sleepy head, feeling better?" Alina stated her eyes never wavering. Mira chuckled to herself; she had never been one to be called sleepy head. She sat down next to Alina laid her head on the Jedi's shoulder. Alina did nothing to stop the action, quite the contrary she actually move a bit closer. She enjoyed the warmth of the closeness with memories of the images of the woman now leaning on her that had filled her meditations. Mira for her part just sighed and enjoyed the closeness herself. Images of her dreams flooded back into her mind and despite her blush she didn't dare move.

"What am I doing… why am I acting like this? Why am I acting like a little girl in…" Her train of thought derailed before she completed the sentence to herself. She knew what it was she was about to say but couldn't bring herself to say it. She lifted her head and turned to Alina and as she did she realized that their lips were but millimeters apart. She stared into Amber eyes of the Jedi and all she saw was care and compassion as well as a light she could not describe. In that moment the universe fell away and all that mattered was the woman she was leaning against. Mira felt it, Alina felt it but still neither woman moved both blushed and turned away from each with Mira clearing her throat loudly.

"I will have you know that I am not a sleepy head as you put it. After all, I have only been asleep for what…?" Mira stated looking back expectantly at Alina this time with a few more inches between them. Alina for her part just smiled and actually giggled at bit.

"You my dear have been asleep for forty-two standard hours." Alina stated with a smile. Mira for her part just blinked. She couldn't believe it; it had only seemed like a few hours. She stood much to Alina's surprise and began to pace mentally beating herself up for be lazy.

"I am SO sorry… I really never ever do that. What can I do to make it up?" She asked looking back to Alina with genuine concern in her eyes. Alina for her part just chuckled a bit.

"Make up for what? You were hurt and needed the rest. Besides I never asked you to do anything around the ship." Alina stated her smile never wavering. Mira was beside herself. She hated being considered lazy, part of it was her time as a Mandelorian slave where laziness was met with death the rest came more from a work ethic that she prided herself on.

"Alina this isn't a pleasure cruise I…" Mira froze in the middle of her thought. Finally something had registered that Alina had stated to her. It had been poking her in the back of her head for her entire rant and finally had enough strength to break through when she turned to look at Alina. Alina smile didn't wavier but she did tilt her head a bit at the sudden stop in Mira's argument.

"Wait… what did you call me?" Mira asked suddenly studying the Jedi that was still sitting in her meditative form. Alina thought about the question for a few moments before it dawned on her what she had actually said. It was her turn to turn a nice shade of pink when she realized what she had called Mira. It had come out so quickly, so naturally that she hadn't even noticed that she said it. She said it and it had felt so right she just went with it without even noticing.

"I apologize, I was just joking around." Alina stated again not even really believing herself. Mira for her part could both see and feel the feelings of the woman sitting before her. She knew that Alina was doing everything in her power to hold back something. She was acting as a dam in front of a raging river however Mira could see the cracks forming. Then upon hearing the response she couldn't believe it but she actually felt hurt. She was about to let Alina know about her pain when she saw the look in Alina's eyes… she was arguing with herself internally a battle that even though she wasn't losing ground in she wasn't winning either. Then it dawned on the bounty hunter…

"There I go again, what is going on with me? I am actually hurt by the simplest things now, gah, it's so not like me." Mira stated internally scolding herself. However that was quickly washed away by the warmth that she felt from laying on the other woman's shoulder. She still wasn't sure what this feeling was and she sure as hell wasn't going to try to assign a name to it but she also wasn't going to turn it away. She sighed and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh, ok…" she stated. Alina almost wanted to jump up and take her into her arms. She could hear the resignation in Mira's words and it almost brought tears to her eyes. She steeled herself though and the color returned to normal in her cheeks.

"Yeah… well… I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Your arm is probably still recovering and will need some time to completely heal." Alina stated picking up the force healed limb and saw Mira cringe. Alina felt the pain and immediately set about to remedying it with the force. A bright blue light formed between her hands and the injured wrist of the bounty hunter. Mira smiled as she felt the warmth of the healing energy from the woman that was quickly become very special to her. She looked up and into Alina's eyes and despite her earlier pain all she could do was smile.

"Thanks, it does still hurt a bit." She stated though at the moment all she could feel was the warmth of the contact between them.

"Alright, don't overdo it. I hate to see you in pain." Alina stated… the statement was true but there was more to it than just what was said. It was quickly becoming apparent to Alina that she did not just not want to see Mira in pain but she would fight an entire galaxy of Sith Lords to ensure it. Mira couldn't help but smile, she was quickly getting to like the closeness between them.

"Thanks I will be careful. So, what do you think… is it me?" She stated looking at Alina expectantly. Alina for her part just looked confused. Mira reluctantly pulled away from the Jedi holding her arm and spun around.

"The robes?" She asked looking at Alina. It finally dawned on Alina the fact that Mira was wearing the robes she had brought her. She had had those robes with her since leaving the temple on Coruscant. As she looked over the woman before her she did not see a stuffy old emotionless crone, she saw a beautiful vibrant woman and she was sure that if the robes could talk that they would be very happy.

"They look beautiful on you on." Alina stated unabashedly. Mira's blush returned and she brushed a stray from in front of her eyes.

"Th, Thanks." Was all she could manage. Alina couldn't stop herself and giggled again and then both women burst out in laughter.

"So, where are we?" Mira asked after the laughter had died down. Alina thought about it for a few moments.

"We should be reaching Citadel Station within the hour. Last I saw Atton he was doing some post flight checks, though with T3 doing most of the astrogating I am not really sure what he was doing." Alina stated as they both began walking towards the main hold of the ship together. Most of the trip was basic small talk, nothing world shaking but neither of the women were complaining each enjoying the other's company. After just taking their time and meandering their conversation was interrupted by the com.

"_Alright boss lady, we have docked with Citadel Station."_ Atton's voice came over the com. Both women looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright, I shouldn't be too long. Keep the engines warm." Alina stated touching the spot under her ear where her communication patch was. She walked over to the docking computer and punched in a few commands. Soon the docking ramp groaned to life and began to open to Telos below.

"As I said, I shouldn't be long. We can finish this conversation when I get back." Alina stated with a smile. Mira for her part didn't really want the conversation to end. In addition to that this was the perfect chance for her to get that walk that she needed a few nights ago.

"Hey, do you mind if I come with you? I need to get off this ship… it's too quiet." She stated ringing her hands a bit. Alina looked at her and sighed a bit.

"As I told Kreia, I am just going to see Lt' Grenn, I don't need an escort." She stated in response. Mira just scrunched her face.

"I wasn't offer an escort, you aren't my bounty anymore. I need a walk, that's all and the walls of this ship are driving me crazy." Mira stated wandering over to the now stable docking ramp. Alina knew Mira wasn't offering an escort but was worried about her injury.

"I am just concern about that arm. I know it's not 100% yet." She stated taking it gently into her hands. Mira couldn't control a small reddening of her cheeks at the touch.

"I… I'll be fine. After all you are just going to see some security office. It's not like I will need to go toe to toe with anyone right?" She asked with a smile. Alina just shook her head reached behind her ear.

"Atton, Mira will be coming with me." She stated into the com.

"_Alright but if she's going can you do me a favor and shut Kreia up and take a full party? The old bat won't griping to me about it." _Atton's voice retorted. The two women looked at each other and each just shook their heads.

"Atton, we'll be fine. I am just going to see Lt. Grenn. I don't want to attract attention." Alina returned.

"_Right like us running off from quarantine, crash landing illegally in a non-sanctioned landing site destroying Ithorian property, raiding an old Telos military compound and stealing a shuttle and then crash landing it destroying Telos Military property is not going to draw anyone's attention. Our luck you will have an entire army of TSF officers on you before you leave the docking module. Take someone else with you… how about HK-47… it seems interested in killing something." _Atton's voice crackled over the receiver. Alina chuckled a bit.

"Right like taking a potentially malfunctioning assassin droid to meet the leader of what passes as law on Telos is a good idea. This wouldn't have anything to do with you just wanting to get rid of him would you?" Alina retorted. Mira chuckled freely.

"_No not at all, I just want it to get a little culture… take in a show maybe. Alright yes it is. Damn thing won't leave me alone." _Atton returned. The joviality Mira felt a few moments before passed quickly and she tapped her own com.

"Look, we said we didn't need the escort and we mean it. We can handle ourselves. So why don't you go off somewhere and shove a pazaak card up…" Mira couldn't finish, Alina closed the channel before she could and just gave her a stern look. As Mira turned to her the Jedi could see an energy in her eyes, she couldn't quiet place it though. Alina reach back and opened the channel up again.

"As Mira said, we will be fine. Go play Pazaak with T3 some more… I am sure he needs more credits." With that she closed the channel and chuckled to herself as did Mira despite her earlier anger the comment was pretty funny. Both women walked down the docking ramp and into the docking bay. They closed the docking ramp behind them lest someone followed them anyway. It took them a few minutes to get through customs. It was strange though, Atton was correct after everything they had done Alina had thought that someone would have said something to them. They went out into the waiting area for the shuttle that would take them to Entertainment Module 081 and sat down.

"Next shuttle, twenty standard minutes." Mira said looking over at the tote board. She looked over to Alina who seemed to be just kind of looking off into space. Mira wanted to ask something but couldn't find the words for it. Then she had remembered something she had said before.

"Hey Alina… I wanted to… you know… thank you. For helping me back there with my arm… and not asking too many questions." Mira stated flexing her arm a bit. Alina looked over at her red headed companion and suddenly got an image of Mira standing before her in nothing but her alabaster skin. Alina skin turned bright red and she smiled.

"No… no problem. I was happy to help." Alina responded. Mira smiled, she saw the blush and realized that there might be some fun to be had here. However before she could continue with her idea Alina quickly turned towards the docking bay hallway doors and stood.

"What is it?" Mira asked, she had not seen Alina ever act like this before. Alina for her part draw her lightsabre and looked towards the door itself.

"I sense a disturbance in the force…" Was the only response that Mira got and the only one she needed as for as soon as it was said the door flew open and three heavily armed droids wandered in.

"Statement: It has taken us a long time to find you Jedi." The HK unit in the middle of the group stated as soon as the group entered the room.

"Query: Why don't you just come with us and we won't have to open fire and harm these innocent organics." The one on the left stated as it waved a blaster cannon at the nine or so people that were gathered waiting for the shuttle.

"Unnecessary Clarification: Though even if you do chose to come quietly we may just kill all of them to torcher you." The last stated. Alina knew this wouldn't go well. A fight with these assassin droids in this closed space with the only ways out the vacuum of space or being blocked by the droids themselves. She had to act fast.

"Annoyed Recitation: This is taking too long, perhaps I need to make my point a bit more clear." The unit with the blaster cannon stated before firing off two shots into the huddled travelers. Suddenly everything slowed down to a crawl as Mira watched in horror as two globes of energy floated towards the innocent bystanders. Alina called upon the force to accelerate herself in front of the blasts turning away from them and using her own body to shield the travelers. She stopped as the energy ripped through her robes and through her body. Mira watched as she stumbled a few more steps and then fell over. Upon hitting the ground Mira couldn't tell if she was still alive.

"Admonishment: That was unnecessary, we wanted the Jedi alive."

"Condescending Response: Well, it's not my fault that Jedi do foolish things like throw themselves in front of blaster bolts."

"Resignation: Oh well, at least we have something to take back to the one that hired us. Unnecessary continuation: Even if it is a little bit on the dead side."

Mira had watch the last few seconds play out over and over a thousand times in the span of few nano-seconds and then heard the HK unit state the word dead and she could no long hold it in. She reached out her hand and Alina's lightsabre flew to it and was instantly ignited. Before the HK units could even react the lead unit had been quarters and fell to pieces on the floor. Mira turned to the unit on the left her eyes burning with a righteous fury like none she had ever felt before.

"Bastards… what gives you the right!" She screamed sending out a wave of force energy throwing the HK unit around like a rag doll to the other end of the small terminal. The other unit began firing at her but she deftly bounced the bolts away. Without even taking her eyes off the droid and despite the continued fire of its blaster rifle the distance between them closed in seconds and Mira had her hand around what passed for the throat of the HK unit.

"Pleading: Please master… don't kill me." The unit stated in a whiny voice. Mira's eyes just stared at the droid. If it had a soul it would have had a hole burnt through it.

"You who are without mercy now beg for it? I thought you tin cans were tougher than that." She stated as force energy built in her hand. After a few second a massive electrical surge leaped from Mira's hand into the HK unit causing its head to explode from its body. The lifeless lump of metal dropped to the ground as Mira whipped her arm around and brought her missile gauntlet to bare on the last remaining HK unit. Without even turning around to look a rocket charge went flying through the HK unit leaving a sizeable hole through its midsection.

"Systems failing master…" Was all it could spout out before the droid dropped to the ground dead. Mira dropped her arm as well as the now deactivated lightsabre and ran over to Alina's remains.

"Alina… Alina… please don't be… please don't… please say something, anything." She dropped to her knees next to the body as the travelers looked on. The burns were severe the blasts had hit her square in the back. Mira didn't know what to do, she wasn't trained at treating injuries especially of this magnitude. She didn't want to move Alina in fear of damaging anything further. She took a deep breath and placed her hands over the wounds as her hands glowed with blue energy. A few moments passed but there was no response from Alina. Mira's eyes now stung from the salt of her tears but she attempted to center herself to try again.

"Please… please wake up… I want to her your voice again." Mira stated and her hands glowed once more. Still no affect. Mira couldn't tell if she was even alive or not. Tears now streamed down her face freely.

"Please… I know I said I wanted to be strong enough to let go… but I don't want to. I don't want to let you go. "Mira stated again, this time when she concentrated nothing happened. She felt weak and knew that she had drained most of her energy. Her arms just fell to her side as she realized that she had failed. She looked down at the lifeless body of the Jedi lying beneath her and her tears stopped. She took a breath and placed her hands back in the place above the wound. Her eyes burned once more with the same light that had filled them during her fight with the HK units.

"No… I won't lose you. I won't give up. I won't lose… another person… I love." Mira said the word and it seemed that it gave her strength that she didn't know was there. The same fury she had during the fight now coalesced in her hands as tendrils of the forced ripped through her body through her hands and down into the wounds. Alina's entire body glowed with a blue light as the wounds began to close and the charred skin became whole again. After a few moments, Alina's body jerked and she took a deep breath as the damage to her lungs was repaired. The onlookers could only stare in awe at what they were witnessing. Most of them knew the power of the force but had never seen it so close. They had determined that it must truly be a miraculous thing to bring someone back from the dead. After a few more minutes Alina attempted to move but Mira held her down.

"Hey now… my arm still hurts and you are a lot better at this whole healing thing then I am. Take it slowly." Mira stated. Alina turned her head and looked up at the bounty hunter that kneeled above her. Alina knew she was dead, she had felt herself becoming one with the force. But in that breach between life and death she felt something trying to gently tug her back. The first few attempts were not enough to move the force to release her; however the final one was enough to make the force do anything. There would be time to sort everything out later for now she knew that Mira had done something incredible and she decided to correct herself. She was no long looking at a bounty hunter… she was looking at a Jedi Knight and that thought, despite the pain… made her smile. Mira saw the smile and though she was drained it brought light back to her eyes. She gently helped Alina up to a sitting position. She could feel that there was still pain there and a lot of it. But she knew she was alive because she reached out and could feel Alina's heartbeat through the force. It was a curious thing but she bathed in it. Alina for her part, still struggled to breath but could feel the energy from Mira, it was making everything easier. She wasn't sure what had happened but something had and she was glad for it.

"Can you walk? We need to get you to a hospital." Mira stated and Alina nodded. She still couldn't summon the air to talk but she felt could walk. Mira helped her to her feet and she tried to walk and almost collapsed and would have had it not been for Mira. Mira was beside her in seconds holding her up.

"I've got you… I will always be here for you." Mira said gently to her. Alina turned and looked deeply into Mira's eyes. She saw light, an energy that almost gave her the strength to not only stand but jump. Alina heard Mira's words and could hear the meaning behind them. However she herself was still too injured to make any action towards them but smile. Mira practically put Alina over her shoulders and guided her to the shuttle. The shuttle pilot who had been watching the scene play out had already had the shuttle primed for Medical Module 076 quickly ushered the two Jedi in and sealed the hatch. After a few minute in flight a med team was already at the shuttle port awaiting the arrival of the fallen Jedi. They separated her from Mira, which was a difficult task for them to accomplish and rushed her back into the OR. During the entire time Mira never let go of Alina's hand. Finally when they had her in the OR the doctor's order her out or she would be removed by force. Mira knew they wouldn't be able to follow through with that threat but she reluctantly let go of Alina's hand. Alina tried to reach out for Mira before she left. Mira just turned around and smiled and whispered into Alina's mind.

"Don't worry… I am with you and always will be. I will never give you up, never lose you… I swear it." With that said she turned and left the OR as the doctors put Alina to sleep. Mira's smile could have warmed the heart of the darkest of Sith Lords in that moment. When Alina awoke… there would be many things they needed to talk about.

_Postscript: That actually went in a completely different direction then I had originally anticipated it would. But I kind of like it better this way. Killing my main character was not exactly what I had in mind originally but I think the scene played out perfectly. Plus it sets me up for a very emotional chapter next time. That might take me some time to write though as I want to make sure I get it right. Oh well, hope you are all liking the story. Review and let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 5: Healer

_Author's Note: Well, a few more people are reading the story. This makes me a happy writer. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. As I said in the last postscript there is a lot emotion in store for this chapter… someone may even say three little words, then again someone who is usually quiet may have a speech or two. Who knows, read and find out muwhahaha!_

**Chapter 5: Healer**

Mira knew patients was a virtue however patients was not what the new Jedi was known for. She paced in the waiting room of the medical module as Alina was worked on. A few hours passed as the surgeons worked diligently to repair the damage that befell the woman she loved. She stopped and blinked as that though entered her head.

"The woman I love… never thought you would say that did you." Mira asked herself as she continued to pace. She thought about the words for a moment and she felt complete. For the first time in a long time she actually felt happy. She felt like things in the galaxy might just be making sense. She couldn't track it back to its source but she didn't think about things like that. All she cared about was going forward. She never wanted to look back, that life was over. She may have been the best bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa before but now all she was focused on was make sure that Alina succeeded at her task and to be with her when she did and beyond. She looked down at the lighsabre that she had clipped to her belt and remembered what she had done with it. She sighed and looked back towards the OR. She knew she had brought Alina back from the brink but she could still feel the pain of the woman being worked on. She knew however that she was still alive as she still could feel the steady beat of her heart. It was shallow but it was there and that beat was the only music she would ever want to listen to. Her thoughts were interrupted by an incessant beeping at the back of her head. She reached behind her ear and touched her com.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"_Good to hear from you too bright eyes. It's been a few hours and we haven't heard from you. How did your meeting with the law go?" _Atton's voice rang in her ear. Mira blinked a bit, what was she going to say to him? She decided that perhaps the truth would be the best course of action.

"It didn't. We got jumped by some assassin droids Alina was hurt, badly. She is being attended too now. I will update when I know more." Mira closed the channel and turned off the com. She didn't want to deal with him now. She just wanted to listen to the beat of that beautiful heart that was in the next room. She focused again as soon as the com died and reached out with the force. To her horror she heard nothing. She concentrated again; this was still new to her so maybe she just didn't focus correctly. When she still received nothing she charged off towards the operating room to find it empty.

"Where is the patient?" She asked the nurse that was there. The fear in her voice was obvious and the nurse just blinked at her.

"She was moved to the ICU." The nurse answered. Mira ran off again still trying to find the sound of the beat. After a few moments she was able to heart it again, slow and steady. She stopped and caught her breath as one of the Surgeons came up behind her.

"I apologize ma'am. I tried to find you in the waiting area and then the clinical nurse said you had come to the OR. I wanted to talk to you about Jedi Miston." The doctor stated. Mira turned around and worry crossed her face.

"How is she?" Mira asked. The doctor sighed a bit.

"Your friend is a very lucky woman. I will admit that I am not an expert on the force, but whatever you did probably saved her life. However there was still some pretty serious damage to her internal organs. We were concerned about the angle of the blast that it may have also damaged her spinal cord however when we examined it further we saw that while there scar tissue the nerves themselves still seem to be functioning. We won't know until she wakes but I believe at this point she will make a full recovery. She is already healing faster than any normal person I know." The doctor stated looking off towards the ICU. Mira followed his eyes and saw the room and then returned to the doctor.

"To tell you truth I am not really sure what I did, I am just glad that it worked. Thanks for helping her." She stated with a wary smile. The doctor shook his head.

"As far I am concerned the Jedi are heroes of the republic. I am just glad I was able to be of some help to the order. I am sure you want to go see her. She is still recovering but I am sure that a few minutes won't hurt." The doctor stated putting his hand out to guide Mira. Mira smiled and walked with him. Soon they had walked through the blast door that served as the entrance to the ICU and Mira immediately saw Alina floating in a kolto tank. She ran up to the tank and looked at the woman she loved through the silver liquid. Her eyes were closed and rounding the tank she could see that Alina would have scars, but she was breathing which was a good sign and of course there was always the heartbeat. It was bit steadier now then it had been during the surgery. A tear ran down her cheek as Mira looked up at the face of the woman in the tank.

"How long will she be out?" Mira asked the doctor who had been observing.

"That, as best as I can say, is up to her. Her healing ability is astounding but then I wouldn't expect anything less from a Jedi. Though admittedly I do think it will still be a few days before I think about releasing her. I spoke to the TSF and they stated that there is an apartment in Residential 082 that you and your party can use until she has recovered enough to be released." The doctor stated looking over another chart. Mira placed a hand on the glass of the kolto tank and could feel the heart within.

"I will tell my companions that. I won't be going anywhere." She stated with a smile. The doctor for his part was confused. Forget the fact that this woman was showing this type of connection to another woman but both women were Jedi. As far as he knew Jedi didn't form these kinds of connections with others. He just shrugged however and let it go.

"I am not sure this place is the most comfortable place in the galaxy to stay, but I won't force you to leave. You saved lives this day and it's the least I can do for you." The doctor said bowing his head to her and wandering out. Mira hadn't really been listening to him; she was just happy that this woman was still alive and would still be there with her. Mira sat down in front of the tank and flipped on her communicator.

"Atton, Mira. Alina is out of surgery but is in recovery. We will be staying here for a few days until the docs clear her to leave. According to the doc there is an apartment here in one of the modules that we can use while we are here. I will be staying here, I guess you guys can do whatever you want for now." Mira stated into the open com channel.

"_Uh… sure. I guess, um… yeah. I am just gonna go let everybody else know…" _Atton responded. Mira just shook her head. Soon another voice broke over the com.

"_Fool girl, you have no idea wh…" _Kreia's voice was cut short as Mira turned off the channel. She didn't really care to listen to the old crone. She would tolerate her presence because Alina did but no more than that. Mira for her part stretched out a bit and laid down looking up at the angel in the tank above her.

"I know that you may never return my feelings but know that I will never change them. You're stuck with me now, like it or not." She stated with a smile. She was sure that she was just being stupid, Alina was a Jedi… all that no emotion stuff. But she had seen how she was around her. She knew something had to be there behind those amber eyes and that was enough for her for the moment. She laid her head back on her hands and just let sleep take her away.

…

Visas sat and meditated in the port side dormitory. As she reached out through the force she saw glimpses of images that didn't make sense to her. She saw the bounty hunter making the force dance and life simply sprouting around her. These images confused her; her master had shown her the death of the force and all living beings… this? This was life, in its purest brightest form and it seemed to be flowing from the bounty hunter. Then she focused on the bounty hunter herself and realizes that what she was looking upon was not the same person who they had met on Nar Shaddaa. This was someone far different. This woman had been touched by more than just the force. There was power locked deep inside her that perhaps even the Exile had yet to realize. Visas was concerned that her power might attract her master before the Exile was ready and she couldn't allow that. She needed to discover what these images meant. She stood from her trance and wandered to the docking ramp. Bao-dur was working on the dropping struts so the ramp was down. He turned from his work and saw the Miraluka wandering down the ramp.

"Everything alright?" He asked her not taking is eyes off the coupling he was working with. The Miraluka continued on her path past him.

"Everything is fine." She stated simply. Bao-dur for his part just shrugged and continued his work. Visas was assaulted with the life on this planet but she could feel the death that permeated the surface. It was a strong thing and seeped liked puss from an open wound. She had hoped it stench would keep her master away long enough for her to discover the secret the bounty hunter possessed. Soon she found herself in the waiting area for the next transport shuttle. She ignored the stares of the bystanders merely awaited the next shuttle's arrival. A human child ran up to her and pulled on her robes. It was a young girl no older than six or seven standard years.

"Hey lady… you robes are pretty." She stated in wonderment. Visas "looked" down at the child. Her aura was bright blue… she had latent force abilities. The child's eye got wide as she saw the veil over her Visas's forehead.

"Ooooo, it's so pretty." The child stated with a giggle. Visas for her part almost smiled… if such emotions were possible for her anymore. She was already dead, her master just kept her alive as a tool for his will… she was the poison spreading from the wound in the force that was her master. The child for her part just studied the Miraluka.

"You don't have eyes do you?" She asked innocently. Visas knew this was her latent force powers at work that she knew to ask that question. Perhaps it would better to just strike the girl down where she stood to prevent her from becoming a meal for her master. Visas reached for sabre but couldn't draw it, she remembered the Exile's words when she was healed, that all life is sacred. Her master would consume this girl without thought without mercy but still she could not draw her sabre. She was not sure how but the words of the Exile rang truer then the truth of her master's existence.

"I… I do not." She stated gently. The girl's eyes were as wide as saucers now.

"How do you see?" She asked her hands never leaving Visas' robes. Visas wasn't sure how to explain this to the girl but did her best.

"I see through the force, it is something that binds all life together. You will one day hear its call." She answered. The girl's eye returned to normal and she thought about the words that were just said to her.

"Will I get to meet you again?" The girl asked seriously. Visas was surprised, she had never expected this youngling to be so interested in her.

"That depends on the will of the force." She answered as best as she could. The girl smiled.

"I hope so, bye lady!" The girl stated with a giggle and ran off. The force truly was a mysterious thing even to one as acutely in tune with it as she was. She felt something, it was an oddity to her as she had not "felt" anything in a long time… since before her master had spared her and claimed her life. But this was as best as she could describe a feeling. Then she remembered the girl's words… hope. Could it be that she was hopeful? She _knew _there was no hope for the galaxy; her master was the thing where all life dies but perhaps the Exile could do something about her master… perhaps the Exile really could save the galaxy. But to make that leap now would be too much; she needed to learn more of the Exile and of the bounty hunter as well. Perhaps there was something to her as well.

_Outbound shuttle arriving on platform six, stand clear. Outbound shuttle arriving on platform six, stand clear._

Visas' thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that her shuttle had arrived. She stood and walked toward the platform when a vision invaded her mind. She saw the Exile laying… dead on the spot she stood and the bounty hunter standing over her. Again she saw the bounty hunter make the force dance and the energy return to the Exile's body. Visas finally understood what she saw and knew what she must do. She boarded the shuttle and looked at the pilot.

"Umm… where… to?" The startled pilot stated to her. She merely sat down.

"Where is your hospital?" She asked quietly. The pilot thought for a second and then returned.

"Umm… Medical Module 076?" He stated.

"There." Was all she stated in retrun. The pilot still confused at just what he was looking at just turned around and awaited the other passengers to board. Soon they were flying off to the Medical Module.

…

Mira awoke and realized that she… wasn't actually awake, in fact; she wasn't sure where she was. She looked around and the space was emerald green and she seemed to be suspended in mid air. She looked around and saw a form in the distance, she couldn't make out what or who it was but she also couldn't move towards it to investigate further. However it seemed like she wouldn't need to move toward it as it seemed to moving towards her. She simply waited and watched as the form coalesced and Mira smiled brightly as she realized it was Alina floating before her.

"Hey there…" Mira stated to the woman before here. Alina simply floated and smiled.

"So… what's going on here with the whole floating in space thing?" She asked and Alina couldn't help but smile.

"This my dear is your world. I am just a visitor." Alina stated floating closer to Mira. Mira looked at her confused.

"What do you mean this is my world?" She asked. Alina's smile never wavered.

"Each Jedi sees something different when they meditate, though I apparently will have to teach you how to meditate… when I wake up." Alina stated scrunching her face a bit at the last part. Mira couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face.

"Yeah, about that… umm… I am not sure how to say this." Mira stated turning away from Alina. Alina reached out and gently turned her head back until they were looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Say nothing… say everything… but say only that which is within your heart." Alina stated a light in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Mira couldn't hold back any long… there was something that she had wanted to do for so long and now they were so close. Finally she felt herself able to move and she wrapped Alina up in her arms.

"If that's what you want than here…" Mira stated as she moved their faces closer. Just as their lips were about touch the image shimmered and warped away as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes popped open and she saw the robed figure of the Miraluka standing above her. She shook her head clear and blinked a few times.

"I did not mean to disturb you." Visas stated in a quiet tone. Mira was still lost in her own dream… or meditation as the case may be. Then again at this moment she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She looked up at the Kolto tank and saw that Alina still floated there as beautiful as she was before. Mira sighed a bit.

"You didn't disturb… much." She stated standing to meet the Miraluka. Visas studied both her and Exile. She could see an energy flow between them that she had not witnessed before in her life time. Though she was aware of such bonds existing she had not seen such a strong one herself and between two of the same gender before. The Jedi taught that love was weakness but the Exile had already shown her penchant for flying in the face of the Jedi teachings. She could also see the aura of the bounty hunter. Before it had been a pale blue, she had been touched by the force but had no idea of her potential. Now however the aura around the bounty hunter was a brighter blue then the seas of Manaan or Adamastor. The two auras between the two women seemed to flow and share their light. Visas had no words to describe what she was witnessing. However as she studied the flow of energy closer she saw something she could identify. It was practically screaming at her but she had not seen it before so strong. Perhaps it was because of the bond; perhaps it was because of the force but there was something special about what she saw between these two and she decided in that moment that perhaps there truly was hope for the galaxy if this kind of bond could exist between two people.

"You are in love with her…" Visas stated solemnly. Mira froze… she knew that the Miraluka had some special sight to her but how the hell did she know that. She turned and looked at Visas and studied the stoic Miraluka.

"First off, that's none of you business. Second, how the hell do you know that?" She asked the Miraluka forcefully though she wasn't sure as to why as she knew the emotion of the woman before wouldn't change. Visas for her part wasn't affected by the increase in the bounty hunter's emotion but an answer was in order.

"I can see the flow of energy between the two of you. It is a bright and beautiful thing." She answered softly. Mira was taken aback but Visas' words.

"You can see… what flow of energy?" Mira asked confused.

"Within the force, bonds can be formed between master and apprentice. However in rare cases bonds of great strength can be formed between two people who share each other's hearts. I have never seen a bond between two Jedi who were in love as this is usually forbidden but that is what I see between you." Visas stated wandering over and looking at Alina floating in the Kolto tank. Mira chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, Alina told me about a man by the name of Bindo and something about pulling a Bindo. I guess that's what I am doing huh?" Mira said turning to the Jedi in the tank.

"I am not sure who this Bindo is or what pulling one of them would be. All I know is that the force flows around the two of you… binding you together. You… the two of you together are potentially the galaxy's last hope." Visas stating turning towards the red head that was now looking at her.

"Wait… me… us… the last hope of the galaxy?" Mira stated confused. Visas for her part continued to study the bounty hunter. There was much life in this one; her master would revel in it… if she would allow him to.

"Yes… this bond that flows between the two of you it is something incredible. A power strong enough to fight the wound that my master causes in the force. Together, perhaps you can undo the damage that has been caused." Visas stated. Mira for her part just didn't know what to say. She had never thought about being the one to save the galaxy and now two Jedi were making her believe she could. However there was something more Visas had to say to her.

"There is more to you then even the Exile has realized." Visas stated turning to her. Mira who had been lost in thought turned to look at Alina and then back to Visas.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked. Visas didn't waver she knew this was something that had to be told.

"Do you not question the power that allowed you to bring the Exile back to life?" Visas asked. Mira blinked… she hadn't actually, but now that it was being asked directly to her she had no answer.

"No… actually I hadn't… I just thought… Well, I don't know what I thought." Mira stated with a sigh. She wasn't sure where the power had come from she was just glad it had. Visas on the hand had an answer.

"Since time immemorial there has been a rank in the Jedi order of those who used the force to heal the wounds of the galaxy. They call upon light of emotion to stem the tide of war. These passionate guardians of life and light were always on the periphery Jedi order. The reason for this was because of how these Jedi did their work. The Jedi code states there is no emotion there is peace and there is no passion there is serenity. However, these Jedi walked the line of those tenants because they knew that their work required they put their emotions to work… that they care about those they helped. This rank of Jedi was called Jedi Healers… and you are the first of this rank to return to the galaxy since the Sith Wars." Visas finished her explanation. Mira just sat silent as she let the explanation sink in. So not only was she expected to save the galaxy she was expect to heal it as well. This was a little much for her.

"Ok, so let me see if I understand all of this. This time last week I was on Nar Shaddaa chasing down random bounties trying to find Jedi basically doing what it was I did. Over the past week, I learn how to use the force, fall in love with an exiled Jedi... who by the way is another woman, get attacked by assassin droids which kill the woman I've fallen in love, use some power I didn't even know I had or could even dream about to bring her back to life and get told by a member of species that most of the galaxy though was extinct that I am the second coming some great black sheep of the Jedi Order… does that about sum it up." Mira stated putting an exclamation on her last sentence. Again, Visas did not allow the… healer's emotions to raise her own.

"In the most basic of senses yes, that is what has happened to you. Though I am unsure of the specific details of your emotions in the matter." Visas retorted. Mira just glared at her which if she was thinking clearer at the time she would have realized was a pointless endeavor.

"If I didn't think it would knock you on your little Miralukan ass, I would say that you've been taking one too many hits of Juma Juice,' Mira sighed collecting herself, 'However… I have seen all of this happen and while I am not sure about all this healer stuff,' Mira turned back to the Kolto tank and put her hand up to it, 'I know what my heart tells me is true. I know that with every shred of me being I love the woman in this tank and would do anything for her." Mira stated just looking at Alina floating. She could still hear her heartbeat. She closed her eyes and listened to its steady rhythm.

"So if I am supposed to be some… great healer… as long as I am with her, I don't care what I am called or how history remembers me. All that matters to me anymore is her. Anything I am now… Healer, Jedi… woman… it is because of her." Mira stated never taking her hand off the tank. Visas accepted this answer.

"Then I shall leave you, it appears you have accepted who you are; at least for the most part." Visas stated with a bow and left them be. Her task complete, the time would come when both of them would have to face her master but right now, there was no need to rush anything. They needed time and she was not one to stand in anyone's way. A little while after Visas had left the ICU, Mira had finally opened her eyes.

"You know… it's become so easy… so natural to say… I love you. I don't know if you do or ever will love me back but I know I love you and nothing will change that. I just hope that I learn how this "Jedi Healer" stuff works so I can use it to help you." Mira stated to the kolto tank before laying down in front of it again. There would be time to figure out what it meant to be a Jedi Healer in time, at that particular moment there was a dream she wanted to get back to.

_Postscript: That… was again not what I thought would happen in this chapter. There was a time when I was not a very good expositional writer and now it seems that is all I am writing. Though admittedly the scene with Visas and the little girl, not sure where that came from but I thought it was quite fun. Also, this ended being me going a little bit more in the expanded universe with the Jedi Healer. Though the game didn't really flesh out the characters enough for my taste and I really like this idea for Mira. Anyway, now that Mira has come to terms with her feeling, what will happen when Alina wakes up? I don't yet, come back later when I have written it. Now shoo… No staring at the old man, that's what the sign says dammit! _


	7. Chapter 6: Recovery

_Author's note: I apologize about the length of time between chapters (odd how I am doing that seeing as how you all waited three years between the first and second and I am apologizing about a few days for this one…). This chapter is very important and I wanted to make sure I got it right. This chapter is extremely emotional to the point of being mushy but it had to be done and this was the best place to do it. For all of those who came here looking for adventure, I assure you it will happen but in essence this is a love story at its heart and that is its primary focus. So just be patient. For those of reading it for the love story… this is for you. _

Content Warning: The follow chapter is rated PG-13. It contains suggestive themes, reader disgression is advised.

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

Her eyes opened and immediately stung. She slammed them closed again. As she adjusted to her "surroundings" she realized that she was surrounded by fluid and was breathing through a mask. Slowly she opened her eyes again and allowed the fluid to gently touch her eyes this time. Kolto was usually easy on the body however when any liquid hit the eyes they stung. She looked around as best as she could, suspended in the healing solution, not everything had fully returned to her. She knew she had been injured or worse but that was all she remembered at the moment. Then she saw her, at first she thought she was seeing an angel shimmering in a silvery light... then she remember the fact that she was in a kolto tank and the light she saw was a result of the liquid's contact with her eyes. However the glowing was the only thing about what she saw that changed. She knew she still looked down upon an angel, a sleeping beauty waiting for her to awaken. She smiled through the rebreather, she didn't want to waken her… after all, she could just look upon the peaceful face of her savior, her guardian angel for hours. However as memories returned she knew life could not be that simple. The galaxy would not allow her to enjoy such a peaceful life. Her life was pain and suffering. However she reached out and placed her hand on the glass cylinder she was encased in and concentrated and could hear it… the one thing that finally made things start making sense in all of the chaos… the simple beating of a heart in love.

"_Mira… I am not sure what to say… or how I am going to say it… but I will figure it out… it may take me some time but I promise…" _She stated to herself before finally deciding the time to wake her sleeping princess had come. She gently tapped on the glass a few times.

Mira heard something… which was an odd thing seeing as she was sound asleep. Her eyes opened gently but she couldn't see anything. Again she heard what sounded like tapping. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Finally she turned to the tank that she had been sleeping in front of and saw a set of beautiful amber eyes and she smiled.

"_Hey there sleeping beauty." _She heard a voice in her head and all she could do was blush. To hear that voice again made her heart skip a beat. She stood and placed her hand on the glass and to meet the one that awaited hers. Mira concentrated.

"_I am so happy you are ok. I… I don't know what I would have done if…" _Even in her mind she could not finish the sentence. Alina could hear the pain of the statement and her heart reached out.

"_If nothing… I am still here… because of you and will remain such for as long as you will have me." _Alina responded. Even in their linked minds her training prevented her from saying what was in her heart. Mira didn't have that limitation… she wasn't raised by the order, she didn't spend her entire life being told that emotion and passion were things to avoid. Now Alina was fighting her own existence… part of her wanted to scream from every rooftop she could find how she felt… however a larger part fought for and maintained dominance. A part of her that stated what she was doing was wrong, what she was feeling was wrong, she didn't believe it… she knew this feeling… this warmth couldn't be wrong but she couldn't say it. A lifetime of indoctrination prevented her from saying the words she wanted to say the most. Mira however had always been good at reading between the lines. She knew the Jedi forbade such things as love but she "listened" to what Alina had said and had to stop herself from tearing up.

"_Forever and a day… I was once a bounty hunter and you were once my bounty… I have never lost a charge yet and you can't lose the best bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa." _Mira stated. She did not want to force the issue either by forcing Alina to say something she wasn't ready to or by saying it herself when Alina wasn't ready to hear it. But what was said was enough for her. Even through the glass of the tank both women could feel the heartbeat of the other and neither wanted to break the connection. However reluctant Mira moved first.

"_I should go tell the doc you're awake… maybe we can get you out of there." _Mira stated pulling her hand away slowly. Alina lowered her hand from the wall of the tank and she shook her head.

"_Yes and perhaps into something a bit more modest… I feel kind of exposed floating here in my bra and panties…" _Alina stated as Mira just turned to her with devilish grin on her face.

"_I don't know… I'm not complaining about the view." _Mira stated turning and wandering out. If she had waited a moment longer she would have seen that Alina had turned a bright shade of red as a blush covered her entire body. A few minutes later, much to Alina's relief as she had a few moments to calm herself; Mira returned with a doctor in tow.

"Well, it's good to see our patient awake." The doctor stated looking over some readings on the tank.

"So, how is she?" Mira asked the doctor. He turned to the Jedi with a flimsiplast in his hand.

"I… honestly don't know. The tank's sensors aren't really detecting anything out of the ordinary but Jedi Miston just went through major surgery not more than thirty-six standard hours ago. Most people in her position would be… well… dead." The doctor stated looking over the plast. Mira visibly cringed at his mention of Alina's death. Alina placed her hand back on the tank wall seeing Mira's distress.

"_No one else has you…" _She stated into Mira's mind. Mira calmed and her smile returned to her face.

"Yeah well she's not. So can we leave now?" Mira asked forcefully. Alina inwardly smiled, even though she was now a Jedi Knight, Mira was still a brash and passionate bounty hunter at her heart… her beautiful heart. The doctor just looked up from his plast and glared at Mira.

"Let me check with the patient first." He stated turning towards Alina.

"Jedi Miston, can you hear me?" The doctor asked. Alina scrunched her face and turned to Mira.

"_First, tell him to call me Alina and second… tell him he doesn't have to scream… I can hear him just fine. Last I checked I was shot in the back, not the ears." _Alina stated and Mira couldn't help but laugh. The doctor for his part turned to her.

"Did I say something funny Ms…?" The doctor stated quickly getting annoy at the redheaded Jedi. Mira just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mira, just Mira and no, she did." Mira stated nodding towards Alina. The doctor looked at the tank and the Jedi looking down at him and then back to Mira.

"She's in a kolto tank and has rebreather on… she can't talk." The doctor stated matter of factly to which Mira could only laugh at again.

"Actually she can. There are more ways to communicate then through actual spoken word. Remember… we're Jedi… it's what we do." Mira stated proudly. It was the first time she had actually called herself a Jedi and it felt pretty damn good. Alina for her part just shook her head and would have chuckled if the doctor hadn't been correct about the whole rebreather thing. The doctor just stared at Mira.

"So… you're telling me that you can talk to her and she can talk to you?" The doctor stated crossing his arms. Mira just looked at him.

"Yeah, we're bonded… what's it to you?" Mira stated. Alina's eyes went wide and then she blushed again. She wasn't sure why that comment elicited that reaction but for some reason it did. Mira saw the blush and just winked at her. The doctor was now more confused than ever.

"Wait… what do you mean bonded. Wait wait wait… have you…?" He just kind of looked at her. Mira could feel the lecherous thoughts coming off of him and it made her mad.

"Have we what?" She asked forcefully placing her hands on her hips. Alina for her part just got redder as she could the thoughts of the doctor as well.

"You know… connected lightsabres?" The doctor asked with sly grin. Mira was about to show him where he could connect his lightsabre when Alina broke through…

"_There is no emotion…" _Was all Alina needed to say before Mira stopped and took a breath and then glared at the doctor.

"First, that's none of your concern and even if we had I wouldn't tell you about because it would probably make that little bulbous head of yours explode and frankly, I don't feel cleaning whatever it is that fills the gaping maw between your ears off of my robes. Second… get out and go get the damn surgeon… at least he wasn't an idiot!" She stated using a tiny bit of force to push the doctor towards the door. The doctor looked around to try to figure out what had happened when she focused again and pushed him harder this time. This time the doctor got the message and ran off. Mira for her part fumed. Alina broken through her disgust with a wave of calm.

"_There is no passion…" _She stated and again Mira took a breath and calmed down. Though after a few moments she had a sly smile of her own as she turned to Alina.

"_Oh come on? Just a little passion? He may have been a lecherous idiot but he had an interesting idea." _Alina heard the innuendo and turned a dark shade of crimson at the thought. Perhaps it was the fact Mira hadn't calmed down yet from the encounter with the doctor and that's why she said but she immediately regretted as soon as she did.

"_I am so sorry… I didn't mean… well… I…" _She stammered, even in her thoughts she had no words to apologize for the transgression she had just made. What she didn't know was the Alina's blush was not because she was offended by the innuendo but that the idea had flowed through her head as well. She looked down and saw that Mira's was on the brink of tears. She had to say something; she placed her hand back on the tank wall trying to reach out the redheaded woman before her.

"_You have no reason to apologize, I am not upset… I…,' _She wasn't sure what she was trying to say or how to say so she just decided to let it go, _'I don't disagree…"_ Alina stated looking her right in the eyes. Mira blinked. She was trying to figure out if Alina had just said what she thought she had heard her say. Thankfully neither woman had time to process what had just transpired as the surgeon walked in holding the plast from the other doctor. He raised an eyebrow at the fact the both women seemed to be flushed. He was concerned for his patient but was confused by the fact the other Jedi seemed to share the same condition. He remembered however how the redheaded Jedi reacted around Jedi Miston and pushed the thought out his mind. It was not his place to ponder the… affairs of Jedi.

"It's good to see you awake Jedi Miston." He stated looking over the plast. For the most part all the readings were normal, which in and of itself was incredible. However she was a Jedi after all, he had served in the Mandelorian Wars and had seen how quickly Jedi healed before. However there was something that concerned him about one of the readings listed on the plast.

"Call her Alina." Mira stated in answer to the doctor. The doctor nodded and returned to Alina.

"Sorry, I can't do that. But I will ask how do you feel?" He asked looking at Mira. He had seen two Jedi great distances apart communicate with one another through the force. He just assumed these two would do the same thing. Alina tried to move a bit but the kolto inhibited her.

"_Not sure… I feel ok, but then I am floating in healing fluid after all… can't really move though." _Alina stated to Mira. Mira for her part became concerned. She had remembered what the surgeon had said about spinal damage.

"Um… she says she can't move." Mira stated. The doctor could see the concern on her face. He smiled.

"I assume not, we placed an inertial inhibitor field inside the tank. I didn't want to take the risk of her moving and potentially causing damage." The doctor stated and both women visibly calmed.

"Ok doc… you had me worried for a moment. By the way, my name's Mira… I never did catch yours." She stated reaching out a hand and offering it to him.

"That is correct and I apologize. My name is Dace Reglian… I am the Chief Administrator of this facility." He said taking her hand and offering a firm shake. Mira's blinked at his admission.

"Chief Administrator? What did we do to deserve you personally?" She asked honestly wanting to know. He chuckled a bit.

"I served in the Mandelorian wars. At the time, I was under the command of a Lieutenant Colonel Alina Miston. When I heard that my old CO had been badly injured protecting Telosian citizens and that she was being brought here, I knew I had to put my best surgeon on the job. That just happens to be me. It was the least I could. She saved my ass more times than I can count. A lot of people owe their life to her and I for one am glad that I was able to start paying that debt back." Dace stated. Alina nodded, she would have saluted had the inertial inhibited allowed her to do so. Dace smiled back her.

"I assure you doc… she would have never asked for that debt to be paid." Mira stated with a smile. Dace for his part just laughed a bit.

"Please, call me Dace and I am sure you are aware of this, she doesn't need to ask for things. People give them of their own free will. At the time I would have followed her to hell and back… as I understand it I almost had to." Dace stated looking back at the plast. Mira could feel the emotional shift in Alina. She turned around and placed her hand on the tank.

"_Malachor wasn't your fault… you did what you had to do." _Mira stated. Despite the fact that she was floating in fluid, Mira could see the tears spring from Alina's eyes.

"_There had to be another way… I ordered a hundred thousand good men and women to their deaths for nothing." _She stated tear flowing freely from her eyes. Mira want to wrap her up in her arms and just hold her.

"_And in doing saved a galaxy. Saved me…" _Mira stated looking directly into tear filled amber eyes. Alina looked into her emerald eyes and tilted her head.

"_What do you mean?"_ She asked. Mira just smiled.

"_Time for that later_. _Right now let's get you out of there." _Mira stated turning back to Dace. He had been looking at the two of them for a moment but knew not to interrupt.

"What do we need to do to check if she is ok?" Mira asked. Dace walked over to the command console for the tank and began to enter some commands.

"I am going to reduce the power on the inertial inhibitor field slowly. I don't want to turn it off all at once just in case. There is something I want to check." He stated as the ring of light around the tank began to dim slightly.

"There, that should do it. The field is at fifty percent power. I want you to try to move your legs Colonel." He stated using the military rank that he was still after all of these years so used to using. Mira just laughed.

"I think she was actually promoted to general at some point. One of the members of our party keeps calling her that." She responded. Dace smiled.

"Then General it is." He responded. Alina for her part just shook her head, which she realized was a lot easier now. She tried to stretch her legs and could feel that the muscles were not happy with the attempt but she pushed through and tried to kick her legs a bit. She felt a slight sting and stopped. Mira on the other hand was not so lucky. She grabbed her back and dropped to one knee. Dace dropped the plast and was with her in a second.

"Are you alright?" He stated trying to examine her. Mira pushed him away.

"I'm… fine. She's not…" Mira said through gritted teeth. Dace wasn't sure but stood and checked the readouts on the tank. Sure enough there was a spike in pain inhibiting drugs and the inertial inhibitor failsafe had kicked in and was back to full strength.

"Well, the good news is that she felt pain, which means the nerve endings work. The bad news is there still may be spinal cord damage. Right now the pain is being inhibited by the tank but I am not confident about trying that again right now. I will need to examine her more closely to see if I can find where the damage is." He stated turning back to Mira and pulling a syringe from his breast pocket and sticking her in the arm with it.

"Hey." Was all she could say before the excruciating pain in her back began to die down somewhat. She took a breath and looked over him.

"Mild steroidal pain reliever stim. Its affects are temporary but it should help a bit." He stated helping her to her feet.

"Thanks." She stated turn back to Alina who had the look of worry all over her face. She placed her hand back on the glass and Alina's immediately went to it.

"_I'm fine… but I am more worried about you." _She stated looking at the woman she loved in the eyes.

"_I am so sorry… I hadn't even realized that there was that much pain. I guess the tank is suppressing my pain receptors. I wouldn't have done it if I knew…" _Alina stated. Tears began to form again… she didn't want to cause Mira pain ever and here she was doing it again. Mira smiled despite Alina's tears.

"_You have nothing to apologize for. You couldn't have known."_ She stated back and Alina smiled with her. There was so much emotion, so much energy coming from this woman. She just wanted to bask in its glow for the rest of her life.

"_I want to get out of her… I want to be able to walk with you; I want to be able to see the galaxy with you." _She stated and it was Mira's turn to tear up.

"_I will get you out there… I promise."_ Mira stated as she placed both hands on the tank. Dace for his part just watch as Mira began to be surrounded by an emerald green light. It started off dim but began to grow steadily brighter. Soon the glow extended from her and the normally silver sheen of the kolto began to match the emerald color of the woman standing before him. After a few more moment he watched in awe as Alina's body began to glow with the same emerald light. Soon it become too bright for him too look upon. A bright flash of emerald light flooded the room and then disappeared and all was returned to stillness. When his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that Alina had fallen unconscious. He looked at Mira and she turned to him. At first her eyes were closed but then she opened them and they glowed brightly.

"I have placed her into a healing trance. She will need some more time to recover but she should be well enough to be released from the tank in a few hours. I thank you doctor for helping the woman I love." Mira's stated but to Dace it was different then it had been. There was a powerful quality, almost a reverberation that he had not heard before. As he pondered her words the glowing faded from her eyes and she fell unconscious as well. Dace looked over her and realized that she was just asleep… whatever she had just done must have drained her completely.

"Two Jedi in love… now I have seen everything. This is what the force must truly be." He stated before checking over the read out on the kolto tank… it was offline. He sighed as he hit has com band.

"Nurse, can I get a bed into Iso unit one. I have someone who deserves more than a cold floor to sleep on in here." He stated into his com. A few minutes later and an orderly helped Mira into the bed. The orderly was about to lock her down when he waved him off.

"No need, it stays hear. It's the least I can for her… for them." He stated. The orderly was confused but wasn't about to refuse an order from the director of the hospital.

….

Her eyes opened and she was once again in the world of emerald green. She looked around and smiled as she saw that Alina was sitting next to her.

"Tell me this is not a dream." Mira stated looking into her eyes. Alina smiled and took her hand into her own. Mira could feel the touch and the warmth and her heart skipped a beat.

"It is not a dream my dear… though it is not real either. To tell you the truth, I am unsure what this world is. It does not seem to be that of a meditative plain. It just seems to be… you." Alina stated looking at her with a smile. Mira couldn't help but just get lost in those amber eyes… one of the best parts of the woman she loved.

"So, answer this then… are you real?" Mira asked sitting up. Alina thought about the question for a moment. Mira just looked at her as she thought.

"I am not sure I can answer that question. I know that I am still in the kolto tank but I am not sure I am really here either. It is a very unusual feeling." Alina stated looking back at the redhead. Mira for her part sighed.

"So you're not sure as to whether anything I say here matters… or anything I… we do matters?" Mira stated looking back at her with resignation on her face. Alina took her free hand and ran it over the other woman's cheek. Mira placed her hand over Alina's and enjoyed the warmth of the touch.

"I cannot. I can tell you this is not a dream but more than this I do not know." Alina stated. Mira sighed again but then thought about the words being said and grinned.

"Well, if that's the case…" She stated as she moved face to face with Alina. Their noses touched and Alina couldn't help but giggle. Mira smiled and pushed her lips to other woman's. Alina for her part was surprised but did not move away. A few moments passed and neither woman wanted to separate but soon it became necessary. Mira's eyes sparkled with a light like none other.

"If this isn't real then I am going to enjoy every second of it." Mira stated reaching out and taking Alina into her arms before gently pushing her down and returning to her with a kiss.

…

Alina's eyes opened, more slowly this time as she remembered her surroundings. She looked around and knew she was still in the Kolto tank. She looked down and saw Mira laid out before her on a hospital bed. A streak of concern crossed her mind before she saw both the smile on her face and the blush on her skin. Alina couldn't help but smile; she didn't feel any distress from her… her… She paused for a moment. She wasn't sure what to call Mira now. Padawan obviously wasn't right, friend? No, there was more here than just friendship. Alina placed her hand against the wall of the tank. She was so confused which was not like her. Usually she was so sure, so right about her path and her cause. But with Mira everything was different. With the woman lying before her she just wanted to take her into her arms and feel the warmth of her skin on hers but every shred of Jedi upbringing was telling her the feelings, the emotion, the very beat of her heart was wrong. But whereas before those teaching were winning now that battle had stated to inch the other way and the words popped into Alina's mind… things like soulmate and lover both floated through her mind with the last one causing a blush of her own to form. She had remembered the words Mira had said and her own unjedi like interest in them. She thought about everything she had been taught and the code itself. Then she thought about Malachor and the Mandelorian wars as well as her argument with Atris. If the code preached patients in the face of an onslaught that was killing millions… if the code preached observation while worlds burned… then perhaps the code was wrong about other things. If there was no emotion then how was a Jedi supposed to care? If there was no passion how was a Jedi supposed to devote their life to protecting others? Alina's hand clenched into a fist and she pounded on the glass of the tank.

"_No… no longer. I will not allow the Jedi code to stop me from… stop me from…" _Her fist turned back into a hand which was placed back on the glass and through it rubbed the cheek of the woman lying before her. Finally as she looked upon the beautiful sleeping form of her guardian angel the barriers fell and the battle was won.

"_Stop me from being in love…" _She stated with a smile on her heart. Finally she had admitted it to herself and everything just seemed right. The code taught that Jedi could not form attachments that to be devoted to anything more than the force was wrong and could lead one to the darkside. She looked down at Mira and knew in that moment there was nothing dark about this woman or her feelings for her. Together she knew they could do anything… together she knew that the galaxy would be saved and that together a brighter future for everyone would be forged. It was at that moment she had decided that when she was free of this tank that she would tell Mira how she felt. It would be difficult but she would do it. She didn't know when it started or how it started all she cared about was at that moment it was true and it was right and she didn't want to go another second without Mira knowing. Almost as if on cue Dace wandered in looking over a plast.

"Ahh, I see you are awake again. I am afraid I am not sure how you actually are as the sensors on the tank are fried but the inertial inhibitor hasn't been functioning for the entire time you were in your trance. So if you want to try and move again you can." He stated wandering over and examining Mira's sleeping form. As he did another cloud of worry crossed Alina's face. Dace looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry, she is alright. I have kept her under observation just in case but I don't see anything wrong with her. Well, other than the fact that she has been asleep for twenty-nine standard hours and that at the moment her heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature are a bit elevated." He stated looking over the plast that Alina connected to the fact was a chart for Mira. She tilted her head in confusion. Dace laughed a bit.

"I don't believe it's anything to worry about I simply think that she is…. How to put this delicately… having an interesting dream." Dace stated with a chuckle and looked up at his former commanding officer. Alina for her part just blushed deeply. A few seconds passed and she looked at him quizzically and then back down at Mira. Dace understood the look on her face after the last attempt at this and smiled and pulled out a stim from his pocket.

"If anything happens, I am ready." He stated in response. Alina nodded her head in understanding and concentrated on moving her legs. The muscles were still extremely tight but she didn't feel any pain this time. Dace for his part moved over to her and began to scan her with a handheld device. He looked over the readings and smiled.

"Though I am not ready to release you from the facility just yet I am not detecting the same spinal nerve pulse anomaly I was detecting before. Though I am going to keep you another day or two I can probably drain the tank and start you on some physical therapy to get your muscles and ligaments working properly again." He stated looking back over Mira and scanning her. Alina watched as he tended to her.

"For her part, she's fine though I think she felt you move as she is coming out of REM sleep." Dace said moving around to the other side of the bed. He knew that we he woke in the morning the first thing he wanted to see was the face of the woman he loved and he was not about to take that away from Mira. Mira's eyes fluttered open and she looked upon the face of Alina looking down upon her and smiled brightly.

"_Hey there beautiful, I hope I didn't wake you." _Alina stated into her mind. Mira blushed a bit or would have if she wasn't already flushed from the images that danced through her head while she rested. Mira heard something different in Alina's voice though… a song that was different than before. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she liked it.

"_Nope, thought I was sleeping to long. How long have you been awake?"_ Mira asked placing her hand on the tank. Alina's immediately there to greet it.

"_Just a few minutes. Dace was just doing some exams on both of us."_Alina stated with a smile on her heart. Mira couldn't help but revel in the song of that beautiful voice.

"_Why was he examining me?" _She asked a bit confused. Alina just laughed inwardly.

"_Because you my sleeping princess have been asleep for twenty-nine standard hours."_Alina stated to her. Mira just laughed.

"_You just seem to tired me out." _She stated with a chuckle. Alina for her part decided it was time to turn the tables a bit.

"_Really? And I haven't even done anything yet. Just you wait for when I actually do, you might not be able to move for a week." _Alina stated playfully. Dace didn't think it was possible but he actually saw Mira's blush get redder. Whatever the two were talking about had to be… interesting to say the least. Mira just blinked.

"_Ok, that was so unjedi like of you. Are you sure I am not rubbing off on you?" _Mira stated looking at her. The light in her companion's eyes burned brighter than a sun.

"_Maybe… is that a bad thing?" _Alina asked. Mira laughed out loud which surprised Dace.

"No, not at all my dear, not at all." She said aloud and Dace decided that was his opportunity.

"Well, it's good to see you in good spirits. I have some news for you. After examining the general a bit more, I can say with confidence that the worst is behind her. I am not releasing her from the facility yet but I am going to have her moved to PT room where a specialist can work with her on getting the kinks out of her muscles so to speak." Dace explained to her. He saw her light up and remembered what it was like when he first fell in love with the woman he loved and couldn't help but smile.

"_Did you hear that… they are going to let you out this glass tube?" _Mira stated with delight. Alina couldn't help but share in her feelings.

"_Yeah… I can't wait to be out of this thing,'_ she placed her hand against the glass, _'and to feel your hand in mine."_Alina stated and Mira put her hand back up to meet it. Dace for his part watched and decided it was time to continue.

"Of course, you are invited to remain with her for as long as she is here." He stated softly. Mira turned to him and chuckled nervously.

"Is it… is it that obvious?" She asked him and he actually laughed a bit.

"Mira, I have been married for almost ten years now… I know what to look for." Alina blushed at his words and he just chuckled a bit more reaching back for his com.

"Drain tech to Iso One, Drain tech to Iso One." He stated into his com as Mira slide off the bed and onto her feet. A few moments passed and a Twilek woman in hospital surgical tech's uniform wandered in. She wandered up to Dace and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So this is where you have been hiding. Not thinking of leaving me for another woman are you? Are you getting tired of me and want to return to your own species?" The tech stated with a laugh and both Alina and Mira looked at each other and back to the couple before them.

"Of course not my dear… besides, women of my species can't do most of the things you do." Dace retorted with a devilish grin. Both Jedi's eyes went wide at that thought. The Twilek for her part just smiled slyly.

"And don't you forget it." She stated placing a kiss on his cheek and turned away from him with wiggle of her Lekku.

"Now Lieutenant Colonel, I think its about time we get you out of there." The Twilek stated moving over to the tank itself. Mira looked up at Alina who had a glint of realization in her eyes.

"_Master Sargent Nehalia Sheltax… she was a tech that served in the same unit as Bao-dur." _Alina stated to Mira. Mira smiled.

"Well then, let me thank you Sargent Sheltax." Mira stated to the Twilek. For her part Nehalia just laughed as she continued to work on the drain controls.

"Reglian actually, Sheltex was my maiden name." She stated turning and winking at Dace who just had a smile on his face. Alina's heart just soared.

"_Out of all that suffering and death, love was formed… gives you a little bit of hope doesn't it?"_ Alina stated back to Mira. Mira just sighed.

"_With you my love… anything is possible."_ Mira returned. She didn't even notice it slip out but Alina did and her heart skipped a beat. Before she could respond however Nehalia stood and returned to the front of the tank as the Kolto began to drain. As the Kolto level dropped so did the glass that had separated the two Jedi. After a few moments of slow draining, Alina's felt the rebeather gently be pulled away and she got her first breath of actual air in a few days. Her lungs strained but were otherwise ok. A few more moments later and her feet alighted on the bottom of the tank. As soon as the tank was completely drained she attempted to take a step but her muscles seized and she fell. Mira was there immediately and caught her. Alina's body was wet and cold from the room and the Kolto but laying in those arms none of that mattered. She looked up at Mira who was just ear to ear smile. She wanted to say so much to this woman, her guardian angel but there would be time for words later. Alina could still hear a small voice in the back of her mind telling her to stop, that this was wrong, that Jedi shouldn't form attachments, shouldn't love. Despite the voice, Alina wrapped her arms around Mira's neck and silenced the voice once and for all. She pushed forward and pressed her lips to Mira's. Mira was surprised for a second but closed her eyes and just enjoyed the embrace… in that second the galaxy faded away for both of them and everything just seemed right. After a few moments Alina pulled apart from Mira's lips but her forehead remained on hers. Both women stared deeply into the other eyes as smiles danced across their lips and their hearts beat in time.

"I love you." Mira stated to her.

"I love you too…" Alina responded and kissed her once more.

_Postscript: Sometimes I even amaze myself. I wasn't sure when it was going to happen if I was going to put it later in the story but as they most often do, stories take on a life and soul of their own and this one is certainly no exception. I think at this point I should warn my readers that if you were looking for me to follow the exact story of the game… well, it's not going to happen. I will use the game as inspiration but this story has become mine and I plan on running with it. Well, this chapter was a joy to write and I certainly hope it's a joy for you to read. _


	8. Chapter 7: Passion

_Author's Note: So, I decided to increase the rating of the story. I realized that as I writing this chapter that whereas before I was walking the line of a T rating this chapter jumped over it. I promise that this will not become porn (not my style) but as I wrote this chapter (which again was not what I had originally planned) I realized that a love scene may be the final result of what has happened. I believe that is not a bad thing because as I said, I promise it won't be smut. Anyway, if anyone is offended or bothered by this chapter let me know either in review or in PM. Without further ado…_

**Chapter 7: Passion**

The two Jedi just held each other. Both had smiles on their faces, no words needed to be said at that moment more then what had already been shared. Alina laid her head on Mira's shoulder and just sighed contently. A question plagued her mind as she laid there in comfort. Why would the Jedi counsel not allow this? She felt her heart beat and knew that this bond made her stronger. She felt like she could face a galaxy of Sith Lords as long as this beautiful woman was with her. Mira for part enjoyed the closeness between them. She knew Alina was still weak and had no issues just holding her. In reality it was really all she wanted to do. In that moment, she felt like everything she had ever fought for had been worth it. Her time as a Mandelorian slave, running from Hanharr… all of it, all of the pain and suffering she had felt in her life was leading to this point. In that moment she felt free and she felt whole. She bent down and kissed the top of Alina's head and just rested her chin there. She could hear the quite cooing of the woman in her arms and just closed her eyes. She just wanted the world to fade away and stay like this forever. However she knew that she couldn't and knew that Alina wouldn't let it.

"I wish that we could stay like forever… but that's not who you… we are. I still owe you that walk which means you need to get your strength back." Mira stated. Alina heard her and knew what she said was true. She could feel the weakness in her legs and knew she needed help otherwise she would never be able to accomplish her mission. In the meantime Nehalia had walked back over to Dace who took her by the hip. She just smiled up at him.

"It's good to see a smile on her face… she has suffered too much." Nehalia stated with a sigh as she laid her head on the broad shoulders of her husband. Dace just looked down at her and kissed one of her Lekku.

"It does give you hope doesn't it?" He stated. The two Jedi spent a few more precious moments in each other's arms before disconnecting. Mira helped Alina to her feet and in turn Alina placed her weight on her shoulders. Her feet barely moved and her muscles ached while attempting to do so. Mira could feel the ache in her own muscles but it was slight enough for her to ignore.

"Where are we going doc?" Mira stated. Dace smiled and put his hand out.

"This way ladies." He stated pulling off his overcoat and draping it over Alina's shoulders.

"No need to give the orderlies a heart attack." He said with a grin to which Nehalia punched him the shoulder for.

"Lecher…" She stated to him turning her nose up at him. Mira and Alina smiled at each other as they walked. Despite the coat the orderlies still leered at the half naked Jedi to which Mira just glared back at them. If looks could kill there would have been a lot of dead orderlies and some less then moral doctors as well. Finally after about ten minutes they reached a hospital room that seemed to be a bit larger then what one would expect. Mira help Alina to the bed and laid her gently in it. Alina for her part was glad to be off her feet and able to cover herself in something. She was still damp from the Kolto and the cool temperature of the hospital wasn't helping matters. She felt chilled to the bone. Mira grabbed a slightly heavier blanket from one of the storage closets in the room and covered Alina with it.

"I don't want you to get cold my love." She stated kissing her on the forehead. Alina blushed slightly. She still wasn't used to hearing terms of affection like that but it warmed her very soul as she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Thank you, what would I do without my guardian angel?" She asked with a smile. Mira just chuckled slightly.

"Nothing you will ever have to worry about again… I promise." She stated placing a gently kiss on her lips this time. The feeling was electric between them and caused both of the hearts to skip a beat. Mira lifted her head and the contented smile on Alina's face told her everything was all right. There was still a small part of her that said that she was going too fast for Alina but every time she saw that smile, felt the beat of her heart she knew those voices to be wrong.

"I will have a PT here tomorrow morning. I want the general to get some rest. Getting her to this room was probably stressful enough for her." Dace stated looking at a newly produced chart for Alina. He was concerned about a few things but decided now was not the time to mention those concerns. Nehalia had accompanied them. She felt oddly responsible for the Jedi who had been her commanding officer during the war. She understood why her husband was placing so much care and effort with her.

"How is she?" She asked wandering over to Dace who was studying the chart. Dace just shook his head.

"Not now…" Was all he needed to say as they both watched Mira take Alina's hand into her own. With a wave of her hand a chair slid across the room and she sat down in it. Both doctor and tech were used to seeing the force used and were not surprised by the action. Dace decided it was best to leave them be at the moment and took Nehalia's hand and wandered out quietly.

"_Doc said you need to rest." _Mira stated through their link. Alina smiled, she was glad to hear her voice.

"_I am a bit tired but I am afraid." _Alina responded quietly even through the link. Mira just tilted her head slightly. She had never know Alina to afraid of anything… what caused her fear now?

"_You have nothing to fear my love. I am here and always will be." _She stated with some concern. Alina smiled back at her.

"_That's what I am afraid of… that this is all a dream and I will wake back up in that tank and that you will be gone. That the very beat of my heart is wrong and that you… that you that loves me is nothing but a dream."_ Alina stated with a sigh never taking her eyes off of the redhead sitting next to her. Mira smiled and Alina's heart melted.

"_You have nothing to fear. I love you Alina Miston… and nothing in the galaxy will ever stop that force or otherwise. Now you need to rest… don't make me put you to sleep." _Mira responded with another kiss to the other woman's forehead. Alina smiled and then a thought crossed her mind and that smiled turned into a devilish grin.

"_And just how would you put me to sleep my angel?"_ She stated back to Mira. Mira was about give her an explanation of how she thought she had learned how to control her ability to put someone into a healing trance when she saw the grin on Alina's face and felt the passion in the link between them and she blushed a deep red.

"_Alina… how unjedi like of you,'_ she stated forming a grin of her own, _'Besides you're not strong enough for that yet."_ She stated bending down and placing a kiss on Alina's lips. While the kisses shared between the two women had been relatively chaste before this one was filled with passion and both women gave themselves over to it completely. As more than lips intertwined both women began to lose themselves to the passion they shared. It was through sheer force of will that Mira was able to control herself and finally break the kiss. Both women breathed heavily trying to gain the air they had denied themselves during the kiss. The breathing was much harder for Alina and Mira saw why she was able to pull away. She wanted to ravish the woman before her… her light… her very heart… but she knew right now she really wasn't strong enough for it. Alina just looked at Mira and Mira could see the sadness and passions in her eyes. It took everything she had not to give into her own passions but Mira knew she had to have the strength that Alina didn't .

"_Now… you need to rest. It took a lot for me to not… well… it took a lot. You need to rest because in the near future I will want to finish what we just started." _She said with a gentle smile and hand on Alina's cheek. Alina just closed her eyes, still breathing heavily and with each labored breath she could feel the pain in her lungs. She knew Mira was right but she couldn't fight what she was feeling.

"_Then I will get stronger… so you don't have to stop… so we can… be together." _Alina stated. Even with all the passion coursing through her body she still couldn't say the words. Love was one thing; the physical act was something on a whole other level though she knew she wanted it. She wanted to give herself over to the passion that had saturated her very soul. She wanted Mira on a level she had never wanted anything before. But as she felt the pain in her lungs she knew that while she was ready she wasn't able. She soon realized as she thought and her body was cooling down that that passion was the only thing keeping her awake. She could feel that sleep was over taking her and squeezed Mira's hand.

"_Promise me… that you will be here when I awake?"_ She asked as the clouds over took her mind. Mira smiled.

"_I will always be by your side. No matter what battle you fight or enemy you face. I love you Alina… and I will never leave you. Now sleep my dear, my love. Rest and recover and I will be here when you wake."_ She stated as she felt Alina slip into unconsciousness. She placed Alina's arm back under the blanket and found another to cover her with. Finally as a last thought she removed her overrobe and covered Alina with it. Alina for her part sighed in her sleep and took the robe into her arms. Mira couldn't help but smile. She wondered what Alina would dream about; a few images popped into her mind and she blushed.

"Mira, you need to stop thinking that… it was already hard enough to… not… gah… I need a cold shower." She stated to herself as she watched the woman she loved sleep. As she laid her own head on side of bed she looked up and saw Alina's red bra strap and realized that she was still in her underwear and that it had to be soaked. It couldn't have been comfortable for her to be in the soaked garments. She pondered removing the garments herself but her blush got worse as she thought about that actions. Soon she stood and wandered out of the room. She walked back to nurse's stations and explained her situation. A young Zebrak nurse was manning the station that late at night and nodded as she stood.

"Thank you for brining this to my attention. I will remove the garments and place her into a hospital gown. Do not worry, I will not wake her." She stated walking towards Alina's room. Mira walked with her but as she was about to enter the room the nurse turned and blocked her entrance.

"I am sorry ma'am, I cannot allow to enter at this time. I assure you, she will be alright and that I will not wake her." The young Zabrak nurse stated. Mira looked in her eyes then noticed that she was holding something out. She looked down and saw that it was a holophoto of the nurse standing in the arms of another human woman who seemed to be a bit older then she was. Mira looked back up to the nurse's face and she saw a smile as the Zabrak turned off the holo.

"I understand how you feel… she will not waken, I promise but I do have regulations to follow." The nursed stated and Mira couldn't help by smile.

"Thank you Miss…" Mira asked.

"Ascara, just Ascara." She stated. Mira just smirked… she could get to like this nurse.

"Names Mira… nice to meet you." She said extending a hand. Ascara took it into hers and offered a shake.

"Don't worry; I will make sure she is ok. I am sure you are tired yourself… not to mention you might want to go get something different for Ms. Miston to wear she wakes up." Ascara stated turning and walking into the room and gently closing the door behind her. Mira just shook her head.

"What was I thinking anyway… I need to go take that cold shower." She stated walking towards the shuttle port. She was lost in thought when the shuttle arrived. She was almost on autopilot as she sat down in the shuttle.

"Ma'am… ma'am?" The shuttle piloted tried to gain her attention. Finally he tapped her on the shoulder and she snapped back to reality with a jump. She looked over at him and blinked.

"I… sorry, I was lost in space somewhere." She stated. He just shook his head.

"It's alright ma'am, where to?" He asked her. She just sighed.

"Dock module 126." She stated quietly. The pilot nodded and after a few minutes of flight they arrived at the dock module. Mira debarked from the shuttle; this was the first time she had left the hospital in days. She walked slowly through the reception area of the dock module. A few steps later she stopped and looked down. The deck was stained… even after this many days the marks of the battle still reflected in the place. Mira knelt down and placed her hand on the rust colored stain, even this many days later she could still feel the residual energy of the body it came from. She stood and closed her eyes.

"Never again… never again will you know that pain… I swear it." She stated opening her eyes and continued her walk to the dock of the Ebon Hawk. She walked in and could immediately hear the thoughts of her traveling companions… all except the old witch's of course which she didn't really care about anyway. After walking for a few moments she realized that Visas had joined her. She stopped and looked at the Miraluka and actually found herself smiling.

"Hey." She stated. The Miraluka remained stoic.

"Good day to you healer." Visas returned. Mira scrunched her face up bit at being called healer. She still wasn't used to what she was.

"Is… is there something I can do for you?" Mira asked looking at the Miraluka. One of these days she would realize that it didn't matter if she was looking at her or not.

"I felt a disturbance in the force, I knew you had returned. I can see the energy flowing between the two of you even from this great of a distance. It is something different now though… strong, more complete. Has the Exile shared in these feeling?" Visas asked. Mira for part just leaned against the nearest wall with smile on her face. The irony of the fact that she was about to have girl talk with a stoic blind woman not completely lost on her. However oddly enough she felt that Visas was the closest thing that she had had to a friend in a long time.

"You have no idea,' she stated at first and looked back at the Miraluka, 'then again maybe you do." She stated with a chuckle. Again the Miraluka was passive and stoic in the face of the emotional healer.

"I am unaware of the feelings though I have seen what has transpired." Visas stated. Mira smiled, she figured as much.

"Look, I know you don't really do the whole feelings thing but let me tell you… it felt like everything was finally right for a change. Things started to make sense for the first time in as a long as I can remember." She stated almost dancing with the words. Visas remained unaffected.

"Love very often bestows that gift when it is true." She stated. Mira for her part stopped and blinked at her.

"Wow… that was… almost poetic." Mira stated gaining a new respect for the Miraluka. She looked down and blinked, she swore she saw a smile pass over Visas's face.

"I was not always my master's servant. I once felt emotions… maybe not in the same way you do but they were there." She stated stoically. Mira immediately felt something in her heart; she could feel Visas' pain… her friend's pain and loss. Mira placed a hand on the Visas' shoulder. Instantly it glowed with a slight yellow light which slowly began to envelop the Miraluka. Visas felt the energy but could do nothing to stop it as it enveloped her. Soon both women were glowing with a pale yellow light. Mira's eyes opened and they glowed brightly.

"No being deserves to be cut off from emotion. Listen and listen well Visas… you will begin to hear the sound and feel the music of your heartbeat once more." She stated in an other-worldy voice. The light began to dissipate and then died completely. Mira slumped back against the wall again and Visas helped her back up.

"Are you… alright?" Visas asked, concern showing in her voice. Mira for her part just smiled.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that. How do you feel?" Mira asked. Visas for her own part felt… the sheer fact that it was there took her by surprise but she felt. She wasn't sure what it was she felt but she felt… something. The damage was being undone… it was slow thing, barely noticeable but she could feel it happening.

"I… I don't know… but I do… feel." She stated. Mira smiled and smacked her on the back.

"Now that's what I like to hear. I think though you will probably want to meditate on that or something. So I am going to let you get to it. When I come back if you want to talk about it you know where to find me." Mira stated as she turned to walk away. She didn't like just leaving but she made a promise to Alina and had little time to accomplish what she had set out to do. After a few more minutes of thankfully uninterrupted walk she reached Alina's room. She had taken over what Mira could only assume was the Captain's room. To her surprise the door was unlocked as it slid open.

"What… you're not afraid of Atton coming in here and rummaging through your underwear drawer?" Mira asked and then blushed. She realized that that in part was exactly what she was about to do. Mira looked around the room. It was decently appoint with a bed larger than the one in her room and few more storage areas. She noticed that the bed hadn't been slept in… potentially ever. She wandered over to the storage areas and began looking though them. For most part they were empty however she did find a few drawers filled random parts and bits of technology, as well as another drawer in the same deck of drawers with random crystals of various colors and sizes.

"Must be lightsabre crystals." She stated closing the drawer and looking at the sabre attached to her belt. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of Alina in her mind. She just kind of wandered around the room a bit. It was immaculately kept which actually surprised Mira, she would have thought it would have been more disheveled. The room had the feel of the woman that occupied even though there were very few things in it. She wandered over to the desk and sat down at. She noticed that there was a log entry that had yet to be filed in the computer console. She opened it and a holographic image of Alina popped up. Mira just put her elbows on the table watched as she spoke.

"Mira's recovering. I am not sure what happened but I know something must have bothered her to do that herself." Mira blinked, Alina said she didn't know what had happened… how did she figure out it was self inflicted? She watched as the log continued.

"It surprised me, the pain and the frustration I felt from her when I found her. The pain obviously didn't surprise me but the frustration. What was on her mind, what had bothered her so? I didn't think anything or anyone could bother her, one of her best traits actually. Heh, there I go again saying things like that. I need to be careful about such thoughts. I don't like everything about the Jedi code but it has its reasons for its tenants." The image stated turning and looking off in the distance. Mira's heart actually ached a bit; she started questioning her decision, her feeling. Had she forced Alina off the path of light? Had she forced Alina to feel things she was trying not to feel? The image turned back and continued.

"But… what I think… what I feel in my heart. I can't assign words to it… not yet because everything in my training is screaming at me that it's wrong. A Jedi's training teaches that they must never allow personal attachments to affect their judgment. They must never give into passion lest they fall to the darkside. These tenants haunt me now." Mira continued to watch the holo and tears fell freely from her eyes. What had she done? Her heart ached and tears stung her face and left salty streams from her eyes. She pounded the desk and the holo paused.

"My god, I am a monster. I have taken her from what she was trying so hard to fight and forced her down the path to her own destructions." She barely could contain herself anymore as tears flowed. She pounded the desk once more and the holo restarted.

"But despite everything I have ever been taught, everything that my masters tried to impart to me… force upon me… I can't fight these feelings. My heart aches every time I try to. I can't feel this but I can't not feel it either. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a Jedi… if I wasn't Malachor wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have had to exile myself and now this war wouldn't be happening… at least wouldn't be happening to me." The holo sat and looked down. Mira watched as she felt her heartbeat once more as it continued.

"But then, if I was never a Jedi I would have never met her. Mira… when I felt her pain I… I just… I don't know. I wanted so much to heal her, to make her feel better, to take her into my arms. Every time I look upon those eyes I just get lost. I want nothing more than to look at those eyes forever. I feel my heart beat when I am close to her. I can't believe that these feelings are the path to the darkside. The feelings are to… to right, to warm. I don't even know what they are but I know I don't want to turn away from them. I am not turning darkside, I am becoming better for her presences. I feel her strength and I feel her pain, I want her with me where I go and if the code of Jedi says that's wrong then damn the code. It is too old and doesn't really care about how things change over the century and millennia. It needs to evolve and maybe this… I… we are the first step to that evolution. Whatever may come we will face it and if there is more between us then I will try to welcome it with open arms… welcome her with open arms." The holo ended and Mira's tears still flowed but unlike before they were tears of joy. She smiled and felt her heartbeat. Any doubts left her mind any fears that she was forcing Alina to do anything were shattered. She rubbed her eyes and turned off the computer after saving the log. She stood from the desk and just took in the room. It felt like Alina and she just stood and enjoyed the feeling. Finally she remembered she had a task to accomplish and a promise to keep. She wandered over to the closet and finally found a robe. It was a simple thing like the robes she had on. Red over robes to which to go with she collected a simple orange tunic and pants as well as standard travel boots. She closed the closet and looked at the last set of drawers that she hadn't opened yet. She took a breath as she wandered over to it.

"There I go being a teenage girl again. It's not like I haven't seen women's underwear before, I put it on myself… sometimes." She stated as opened the drawer. Despite her self-assurance she blushed deeply as she looked upon the pieces of fabric held within. She sifted through a few pairs of panties not really sure why she didn't just pick out something. After a few moments nothing seemed right until she came upon them; they were silk and sheer and black. Mira's eyes just went wide as she held the fabric in her hands… what little there was.

"Why… why the kriff would she have something like this? You only have something like this if you want to see them on the floor… after someone takes them off of you… with their teeth…" Mira stated as she continued to just stare at the panties in her hand. Soon her mind was flooded with an image of her doing just that to Alina and her blood boiled. She took a few deep breaths trying to get her heart to stop racing and the images to leave her mind. She put the panties in the bag she was collecting the rest of the clothes and searched through the next draw where she found a bra just as sheer that seemed to be the match to the panties.

"She's going to kill me… why am I doing this?" Mira asked herself but the question didn't stop her from packing the bra along with the panties. As she walked out she closed and locked the door behind her. She walked a bit further and passed the fresher. Her heart was still racing as she fought a brave fight to keep her mind above board. She noticed that it wasn't occupied and decided that perhaps there would be some time for a shower before she went back to Alina. After all, it had been a few days. She wandered off to her room and picked out some clothes and returned. She entered and locked the room behind her. She removed her robes and stood in her bra and panties as she activated the shower. She was amazed that a ship like this had an actual water shower. She knew the water was recycled but it still felt good. The room began to steam up as the water reached temperature. All the while she had been looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at the bra and panties she had put on and remembered what she had put in the bag for Alina and her blush returned. She stripped off her own underwear and saw that her blush was everywhere.

"Will you even… like me like this?" She asked her own reflection. She knew that men thought her sexy… it was the reason she dressed the way she had dressed the way she did. When a man was distracted he was very easy to capture. But what did Alina think; she had seen her body and had said nothing. Was she just being nice, was it not the Jedi way to speak of such things? Mira shook her head and turned from the mirror. She couldn't dwell upon thoughts like that. She stepped under the stream of water and just let heat of the water wash away her thoughts good and bad. She just let her hands rest above her breasts as she let the water cascade over her. She enjoyed the warmth and felt her muscles relax. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Try as she might to think about anything else she could not get Alina out of her head. Soon her breathing and heart rate sped up and her body reacted to her thoughts. Her hands began to move of their own accord. Her mind went to places that her heart guided it to and her hands followed. Her body was becoming hotter than the water when her hands reached their destination. She almost jumped out of her skin and snapped back to reality when she realized what was happening… felt what she was doing. She smacked the water temperature control and instantly the warmth of the water evaporated and was replaced with a stream of liquid ice. She yelped as the freezing water hit her boiling body but it was enough to knock her back to her senses. She stepped out from under the water her body freezing but her faculties restored.

"That… that wasn't good." She stated to herself as she struggled to catch her breath. She remember the feeling she felt… the burning of her body and the passion of her touch. Despite her attempt to stop it the image of Alina doing that her… touching her the way she had touched herself broke into her mind. Immediately she felt her body warming in response to the thought. She stepped back under the stream of cold water and yelped again as it hit her body once more. The image was shattered from her mind and her passion sufficiently cooled. She increased the water temperature but only to a tolerable level. She quickly finished her shower and stepped out quickly covering herself with a towel as the cold was still permeating her body. She went and grabbed the clothes she had picked out and realized only then that the pair of panties and bra she had chosen. To call them sexy would be like calling a Sith Lord a slightly angry person. Mira just shook her head as she slipped them on and her blush returned. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before dressing herself in a green tunic and pants and placing her robe over her shoulders. She knew what she wanted; she knew the Jedi taught that passions like this would lead to the darkside. She knew she would have to control her passions… she just wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

_Postscript: As I writing the shower scene I became very concerned about taking it too far. I believe however that it had to be done. At this point there is more happening between these two characters then just puppy love and there is a natural conclusion to that. Mira right now is fighting to stay on top of her passions and Alina has been too weak with her injuries to act upon them but even her resistances are starting to show cracks. I tried to do the shower scene as tastefully as possible and I think I succeeded but as I said, if anyone is offended by what is written here (especially my female readers) let me know and I will edit it. Also, if you like the chapter as always let me know. I am enjoying writing this and as usual hope everyone is enjoying reading it. _


	9. Chapter 8: Steps

_Author's note: Is it a bad thing when a story seems to come to life and write itself? SoaDH has done that. Again, this chapter came out completely different then I had anticipated it would. Okay, not really… its just that there was a lot more exposition leading up to what I had originally intended this chapter to be that I had split the work into two chapters. So for this part you get to see a continuation of the last chapter as the passions shared by the main characters come to a head. As usual I am concerned about the content written in this chapter and as always if anyone is offended by anything written here (especially my female readers) please let me know so I can fix it. So without further ado…_

**Chapter 8: Steps**

Mira had collected herself to an extent. The thoughts, images and especially the feelings still coursed through her mind. What she had seen, what she wanted… passion filled her every action and this was no exception. However this was a different kind of passion then she was used to. While she used her "reputation" of being "easy" to catch her targets she had never actually performed the act with anyone… well except herself. That thought filtered through her mind and she blushed deeply remembering what had happened in the shower… what she had almost let herself do.

"I am a damn Jedi… I can't do things like that now." She said to herself weakly. As much as she tried to convince herself that it was wrong to do what she did both the feelings she gave herself and the thought of the woman she loved giving those feelings to her made it hard for her to concentrate. Had the route she was taking not been such a straight path she probably would have gotten lost. As it was it took her longer to get to the shuttle pad then it probably should have. She sat and waited for the next shuttle to arrive as finally she was able to slow her heartbeat enough to see more chaste images flow through her mind. She saw herself walking with Alina… hand in hand and she simply sighed. That was more the thoughts she wanted. These were thoughts that she could enjoy, thoughts she could handle. There were more important things going on right now then her own passions and she knew it. However it was still hard to forget the feelings that coursed through her body when she touched her most sensitive areas. She shook her head clear as she heard the announcement of the shuttle's arrival.

"Ok… that needs to stop. I can't… I can't think like that. What good am I to her like this?" She asked herself an innocent enough question, however her passion addled mind went somewhere else entirely. She saw an image of Alina laying before and her own hands gently brushing over her body. Mira flushed as her body warmed anew. She did her best to clear that image from her mind thinking of just about anything else she could think of. Finally she was able to get her body under a modicum of control as she boarded the shuttle. The same shuttle pilot that had flown her back to the dock module still sat in the pilot's seat of this shuttle. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to her.

"Where to ma'am?" He asked her expecting to have to poke her again. She turned to him with a sigh.

"Take me to the woman of my dreams…" She answered to his question. He just blinked and she suddenly felt him fighting impure feelings of his own. She commended him because he was better than she was, he was winning.

"I am sorry ma'am… I am not sure who or where that is." The pilot stated fidgeting. She just laughed at him and his sudden uneasiness with her.

"Medical module please." She stated realizing just how foolish she was for thinking what she did. The feelings she was having were only natural… she was in love and knew that her feelings were returned. The fact that she was fighting them or at least trying to was the primary reason they were winning. She just needed to control them, not fight them. Her body knew what it wanted and she knew that her heart wanted it too. Fighting it was pointless, she just needed to control it and apply it where it needed to be applied. She sighed at that thought… she didn't know what it would be like to be touched by another woman but the idea exhilarated her. She must have been lost in thought as she noticed shuttle stopping. She stood and began to wander off the shuttle on to hospital dock. She looked back at the shuttle with a grin on her face.

"Don't think about it too much… I may need you to fly me somewhere else sometime." She stated turning and walking towards the hospital. The shuttle pilot just shook his head.

"I hate the night shift." He stated to himself before flying off. Mira for her part walked quickly. She had wasted enough time with her dalliances and was worried that she might not have been able to keep her promise. As she walked back to the room she saw that Ascara was still at the nurse's station. The Zebrak looked up at her and smiled which to Mira was odd as she had not seen many Zabrak smile.

"Welcome back Mira. Ms. Miston has been resting comfortably. The Physical Therapist is scheduled to arrive at o eight hundred galactic standard. You still have a few hours before that time if wish to spend some time with Ms. Miston." Ascara stated looking up at her. Mira smiled warmly at the young Zabrak woman.

"Thank you… for everything." Mira stated before she turned and continued on her path. As she rounded the nurse's station something hit her and she smiled.

"The woman in that holo is very lucky." Mira stated to her over her shoulder. Ascara smiled and actually blushed, another thing that surprised Mira.

"As is Ms. Miston." Was her response. Mira chuckled and continued on her path. Soon she arrived at the door to the room. She opened and it sighed with a contented smile on her lips. Alina was laying there asleep. During the time Mira was gone she had somehow thrown the blankets that had been placed upon her on to the floor and she had wrapped herself in Mira's robe. Mira walked in and closed the door behind her and sat down next to the bed and placed her head upon it. She just looked up at Alina whose brunette pony tail had fallen across her face. She reached up and gently pulled it out of the way. The action must of have tickled something as she noticed that Alina stirred. Alina's eyes fluttered opened and she rolled over and smiled at Mira. Mira's heart just melted and she took Alina's hand into hers.

"_I'm sorry my love… I didn't mean to wake you."_ Mira stated into Alina's mind. Alina continued to smile as she attempted to fight sleep away.

"_It's alright… I am just glad you are here and still love me." _Alina responded. Mira squeezed her hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"_I will never stop loving you Alina… this isn't a dream." _Mira stated taking Alina's hand and placing it at the top of left breast.

"_Do you feel that, the beat of my heart? That beat is now and always will be for you."_ Mira stated as she stared deeply into Alina's eyes. Alina could feel it, the gentle thump of her heart against the woman's chest. She sighed… feeling that she knew this was real, that she wasn't dreaming and that Mira really was sitting there, love filling the very heart she now had her hand against.

"_I do feel it… and I also feel the love in it. I have never been good at expressing emotion, a result of denying I had them for too long but know that that love is returned to a thousand fold in mine." _Alina responded as a tear streamed down her face. Mira saw it and caught it with her free hand.

"_Tears of joy… something I could get used to."_ Mira stated with a chuckle. After a few second Alina realized the intimate placement that her hand had fallen too when Mira leaned forward and blushed deeply. She could feel the soft swell of Mira's breast and she could feel her own skin warming. She froze unsure of how to react. It was strange, a part of her screamed that this was wrong even after everything that they had been through but another part of wanted to explore what she had felt. Mira saw a blush form on the woman before her and was confused until she looked down and saw where her hand had fallen too. Mira joined Alina in her blush and looked back up to Alina, neither woman was sure what to do here. Mira for her part always handled nervous situations like this with humor and grin crossed her face.

"_Well… this is certainly awkward. Umm… like what you feel?" _She said with a chuckle. Alina wasn't sure how to respond to what Mira had said but it seemed that her mind was on autopilot with what came out next.

"_Yes."_ It was a simple word… one syllable but as often is true with the basic language one syllable can begin civilizations and end wars. One syllable can change the very flow of history… as it was about to do. Mira just blinked at the simple answer and her blush turned deeper but she didn't move Alina's hand away. In truth at that moment her earlier passions returned and her body burned for the contact it was receiving. However realization also burned in her mind and it dawned on her that she was actually holding Alina's hand in place. She quickly let go and Alina interpreted the action as something negative and pulled her hand back.

"_I am sorry my angel… please don't be upset…" _Alina stated to the now very flushed redhead in front of her. However the plea of the woman she loved broke through the heat that was trying to addle her mind. Mira looked up and saw the pain and fear in Alina's eyes and stood. She took Alina's head into her hands and placed her forehead against Alina's and looked into those quickly tearing eyes.

"_Don't… don't cry. I can't stand to see you in pain especially when there is nothing wrong. I am not upset… to tell you the truth I wanted your hand there and…,' _she stopped… did she really want to tell her about the lewd thoughts that occupied her mind, _'and… in a lot of other places as well." _Mira stated deciding that the truth was the best thing. She didn't want any secrets between and doubt with their link that there could be many. Alina blinked and tried to process what she had just heard. Mira had just admitted to her that… she wanted Alina's touch. The tears stopped as Alina tried to figure this all out. For Mira the silence was deafening.

"_Of… of course if you don't want to that is fine…" _She stated as she started to turn away. Alina with all the strength she could muster reached out and grabbed her arm before she could take it away completely and placed Mira's hand own chest at the same place Mira had placed hers.

"_Feel that… you are my angel and that beat is for you. You pulled me be back from the brink… your love is why this heart still beats."_ She stated as the tears cleared from her eyes. Mira could feel the heartbeat and could see the love in the eyes of the woman she loved… she also saw something else in those amber eyes. It was different than the normal light behind those beautiful pools. She saw what almost looked like a need. Mira stepped forward without moving her hand and connected the foreheads once more and then their lips met in a passionate fire that threatened to consume them both. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as the kiss intensified. Soon Mira's hand which had not move from over Alina's heart began to move down over the swell of Alina's breast. Through the kiss she could feel Alina's breath speeding up as her hand crept slowly down the soft swell of Alina's chest. Soon Mira's hand was directly over the soft orb of skin being barely covered by the hospital gown she had been placed in. All this time the kissing continued as lips and tongues intertwined darting back and forth between the two women. Mira felt that Alina's breast had risen to meet her hand and she gently squeezed the soft flesh that filled her hand perfectly. It was at that moment that the kissing was finally broken by a soft but audible moan elicited from Alina. Both women just looked deeply into each other's eyes, both fighting to catch their breath. Mira reluctantly pulled her hand away in response to which came a sad moan from Alina. Mira kissed her deeply once more and then pulled free.

"_There will be plenty of time for that later… but you are still not ready. I can feel the pain in your lungs my love and I will not cause you pain."_ Mira stated as the realization actually hit Alina that her breathing was labored and painful. She had not yet come to terms with the fact that her lungs were badly damaged from the blaster cannon shots. Through Dace's surgical skills and Mira's healing they were mending but nowhere near the capacity she at her peak. Mira placed her hand back on Alina's chest but time between her breasts as it started to glow a bright emerald color. Alina could feel the energy of the force filling every facet of her being. Soon Mira's eyes opened and they were glowing the same emerald color that now glowed brightly on her own body.

"_Feel the energy my love, feel my heartbeat in yours and my life force fill you. Through every beat of my heart so are you healed. Through our bond I swear I will never let you go, our hearts are one as we shall always be." _Mira stated through their link but this voice was different, more powerful more vibrant. Alina just basked in the healing and the love. If she had any doubts before that this was her destiny, to find and fall in love with this beautiful angel of mercy they faded with the healing light. She felt Mira's heartbeat and her own… beating in time…beating as one. She reached up and placed her hand of the face of the angel before her. She knew that her life would never be the same, that Mira was the missing piece of her soul… that Mira was her destiny and that they would never be apart again. Mira bent down and kissed Alina once more. Unlike before this was not an act of uncontrolled lust but of pure and beautiful love. When their lips connected Alina felt almost as if they shared the same heart. A brilliant flash of emerald light and then the glow ended as the two women parted lips. Mira placed her forehead back on to Alina's.

"_It's all because of you. I'm still not sure about this whole Jedi thing but I know that everything in my life has been because of you. The reason I was a bounty hunter on that damn moon was so that I could find you. You are everything to me, you make me strong when I feel myself slipping, you take the fear away the loss… the hatred that was buried deep inside all gone. All that I feel now and all I will ever feel is love… love for you Alina." _Mira stated and placed another kiss on Alina's lips. Alina's eyes filled with tears and she simply grabbed Mira and hugged her burying her head into the redhead's shoulder.

"_For so long I had been lost to the code. No emotion… no passion. Told that the simple idea of love would be impossible to achieve… because I was Jedi and I had a responsibility. That to let myself feel would be the first step on the path to the darkside. But I look into those eyes and all I see is light. The darkside isn't emotion… it isn't passion… it's how you use those feelings. I will never be able to deny these feelings again. You are my guardian angel, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You are my destiny and when I say I love you Mira… know that no truer words have ever been said." _Alina stated still quietly crying into Mira's shoulder. Mira tilted her head forward and looking deeply into those eyes.

"_The code has its meaning and its reason. But everything must change or it becomes stagnant. We are that change… you and I… our love. This is but the first of many steps that will be taken down this path. But as I walk it with you, nothing shall ever stop me." _Mira stated with one final kiss, it was a quick peck but was filled with enough emotions that symphonies could have been written on just that one kiss. Mira laid Alina back down on the bed.

"_Now my love… the time has come for you to sleep once more. You need your rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day… I suspect for the both of us. But I will be with you every step of the way. Sleep my love and when you wake I will be here always." _She stated as she saw the light in Alina's eyes fade as they closed. She knew Alina was tired and she needed what sleep she could get. Mira recovered Alina in the robe and Alina sighed contently. Mira reached out with the force and pulled the chair into place and slumped down into it. Her force expended, sheer will was all that had kept her going but even she lost the battle and they fell asleep… hand in hand.

…

Mira awoke… if she had any dreams this time she did not remember them. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but was happy to see that the woman that slept next to remained in that state. She noticed that their hands were still intertwined and smiled to herself.

"How did I get so lucky that in all of the hundreds of trillions of souls in the galaxy I found you?" Mira asked just watching her sleep. Every second that she was around Alina, she fell more and more in love with her. Some people would say that falling in love with someone thirteen years your senior was a bit odd and even more so that love between two women was unspeakable; unless of course those people just happen to be Zeltron but they don't count, but Mira didn't care… nothing was more important to her then the woman sleeping soundly next to her. Mira yawned trying to clear the sleep from her mind. She looked down at her wrist launcher that had a chronometer build in. The very fact that she had put on the wrist launcher made her laugh.

"Old habits die hard… I know it's not very Jedi like but I would feel naked without it,' she looked over to the sleeping form of Alina and blushed slightly, 'Not that I think you would mind me being naked." Mira remembered why she looking at the wrist mounted weapon in the first place. She noticed that the time was o six fifty-seven hours galactic standard. She stretched her free shoulders and gently tried de-interlace her finger with those of Alina. She succeeded but barely as Alina stirred for a moment but then returned to her contented breathing. She could have simply squeezed her hand or something but Mira knew they were beyond that now. She stood and stretched her other arm a bit more and then bent down and placed a kiss upon the lips of her sleeping love. After a few moments the kiss was returned as Alina's eyes opened.

"I could get used to that." Alina stated as the kiss was broken. Mira just chuckled a bit.

"You better, because I plan on doing it every morning." She stated placing another quick kiss on her lips. Alina smiled… never had a morning started off so right for her as this one did. She felt rested and ready to face her day whatever it may bring. Mira helped her sit up and she stretched as best as she could. Her muscles reminded her of why she was here in the first place and both women cringed a bit at the pain the stretching of her back brought. Even after Mira's healing her muscles were still needing help.

"Careful there my love… I can't do that whole glowing light thing all the time." Mira said with a laugh and Alina laughed along with her despite the pain. She had decided in that moment that she loved to hear Mira laugh and would have to remember to find her ticklish spots when they… Mira looked over quickly and noticed a blush forming on her partner's skin. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that all about... hum?" She asked pointedly. Alina actually giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Umm… nothing." Alina stated looking away. Mira decided that Alina was many things but a good liar was not one of them. She passed it off as nothing and wandered over to the bag that she had brought with her.

"Here, some clothes I gathered for you. I figured you might be more comfortable in these then in the hospital gown they stuck you in." Mira stated handing her a bag. It was at that moment that she noticed that was in fact in a hospital gown. She looked up at Mira with a quizzical look.

"When did I get into this?" She asked honestly not sure how or when it happened. Mira reminded herself to ask Ascara how she put Alina into the gown without her knowing it. Maybe the young nurse had some Jedi training herself.

"I let the nurse know that you were still in your underwear that was basically soaking wet with Kolto. She came and placed you into that and I went back to the Hawk and grabbed these for you." Mira stated as Alina started to look through the bag at some robes and clothes that were brought for her. She moved to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor towards Mira. Mira wandered over to her and she just put her hand out. Mira stopped as Alina brought herself to her feet. She was a bit wobbly but otherwise alright. Her muscles were annoyed with her but remained quiet for the most part. She started to pull out the few things that were in the bag and turned back to Mira. Mira for her part realized what she was about to do.

"I will just step outside and let you get dressed." She stated as she turned to open the door. Alina stopped fumbling with the button on the gown she was playing with and reached out her hand.

"Wait… you… you don't have to leave. I may… need help." She stated nervously as a blush started to color her skin anew. Mira turned around and looked at Alina. She could see the conflict in her eyes. Even after everything they had done, everything they had shared she knew deep down inside that what Alina was offering was hard for her to do. Mira smiled.

"All right… I will be right here… if you need anything." She stated. Alina fumbled a little bit longer with the button on the gown which had become even harder with her own nervousness. Finally the button released and the gown opened. She held the two sides in place. She knew this was another step down a path she could never turn from. She was nervous but knew she didn't want to turn away. This was destiny… this is what the force had guided them both too and she was happy that she was walking this path with the redheaded angel before her. Mira could see the hesitation in Alina's eyes and was about to turn away again when she saw that Alina let the two sides of the gown fall off of her shoulders. The gown bunched up on the floor around her ankles and Alina moved her arms to attempt to cover her naked form. Mira just smiled, she could see a few spots on the other woman's body and felt her own body warming at the treasure that was before her. Alina's slender arms did little to cover the swell of her breasts which Mira noticed with a bit of jealousy were larger then hers. Her skin had a bronzed quality that showed a person who had spent a lot of time in a sunlit place. Alina held her hands underneath her chin and crossed her arms over her ample breasts. She knew this was foolish, that she had seen Mira and this was only fair. She wanted to show Mira all she had but it was still hard for her to be so intimate with another person. She looked up at Mira who was just waiting for her. It was odd; she wasn't sure what to think about what Mira was doing or rather her lack of doing anything. Alina knew there were more intimate areas of her body that were still free for Mira to see however she did notice that Mira was looking into her eyes. She looked back and all she saw was caring warmth. The look in those deep emerald pools was enough to set her heart beating faster than it had previously but she became more comfortable. Mira wasn't forcing anything; there wasn't even a hint of lust in her sharp eyes. This was reassuring to Alina as her own body was being affected by the intimacy that was happening between them. Finally after a few moments of just looking at each other, Alina slowly dropped her arms to her sides. Mira didn't want to seem like she was staring but it was hard not to. The tanned skin goddess before her was hard to describe as mere words would simply not do her the justice that her beauty deserved. She looked at her from the tip of her toes to the knot that formed her ponytail at the top of her head and everything in between. Mira wanted to record every curve, every swell, and every mark of this beautiful goddess to her memory. From the way her toes curled slightly to the scar that she had on her inner thigh on her left leg. Further up to her womanhood that seemed to shine slightly in the light of the hospital as it peaked out from the course hair that sat above it on the V formed by the swell of her hips. The mole just above her left hip, her muscular abdomen showing years of honing her physical form. Continuing to the swell of her breasts topped with nipples that stood at attention… Mira wondered if she was just cold or if… other things were going through her mind. She continued her gaze up further past the crown of her breasts to her strong chin and red lips that were ruby in color even without gloss. She looked passed her nose that while small was perfectly placed on the center of her angelic and finally she reached her favorite part… deep pools of amber that reflected a strength and poise that few could match as well as a nervous energy that showed her apprehension at the very fact that she was standing there and allowing her partner to take in all she had to offer her. After taking it all in and recording it all to memory Mira wanted to say so much to the woman standing before her but no words seemed to justify it.

"Beautiful…" She managed to say. Alina for her part smiled. She was looking into Mira's eyes and saw... everything. Love, admiration, passion, joy… so many things but above all she saw something that warmed her to her core… hope. A hope for a brighter future, a hope for a better tomorrow, a hope that they would always be together. Alina walked gingerly over to the redhead. She was still unsure of her own footing but she noticed her bare feet were easier to walk on now. She finally reached her destination and smiled up at the slightly taller woman before her. Her partner… her guardian angel. There were so many things this woman had become for her and she knew, deep inside of her that there was a part of her that wanted her to become something else. Alina wanted her angel to become… her lover. The word caught in her mind as it sprang free, the vestiges of the Jedi indoctrination still attempting to exert their influence over her. However she didn't care… her heart wanted it, her body wanted it… her very soul wanted it. Mira reached out and wrapped her around the naked goddess before her. Alina turned her back and placed her weight against Mira. Mira was easily able to accommodate the extra weight and was surprised to find that despite the obvious muscle tone of her partner that she was relatively light. She felt Alina's gentle breathing and could smell the light scent of her hair. Alina placed her head on Mira's strong shoulder and just closed her eyes. Mira saw that this exposed the warm skin of her neck to her and she bent down and placed a gentle kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Alina just sighed contently as she enjoyed her partner's lips playing on her skin. Mira moved up and laid her head next Alina's ear.

"We should get you dressed my love." She stated placing a kiss on Alina's ear and then sucked on her earlobe a bit. Alina shuddered a bit from electric feeling of the kiss and contact with her earlobe. Mira smiled… she had found a spot she would have to explore in the future. Alina heard her question and grinned.

"What… you don't like seeing me like this?" She sighed quietly. To answer the baited question of her partner she released her arms from around her partner's midsection and moved her hands to cover Alina's breasts. She cupped the globes in her hands and squeezed gently and was rewarded with a moan of pure pleasure from Alina. Her hands slipped back into place around her partner's midsection as she returned to her partner's ear.

"Does that answer your question?" Mira stated in a sultry voice into Alina's ear. Alina didn't respond. She simply reached up and titled her head towards Mira's and pulled Mira's lips to hers. They joined in a passionate kiss, tongues battling for supremacy neither wanting to lose but neither wanting to really win either. After a few moments both women came up for air and Mira decided to answer the question for real this time.

"I just don't want to share you… share this… with anyone my goddess. We are going to be having company soon and I thought you might want to slip into something less comfortable." Mira stated placing another kiss on Alina's neck this spending a little bit more effort with it. The pressure from Mira's lips elicited another small moan from Alina. It was getting very hard to control the passion between them for both women but Alina knew Mira was right… there would be more time to explore this later. Mira released her grip on Alina's midsection and Alina again gingerly attempted to walk back to the bed where her clothes for the day rest. About halfway to reaching her destination she felt a muscle strain in her back and nearly fell except for a gentle push that kept her spilling. She looked over her shoulder and Mira's extended hand.

"_I will always be here to catch you."_ Mira stated gently into their link. Alina smiled brightly and continued her journey to the bed. She emptied the bag and everything tumbled out including something she never thought she would see again. She immediately blushed when she saw the sheer black fabric of the item that lay before her. Mira saw the blush and closed her eyes in embarrassment remembering what she had brought her partner. Alina picked up the piece of fabric, what little there was of it; and turned to Mira. Mira for her part opened her eyes and put her hand at the back of her head.

"Sorry… I wasn't exactly in control of myself when I grabbed those." She stated to Alina. Though as soon as she finished the statement a question popped in her mind and a bit of fear crossed her heart. She remembered what she had thought when she first picked the pair of revealing panties up. She remembered that she believed that only reason that someone would own something like them was because they owned them for someone else. She felt a bit of heartache at the thought that perhaps someone had touched her goddess before her. She steeled her heart and glared at Alina.

"Wait… why would you have something like those anyway?" Mira stated. Alina could hear the spike in her voice but more she saw the hurt in her eyes. She sat on the bed and tapped on the space next to her. Mira stood her ground. Alina laughed at her obstinance.

"Angel… these were given to me by a very over eager republic lieutenant many years ago. He wanted to make his "intentions" known and decided to do so in the most direct way possible. I honestly thought I had lost them long ago." She stated to her and looked up at Mira. Mira scanned her eyes, she knew that Alina was a bad liar and could not detect any hint of dishonesty in her voice or her eyes. She softened a bit and took the place that was offered to her.

"So you've never worn them before… no one has ever seen them on you… taken them… off of you." She turned and said to Alina. Alina could see the pain in her eyes and placed her hand on Mira's cheek. She knew what she was being asked.

"_Angel… physical love was not allowed by the Jedi order. No has ever seen me as you have, touched me as you have… and no one ever will. I am only for you… mind, heart… and body."_ Alina stated into her mind. Mira finally let the hurt disappear and let the name she had been called twice now register with her heart and smiled.

"_Angel huh… I could get to like that."_ She stated in response.

"_You are my angel, my angel mercy, my guardian angel… my angel of love. You are everything to me."_ Alina stated pulling Mira forward into a gentle kiss. It was strange to both women that these gentle kisses were more emotional then the passionate ones they had shared. The women separated and Mira bit her lip.

"_You really should get dressed… it's getting hard for me not to do something I really really want to do."_ She stated back to her and Alina just gave her a sultry smile.

"_And what might that be my dear?"_ She stated just placing her head in her hands, the pair of panties still held in one of them. Mira playfully smacked her in the shoulder.

"_You're just teasing me now… get dressed."_ Mira stated glaring at her. Alina chuckled out loud and continued to play with her partner.

"_There you go again trying to cover me up. Well, if you really don't like what you see I guess I will just…"_ Alina stated playfully but was cut off by Mira literally pouncing on her. Mira grabbed the arms of her partner and gently put them to bed and held them there. Alina struggled but only playfully as Mira loomed over her. She looked into her partner's eyes and saw a fire burning behind the green pools. Mira bent down and placed long and lingering kiss on the junction between Alina's neck and shoulder. Alina shuddered at the electric shock she felt connect from the kiss to the most intimate of places of her body. Mira felt the shudder and continued down placing a kiss on her chest and then in the space between her breasts. She could feel Alina's body heating up and could hear the audible sighs that her actions were eliciting from her. She continued to cover Alina's body in kisses paying special attention to the muscles in her abdomen and her belly button. Alina's was now moaning with each contact of Mira's emerald lips. Her hands still held to the bed Mira continued her assault ever downward. She could feel her partner's body heat and caught the scent of her excitement. It was intoxicating to the red head but she knew this had to end... it wouldn't do her any good if she wasn't in control of the situation. She continued kissing down Alina's lithe body and could feel Alina trying to get her to a final destination. Mira placed one final kiss just above the course hair that covered her partner's most sensitive spot. The scent that came from Alina's arousal was driving her insane and only through sheer force of will she herself didn't realize she had did Mira release Alina's arms. She stood and took a few steps away from her partner. Alina for her part just remained on the bed splayed for her partner's eyes to feast upon. Mira took the opportunity to do so but a devilish grin formed on her emerald lips.

"_Get dressed… and maybe later I will think about finishing what I started… maybe."_ Mira stated playfully into their link. Alina was a great war hero and a brilliant tactician but she found herself in no position to fight this battle. Mira had gotten her blood boiling, her juices flowing and she had no defense against this kind of attack. She pulled herself up and just looked at Mira with a sad look on her face. Mira smiled back at her and picked up the panties and handed them back to her.

"_Get dressed… I want to enjoy taking those off of you later."_ She stated placing a chaste kiss on Alina's forehead. Alina relented and placed the piece of fabric over her feet and pull it up into place. She picked up the bra that went with the panties and placed it over her breasts and tried to latch it into place. As she reached around to grab the hooks, both women felt a twinge of pain as healed and scared skin and recently healed muscles were stretched in uncomfortable ways. Mira came over and pulled the hooks into place for her.

"_I will admit, I have always hated the damn things anyway." _Alina stated as Mira slipped the bra straps into place. She looked over her partner's shoulders and saw the snug fit of the bra had made Alina's already ample bust line more voluptuous and she quietly licked her lips and placed another languid kiss at the junction of Alina's neck to which a murmur of pleasure was brought forth from her partner.

"_You may hate them but it looks fabulous on you."_ Mira stated as Alina placed her hand on the back of Mira's head. Mira understood the request and kissed her again.

"_Now who's doing the teasing?"_ Alina stating turning her head and giving her partner a passion kiss.

"_Yes but I am supposed to be a tease, remember?"_ Mira stated and Alina just looked into her eyes. The same question that had plagued Mira when she grabbed her panties now jumped through Alina's heart. Alina separated from Mira and looked her in the eyes. Even though her partner was younger then she, Mira had had a lot more… life experience. Mira saw the sudden change in Alina's stance and titled her head.

"_What's up?"_ She asked her. Alina tilted her head down to look away from Mira.

"_Angel… what about you… have you ever…?" _Alina couldn't finish the questions. Mira looked at her and blinked for few second trying to figure out what her goddess was trying to ask and then it dawned on her and she smiled.

"_My love… before you, no one mattered to me. The interactions I had with men and women were strictly business. Anyone who got too close usually met the business end of a Bothan Stunner. I may have dressed provocatively and flirted but no one ever touched me… I am your angel and always will be."_ Mira stated the last line bringing Alina's face back to hers with another gentle brushing of lips. Alina smiled… truly the force worked in mysterious ways but she was glad it did. Mira smiled mischievously and smacked her partner on the rump.

"Now get dressed… we only have a few minutes before the therapist gets here and I am the only person who gets to see you in anything but Jedi robes." She stated handing Alina her pants. Alina for part just rubbed her cheek a bit and took the pants. A few minutes later she was fully dressed and sitting on the bed and Mira in the chair that had served as her home away from home for the past night. Mira took Alina's hand into hers. Alina smiled. Both women knew that today would be a hard day. But they knew that together they could handle it, no matter what steps they had to take… those steps would be made together.

_Postscript: And now you can see why I increased the rating on the story. I think when I started the story three years ago I had planned on doing something far different then what it has turned out to be. Though I have to admit, I like this better. I wanted to show everyone what I found that inspired me to pick the story back up. I have changed my profile pic. This is a fantastic picture that I think speaks beautifully for what I have written here. When I found this I remembered I had the story started and decided that it was time I keep going on it. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story and certainly hope that the direction of the story has not offended or upset anyone. Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. _


	10. Chapter 9: Therapy

_Author's Note – So I just discovered that the colon button doesn't work on my keyboard. Not that you care but I thought would mention it. Anyway, so it appears that what I originally intended on being one chapter will now be at least three. But guess what faithful readers… first, I don't think there any reason for me to bring up the whole offensive content request for this chapter because I am pretty sure there isn't any and second… next chapter will be a very action packed chapter. So if you were getting tired of the mushy stuff… well deal with it for one more chapter. Without further ado…_

**Chapter 9: Therapy**

They actually spent a few minutes in silence; there was not much that needed to be said between the two. So much had happened in such a short time and there would have to be some sorting out eventually but for the moment both women were content with the fact that they knew they loved each other. Mira looked over at Alina who had not taken her eyes off of the woman she loved and smiled.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ She asked the brunette that she felt was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Alina just smiled.

"_How lucky I am to have you in my life and how easy the words I love you have become." _Alina stated bringing Mira's hand up to lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it. Mira chuckled a bit.

"_Funny, I remember myself saying the same thing just a little while ago. I was actually worried about forcing the issue… forcing you."_ Mira responded. Now it was Alina's turn to chuckle.

"_Forcing me to do what?" _She asked quizzically. Mira blushed deeply.

"_Forcing you… to be intimate with me…"_ Mira stated trying not to look directly at Alina. Alina formed a small blush herself.

"_You wouldn't… nothing you would do… would be forced. I want…"_ Alina stated her own blush turning deeper. Mira just stood and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"_Calm my love… there will be time for that later." _Mira stated breaking their kiss. Alina just laid her head on the strong shoulder of her partner.

"_Angel… I will get through this, not just this injury but this war we are fighting. When all is said and done and the battle is over, I want to leave war behind me. I don't want to think about anything else but you. Promise me that when this ends… you will be there with me… hand in hand?"_ Alina asked looking into Mira's emerald eyes. Alina saw tears in them and was concerned.

"_I will never leave you… ever. You are my very breath. I want nothing more than to leave this galaxy behind and just go someplace where you and I can be together in peace… and in love."_ Mira stated, her tears audible through the link. Alina reached up and Mira took her into her arms. Both women embraced and enjoyed the closeness to one another. However their moment was broken when an older human woman walked through their door. Mira separated from and helped Alina to her feet as the human woman studied them both. She looked over a plast and then up to Alina.

"Hello Ms. Miston, I am Dr. Lurana Zathrus, resident physical therapist at this hospital. Looking over your chart I see you are recovering from a spinal cord injury correct." The doctor asked. Alina and Mira looked at each other.

"Call me Alina, and I guess so. I was not really privy to much of what has transpired. Mira can tell you more." Alina responded. The doctor looked over her chart and then up at Mira.

"Yes, you are Ms. Mira; Ms. Miston's partner. I didn't believe Jedi of the same rank traveled together very often. I guess after the civil war it is necessary. What can you tell me about what has happened?" The doctor asked Mira. Mira for her part frowned not wanting to remember the events directly.

"Alina was hit by two blaster cannon bolts directly to her upper and lower back. I was able to sustain her life with my abilities and Dr. Reglian was able to fix most of the damaged tissue in surgery. However, he felt that there was the potential of spinal cord, nerve and muscle damage." Mira stated surprised with herself how calm she was with the explanation. Alina gave her a warm smile.

"_That was a very Jedi like explanation my beautiful angel." _Alina stated. Mira playfully glared at her and gave her gentle poke with the force.

"_Focus."_ She stated in mock anger. The doctor was completely unaware of their conversation and continued to ask questions.

"Alright then, let me take a look at the damage. Remove your over robe and pull up your shirt. I want to take a look at the damaged areas." She stated setting the plast down. Mira hadn't looked at her back earlier even though it had been laid against her. Alina complied with the doctor's orders and Mira cringed at the sight. Her bronzed skin was darkened and she could see the scars of the bolts as well as suture lines made by the surgeons. Dr. Zathrus examined the damage closer.

"The skin itself will heal but let me scan your muscle-skeletal system," She stated producing a hand held scanner from her bag. After a few minutes of scanning she looked over what she found. She sighed at what was displayed and both women could feel the change in her emotion.

"Is something wrong doc?" Mira asked. Dr. Zathrus looked up at her with a glower look on her face.

"Dr. Reglian is amazing but he did not inform me of the extent of the damage I am seeing. I am surprised she is even able to move her legs let alone stand like this." The doctor stated hitting a switch on the scanner. A holographic image of what both women could assume was Alina's body appeared before them.

"Here… let me magnify what I mean." Dr. Zathrus stated as the holo focused in on her lungs.

"Here you can see that her lungs were badly burned. Though much of it has healed and oddly enough continues to do so, Ms. Miston's vital capacity i.e. the amount of oxygen that her lungs can provide to her body has been diminished substantially." She stated to them. Both women could see dark areas on the holo and Alina gave a ragged sigh almost as if to drive the point home. Mira moved over to her and put her hand on to her shoulder and squeezed as Dr. Zathrus continued. The image changed to show a close up of Alina's spinal cord.

"Again, there is a modicum of healing here but my initial prognosis isn't good. You can see here that the spinal cord itself is frayed. There reason that it is difficult for you walk and why there is often a painful response from your muscles is because there is damage to the nerve bundles here and here." She stated pointing to two specific areas on Alina's spinal cord. Mira looked closely at what the doctor was pointing at and while she was not an expert on the human body she could see the damage. She examined the holo and saw that the spinal cord literally looked like a frayed rope in two spots. She could almost swear she could literally see the nerve endings in the frayed line. She also saw where a lot of damage had been surgically repaired. She looked up at the doctor.

"What are these spots?" She asked really already knowing the answer. Dr. Zathrus focused in on where she was pointing.

"What you see here is a surgical compound similar to a liquid polymer. It is meant to seal damage and maintain connection between connective tissue. Probably areas where the spinal cord was severed completely from the blast." She stated clinically. Both Mira and Alina went wide eyed. As far as they knew a severed spinal cord meant paralysis or worse.

"What do you mean where the cord was severed completely?" Alina asked as Mira squeezed her shoulder. Dr. Zathrus sighed, she never liked being the bearer of bad news. However she reasoned with herself that she had never worked with Jedi before.

"Looking over Dr. Reglian's surgical reports and my own findings here… I can state in my honest professional opinion that if you did not have the training and accelerated healing capabilities of a Jedi that you would be paralyzed if not dead right now. The damage to your spinal cord is almost irreparable and the fact that what I am seeing here are new injuries… there is a chance that physical therapy may aggravate an already grave condition." Dr. Zathrus stated looking at Mira directly. If either one of them had been paying attention they may have noticed something about the explanation that the doctor just gave them or more importantly the fact that it was directed at Mira. In truth, Dr. Zathrus had read Dr. Reglian's report completely… in fact she read it twice to make sure she read it correctly the first time. She knew what she needed to do… she was not sure why she was doing it but she knew it had worked before. Alina for her part just slumped back on to the bed. She fought back tears as best as she could. She had just been told in no uncertain terms that her life as a Jedi and warrior was pretty much over and that she was lucky to be able to even stand. Mira kneeled in front of her and just looked up at her.

"_We will get through this… you have never given up on anything in your life and you are not about to start now. That's not the woman I am in love with and I will not let you become her. This is where the code works dammit. There is no emotion there is peace… despair will lead to the darkside and I know you are stronger than that."_ Mira stated forcefully to her. Alina took a deep breath and shook her head in agreement. She stood once more, this time without the help of Mira.

"Doctor, I am a Jedi. My ability to recover from injury is beyond that of a normal person. I am trained to recover faster than any being in the galaxy. Whatever I need to do I will do." Alina stated defiantly. Dr. Zathrus for her part was not daunted by her resolve. She was happy that the patient was willing to hurt herself to get better but there was another goal here. She thought fast and came up with another way of getting the result she needed.

"I am sorry Ms. Miston… I cannot help you. Unless somehow the damage on this scan can disappear miraculously then I cannot in good conscious subject you to something that may cause you further damage and pain. I took an oath… to do no harm, and for me to do anything with you at this point would break that oath. Certainly you of all people can understand what an oath means." She stated to Alina coldly. She didn't like acting this way but she had to do something to get the result she desired. Mira for her part just clinched her fist as Alina let out a defeated sigh.

"Is there nothing that can be done? There is so much I must do…" Alina stated, not so much pleading as honestly wanting to know. The doctor shook her head.

"I am afraid it is beyond my power to help you." She answered coldly again looking directly at Mira. Alina attempted to bow in thanks but she felt the pain from her damaged muscles and returned to an upright position quickly.

"I thank you for your time than doctor." She stated slowing turning to look through the transparisteel window and upon the stars. She wondered what would happen to the galaxy. She was the last of the Jedi who could move freely, without that ability everything would be lost. She attempted to walk to the window itself but her legs refused to move and she almost fell. Once again she was held up by an invisible hand. She regained her footing and saw Mira's outstretched hand. Mira was getting good at catching her she thought to herself. However as she studied Mira a bit more she noticed that the power had not dissipated. The force still swirled around her… in fact she could feel something building from within her. She saw that Mira's eyes remained closed and that her outstretched hand had started to glow a bright emerald green. Alina had seen this before, Mira's healing energy… she wasn't sure what she was witnessing and then she remembered an entry into a random Jedi archive file that she had read as young child on Coruscant.

"_A healer's spirit… you are my angel!" _Alina stated as her body and that of Mira's started to glow. Mira's eyes opened and they shone as two beacons of emerald light.

"_I am… what I am… because of you. Your love, your belief… your heart… our heart. From this moment on we shall share one soul and one heart. As my heart beats, so shall yours and together we shall see your injuries as well as those of the galaxy undone."_ She heard Mira's voice in her head. She could feel it… their hearts beating as one. Soon the glowing became too bright for the doctor to continue to look upon as both women rose from the ground. The room was filled with brilliant light as both women floated to together. Their lips touched and a flash filled the room. When it cleared both women were on the ground once more but they were in each other's arms.

"_We will WALK out of here… together… hand in hand, hearts as one." _Mira stated. Alina just looked into her eyes and placed another kiss on her lips.

"_I cannot imagine my life without you… my friend, my love, my guardian angel… with you I could take on a galaxy."_ She returned after breaking the kiss. Dr. Zathrus for her part just sat stunned. Apparently Dr. Reglian's report had been right on about everything, including the relationship between these two Jedi. She sighed, remembering her own lost love. However this was not about her it was about them and she had something to apologize for.

"Excuse me Alina, Mira? I am afraid I have a confession to make." She stated to them. Both women look up at her but neither let the other go.

"What do you mean?" Mira stated noticing she had used both of their names without any honorifics.

"You see, Dace had stated in his report to me that he had found damage to your spinal cord when he was operating. He stated that while he could repair some of the damage he was initially skeptical about your chances to walk again. In fact the Kolto tank was more of a stop gap measure at best. That was until Mira showed her abilities. I admit I know very little of the Jedi ways but Dace's report showed marked improvements in the spinal damage after you… for lack of a better term healed Alina in the kolto tank. I myself was skeptical of his findings until I scanned you myself and found that the damage was continuing to heal. For a normal person the type of damage you sustained should have meant death… even for a Jedi, the prognosis was bleak. However, when I saw what I saw on your scans today I knew I had to try something." She stated pulling her scanner out once more and examining the same area she had scanned before.

"What do you mean try something?" Alina asked confused. Dr. Zathrus stepped back and broadcast the holo image of her scan. She highlight Alina's spinal cord and smiled.

"It worked… look here and here… the damage to the spinal cord is almost completely gone. With a few injectable nanobots to apply so more polymer I think we can completely restore your spinal cord." She stated gleefully. Alina and Mira were still very confused and Dr. Zathrus could see it on their faces.

"My confession to you ladies is that I was doing my best to coax Mira into using her powers again. I thought about simply asking but I didn't think it would have the same effect. From what Dace had told me, usage of the force is heightened by stress and need. I needed to make sure the need was sufficient for you to use your full power. I apologize for having deceived you. I can understand if you do not wish to work with me any further. I have a few colleagues I can recommend to Dace." She stated placing her scanner back in her bag and collecting her things. She was about turn to leave when Mira grabbed her by the shoulder and turned around. Mira was actually quite tall and was at least a head above the shorter doctor. Dr. Zathrus was worried about what was about to happened but she wasn't expecting to be pulled into a hug by the redheaded Jedi. Mira released her and Alina laughed.

"You are not going anywhere. If it weren't for you we may have never been able to get this far. What do we need to do next doc?" Mira stated and Dr. Zathrus visibly calmed.

"You had me worried for a second. First, call me Lurana. Second, I am not saying that today will be an easy day for you Alina. They only way I can ensure that the nanobots do their job and that your muscles will respond to the nerve impulses sent from you spinal cord is to work you. I need to stress those muscles and I cannot give you anything for pain because that pain will strengthen your nerve pulses." She stated setting up a few things around the room. Alina and Mira looked at each other and smiled.

"Just tell me what I need to do doc… Lurana." Alina stated as Mira returned to her side. Lurana came back with a stim injector in hand.

"Well at the moment, hold still." She stated as she stuck the injector into Alina's back. Alina felt the sting but knew it was necessary. Lurana set the injector down and scanned her back once more.

"That should do it. We let those little bugs go to work while I do some simple muscle work on your legs. Please sit on the bed." She stated as she returned to Alina. Alina followed her request and sat down. Lurana went straight to work. She began slowly working Alina's lower legs at her feet. Bending and stretching her them. It wasn't too bad until she started bending her at the knee. She started to feel a low ache in her back.

"Why is bending my knees hurting my back?" Alina asked. Lurana chuckled a bit.

"It's not, what you feel are the muscle systems being pulled. Imagine your body as one interconnected system of wires connected to a central power conduit. When the central conduit is damaged, in this case the spinal cord, attempting to draw power from one of the branching wires is a problem. Hence the reason why your back hurts. In your case by stressing your knees I am having your central conduit route power to your branch wires, something it is not currently able to do at peak proficiency. In a power system this would mean a lack of power to the system as a whole. To you, it means pain… and here comes some more." Lurana stated pulling both of Alina's legs completely straight. Alina had to fight hard to keep tears from falling. Lurana was right, this was painful. Mira for her part had sat down in the chair part of the way through the treatment. Her back was throbbing and she was wondering how Alina could stand it.

"_Are you… all right?"_ She asked through their link.Alina looked over at her and shook her head in response. Mira wanted to stand and take the pain away but she remembered Lurana's words about pain being necessary. She herself wished to endure the pain as well. If Alina had to suffer through it she would as well.

"Alright… now comes something harder. Stand." Lurana stated to Alina. Alina again shook her head in response and attempted to stand. Her knees immediately buckled and she would have fallen but again Mira held her in place. She was immediately by her side and helped her back up into the bed. Once she was done Lurana came over and tried to push Mira away.

"Mira, I know this is hard for you… but it has to be done. The only way the nanobots can do their work is if the right nerve bundles are firing. I don't like this but it is the only way." Lurana stated to her. She looked back at Alina and could see the pain in her eyes. She just wanted to hold her and tell her it was alright. But she knew that Alina was willing to face this, not only for the galaxy but for her. Mira shook her head and sat back down. Again, Lurana ordered Alina to stand and again her knees failed and she fell to the ground. Mira was about to help her up when Alina put her hand out.

"_Angel you've gotta let me do this. I need to get better… I need to get my strength back… for you." _Alina stated forcing herself to the bed and pulling herself up. Mira could feel the pain throughout her entire body. It was killing her to see the woman she loved fighting a battle she could not help her with.

"_How can I be your Angel if I let you suffer like this?"_ Mira stated tears starting to flow from her eyes. Alina could feel the pain in her angel's heart but knew it had to be like this. She could feel herself beginning to gain a bit more motor control; she knew however that it would take time and a lot of pain.

"_Because… you can feel my heart and are letting me do it. You know that what I am going through is necessary. Mira… my darling Angel… you have to let me fall. You have to let me suffer. Kreia is a manipulative witch who I will be glad to be rid of when the bond between her and I is severed. However she was right about one thing… a person becomes stronger when they succeed on their own. You are helping by being here… giving me a goal to work towards. I want to be with you… I want you… but that can't happen unless… I… can stand!"_Alina stated pulling herself to her feet. Alina walked slowly, ploddingly over to Mira. She saw the pain in her heart and knew she was fighting everything she believed not to help her. She reached her and put her arms around her. Mira bent down and placed her forehead to Alina's.

"_I want you too… I want to go to some far off place where no one will ever find us again and just enjoy you… enjoy us each and every day. I know this is a battle you must fight alone… it just hurts so much to see you in pain. But I know you are fighting… and I will remain strong… for you my love." _Mira stated as her tears fell freely. Alina tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her emerald lips and then turned back to Lurana.

"I will win this battle… for the woman I love." She stated to her defiantly. Lurana nodded in agreement.

"This will be a hard day for you. There will be many falls and much more pain… but if you are truly willing to fight then I will push you as hard as I think I am physically able to do. I promise you though… if you fight with everything you are… and you truly believe what you are fighting for is worth it… then this battle will leave you stronger for fighting it. I will not be gentle for I do not believe you wish me to be. You want to stand and walk and I want to see you do so. This galaxy needs Jedi… this galaxy needs you… needs you both… and whatever part I can play in that I am happy to do." Lurana stated to them. Alina and Mira nodded to each other and then to her. Lurana set about her work. Seconds became minutes which became hours. With each passing moment in time, Alina's pain lessened and her strength returned. A few falls didn't stop her… she knew what she was fighting for. She knew it was what the Jedi masters had preached against… she knew this feeling was why the Jedi were not allowed to form bonds like the one she had. However she also knew that responsibility remained to the galaxy. However this battle was not for the galaxy or the Jedi or anyone else. This battle she fought for the woman who looked upon her with a love she never thought was possible. This battle was fought so that she could share everything she was with Mira… her angel… her heart. This battle was one that she was bound and determined to win. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Lurana asked a very odd question.

"Well Alina… how do you feel?" She asked. Mira and Alina looked at each other and then looked at her with confusion painted all over their faces. She actually laughed out loud.

"You two are perfect for each other, did you know that?" She asked between chuckles. Both women blushed deeply… not that they had ever intended on hiding their feelings but they were a bit embarrassed by the fact that those feelings were so obvious.

"What do you mean? Why ask that now?" Alina stated still trying to understand the reason for any of the questions being asked. Lurana finally regained her composure and decided to explain herself.

"I just completed another scan of your spinal cord. While I still see some general muscle damage and a lot of scar tissue, you spinal cord itself is fully healed. You should be back to nearly one hundred percent in a few days. I am confident I can sign off on your release from the hospital." She stated. Alina lit up and practically jumped into Mira's waiting arms. She spun around and placed her back against Mira. Mira was all too happy to accommodate her placing a quick kiss on some exposed skin on her neck before turning back to Lurana.

"How can we ever thank you doc?" She asked her head resting on Alina's shoulder. Lurana for her part just smiled.

"Two thing… one, do what Jedi do… save the galaxy. Two… and most importantly… be happy. I lost my husband during the Jedi Civil War… before you say anything I don't blame the Jedi… but I don't want anyone else to experience what I have especially the two of you. Seeing the two of you together gives me hope that there might be a way to heal this damaged galaxy. Well… I have forwarded my report to Dace… I should take my leave. Goodbye… may the force with you both." She stated collecting the last of her things and turning to leave.

"And with you Lurana." Alina stated with a bow. As Lurana was turning to leave Dace came running into the room. All three women looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces but it was Mira who answered the question that all three of them wanted to know. Her head hurt and she fought to clear it.

"What the hell… I think… I just felt a disturbance in the force." Mira stated. Alina turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Tell me I did not just say that." Mira stated and Alina chuckled but quickly steeled herself. Alina felt it too. Mira for her part walked over and placed her hand on Alina's shoulder.

"_Are you sure you are up to this? You did just spend all day in therapy." _Mira stated to her. Alina smiled back her with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"_Therapy isn't done yet." _She stated quickly back. Mira smiled with devilish grin.

"_I knew there was a reason I loved you. You might want this back though."_ Mira stated handing her her lightsabre back. Alina took it with a kiss on her hand. It had been awhile since she had gotten to stretch her muscles and it seems like someone wanted to attack people she cared about. This would the perfect opportunity for her to see just how well the therapy had worked.

_Postscript – A little bit shorter chapter this time but as I continued writing I was already up to eight thousand words and I think that after this part even though the time frame doesn't advance the idea changes and felt it was a good point to break the chapter. By doing so it will allow me to make the next chapter very action oriented (which I am sure will please some of my readers) but as I have said before, this is at its heart a love story and there will always be a lot emotion between the main characters. But you do finally get to see how well I can do battle writing in the next chapter. I certainly hope everyone is enjoying what I am writing even though the thought did just occur to me that I am pretty sure what I have written falls squarely in the category of WAFF (Warm and Fuzy Fanfiction for those of you who haven't seen the acronym before) and that actually makes me cringe a bit but it's a good story whose readers enjoy it, so I will ignore that fact. BTW, I noticed my profile pic changed but it's too small. So let's see if will allow me to put links in my stories. I highly recommend viewing this picture. _

./_


	11. Chapter 10: Unison

_Author's Note: Ok, so this is a extremely long chapter but I couldn't find any place I was comfortable separating it like I did last time. Any separation beyond what has been done would cause a disjunction that I wouldn't be happy with. I was actually a bit worried as my reviewers stopped at chapter 8 which concerned me because I thought there was some objectionable content it, but I still get notices that people are subscribing to the story (and one of them is a woman… hello Elizabeth) so apparently at least someone's still reading it so here you go. As I said before this is a very action oriented chapter so let's see how well I did. Without Further Ado… _

**Chapter 10****: Unison**

Dace had ran in, neither Jedi knew what was happening but were pretty sure whatever it was it wasn't good.

"What's going on?" She asked. Dace for his part was trying to catch his breath.

"I am not entirely sure… a dozen armed troops broke into the facility and demanded that the Jedi be handed over to them. I of course said I had no idea what they were talking about. They didn't like my answer and started shooting. We have a few minor blaster injuries but no one was seriously hurt. Their leader stated that it was a warning and sent me back to get you." Dace finished. Alina and Mira looked at each other and returned to him.

"You should have come to us first. No reason anyone has to be hurt. If he wants a Jedi imagine what he will think we he gets two." Mira stated loading some darts into her wrist launcher. Dace looked back at Alina.

"General… are you sure about this?" He asked… apparently he had not yet had the chance to read Lurana's report.

"Positive. Can we expect TSF reinforcements?" She asked cracking her neck. It felt good to move it without pain.

"No… oddly enough a few minutes before this group stormed in the TSF had to respond to reports all over the station of a Czerka Riot. Apparently they didn't like the fact that the Ithorians tried to have them removed." Dace stated in anger. Alina remained focused.

"Convenient." Mira stated simply.

"There is no emotion, there is peace Dace. Calm… we will handle this situation. The hospital will need to be ready to handle casualties from the rest of the station and the TSF will need our help. Mira… let's take care of this little diversion and get back to the station." Alina stated starting towards the door. Mira fell in step behind.

"Right here with you." She stated and focused a little bit deeper.

"_Always."_ She finished. Alina smiled and continued towards the reception area of the hospital. It was as Dace had said; twelve heavily armed troops awaited their arrival. Alina waved to Mira and she stood in place around a bend. Alina walked out, slowly towards the waiting troops. The man in the lead saw her and smiled.

"Ahh… finally. And here I thought I would have to kill someone to get you to come out Exile. I am glad to see that rumors of your demise were exaggerated." The man said gruffly. Alina just chuckled.

"They weren't… I got better." She stated defiantly back to him. Mira had to stifle a laugh.

"_I am rubbing off on you my love." _She stated through their link. She noticed Alina's eyes dart back to her with a quick wink and then back to her opponents. The man for his part just got annoyed at her brevity.

"Jedi humor… not something you are known for. I am here for you Jedi. Come with me quietly and no one else will have to die." The man stated ordering his troops to raise their guns at the people gathered in the waiting room.

"Any more… jokes… and I will not be able to control what happens." He stated a sneer form on his face. Alina for her part remained steadfast.

"_Wait for my signal."_ She stated back through the link as Mira readied herself. Alina looked at the people. She could see fear in their eyes. Alina closed hers and concentrated. She had learned something about battle meditation from a few of the masters but she had learned how to extend it beyond battle through her own use. An invisible wave of force leapt from her and filled the innocents in the room with hope. Their fear abolished Alina decided it was time to end this.

"You have no intention and I have no intention of allowing you to harm anyone else." She stated, her weapon still at her side. The man actually laughed.

"You are right Jedi. But I ask how one Jedi is going to stop my men from killing everyone in this hospital?" He asked, his anger reaching a boiling point. His troops raised their weapons but the people in the room just stared at them defiantly. Alina could feel their resolve waning at the fact that they were no longer causing fear to the people before them.

"Simple… one isn't." She stated a wave of the force drawing her sabre to her hand and she ignited it. The man was confused by her response and it was enough time for Mira to come out from her hiding place. She used the natural lack of friction of the durasteel floor to deftly slide between Alina's legs and in front of her. She spun around and launched her wrist launcher's payload at three of the troops who were caught totally by surprised. The neurotoxin quickly went to work and they died a quick and painless death. Alina respond by charged forward… Mira working totally in sync with her due to their link raised her hands on to which Alina jumped and quickly flipped over the leader and struck down two more the troopers. Mira rolled and grabbed one of the down trooper's blasters and leveled another. The two warriors had effectively placed themselves in between the people and the attackers. The attackers in complete disarray began to fall back. Mira and Alina gave chase and were able to push them into retreat. The leader sneered as they pulled away in a shuttle.

"You may have escaped my grasp Jedi but I will let space do my work for me." He stated as the shuttle ripped away from the docking clamp without the natural lockdown procedure taking place. The vacuum of space threatened to rip both Jedi into it. Alina stabbed her sabre into the durasteel deck plate which held her in place. Mira for her part shot a grappling line from her wrist launcher to stabilize herself. Both women knew however that they had to stop this vacuum before the entire atmosphere of the hospital was vented. Mira knew she could slice the terminal and get the airlock shut but getting there was the problem.

"_I will always be here to catch you."_ She heard in her mind and knew that the link between them had gotten stronger during the battle as Alina had read what she was trying to do. Mira looked down at her and saw that she was looking back. Mira nodded back to her and released her grappling line. Alina flung out her hand and a force wave pushed Mira away from the vacuum and on to the wall of windows. Mira landed quite gracefully and actually ran across them and reached the computer console that controlled the airlock. Alina reached out with the force and held her in place long enough for to slice the console and get the outer airlock to shut. Alina still holding on to Mira brought her to the durasteel floor gently after the vacuum was stopped. Mira stood and after a few more moments she had auxiliary systems in place and normal dock operations were restored. Mira walked back to Alina who withdrew her sabre from the floor. They came together first as warriors clasping forearms together which quickly changed to fingers intertwining and a quick kiss was shared. Neither Jedi needed to speak; it seems that the Handmaiden had been right all along. Battle was in fact a form of communication and in the heat of battle the two partners had worked together perfectly as one and doing so expressed a love for one another that nothing could challenge. The tender moment was short lived as a shuttle broke it up coming in hot. With the atmosphere restored, ER teams led by Dace were able to triage the scene quickly. Both Mira with her powers and Alina with her medical training began helping the ER teams but Dace waved them off quickly.

"We can handle things here. The TSF needs you more than I do. Go." The Jedi needed no further orders and nodded back to Dace as he showed just why he was administrator taking control of the heated situation with a Jedi like calm. Mira and Alina boarded the shuttle and Mira was surprised to find the same shuttle pilot that had transported her twice before still on board. She actually laughed a bit.

"See… told you I would need you take me somewhere again." Mira stated. The shuttle pilot laughed warily… he was going to retire after this night… if he survived. Alina just looked at her with mock concern in her eyes.

"Did you get a boyfriend while I was out? I'm hurt." She stated playfully. Mira laughed and took her partner into her arms.

"I've told you before my love… I only have eyes for you now." She stated pulling Alina in for a passionate kiss. The shuttle pilot just blinked and knew a joke had been stated at his expense but he got to see two gorgeous women kissing in his shuttle so he didn't care… it was better than some late night vids on the holonet.

"Where to ladies?" He asked not really wanting to interrupt them but doing so anyway. Without letting go of Alina, Mira looked up at him.

"Wherever the fighting is heaviest." She stated to him. He just groaned and wondered why fated teased him so much. Despite his reluctance he set about his task and after a short flight they reached their destination. Entertain module 081 was crawling with Czerka troops fighting TSF forces. The TSF was holding their own thanks in no small part to the man that had started this whole trip back to Telos Lieutenant Grenn and a republic officer they didn't recognize. This man was a bit older then Alina but his actions didn't show it nor did his features. He chin was cut solid as if had been molded from peremecrete. His shoulders were broad and his republic uniform had sufficient damage to it to bely the well-toned muscles hidden within. If either female Jedi cared about men this one might have been attractive to them both. They both laughed at each other for having the same thought. After helping load some wounded on to the shuttle they sent the pilot back to the medical module and joined the fray. Alina stood and focused for a few moments as she sent a wave of force out to the TSF. Oddly enough the republic office looked up as the battle meditation touched him and turned to look directly at Alina. This surprised Alina as it would take an astute mind to know when one was being affected by this particular power. Mira for her part slipped in next to him and took a few shots taking down a few of the Czerka troops before turning and focusing on the republic officer himself. Emerald green energy enveloped him and blaster burns and vibroblade cuts became scars in an instant.

"Did somebody call for some Jedi?" Mira asked as without even looking she turned her wrist launcher out and sent a rocket charge flying out destroying an attack droid. The republic officer was obviously impressed. He knew the one who was using the battle meditation but did not recognize this redhead that was with her.

"Not directly, but I have never turned down help and won't start now. Admiral Carth Onasi, republic cruiser Sojourn, you are?" He asked her thankful that she was there… some of those burns were starting to hurt.

"Here to help… scuse me a sec." Mira stated dropping her blaster and raising her arms. Onasi was confused until he saw the Exile come rushing in from his flank and use the raised arms of the redheaded Jedi as a spring board. He watched in amazement as the Exile gracefully flipped over a battalion of troops and landed in front of a stranded Telosian family. Her lightsabre came to bare and cut a few down before it was met with a vibroblade. Alina was really getting tired of the fact that cortosis was so readily available and began a duel with the swordswoman before her. The troops were distracted by the Jedi long enough that the trapped family had enough time to get to safety behind the TSF line. Onasi watched as the Exile matched the woman blow for blow but didn't seem to be pushing the fight forward. He was confused, why was she prolonging the fight? He realized however that the redhead had leapt up on the bench he was using as a barrier and was running along the three centimeter wide planks like a well-trained gymnast. He just watched her in awe as she ran towards the Exile. The Exile actually dropped her guard almost as if the two of them had planned the action beforehand. Just as the Exile had done before, the redhead now used the outstretched arms of Exile as a springboard and flipped gracefully through the air. In doing so she sent off a few more rocket charges into the Czerka line dispersing it. He noticed that the redhead had picked up something was running back toward the Exile that resumed her battle with the Czerka commander. Again, she dropped her sabre as the Redhead jumped and used her to bound over the fray. It was only then that Onasi noticed that the redhead held a small child, not more than six or seven galactic standard years old. The redhead ran her back to the family that Exile had saved… apparently the little girl had gotten separated from them. The Exile after the redhead was clear waved her hand and knocked the double vibroblade free from the commander's hands. The commander drew a vibrodagger but was stuck down before she could use it. Onasi just watched as the two Jedi worked in perfect harmony. He had seen a lot of Jedi work but he had only seen teamwork like this one other time… and that was two of his old comrades.

"But they were in love…" He stated to himself before opening firing upon the Czerka line. With the added ferocity of the two Jedi, the Czerka line was pushed back out of the Entertainment Module and back into the residential module they already controlled. Alina and Mira joined Lieutenant Grenn and Admiral Onasi to discuss their next move.

"They have complete control of the residential module. I am not sure how many there are but I know there a lot of Telosian citizens in there with them. We can't risk entering the module without some assurance of their safety." Lieutenant Grenn stated looking over a computer read out of the station's security status. Alina examined the readout herself and began to fall back into the pattern that seemed so natural to her.

"What is this?" She asked pointing to a shaft running along the outside of the module. Grenn studied it for a moment.

"That is a maintenance access shaft, I believe it exits out inside the aid station in the residential module. However most of it's depressurized." Grenn stated to her. Alina began to form a plan.

"Depressurization is not a problem. What we need to do is bottle the Czerka forces up so they don't have a chance to react. I will take about ten people me with through the shaft and attack them on their right flank." Alina stated taking control of the situation.

"Now wait a just a damn minute, who put you in charge of the situation missy?" Grenn asked getting annoyed at taking orders. Onasi stepped up.

"I did… she's a Jedi and a hero of the Mandelorian wars… if anyone can get us of out of this, she can." He stated nodding to her. For her part Alina was a bit confused as to who this man was.

"I thank you for the complement sir but I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage." She stated to him. Mira just chuckled a bit.

"He introduced himself as Admiral Carth Onasi of the republic cruiser long john… or something like that." Mira answered for him and Alina couldn't help but chuckle a bit herself. Onasi was not so jovial.

"Sojourn… but she got the rest of it right. I was sent her to investigate the destruction of Peragus. But you had already left by the time I had arrived. Most of my crew including myself were former Telosians so we were still in orbit when the attack came. My crew is fighting in other parts of the station. You're welcome by the way about the complement. I have fought with Jedi before… in fact some of the best and now how good they are in fight as well as their leadership abilities. So what do you want us to do?" He asked her examining the read out himself. Alina returned to the console and looked over the different points of attack.

"As best as I can tell there are three ways into the residential module. One is the maintenance shaft here. Two is the front door here, which will probably be heavily fortified. Three is here… an external access point outside the station itself on the left flank of the module near the main apartment complex. So what we are going to do is box them in. I will take a take a team of ten with me through the shaft. I can extend a bubble of force around us for a short period of time that will maintain the atmosphere even in the depressurized zone. Grenn, you will take a contingent of troops and talk to the ones manning the front door. Give them some grand speech about having no choice or something like that but keep them talking until we are in place. Mira will take a second fire team and use the external entrance to secure the apartment complex and any hostages inside. Once they are secured we will launch a pincer attack against their flanks and while your forces attack through the front door Grenn. Our goal will be to push them back into their compound here. That's where things really get tricky and dangerous. There is only one way in or out of that compound and they are not going to give that up without a fight." She stated pondering what to do about the compound. They probably had enough supplies to make it a long drawn out siege if they wanted to… Alina wanted to avoid that. Grenn for his part was getting angry.

"This is insane, how do you propose we execute this plan all of the station shuttles have been locked down. We can't get to this external entrance and I am almost positive it is sealed anyway." Grenn stated angrily. Alina for her part did not rise to his emotions.

"Simple, that is why I am putting Mira in command of that team. She can get past the security seal on the door and not all of the station shuttles are on lock down,' Alina turned and looked at Mira with devilish grin, 'Her boyfriend brought us here in one. I am sure she can convince him to help her again." Alina stated. Mira for her part just shook her head.

"He's not my boyfriend and you know it. You and I are going to have a long talk when we get back to the ship after this is all over." She responded back glaring at Alina. The devilish grin never left Alina's face as she answered.

"Angel, you know I am just playing with you… and besides when we get back to the ship there will be more for us to do than just talk." Alina stated winking at her. Mira blinked for a few second and then blushed deeply. This was almost a completely different person then she was used to. This woman was so focused, so strong in her conviction… it was hard to keep her temperature down at the thought of what this Alina might be like. She shook her head clear of that thought… time for that later she determined. Onasi was confused… he had seen interaction like between his two comrades but only after they had…

"Now I have seen everything… here I thought Jedi being in love was breaking the code and now I have seen it twice and this between two women…" He thought to himself but was snapped back to reality when Alina continued.

"All joking aside, Onasi I want you with me. Without Mira with me I need a blaster I can trust and I have seen yours in action. Grenn, as I said, stall them for as long as you can. We need to give Mira time to secure the apartments. Mira, I don't know how many Czerka troops you will be facing but I am pretty sure they are going to use the hostages as shields… make sure your team knows not to fire unless they can get a clear shot." Alina stated looking at her.

"_And come back to me… You are right… when this over we have a lot to talk about and I don't want to lose you… ever."_ She finished into their link. Mira smiled.

"_I have already told you that you can't lose me. What kind of guardian angel would I be if went off and died and left you alone? We will be together soon enough."_ Mira stated with a nod.

"Understood." Mira stated a loud and then turned to the gathered TSF troops. She looked over them and found a few that she thought could handle the kind of fight she was about to put them through.

"You, you two, you and you… with me. As Alina stated, our objective is simple, get in quickly and quietly, secure the hostage and wait for her signal to attack. A steady hand and iron will is needed here. Can I count on the five of you? Remember, we are fighting for your people, your families, they are counting on you and so am I." She stated to them. Alina looked over the troops she had gathered. She was impressed with them and got the feeling that Mira was picking up a lot more from their link then just simple surface thoughts. She could see that the speech Mira had given had bolstered their confidence in her so much so the bunch actually saluted her.

"Yes ma'am" Came a cacophony of voices. Onasi was quite surprised by the leadership ability of one that appeared to be so young.

"Impressive." He stated quietly to Alina. Alina for her part just smiled.

"Yes she is." Was her only response which actually brought a chuckled to the gruff republic officer. Alina was surprised to actually see he had a sense of humor.

"What's with the laugh?" She asked him.

"Nothing… you two just remind me of another pair of Jedi I worked with back during the war. Though admittedly their dynamic was a bit different from yours… being different genders and all." Onasi stated looking over her shoulder at the display. She just looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Again he chuckled.

"Just that it's good to see Jedi live a little, that's all. Though I wonder if the two of you "live" as much as the two I am talking about did." He stated. Alina actually started to blush, she could tell what he was suggesting.

"That admiral is none of your concern." She stated embarrassed by the notion. He chuckled again.

"It wasn't my concern then either… but it was hard to ignore. The Ebon Hawk is a surprisingly small ship with a glaringly small amount of sound proofing and it appears that for all the hot air she expended talking about Jedi rhetoric that Bastilla had a set of lungs on her and he knew just what to do to make her use them." Carth said almost laughing out loud. Alina's blush didn't get any better. She had heard of this Bastilla he spoke of… he was right, she was pompous and arrogant and spent entirely too much time spouting about the evils of the darkside. But from what Onasi was saying she apparently had followed the same path she was… who could have made her change her beliefs so much…?

"What you talking about admiral?" Alina asked him. She knew the answer to her own question but asked anyway. Onasi looked her over and went back to laughing.

"Just a fair warning… if either of you have the same set of lungs… might want to try to find a quieter place." He stated turning away and addressing a few of the TSF troops. She blushed but knew she would have to remember his fair warning. She looked up and noticed that the shuttle had arrived and Mira was already taking her band out to meet it. Alina cracked her neck to get some semblance of control back over herself and gathered her own team together.

"Alright… we are ready to make this happen. Remember, Grenn you job is just stall them until we can get into position."

"I know what I am supposed to do… I am not some damn kid here." He stated back to her. Alina just shook her head. A kid may have been easier to deal with.

"Onasi and I will take our team and head through the shaft. See you on the other side." Alina stated to Mira as she boarded the shuttle. Mira nodded as the shuttle pod closed and sped off. The next few hours would be key to the survival of Taris.

…

Mira looked down at the pilot who she could tell was doing his best to ignore her completely. She just laughed over the whole thing. She looked back at the five TSF officers she had gathered. One who seemed to be the highest ranking was a gruff looking old soldier. She wasn't sure but she could guess that this man had seen his share of wars. He appeared to be berating two younger officers for some shots they had fired during the previous battle. One of the two he was yelling at was much younger than the man dressing him down. Probably around her age if not younger. She wasn't sure why she had picked him but had learned in the past few days everything had a reason and purpose. The other officer he was dressing down she knew exactly why she had picked. The woman had black hair with a violet streak through it. Her very spirit called out to her and Mira laughed as she watched the woman mock the old soldier.

"Do you think this is funny soldier?" The old soldier yelled at her. She just sighed and then stared defiantly at him.

"No, what I think is funny you probably wouldn't care for. Besides if soldier boy here hadn't nearly shot me, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She stated pushing the young man away from her. He quickly redounded and returned to attention.

"So… what you're saying is that your blaster bolt just happened to fly off in his direction instead of at the damn enemy!" He screamed at her. Her stance didn't change.

"No… I was firing a warning shot at him… the next time he touches me that bolt will be between his eyes." She stated back to him. The old soldier blinked and then turned to the young man.

"What the hell were you thinking Private!" He screamed. Mira had to give him credit; he remained at attention for the whole thing.

"I tripped sir." He responded. Mira leaned against the wall of the ship; this was starting to get old.

"You mean in the middle of a fire fight… you tripped?" The old soldier asked him. He merely nodded in agreement.

"You are either stupid or horny neither of which belongs on the battlefield soldier,' he turned back to the woman, 'and the next time you want to make a point Corporal do it at a better time!" The old soldier screamed at her. She was about to make a point when Mira decided that now was a good point to step in. The woman threw out a punch which Mira grabbed out of the air an act which she found herself proud of.

"Alright… that's enough out of all of you." She stated releasing the woman's hand. The woman for her part just glared at Mira. Mira gave her a small wink and then turned to the old soldier.

"First, it is easy to get what you want out of people by complimenting their good points; not screaming at them for their convictions." She stated in an even tone that seemed to take the old soldier off balance. She turned to the young soldier and just shook her head. She was still getting used to whole telepathy thing but could easily feel emotions off of this young man. He was a drone and very poor at hiding his feelings. She could see that he was lying about tripping.

"Second… the next time you touch her… or anyone but yourself for that matter I will personally toss you out the nearest airlock." Mira stated to him and saw that his eyes went wide but he quickly saluted.

"Yes ma'am." He responded curtly. Mira just shook her head and turned to the young woman. She could see the defiance and spirit in her eyes and she saw herself.

"As for you… try to keep your shots at your enemy. Statue boy over here may be mister grabby hands but he is still your ally. You need to work together." Mira stated to her with a smile. She wanted to be mad at the Jedi that stood before but oddly enough she couldn't.

"Yes ma'am." She stated with resignation. Mira just laughed.

"Okay… none of that. The name's Mira." She stated with a chuckle. The young woman's demeanor changed. It appeared as if the Jedi wasn't as stuck up as she was afraid she was going to be.

"Alright Mira… mine's Wraith." She stated with a smile. Mira just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wraith? I like it." Mira stated returning her smile. The old soldier decided it was time to butt in at this point.

"Her name ma'am is Corporal Sasha Declan. I am Master Sergeant Mos Govorn and he is Private Andrus Malin. He's young but he will make a good soldier." Govorn stated with a quick salute. Wraith stared daggers at him and Private Malin join him in his salute. Mira just shook her head and wandered over to the Govorn and placed a hand on shoulder.

"Sergeant… I understand that you are a soldier and that you have to follow regulations and things like that. However… if you don't pull the kriffen stick out of your ass right now I am going to do it for you and beat you over the head with it. Is that understood solder!" She stated matching Wraith's glare. His eyes went wide and he stood at rigid attention.

"Ye… Yes ma'am." He stated being put in his place. Wraith for her part couldn't hold back her laugher any longer.

"Now now Wraith… let's not laugh at him. Remember, it's not nice to pick on people." She stated keeping her emotions even.

"Not bad commander… not bad at all." A voice came from the rear of the shuttle pod. Mira turned to see the last two members of her ragtag bunch. One of them was a woman who was slightly older then she was. She wore shades over her eyes even though it was dark in the pod. The other was a man with an oddly regal bearing. He was older than most of the others save Govorn and he was the one that spoke. She realized he had called her by a military rank.

"What's with the rank… and more importantly who are you?" Mira stated looking at him. He actually chuckled a bit.

"Where are my manners? I am Lieutenant Exil Raize and I guess that would make me the executive officer of this little band. After all, we received our marching orders from your Jedi friend and she placed you in charge. She's the captain, you're the commander." He stated standing and offering her a hand. She took it realizing that she had made a mistake about the command structure of this group. She turned to the woman who for all she knew was asleep.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ghost." Was the only response she got. Exil for his part was actually surprised that she was able to get that out of her.

"She must like you… she said something." Exil stated with a laugh. Mira looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"She's TSF special weapons and tactics. She is the best sniper on Telos if not the entire galaxy. She's probably killed more people than the rest of us put together." Exil stated looking over at her and then returning his gaze to the passing stars. Mira looked at ghost and felt something odd about her. She was still new to her powers but knew what this feeling was.

"_Alright… if you are not willing to speak with words let's try this."_ Mira reached out the force. Even though she couldn't see Ghost's eyes she could tell that she was heard.

"_I mean no harm; I just wanted you to know something about yourself."_ She stated into the force once more. This time Ghost reached up and pulled off her shades and stared daggers at Mira.

"And what would that be?" She stated, her voice even but Mira could feel the emotion behind it. The others for their part turned to her surprised to hear her talk.

"_Answering a question… the same question I had about myself for most of my life."_ Mira continued to say into the force. Ghost was getting visibly flustered by this encounter.

"What question would that be?" She stated obvious anger in her voice. Mira remained calm.

"_Why you are so good at what you do. Why you can feel the beat of your target's heart. How you are able to hide so well from them. This is the gift of Force Sensitivity. If it wasn't such a hectic time I might be more inclined to ask Alina to train you. As it stands now I think you are needed here more."_ Mira stated to her. She could see Ghost's anger flare but then die down as she thought about her words. The rest of the group stood confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah, I agree with that. I belong here." Ghost stated putting her shades back on and sitting back down.

"Ok… that was… weird." Wraith stated to the group. Mira chuckled.

"The force works in odd ways. You get used to it after awhile. Though I do have an idea about how we can make our task a bit easier." She stated looking over at Ghost.

"You obviously are good at being undetected. Our task is to make sure we get in without undue harm to the residents of the apartment. So here is my plan, Ghost and I stealth in behind someone who is acting as a distraction. He or she knocks the Czerka troops off their game for a few seconds and we take them out. The problem will still be getting in, I can get us there but it's hard to stay hidden while I'm slicing the door." She stated thinking about that part of the task. Wraith for her part smiled.

"I can get us in there if you can stay hidden long enough to make your end work." She stated with a sly smile. Mira looked over at her with a raised eye. Exil chuckled.

"What… did you think I joined the TSF willingly? Its community service." She stated her smile not changing. Mira remained confused.

"What is that supposed to mean." She asked

"Sasha… or Wraith as she likes to be called was one of the most notorious slicers on Citadel Station. What made her so bad was that she never kept anything. Not a single credit." Exil responded before Wraith.

"You know who my dad is… I didn't the credits, I was just bored." Wraith responded. Exil just shook his head.

"There are better ways to handle boredom." He stated sternly.

"There are… but not many as fun." Mira stated with a chuckle of her own. Wraith smiled, she was getting to like this Jedi.

"Alright, if you can get us in than Exil will act as decoy and Ghost and I will do the rest." Mira stated and Ghost nodded flipping on her stealth unit and disappearing from view as the shuttle came to a halt and locked on to the door. The shuttle pod door opened and the team was met with their task… a sealed door with a single control pad next to it. Wraith went right to work as Mira flipped on her stealth unit and took her place behind Exil. After a few moments of tinkering the durasteel plate slid open and the group was looking at the backs of about a dozen Czerka troops. They seemed to be surrounding about thirty residents of all races and ages. Exil walked in slowly and quietly as Mira and Ghost moved around him and into position. After giving them a few moments Exil cleared his throat and the soldiers turned to him raising their weapons in surprise. Exil raised his hand to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Whoa! I am not here to fight, I am here to negotiate." He stated still moving slowly forward trying to inch closer and keeps their attention on him. A squirrely looking Rhodian stepped forward and addressed him in rhodese.

"We not ask for a negotiator ugly pale skinned human. But we will take another hostage." The Rhodian stated motioning his troops forward. As this was happening Mira quietly moved around the throng of people and crept up behind one of the troops that were there. She quickly grabbed him around the mouth and shot a dart into his back. She brought him slowly to the ground and one of the hostages was to say something when quickly placed a hand over the person's mouth. She appeared out of thin air and motioned the person to be quiet. One of the other guards saw her appear and was about to raise an alarm but all he managed to do was cough out as blood filled his head from the shot that hit the back of his skull. The trooper dropped to his knees and slumped over. The Rhodian heard him hit the floor and turned to see that his two rear guard members were nowhere to be seen.

"What going on human!" He screamed in Rhodese. Exil for his part quickly drew a blaster as the remaining troops readied their weapons.

"Ah Ah… you might want to take a look at your current condition." Exil stated as both Wraith and Govorn appeared from behind the opening with weapons ready. Exil pointed to a point behind the Rhodian as Mira stood and aimed a blaster at him. The Rhodian realizing he had been outflanked went to grab a hostage to act as shield and was rewarded with a blaster bolt between his beady eyes from the muzzle of a still hidden Ghost's blaster rifle. He slumped backwards as the rest of Czerka troops dropped their weapons and surrendered.

"Not bad everyone… not bad at all." Mira stated as she started freeing the residents. After a few minutes the residents were secured and the team reformed at the entrance to the Residence connection. They could see a number of Czerka troops filling the corridor and could hear the annoyed voice of Lieutenant Grenn almost screaming at them. Mira just shook her head as she signaled her team to take position around them.

"_Apartments secured, awaiting your signal."_

…

Alina was concentration on keeping the bubble of atmosphere up around them as they moved through the open corridor. In truth this technique was still new to her and she was surprised that she could extend it as far she was doing. Onasi followed closely behind her and could see she was straining. He had been around enough Jedi to know that using the force on this large of a scale was hard for even the greatest practitioners and he had also known that the Exile was injured in a recent attack; this couldn't have been easy for her. He ordered his troops to follow as closely as possible to reduce the range necessary for her to extend the bubble. Onasi was well aware of the fact that they were walking through a vacuum and that if the bubble burst they would die pretty quickly. The corridor was long and narrow which was actually a good thing because it allowed Alina to push the bubble back. She could see the access seal for the infirmary and quickened her pace.

"_Apartments secured, awaiting your signal."_ She heard into her mind and smiled.

"Way to go Angel." She thought to herself. After a few more moments minutes they reached the door seal and entered the code that Grenn had provided them. The seal clamped down behind them and pressurized the portion of the corridor that they were standing in. Alina let the bubble drop and caught her own breath. It took a toll on her but she knew it was something she had to do. She heard the locks release as the pressurization cycle completed and she stepped slowly into the infirmary. She was happy to find it empty.

"Apparently Czerka didn't expect someone to come through the back door." Onasi stated as he helped one his troops out of the small crawlspace. Alina merely nodded and wandered out to the hall. Peering around she saw that a large group of troops, probably thirty or so, were gathered at the main door between module 082 and 081… just as she had expected them to do. She motioned for her troops to take their positions and they did so. There was a divide between the two portions of 082 which provided good cover for her ranged fighters. She herself steeled herself for the fight that was about to come. She knew that they were still out numbered but she had been in worse places before. She knew that the flank and the tight quarters would make it hard for Czerka troops to react. With a final nod to Onasi he sent a signal to Grenn.

"_Now!" _ Alina stated through the link as she ignited her sabre and charged fourth. Soon the main doors opened and a hail of blaster bolts came flying out of it. The Czerka troops were in complete disarray as blaster fire came at them from all sides. Alina charged at the clusted Czerka troops slicing two of them down as blaster fire whizzed by her. She bounced a few bolts back towards the throng as a few more fell. Mira and Onasi ordered both flanks to close in on the cluster as Alina had reached her goal. She personally stood before the door to the Czerka compound doorway blocking their escape route. The Czerka commander despite his predicament seemed to be interested in fighting even if it cost him his life. He pulled out a blood red sphere and clicked a button and tossed it back at Alina. Alina didn't see it as she continued to swat away blaster bolts and cut down the few that tried to get past her. Mira on the other hand saw the small spheroid floating through air. She knew what it was and bolted towards the woman she loved using the force to accelerate her speed. Alina was surprised to see Mira suddenly in front of her and watched in awe as she plucked the orb from air and whipped it back towards the Czerka line.

"Grenade!" Mira screamed as she grabbed Alina and placed herself in between her and blast. The grenade went off and a firestorm engulfed a good majority of the space between the main door and the Czerka compound. The screams of the Czerka troops filled the corridor as their flesh melted off their bones and turned to ash in the intense storm of super heated plasma. The force of the blast had thrown the group into the air and many body parts and whole bodies of dead Czerka troops went flying in all directions. Mira felt the force hit her and felt the intense heat sear the back of her robes off but she remained in place shielding Alina. When the firestorm dissipated the few Czerka troops that were left were badly burned but most were unrecognizable. A few of the TSF troops at the door had some minor burns and bumps from the force but all in all there didn't seem to be any major injuries. Alina looked up into Mira's eyes and smiled.

"_My guardian angel." _She stated the smile easily heard on her voice. Mira tried to smile but all she could was slump over. Alina's eyes went wide as she pulled her hand from Mira's back and realized it was covered in blood. Alina laid Mira down gently and could see the burns on her back. She quickly called upon the force as ribbons of blue energy licked Mira's burnt skin. Soon the burns began to clear and the wounds began to heal. Mira cough as she awoke, her lungs felt hot but they were getting better. She got to her knees and looked at Alina with a smile; she saw the tears in her partner's eyes. She placed a hand on her cheek which was immediately grabbed by Alina.

"_You had me worried there Angel… I thought…"_ Alina couldn't finish the statement. Mira almost laughed at her. It was kind of funny, here she was a warrior and a tactical genius and all that mattered to her was Mira. It made Mira love her that much more.

"_Sorry love… didn't mean to scare you. Remember I made a promise and I don't intend to break it." _She stated back to Alina. Alina overcome by emotion pulled Mira into an embrace and soon a kiss to which was followed by more than a few cat calls. One of the biggest gawkers was Malin whose eyes practically bugged out of his. Wraith for her part drove her elbow into his face in disgust. Both Onasi and Grenn tried to get their troops under control and eventually were successful. Both Alina and Mira stood and forced their way inside the Czerka compound. There were few troops left but they fought like rabid kath hounds. They were no match for the two Jedi that led the TSF forces. The two fought as one, their moves so in unison that the defenders had no idea who to try strike at. Finally they reached the inner sanctum and stood before Jana Lorso herself.

"Jana Lorso, under the authority of the Republic, Telosian Security and the Jedi Order; you are here by placed under arrest to answer to the crimes of Murder, Corruption, Sedition and Treason." Alina stated to her with Mira beside her wrist launcher trained on the woman.

"The Republic? A group of old fools who know nothing of progress. Telosian Security, interlopers who stand in the way of progress. And the Jedi Order? A failed experiment nothing more. This is just a minor setback one I am thankful you will not survive." She stated as she hit a button on the computer panel in front of her. Both Jedi sensed a disturbance in the force as two turbo lasers rose from the floor and began firing. Alina immediately ignited her sabre and began deflecting bolts back as Mira's arms slipped around Alina's body and streaks of force energy shot from them striking the two turbo lasers destroying them completely. Mira spun around and shot a dart at Lorso who gurgled and fell on to the desk in front of her. Alina looked at her with concern on her face.

"_Stun dart… don't worry, she's just knocked out."_ Mira stated with a smile. Alina just laughed as she walked forward. Alina blushed immediately as she noticed that Mira's robes had been burned away leaving very little to the imagination on the woman she loved. Alina ran up behind her and pulled off her own over robe as both Onasi and Grenn wandered in after dealing with the last of the Czerka troops. Mira looked at her and could see the blush on her cheeks.

"_What's up?"_ Mira asked.

"_You were a bit exposed my love… not that I was complaining but…"_ She answered and Mira realized what she was talking about and blushed.

"_I was wondering where that draft was coming from."_ Mira said with an embarrassed chuckle that turned into an out loud laugh from both women. Grenn looked at them confused and was about to ask a question when Onasi just waved him off.

"Don't try to understand Jedi… especially two as close as they are. Their world is not for us." He stated wandering up to the two and saluting them both too which Alina reflexively returned. Mira just blinked.

"It was an honor to work with you Exile. I am glad that reports of your battle prowess were not exaggerated. Telos and its people are in your debt." Onasi stated as Grenn and a few TSF forces rounded up the unconscious Lorso. Wraith for her part had gone to work on the Czerka mainframe when she found something that caught her attention.

"Hey Mira… you might want to look at this." She stated looking up from the computer panel. Alina raised an eyebrow and poked Mira.

"Friend of yours?" Alina stated with a playful tone that oddly enough Wraith picked up on.

"Yeap, but don't worry while Mira is hot and all I am not into that sort of thing. Though I could make an exception for her." She stated with a wink to both of them. Mira just shook her head and Alina laughed.

"Wraith… now is not the time for that." Mira stated her blush returning.

"Why not… big bad bounty hunter can't take a joke?" Alina stated poking her and wandering over to the console. Mira just sighed a bit and joined her.

"What is it you found Wraith?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh right… I was deep diving into the mainframe, Czerka really needs to have better encryption; anyway, I came upon this. It seems that someone had contacted Lorso and told her that there was a Jedi in the hospital and that she should send troops to capture you." Wraith stated pulling up the communiqué. Alina looked over it and frowned. They had defeated GOTO, who was still out there hunting Jedi?

"I don't like this…" She stated. Mira could hear the consternation in her voice. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. There nothing in this galaxy that can separate us." She stated as Alina leaned back into her. Mira's arms came around the woman she loved as Wraith continued to examine the records.

"Anything else of interest?" Mira asked her head resting on Alina's shoulder.

"Well, a lot business transactions that would make a hutt blush but beyond that nothing really pertaining to you." She stated as she began to download some records into a datapad. Alina bowed to her.

"Well, if you come across anything let us know. Something tells me you will be able to find us wherever we might be." She stated with a laugh.

"Probably." Was the only response she got as Wraith was completely absorbed in her work. Mira and Alina decided it was a good time to take their leave. After finally completing the mission that started this whole week, they headed off to the Ebon Hawk. As they reached the docking ramp of the Ebon Hawk the exertion finally caught up with Alina and she slumped to the plate. Mira was immediately on her knees with her.

"_Alina?"_ Mira stated into their link, concern coloring her face. Alina placed a hand on her partner's cheek.

"_I'm… ok Angel. Just… tired I think."_ Alina struggled to respond back. Mira nodded.

"_Let's get you to bed."_ Mira stated helping her to her feet. Alina smiled.

"_Just can't wait can you?"_ Alina stated. Mira knew her partner was tired now… she sounded drunk.

"_Later my love… later."_ She stated practically dragging her to her room and laying her in her bed. Alina reached out and Mira took her hand into her own.

"Set course… for Dantooine." Alina stated aloud. Mira could see that she was too weak to use the link to talk as sleep quickly overcame her. Mira placed her hand back into the bed and covered up. She cracked her neck as she walked out which actually hurt a bit more than it should have. As she walked out the door she was met by Bao-dur of all people.

"Something I can do for you?" She asked rubbing her scared skin through Alina's robe.

"There is something different about you and the general." He stated in his monotonous way. Mira raised an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" Mira retorted. She didn't think that Bao-dur was one to stick his pointed nose where it didn't belong.

"I meant no offense Mira… there was just something I wanted to give you." He stated handing her a silver cylinder. Mira looked at it and blinked.

"A lightsabre… I know I am a Jedi and all but aren't I supposed to build this myself or something?" She stated more confused than ever as she held the thing in her hand.

"You are, but Alina built this one specifically. She told me to hold on to it until she was ready to accept what it meant. By the looks of things, I think she has." Bao-dur stated. While Mira wasn't aware of circumstances surround the weapon she knew what Bao-dur meant and handed it back to him.

"Keep it… when she is ready to give it to me herself she will. I for myself need a shower… a nice long one." She stated stated as Bao-dur just nodded and went about his business. Mira wasn't sure what the significance of the weapon was but knew that Alina would give it to her in time. So many things had changed in the past week… so many new doors had opened and roads spread out before her. She smiled as she felt her heartbeat as well as that of the woman she loved and happiness filled her soul when she felt that they were beating in unison.

_Postscript: There you go, 9200+ words of action and adventure… a little romance because I am just that kind of writer. I needed someone to help the TSF and I figured a cameo by Carth from KotOR 1 was in order. I also really liked the character of Wraith… perhaps one day I will write a story staring her. Maybe. But SoaDH is NOWHERE near finished. The next chapter will finally get the story moving along the games plot and take us to Dantooine woohoo! Anyway, I really like to hear from me readers. Please review and let me know what you think. I am writing for you and I want to know you are enjoying what I am writing. Look forward to hearing from you soon. _


	12. Chapter 11: Past

_Author's Note: Ok Ok, so I know I said in the last postscript that this chapter would be moving along the plot of the game. I lied, sue me. Actually don't… I don't have any money. In reality I had planned what happens in this chapter being the opening to the next chapter. However as I writing I realized that this was a spectacular opportunity to do something the game (and no other source that I am aware of) didn't do… expand on the character's pasts. There is a pretty decent amount on the Exile but not much on the other characters beyond what's in the game. So most of this chapter is actual original work. Without further ado…_

**Chapter 11: Past**

It had been two days since they left Telos. Mira had spent most of her waking hours staring at the ceiling of the Ebon Hawk when she wasn't checking in on Alina. She knew that the woman she loved had over exerted herself during the fight to retake Telos. Mira for her part still felt the lick of the super heated flames of the Plasma grenade but would not have changed a thing. At the moment she sat in her room and just stared at hyperspace flying by. It was peaceful which was odd because before she would have been bored out of her mind simply sitting there but now things just seemed clearer to her.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Mira stated quietly to herself as she stared out the portal. It was odd, she had only been a Jedi for about a week and half now and most of it had been spent in an emotional roller coaster. But still she felt what this meant to her. In this quiet moment of reflection she felt at peace. Perhaps the code did have some meaning after all. She returned her gaze to the ceiling and sighed.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." She almost laughed as she stated that tenant. How little she knew about what was going on. She was slowly starting to discover that not only was she force sensitive but she was a special kind of force user. In the week and half time since she had become a Jedi she had brought the woman she loved back to life and broke down a barrier blocking the emotions of the woman that oddly enough was becoming her best friend. Even that made her pause for a second. She never really had someone she could call a friend. It seemed that her entire life had changed in that span of a week and a half.

"There is no passion, there is serenity." This one made the least sense to her. There was a passion that flowed between her and Alina and both women could feel it. Mira felt her cheeks flush as she remembered some of the things that happened in that hospital room. She had never felt anything like that before. It was all encompassing, threatening to sweep her away. Before she would have been afraid, would want to fight it with all of her might. But now she just wanted to be lost to that tide and see where it took her. She had no idea why the Jedi fought against this passion so. Whenever she felt it she felt alive, it freed her made her fell whole… something she had not felt for a long time.

"There is no death, there is the force." She stated this line and knew that this would be the definition of her life. She knew that Alina had died from the HK's attack. She held the corpse of the woman she loved and reached out and beseeched the force to aid her and it answered. Life was breathed back into Alina and Mira knew she was the conduit for that resurrection. In a time not too long ago all of this would have sounded ridiculous to her. But the more time she spent with the force flowing through her the more things made sense. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and reached out. She could hear the small oscillations of the ship, the thoughts of the crew of the Ebon Hawk and finally she heard what she sought. It was slow and steady and quiet but it was there, a simple beat against the back drop of the ship. She listened to it and smiled. Alina was still asleep as best as she could tell. Mira had not yet learned to actually see what her companions were doing just hear them. Though in some cases she was glad she couldn't see them. She stretched as her mind returned to her. As she sat and just thought about everything and nothing she heard a small rapping on her door. She just glanced over at the door… maybe she was hearing things? She returned her gaze upward and just stared. Again, she heard a small gentle rapping on the door. She stood and walked over it. She punched a command into the control panel and the door slide open with a metallic hiss. She wasn't sure what she would find but Visas was not on the list of things she thought would be there. The Miraluka stood quietly before her almost seeming to study her.

"Umm… something I can do for you Visas?" Mira asked cocking her head at her with a bit of confusion as to her presence.

"I felt a slight disturbance in the force, it led me to you." She stated. Mira noted a bit of a higher tone in her voice. Instead of the normal monotone she was used to there was almost a slightly more animated quality to it. Mira smiled at her.

"Well, I am not sure why I was disturbing the force… how does one apologize to it?" Mira stated jokingly. Visas for her part cracked a small smile. Mira noticed it and just lit up; apparently what she had done was working.

"I must admit that I have missed the mirth that humor can bring… it is taking some getting used to." Visas stated a definite light in her voice that had not been there previously. Mira just turned and walked back into her room and sat down on her bed. She motioned over to the chair that sat near the small desk on the other side of the room and Visas walked in and sat down. For a few moments the only sound in the room was the door sliding shut. Mira started to shift a bit in the bed, the silence was becoming deafening. Before she could say anything however Visas broke the silence.

"Is the Exile unwell?" She asked quietly. Mira looked over at the Miraluka woman and sighed.

"Not that I am aware of, though admittedly I am still pretty new to this. As best I can tell she was just tired off of her ass." As Mira said the word an image flashed into her mind and a small blush formed on her cheeks. She shook her head clear as Visas continued.

"Then are you unwell?" She asked the redhead. Mira looked over at the other woman with confusion.

"No, I'm fine… why do you ask?" She inquired. Visas continued to just look at her or at least Mira believed she was being looked at.

"I would have thought that you would have joined Alina in her chamber." Visas stated with a bit of what seemed to Mira to be enthusiasm. This Mira thought was actually a bit… disconcerting.

"And why would you think that?" Mira stated shifting again this time a bit away from the Miraluka. Visas noticed the change in the Healer's aura when she asked that questions.

"I apologize; I did not mean to offend. I was merely making an observation. I would have thought that you would want to be together with her." Visas stated trying to calm her. Mira thought about her words for a few moments and then relaxed a bit. She was right, she wanted to be together with her but she was keeping herself at a distance because she wasn't sure what would happen between them. She was happy that they had expressed their love for each other but she was worried that anything more might ruin what they had even though every fabric of her being wanted it... wanted her. Mira sighed.

"No… no reason to apologize. I just… I just don't really know. It's strange; I have always felt in control of my life you know? Even when I was a slave to the damn Mandelorians I still felt that I was in control. Now with her… with this, I have no clue. There are so many things I want to say, to do but every time something comes up… I am just, not in control. Part of me wants to scream but another part of me wants to embrace it. Does this make any sense to you?" Mira stated looking at Visas who for her part just looked at the redhead.

"I am afraid I cannot understand." Visas stated truthfully. Mira looked over and then back up at the ceiling.

"I guess before all this happened everything just made sense. My life was chaotic don't get me wrong but it was a chaos that I could control, a chaos I could choose. Since meeting… and falling in love with Alina it's a kind of chaos that I have no say in. It's just happening, threatening to swallow me whole." Mira stated still looking at one particular divot in the durasteel plating of her room's ceiling.

"Life flows like a river; the affect of throwing a pebble into it is almost nothing. However throw a boulder into it and the river must find a way around." Visas responded. Mira finally took her eyes off of the ceiling and looked over at the Miraluka. After a few seconds of study she actually laughed.

"Now that sounds like something a Jedi would say… or least a teacher." Mira stated continuing to chuckle a bit. Visas's smile returned. It was hard not to join Mira in her joviality.

"I am afraid that I am neither of those things. I am master's servant." Visas stated her smile fading. Mira controlled her chuckled her and looked at her Miraluka friend.

"Now that's not entirely true. You had a life before your master took you, you had to. In fact you told me specifically that you were not always your master's servant." Mira stated bringing her legs up and resting her head on her knees. Visas actually sighed.

"I am afraid that is of no consequence now. I am my master's servant and I must carry out his will." She stated all the mirth leaving her words.

"That's not true. Our past is what makes us who we are. I may be different now being and a Jedi and everything but I am still Mira Cabur, a bounty hunter and a damn good one. My life to this point has been shaped by what I have lived through to get to this point. I can't leave it behind anymore then I could cut off my own arm. It's the same with you. You are not just your master's servant. You are Visas Marr and the only time that stops having consequence is when you let it stop meaning something." Mira stated forcefully. So much so in fact that Visas could feel every punctuation of the statement. Visas reflected on her statement.

"Perhaps… you are correct." She returned. Mira just looked at her. She could feel the woman's internal struggle. Whatever this master of hers had done to her had caused her profound damage.

"Of course I'm right." She stated with a fiery confidence that would ignite the soul of any being… save for one that she had intended on igniting. Visas merely looked on stoically.

"You do not know my master, you have not seen him stride on the ashen plains of a dead planet and revel in the death of life on that planet. He is the place where all life dies." Visas responded. Mira blinked. Visas was correct, she had never seen entire planet die in front of her. She couldn't imagine what that would do to her but she knew it wouldn't be pretty. Now that she looked upon Visas she understood a little bit of the reason for the struggle she was going through. She could never fully grasp the sheer magnitude of the death and destruction that Visas had been forced to witness but at least she could offer something to help her. She decided it might be a good time to try to lighten the mood a bit.

"You are right… I haven't. But you know what else I have seen? Miraluka. Tell me about your people, your life before your master." Mira stated returning her head to her knees. Visas sat stoically. Mira saw that she was having an internal argument about what to say or do. Mira was about to apologize for prying when Visas finally spoke.

"Before my master… my people lived on the planet of Katar. I was… a poet." She stated and Mira just blinked. Before she had healed her Mira could barely get two words out of her and now she was sitting there and telling her that she was poet?

"I am not sure I really see you as a poet." Mira stated truthfully. Visas turned to her and studied her. Mira blinked at the scrutiny.

"A lot of things were lost when my master took me." She stated. Mira could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You know Visas… I can't begin to imagine what your master did to your people… did to you. But that does not have to define your life. As I said, you are Visas… not your master's servant. Tell me about the poet Visas." She stated wandering over to Visas and sitting on the desk beside her. Visas' smile returned.

"I am not sure what you wish to know." Visas stated and Mira chuckled again.

"Whatever you want to tell me." She stated. Visas just looked up at the Redhead sitting on the desk before her.

"Very well. Even though I was a poet then words are hard for me to come by now. But before my master I lived as a poet, spreading the words of lore and story to my people. I believe I was happy then. I believe my people were happy then. I was always on the periphery of my people however. We are taught from a young age to control our emotions much in the same way a Jedi is taught. After all, the Jedi merely use the force… we are one with it. Strong emotions can reflect in our people more than it would in any other." Visas stated in response. Mira just listened intently.

"So, what would that have to do with being a poet?" Mira asked and she could have sworn she heard Visas chuckle at her questions.

"Poetry as any writing is the expression of strong emotion. My people felt that any show of strong emotion of that nature could be the path to destruction. I on the other hand believed that words were a way to control my feeling rather than feeling them myself. By expressing those emotions I did not have to keep them inside… I could free my mind of them and remain… composed." Visas continued. Mira just nodded in agreement.

"I could see that. I was never much for words. I was always better with a quick blaster than at talking to people. Then again, the only real chance I had to talk to anyone was my bounties and I really didn't care what they had to say." Mira stated with a sigh. Visas nodded back.

"The words are lost to me, without the emotion there are no words." Visas stated. Mira could see the sadness in her heart she wanted to do something but wasn't sure what.

"Visas, the emotions aren't lost. Buried somewhere but they are there. Even now I can feel the sadness in your heart. I could also feel the happiness when you were speaking of your people. Maybe remembering them will bring that happiness out?" Mira stated and she could see that Visas was thinking about her words.

"You may be correct Healer… I am just not sure where to begin." Visas stated. Mira could feel apprehension now. It was strange, for someone who was so usually guarded she was feeling so much from her now. Mira studied her for a moment and then a question came to mind.

"Have you ever been in love?" Mira asked simply. It sounded strange to even Mira that such a profound question could be asked so easily. She felt a sudden shift in the emotions in the room. As soon as she felt the shift she wasn't sure if she had offended or hurt the Miraluka for asking the question. However Visas alleviated her fears.

"I… have felt that emotion before." She stated quietly. Mira didn't want to push but she also wanted to know more.

"What is love like among a people who are not allowed to feel?" Mira asked intently. Visas smiled and the swirling emotions in the room began to calm somewhat.

"As I have stated before… I existed on the fringe of my people. Even so, love was not something that was forbidden. It was to us to control the emotion and not allow it to take control." Visas stated correcting her. Mira laughed a bit.

"So it's not as hard as it is with the Jedi huh?" Mira asked with a small chuckle and then a sigh.

"It is not." She stated in return.

"Yeah, that whole no passion thing… not really my style." Mira answered. Visas' smile continued.

"The Jedi fear that passion is the path to the darkside. They are correct; however few can deny the lure of that passion once it has taken hold." Visas stated. Mira's eyes went wide at her blatant statement.

"I don't agree with you. Passion is not the path to the darkside. What Alina and I have is not the path to the kriffin darkside!" Mire responded furiously. Visas could feel the pain and anger in her words and took a breath.

"You are also correct. What you and the Exile have is not passion, it is far beyond it. Passion is surrendering and reveling in an uncontrolled, unfocused and unbridled emotion. While that emotion is very often compared to love it very rarely is. The emotion that exists between the two of you, the bond you share is far deeper than anything passion could hope to define." Visas answered back to her challenge. Mira blinked and let her anger subside.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell." Mira apologized and this time she heard Visas actually chuckle.

"You have nothing apologize for Healer. You stood for what you believed and showed a fierceness you will need when you face my master." Visas returned and Mira sat back down and looked at her Miralukan friend.

"Yeah… so, what about you? When did you feel the emotion?" Mira responded to her realizing they had gotten off track. Visas sighed at her question.

"I am not sure how sharing my past will answer your questions." She stated plaintively. Mira smiled back at her.

"Because, remembering your past will remind you that you are more than just your master's slave." Mira stated back at her. Visas remained stoic.

"If you believe that to be true, I will try." Visas stated as she concentrated on the memories of her life before her master. It was hard to fight through but she started to see images of her life past and the smile returned to her lips.

"His name was Oscarion. He was a historian of my people and the galaxy. He would tell me stories of the past and I would recite stories of the heart to him. He was the one who allowed many of those stories to flow freely." Visas stated as Mira listened intently. She could see a blush in the Miraluka's cheeks as she recited the tale of her love.

"I may not be a poet, but I know what you mean by that. It's the way I feel every time I look into Alina's eyes. If you don't mind me asking what happened between the two of you?" Mira asked still with a smile on her face. She blinked… it was a subtle thing at first but then became more pronounced. Mira felt a cold spread over the room and she looked up at Visas and saw that light had faded from her. Mira blinked again and realized that this was what happened when a people with no eyes… cried.

"He was killed… along with all of my people… all but me." Visas stated through ragged breath. Mira immediately slipped off of the desk and knelt in front of her friend.

"Visas… you of all people should know that the force works in strange ways. Hell, if someone had told me that I would be doing all of this, feeling all of this two weeks ago… I would have laughed at them. Now I have found the woman I love and have a true purpose in my life. Whatever the krif your master is is not what spared you… the force did and it has a reason for it. Do you think Oscarion would be happy if you had died that day? You are a good person Visas… you are many things but your master's servant isn't one of them. I know you still bear the burden of being the last of your race in galaxy but that just gives you the opportunity to be something meaningful. Something that I know you can be…" Mira stated her hand placed on the Miraluka's shoulder and a pale yellow light flowing from it. She could feel the room warming as Visas' emotions improved. Visas took a deep breath.

"I understand your words. I only hope I can live up to the confidence you have in me." Visas stated as the temperature in the room finally returned to normal. Mira didn't move from her place but did sit down on the floor.

"You will Visas, after all… adversity creates strength as my old task master once said… Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore." Mira stated with a chuckle. Visas studied her.

"Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay. Wise words." Visas stated. Mira just blinked she had heard her task master state those words many times and in fact a lot of the slaves spoke Mandalorian and while she had gotten the gist of what was being said she had never known the actual language.

"Wow… I didn't really know what that actually had meant until right now. Makes sense though. He always said it to me when he was trying to force me to do more work then I was able to." Mira stated just thinking about all the words that she had heard in her years as a slave.

"You do not know Mando'a?" Visas asked a bit of curiosity showing in her voice that made Mira chuckle.

"Nope, spent the first fourteen years of my life as a Mandalorian slave and never learned the language. I always tried to convince myself that it was my small way of rebelling. But in reality I just think I was too stupid to actually learn it." She stated with a chuckle. Visas this time did not share her laugh with her.

"On the contrary Healer, I believe you are quite intelligent." Visas stated in response. Mira stopped laughing and looked at her.

"How about you call me Mira." She stated simply. Visas looked at her quizzically.

"I did not believe that I had the right to call you that." She stated solemnly. Mira raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why the hell not… we're friends aren't we?" She asked the Miralukan. Visas thought about her response for a moment.

"I cannot answer that question." She responded. Mira could see she was struggling once more and smiled.

"I can… we are and I for one am better for it." Mira stated flashing a bright smile which Visas attempted to return.

"If that is your choice… then I will abide by it." Visas stated with the mirth returning to her voice. Mira couldn't help but smile.

"As long as it is your choice too." She stated returning to the bed and sitting down. Visas remained quiet for a moment as Mira just kind of looked at her.

"It has been a long time since I was able to make a choice for myself. I am… not sure how to make it." Visas stated quietly. Mira actually giggled a bit.

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked. Visas just looked at her. The redhead asked such a simple question but to Visas an answer was more difficult than it would be for most. She took a deep breath.

"Yes." It was such a simple word, most wouldn't have paid any attention to it. However for her it was like opening a flood gate. She smiled brightly for the first time in a long time and Mira could feel the happiness fill her.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Mira asked jokingly knowing that it in fact was difficult for her. Visas chuckled a bit herself.

" Indeed… Mira." Visas stated again a simple word but getting easier to say. Mira slumped back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling once more. A crooked smile filled her lips as she glanced over at her now confirmed friend.

"So… did you ever…?" She asked Visas. Visas tipped her head at the redhead.

"Did I ever what?" She asked confused. Mira giggled a bit.

"Did you ever… you know… connect power couplings with Oscarion?" Mira said sliding closer to Visas who remained oblivious to the entire question.

"I am sorry, neither of us were engineers." Visas responded. Mira smack her forehead.

"Wow… I am not sure if you just aren't catching my drift or if you are just… wow." Mira stated with a laugh.

"I am afraid I do not see a drift to catch." Visas stated matter of factly. Mira laughed a bit more.

"Ok, how about this… I will be blunt about it. Did you two ever tear each other's clothes off and krif until the sun came up?" Mira stated looking directly at Visas. Visas turned a shade of red darker then her robes. It was hard for Mira to contain her laughter at the sight.

"I… am not sure… how… to answer that." Visas stated obviously very flustered with the question. Mira could no longer help herself and nearly fell off the bed laughing.

"It was a simple yes or no question." Mira stated trying to catch her breath between laughs. Visas remained red.

"Why would that information be required?" She asked obviously embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Because… it reminds of you what it felt like to be alive." Mira stated gaining control of herself. Visas stared at her and thoughts of the times that she and the man she loved had been together. Her heart swelled at the memories and her skin warmed.

"You… are correct. I have not felt this way since…" Visas did not finish the sentence. Mira sat back on the bed and smiled.

"Since the last time you saw the sun rise lying naked in his arms." Mira stated finishing her thought. Visas simply nodded in agreement.

"See… this is the Visas I want to get to know. The woman that had thoughts and feelings of her own, not the slave that came hunting us. That's not who you are." Mira stated looking on at her. Visas actually smiled, which felt good to her.

"It has been… a lifetime since I have felt like this." Visas responded feeling like she was waking up from a long nightmare. There were still cobwebs in her mind and she could still feel the death of her people and the fingers of her master in her mind but she also felt her heart beat for the first time since that day. Though the scars of her torture still stung, the light in her heart shone through a bit brighter. She looked up at the woman who called her friend and who she felt was her friend and smiled.

"So Mira, it is only fair you tell me of your past." She said continuing the conversation. Mira looked at her and just shook her head.

"I am afraid that my life isn't all that interesting. I was born on an outer rim world and was a Mandelorian slave until my task master was killed during the attack on Malachor V. I was lucky to escape with my life. I was… thirteen or fourteen then and felt the planet being torn apart. My task master and I were running to a ship when he literally fell through the planet. I reached the ship in time and had learned enough about flying to escape the planet before it was completely annihilated. I didn't know really what else to do but I had my own ship and enough Mandelorian junk to sell to get a good amount of credits to live off of. It was hard at first, most people on civilized worlds wanted to try to help the poor refugee girl. They didn't did know that I was a highly trained fighter, could take apart and put back together most pieces of technology and I was a decent pilot. Eventually after drifting around the galaxy for about two or three years I ended up on Nar Shaddaa. There I blended in pretty well so I sold my ship and set myself up as a bounty hunter. It was around this time I decided to change my name." Mira stated taking a breath. Visas looked at her puzzled.

"Mira is not your name?" She asked. Mira just chuckled.

"Well, actually its close. Before I reached Nar Shaddaa I was on some outer rim world that I can't even remember the name of. The people of that planet couldn't pronounce my name properly. Apparently they had some issue with their speech patterns where they couldn't pronounce basic sh or L sounds. So my actual name of Mesh'la became Mira… it just kind of stuck. Not to mention wandering around with a Mandelorian name had gotten me into trouble a few times." Mira stated the last line with a laugh. Visas continued to study her.

"You said you do not know Mando'a?" Visas asked. Mira blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, so?" Mira asked quizzically.

"Your name… it fits you." Visas stated with mirth in her voice. Mira continued to get more confused.

"What's that supposed to me… what the hell does my name mean exactly?" Mira inquired wanting to know if in Visas' path to regain her emotions she had suddenly learned how to play a joke on someone.

"Mesh'la Cabur, It means Beautiful Protector…" Visas answered and Mira just stood stunned.

"Wait... what? Why the hell would a Mandelorian task master call me something like that?" She asked still not sure if this was a joke or not.

"What do you mean?" Visas queried.

"Well, as I said… I was taken as a Mandelorian slave when I was a baby. I think I was born on one of the first world's they conquered. Don't really know what I did for the first few years of my existence. First memory I have is when I was about five and I was taught how to clean a blaster. I never really knew why I was called the name I was but I saw other children during my time and they were just assigned random words as names. I assumed those words meant something but I never spent the time to learn the language myself." Mira explained just staring off into hyperspace. Visas continued to study the redheaded Jedi as she pondered her next question.

"Did you always follow the same task master?" Visas knew what the answer to this question should be. Oscarion was a scholar and had told her some of the "culture" of the Mandelorian people.

"Yeah, why?" Mira answered returning her gaze to her friend. Mira could see something turning in her friend but she was unsure of what. Visas from her perspective had an idea of what was going on here.

"Did this task master ever call you anything else?" She asked continuing to study Mira's reactions. Mira thought about the question posed to her.

"Yeah, it usually pissed me off because I couldn't even really understand the name I had been given. I thought he was just insulting me for bad work or something. It was something like… dilc or delc…" Mira tried to remember the word exactly.

"Dalyc'ad'ika" Visas answered her.

"Yeah, that's it. So how bad of insult is it… I am sure it's something like shutta or whore or something." Mira stated looking lackadaisical about the whole thing. Visas stood and walked over to Mira and placed a hand on her shoulder. What she was about to tell the redhead would potentially change her life.

"Mando'a is a gender neutral language. Certain prefixes can be used in situations where it was important enough to make a distinction such as in this case. Daylc is one such prefix to denote female… ad'ika is a Mando'a word… for offspring. Loosely translated dalyc'ad'ika means… daughter." Visas explained as her hand remained on Mira's shoulder. Mira didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What?" Was what finally passed her emerald lips.

"True Mandelorian slaves are passed from task master to task master where they are needed most. You were not a slave… you were of the children of the Mandelorians, Mando'ade…" Visas answered giving a squeeze to the woman's shoulder. Tears began to stream down Mira's face. She had spent her life thinking that she was a slave like so many others she had met. She had always been treated a bit better than most of the slaves but she always brushed it off as doing well, after all, she was punished far more severely when she did something wrong. Now from what Visas was telling her…

"Tal be nar tal…" Mira said quietly through her tears. Visas didn't hear the whole statement.

"What?" She asked trying to get Mira to explain.

"It was something he always said when I did well at whatever task he had given me. Tal be nar tal. What does it mean?" Mira asked turning her tear filled eyes to Visas. Visas thought for a moment.

"Blood of my blood." Visas responded. Mira was beside herself… so much of her life had changed in the past few days and now everything she had thought about her past collapsed in a few seconds.

"Why, why was I abused like that… why the hell was I treated like dirt!" Mira screamed fighting Visas' hand off her shoulder. Visas was having trouble not meeting her emotions for the first time in a long time but she steeled herself, she had to be strong.

"Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya." Was Visas' response to her shout. Mira looked ready to punch her and in reality she was just barely holding back.

"What the krif does that mean!" Mira stated anger flashing in her eyes as she stared down Visas. Visas thought that she would have learned by now that staring at her was a meaningless gesture.

"Train your sons to be strong… but your daughters to be stronger." Visas answered. Mira slumped back to the bed… it all started to make sense. All the times she had been beaten to within inch of her life, everything she had been taught combined that training with innate force sensitivity and you have Mesh'la Cabur… Mira.

"How would say confused in Mando'a?" Mira asked her tears slowing. Visas returned to her chair and though about the question.

"I do not believe the language possess a word to express confusion." Visas answered her back. Mira just stared at the floor for few minutes before finally raising her glance to meet Visas. Her tears had passed and now she was just sitting there looking.

"So… Mando'ade… children of the Mandelorians." Mira stated.

"Literally it means Child of Mandelor but as I explained, the language is very neutral when referring to individuals." Visas answered.

"Except for dalyc'ad'ika which means daughter." Mira continued.

"Loosely, literally it means female child but when referenced to a specific person the additional relationship can be inferred." Visas responded. Mira wasn't really looking at her but more through her. Finally her vision focused.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked the Miraluka. Visas' blush returned at the question.

"Oscarion and I had to pass the time somehow. The time between sunset and sunrise was quite long on Katar and two could only… connect power couplings so many times…" Visas answered as her blush got redder. Mira just blinked for a few seconds and then burst into laughter. The tension in the room melted away and even Visas had to chuckle at her joke a bit. After a few more minutes taken to regain their composure both women just took a breath. Mira looked up at Visas.

"Hey, could you… could you teach me the language. I guess If I am a Mandelorian I should know my own damn language huh?" Mira asked. Visas just smiled.

"Of course. As you I help you reconnect with your past so shall I with mine." She answered before starting with some basic elements of the language. The next few hours went by fast as Visas taught and both women connected with their pasts… with who they were.

_Postscript: First the language of Mando'a and every word of it used in this chapter are not my own work. I want to thank Star Wars EU author Karen Traviss for her work in writing the language and its meanings. As I have learned that I cannot put urls anywhere in my stories I will simply have to tell you to look up Mando'a on the Wookieepedia. The language will be making a return to the story in later chapters._

_Now as for the chapter itself, I wanted to give both Visas and Mira (especially Mira) character histories. In the game we got a tiny bit of Mira's history and zero of Visas. I toyed around with what to make Visas. I originally thought painter but I wasn't sure logistically how that would work so I settled on poet. I think it worked out well. Also I needed to explain how Visas knew everything she does… I don't think Nihlus was much into teaching so I thought this was a good way for to learn it. _

_With Mira, I thought it was only a natural conclusion. I am going to expand on this in an upcoming chapter (yes I do have chapters planed sometimes they just don't go the way I think they will when I write them) but I wanted to touch upon it here. I wanted to be a revelation of sorts and for lack of a better term a bit of "girl talk" I thought was a decent way to do it. _

_To conclude, I notice a startling lack of reviews. I get at least one person subscribing to the story a day but no actual reviews. I like to hear what you all think. Feel free to pm me if you don't have time for a review. I love to hear to from my readers for good or ill. Until next time. _


	13. Chapter 12: Emotions

_Author's Note: I'M BACK! It feels good to be writing this story again. I see people are still reading it and I would not wish to begrudge them it. Once again, I had a completely different idea for how this chapter was supposed to go and again it took on a life of its own. I am going to warn you up front that that life contains content of an explicit sexual nature (that I really hope does not offend anyone) and that reader discretion is advised. Without further ado…_

**Chapter 12: Emotion**

Another day, perhaps two… Mira had lost count. She had spent some of it with Visas learning the language of the Mandelorians… her people. That was still going to take some getting used to. At this particular moment she was walking through the silent halls of the Ebon Hawk, the only sound was the random sparks flying from the T3 unit's welder as she passed the hyperdrive core. It beeped at her joyfully as she walked by. She was still not sure how or why but she swore she understood that it had just said hello to her. She just waved to it as she passed by. The last few days had been the most confusing of her life. Everything had made sense and now it didn't. She didn't care that it didn't mind you but she still had to come to that realization. After a time she almost ran into the port observation deck and looked out at hyperspace traveling by them. Their next destination was Dantooine, some farm world that had been wrecked during the last war. She was unsure of why Alina had to go there but from what she understood it was something about another Jedi hiding out there. All of this was still something new to her. She had gone from making a decent living as a bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa to gallivanting around in a ship of wanderers saving the galaxy from whatever was out there. One of those wanderers was the woman she loved, another…

"What are your intentions for the exile…?" An old and dusty voice came from behind the thinking huntress. Mira without even turning around shook her head.

"That is not your concern. I could ask you the same thing." She asked not really regarding the old woman who stood behind her. Both from her time with Visas and now with the crone herself Mira could understand why this woman no longer needed eyes to see. Mira could feel the presence behind her. It was a cold thing, with no energy to speak of. It was not light nor was it dark… it was simply there.

"It is very much my concern… I have worked too hard for this to have it ruined by some foolish attachment. Be warned huntress… I will not tolerate anything standing in the way of her development." The crone stated as rage boiled in the huntress' heart. Mira turned with a wave of the force slammed the old woman hard into a nearby bulkhead and was immediately upon her, her wrist launcher at the crone's throat.

"Look, I am not sure I really like what you are trying to develop her into. I think she is developing just fine if you ask me." Mira stated, a rage burning in her heart. Kreia for part just smiled and sent the same wave of the force back at the huntress, however she had a far better understanding of the inner workings of the force and it was all Mira could do not to be pushed through the transparasteel view port. She landed hard against durasteel floor as the crone walked slowly over to her. She struggled to stand but found she was being held down. Kreia's smile had turned to a sneer and Mira could feel something flowing off of her but did not know what it was.

"I did not ask you whelp nor would I waste the breath to do so. You are new to the force and know little of what it can do to someone." Kreia stated as Mira felt an intense pain shoot through her body. She tried to ignore it but it filled every fabric of her mind, she struggled not to scream as tears escaped her eyes.

"Do you feel the pain, the agony that is wracking your body… this only a taste of what the force can do. I see rage burning in your heart. I see a passion that will be the undoing of her and that is something I cannot allow." Kreia stated darkly as the pain in Mira's body became overwhelming. The tears streaming freely now she was about to scream out when the pain was suddenly lifted from her body. She opened her eyes through blurry tears saw that the old crone had turned away. She struggled to stand when she got to her feet Kreia stopped.

"Now you have felt the power of the darkside. The path you walk is a dangerous one huntress. Passion will be your downfall. I frankly do not care what happens to you… but her… she is too important to me to let you damage her. I grow weary of your presence but not weary enough to remove it… take caution not to make that weariness grow further." Kreia stated as she began to walk out. Mira reached out and held her in place. Kreia struggled against but to no avail. She felt something awaken in the huntress that she had not felt before as she was held.

"You're wrong… I know what your damn Jedi code says and it's wrong. Passion will not be her undoing… passion will strengthen her… love will strengthen her… and me. I am not sure what the krif is wrong with you and frankly I don't care,' Mira stated as her body began to glow a bright blue, 'but if you hurt her or anyone else for that matter, I won't need the force darkside or light… I will tear you apart with my bare hands." She stated as the glow became blinding enough for even Kreia's dead eyes to be hurt by it. Kreia felt the power within the huntress… she could feel what lay beneath the surface. There was rage and passion but these feeling were not of the darkside… not the all consuming rage and misdirected passion she had felt before… these feeling were focused… almost righteous. She continued to struggle against the huntress' hold when finally she was simply tossed from observation deck. She landed hard down the hall. After a few moments she picked herself as anger filled her.

"Be warned huntress… there are those out there who the force will not affect. Rage and hatred will be your undoing… even if it is not your own." The crone stated as she reached out with the force beyond the confines of the ship and called upon the creature to fulfill her bidding.

Back in the observation deck, the light had subsided and Mira just stood and looked out the view port. She had never liked the old woman and liked her even less now. She struggled with the idea of telling Alina but felt it would accomplish nothing. Alina was strong enough to take care of herself, if there was something to be done about Kreia she would do it when it became necessary. Mira just took a deep breath and turned to leave the deck. After a few minutes of walking which thankfully were uninterrupted by an enraged crone she reached the door to Alina's room. She punched in the command to open the door and walked through. The door closed behind her and soon the only sound that filled the room was the steady breathing of the woman lying in the bed across the room. She smiled as she watched the rhythmic rise and fall of the chest of the woman. She slowly crossed the room to the desk that was sitting next to bed. She pulled herself on top of the desk and just watched the woman sleep amazed at how innocent she looked with brown hair strewn all about the pillow. Alina usually kept her hair up in a ponytail and only let it down when she was sleeping. Mira reached down and gently pulled a strand of wayward lock out of the angelic face of the sleeping woman. She sighed contently as she watched Alina sleep.

"You know… I could do this forever." Mira stated quietly. Despite the whispered tone it was enough to waken Alina as her eyes fluttered open to see her angel looking down upon her. She smiled as she heard the whisper and felt the gentle heartbeat of the woman she loved. This was a face she wouldn't mind waking up to everyday.

"_Forever __is __a__ long__ time __angel__… __sure__ you __can __handle __that?__"_ Alina whispered through their link which almost startled Mira, but she quickly regained her composure.

"_Forever__ and __a__ day __my__ love.__ I __am __sorry __I__ woke __you.__"_ Mira stated with a bright smile. Alina stretched and pulled herself up in the bed a bit and just patted a place on the bed next to her. Mira smile grew wider as she accepted the invitation. As soon as Mira was in place Alina wrapped her arms around the slightly taller redhead. Mira sighed as she leaned into Alina.

"_I__ don__'__t__ think__ I__ have__ ever__ been__ as__ comfortable__ as __I__ am__ now.__"_ Mira stated and Alina chuckled. It had been a long time since she had been this happy… if ever. It seemed like with Mira in her arms then entire galaxy just faded away and all that was left was just the woman in her arms.

"_Nor__ have __I__ angel__… __nor __have __I.__" _Alina stated back with a smile. Mira reached up and turned Alina's head gently towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. The contact was electric to both women, neither of whom expected something so gentle to cause such a reaction. They separated and just looked deeply into each other's eyes. Both want something more than just a kiss but neither was sure just how to proceed. Mira let a cool head prevail believing Alina to still be injured or at least exhausted. With a sigh and mammoth amount of will she stood from the bed and offered Alina a hand up.

"I think… I think we should get you ready for the day. We will probably be to Dantooine sooner rather than later." Mira stammered out as she looked over the woman she helped to her feet. Even though she was the one who had put Alina in this state her blood still raced seeing the fact that she was standing before her in nothing but bra and panties. Alina for her part just made a resigned sigh. She was not even sure why she sighed… Mira was right, they would be Dantooine soon enough and she needed to be ready for it.

"Alright… how long was I out anyway?" Alina asked walking over to her footlocker to search for some clothes. Mira could not take her eyes off the shapely curves of the woman as she sorted through the footlocker look for this or that.

"Umm… about five days." Mira answered. Alina chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Mira asked confused. Alina turned to look at her with a smile.

"I may have to speak to Atton… it shouldn't have taken us five days to travel from Telos to Dantooine. Alina stated as she held a few bits of sundry clothes in her hands. It was Mira's turn to giggle slightly.

"Yeah… he said something about having to take a longer route to avoid some sort of spatial issue. Also T3 said something about an issue with the hyperdrive that was slowing us down as well." She stated with a shrug. Alina raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"T3 said?" Alina stated with a quizzical look on her face. Mira just chuckled and rubbed the back of her head a bit.

"Well yeah… why?" She stated and Alina giggled. She knew that one of the many things the force could do is allow people to understand communication forms of many other beings… including droids. She pondered whether or to not tell her angel that she would soon be able to understand a lot more but chose just to place a kiss on her check as she slipped an over robe over her shoulders and unlocked the door to her room. Soon both women were walking towards the fresher talking about random things of very little consequence. Their conversations ranged from inane things like favorite food to more direct questions like Alina previous Jedi postings and the like. They had taken their time in getting to the refresher but after a few moments arrived and both walked in. Mira reached behind her and locked the door as Alina started setting things up for her to get a shower and ready for the day. It was almost as if this was a completely normal thing for them.

"So tell me, what was it like growing up a Jedi?" Mira asked she just leaned against a nearby wall as Alina pulled her over robe off.

"Well, it wasn't really much of a childhood honestly. But then I assume not many children these days do have a childhood." Alina stated as she began to brush her teeth. Mira sighed… she was more right then even she could know. But then perhaps that was why she said it because she actually did know. Mira was lost in thought until she heard the water of the shower running. She blinked and looked up just in time to see Alina, standing nude waiting for the water to warm up. Mira felt her heart race and her skin warm. Alabaster skin almost reflected in the dull light of the fresher. Mira could not stop herself from examining the woman she loved in her purest form from head to toe and everywhere in between. From the gentle roundness of her hips to swell of her breast, Mira could not stop herself from remembering what that mound felt like in her hand… soft yet supple. Mira felt herself getting warm and not because of the fact that room was steaming. Alina stood and stretched a bit and Mira's eyes darted over her front completely from the beauty of her face to those breasts once more and lower to v between her legs. Mira at this point was letting her passion take control as she mused at the fact that there was a thick brown patch of hair there. She guessed that most Jedi probably didn't take the time or felt the need to care about grooming there and she laughed to herself. Alina stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her. Mira remembered her escapade in the shower a few days prior and it was like a damn broke within her. A part of her rational mind screamed that this was a bad idea, that she needed to stop but the voice was so quiet and her body was in control. She heard Alina humming lightly as she stepped to the door of the shower and stared at it. It was completely fogged over and Mira made a last ditch effort to stop herself.

"I shouldn't do this… I need to control these emotions… I cannot… I…" Tears began to stream Mira's face for the second time that day. She was struggling with her own rationality about how foolish this was and her heart which wanted this… wanted Alina more than anything she had ever wanted to before. She reached forth and then pulled her hand back a number times, both aspects of her fighting for control. Part of her wanted to scream another part of her want to throw open the door and take the woman she loved in her arms and show her just how much she loved her and yet another part just wanted to walk away quietly and forget that this ever happened. Seconds dragged to minutes as she argued with herself. However her argument was ended when Alina pulled open the door and was surprised to see Mira standing before her. She blinked not sure how to react… her towel was too far away to cover herself so just stood there wondering what Mira was doing. It was then she noticed the tears streaming down her angel's face. Mira for her part hadn't taken her eyes off the shower even when the door opened. She stared and drank in every part of the beautiful body before her… even being older she was fit and toned and just… the picture of beauty. Mira saw that Alina was about to say something but before she could get the words out Mira took Alina into her arms and placed a deep and passionate kiss. Alina was surprised at first but then simply gave herself over to the control of her partner. The kiss deepened as tongues battle for control. After a few moments Mira broke the kiss but the tears had not stopped.

"I am so sorry… I…" She stammered out. Alina didn't take her eyes off of Mira's face.

"What are you apologizing for Angel?" She asked the tall redhead.

"I shouldn't have… I shouldn't be here… I can't… I can't do something you do not want… I…" Mira struggled between tears. She still wanted to scream, wanted to make this all go away, wanted to run but she was welded to the floor… she could not move. Alina smiled… she could see the conflict in her partner's heart and in truth had to admit to herself that she was fighting the feelings that welled up inside her threatening to burst free. The words of her master's rang in her ears… love was something that a Jedi must guard against… passion was the path to the darkside. But she looked at Mira and her heart broke. She saw the anguish that the woman she loved was going through just because the code restricted them. This was not peace… this was pain… love was not the path to darkside… denying emotions was. Alina saw that Mira was turning away and a rush of emotion overtook her.

"Who says… who says that I do not want it?" She asked as Mira froze. Did she honestly just hear those words flow from those sweet lips? Even if this was a dream she was not about to wake up from it as she turned back to the woman she loved and was immediately on her lips once more. Kisses turned long and passionate as both women began to feel things they had been trying to deny. Mira broke the kiss from Alina's lips only latch on to the porcelain skin of the junction between her shoulder and her neck. Even the muscles were tones and almost hard but quickly Mira felt them relax as a moan escaped Alina's lips. Alina for her part could not believe the shock to her system as she felt the kisses and bites of her partner. It was like she herself had become a power conduit. She could feel the energy flowing directly from the contact point of Mira's lips down to her heart and even further, much deeper inside her. The feelings that were coursing through her threatened to swallow her but she didn't care, she began to lose herself as she reached out and pulled Mira's over robe off. Mira broke the contact just long enough for her to get the robe off of her shoulders and let it unceremoniously drop the floor. Soon she attacked the other side of her partner's neck and another moan escaped her lips. Mira as she concentrated Alina's neck began to move her up and down her back eventually reaching the tight skin of her rear end. Mira squeezed the skin she found there and pulled away from the kiss. She looked into her partner… her lover's eyes and saw nothing but fire there. Any doubt that she had had about Alina not wanting this vanished as she brought her head lower took one of Alina's erect nipples into her mouth. Alina could feel her lover's tongue flick over her nipple as well as gentle nips and it made her head swim. She reached down and began to fight with Mira's tunic but it was hard because of the pleasure that was wracking her body with every action Mira was taking. Mira realizing what Alina was trying to reluctantly separated from her breast and help her remove the tunic revealing the simple emerald bra underneath. Alina quickly began to return the favor that Mira had been doing her a few moments ago and began to kiss and nibble at the junction of Mira's neck and shoulder. Her hands were not idle however as they soon found the soft flesh of Mira's breasts. Even though they were smaller then her own they still felt wonderful and just a bit larger than a handful. Alina gently moved her thumbs over her lover's nipples that were poking through the fabric of her bra and elcited a moan from her Mira. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into her emerald eyes.

"I… I have never done anything like this before." Alina stated suddenly being drained of her confidence. Mira just smiled and sweetly ran a hand over her cheek.

"Neither have I… I guess… we just do what feels good and go from there." Mira stated and it was all the encouragement that Alina needed. She started back with a kiss to her lover's lips and then traveled downward leaving a trail of kisses until she reached the top of the swell of Mira's left breast. She placed soft kisses on it as her hands reached around to free the globes from their confinement. Soon the green fabric was discarded and left on the floor with the over robe and tunic. Alina just marveled the sight she beheld and noticed Mira's skin turn a bright shade of red. Alina giggled a bit and the bent down and began to gently suckle at the nipple that had presented itself. Mira moaned, the feelings were incredible but she wanted more… more than just this simple contact. She forced Alina off her body much to Alina's surprise. Alina just looked at Mira and saw the look in her eyes… it was pure and passionate. Alina reached out and began to work on the trousers that went with Mira's clothes as Mira kicked off her boots. Soon both accruements join the pile of clothes that were on the floor and Mira stood in nothing but emerald panties. Alina returned to her kissing but this time spent only a few second on her lover's breasts as her target was lower. Soft kisses placed on a toned stomach. Soon Alina reached the waistband of the panties and looked up at Mira who just nodded. She wrapped her fingers around the straps of fabric that held the panties to Mira's hips and tugged them down. They stuck to her womanly folds a bit as Alina giggled at the level of arousal of her partner. Soon the piece of fabric was left with the rest of Mira's clothes and Alina just stared. From head to toe this woman before just exuded confident beauty.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life…" Alina stated quietly as she felt herself being lift up a bit. Soon she was standing completely and Mira leaned down to kiss her deeply. The kiss turned wild and passion with both women's hand roaming over the body of the other. Something took hold of Alina as she suddenly jumped up and Mira caught her held her close to her not breaking the kiss. She then started walking them both back into the shower and shutting the door behind them. Soon Alina was leaned against the back wall of the shower and her hands went to the back of Mira's head as Mira ravished her breasts. Using the wall as leverage Mira reached over and turned the water on as hot water cascaded over them both. However even the heat of water was cool comparatively speaking to the heat that was flowing between them. Moans continued to escape Alina's lips pushing Mira forward. Soon however it wasn't enough, she still wanted more… she wanted all of this woman and she wanted give her everything she was as well. She let Alina alight on the tile floor and just looked deeply into her eyes. The water continued to flow over them and the steam relaxed them both a bit however both of their hearts were racing. They knew that there was one last bridge to cross and once they did they could never go back. Mira continued to look into Alina's eyes and the question came to her lips…

"Are you sure?" Mira asked. Alina nodded and soon Mira was placing soft kisses down her lover's body paying special attention to her ears and then her neck. Alina was breathing hard by the time Mira reached her breasts and the redhead lingered a few torturous seconds over each one. Alina knew what was coming and was almost amazed at how much she wanted it. Mira started moving lower once more but slowly, spending time at her abdomen and tickling her ribs. Alina was doing everything she could not just push Mira's head to where she wanted it to go. Mira for her part was running her tongue over her lover's stomach and staring devilishly up into her eyes. She could see the need in them and could feel her lover's heart beat. It was becoming too much for her… she wanted to give it as much as Alina wanted to receive it. She wanted to taste her lover's essence on her tongue and hear the sounds of passion escape from her lips. Lower still her kisses went as she spent just a moment to take in the scent of the recently washes hair that served as a gateway to the treasure that Mira sought. Finally after an extremely long time to both women, Mira came in contact with the pearl that sat at the top of her lover's petals. The scent that flowed into Mira's nose was almost too much to handle. A combination of scents but there was something that excited her far more then she had ever thought possible within them. She tentatively reached her tongue out and rapped it against the bud. Alina jumped at the contact… never had she felt anything like it. Inhibitions gone Alina's hand went to back of Mira's head and guided her towards where she wanted it to be. Mira did not refuse and soon her lips were locked around the pearl. Alina let out a cry of passion as the pressure on her most sensitive area began to overwhelm her. There were no words to describe the feelings that were ripping through her body. The contact, the texture of her lover's tongue running over her… she felt every taste bud and every bump of it. Mira was focused on her actions alternating between softly sucking on the bundle of nerves and licking it. Alina was almost screaming now, her words all but incoherent attempts to push Mira forward or tell her how what she was doing felt. Soon the bud that was between Mira's tongue was not enough and she ran her tongue down the entire length of her lovers slit. Alina this time did scream as she felt Mira push her tongue inside her. Mira for her part just reveled in the slightly salty but sweet taste of her lover's essence… if she had to go her entire life subsisting on only this she would be able to die happy. She continued to run her tongue up and down Alina's womanhood and her moans and screams were getting louder and long since left coherency behind. Mira could feeling something building within Alina… she knew that she was close and moved back to her opening tasting the juices as they flowed freely on to her tongue. After a few more second of attention Mira felt Alina entire body tense and the muscles inside of her practically clamp down on her tongue. Soon Alina's essence was almost spraying out as she screamed Mira's name and tried to push Mira's head even further inside her. Mira just kept going and soon Alina was tensing once more, her body being wracked over and over again by waves of pleasure that were threatening to knock her unconscious. After the third jolt spread through her body she actually released Mira's head which Mira took as a sign to stop her assault. Once released by Mira, Alina's knees went weak and she fell but was caught by the waiting arms of her lover who just smiled. Alina for her part was in a haze looked almost drunkenly up at her. Mira bent down and kissed Alina's deeply. Alina tasted something… odd from the kiss… not unpleasant just odd. She returned the kiss and then giggled a bit as she realized it was herself she tasted. Mira just beamed at the giggle.

"_Well__… __how __was __that?__"_ Mira asked. Alina tried to think of words, any words to describe the feeling she had…

"_Wow__…" _Was all she could manage and Mira laughed. She bent down and kissed her lover, this time softly as both just enjoyed the feeling of the hot water and being together. After a few moments Mira noticed a slight change in the water temperature and sighed.

"_We __should __probably __get__ cleaned __up__… __I__ think __we __are __losing __the __hot __water.__"_ Mira stated and Alina giggled and nodded. After a few minutes of mutual cleaning interspersed with kisses and touches both women stepped from the shower and dried off. Alina had regained her faculties enough for a devilish thought to creep into her head. Just as Mira was reaching down to pull her panties up her hips Alina stopped her and handed her robe.

"_This __is __all __you __will __need__ right __now__ Angel.__" _Alina stated as Mira blinked and looked at her lover. She could see the flames still burning behind them and smiled as she let the green fabric fall back to the floor. Both women placed robes over their shoulders and collected the rest of their clothes and this time hurried back to Alina's room. As soon as the metallic hiss signaled the shutting of the door, Mira turned around to see almost an animalistic look on Alina's face. Alina reached back and hit the lock control of the door and reached out with the force and caused the robes over Mira's shoulders to slip off in a heap on the floor soon to be joined by her own. Mira just dropped the pile of clothes she was carrying as she felt herself being pushed back towards the bed. Finally she reached the last step she could take and simply fell back. Alina practically pounced on her but that was last aggressive thing she did. Soon soft kisses were being placed on ears and cheeks and lips. Slow and drawn out, Mira enjoyed every second of the attention. After a few moments, Alina began to slowly slide down the former bounty hunter's body until her lips latched upon her neck. Mira moan as the slow speed and soft touch of the previous kisses were replaced by a passion drawing. Alina continued to move down, slowly but with more force in kiss. Mira's breath quickened as lips finally met nipple and she felt Alina's tongue brush over the erected bit of flesh. Quick breath was soon replaced with moans as Alina switched breasts and pinched the opposite between her fingers. Mira could feel her essences flowing once more but Alina stopped and sat up. Mira blinked and look up at her. Tears filled her amber pools and Mira was confused.

"_I__ love __you__… __I__ never __thought__ I __would__ be __able __to__ feel__ that__ let__ alone __say__ those__ words__ to__ someone __but__ you__ have__ brought__ that__ forth __in__ me__… __you__ have__ made __me __feel.__Mira__… __I__ may__ not__ be __very__ good __at__ this__ but__ know__ that__ I__ love__ you__ and__ I __will__ do__ whatever__ I__ can__ to__ make__ you__ happy.__"_ Alina stated back showing an uncharacteristic lack of confidence that almost made Mira giggle if she hadn't been made so happy by the words that had been said. Mira reached up and pulled Alina into a deep and passionate kiss that left both of them gasping for air.

"_My__ love__… __I__ am__ sure__ anything__ you__ do __will__ be__ awesome__ because__ it__ is __you __doing__ it.__I__ love__ you__… __more__ than__ words __can__ say__ and__ this__ is__ the __happiest__ I__ have__ ever__ been__ in __my__ life.__You__ truly__ are __my__ cyar__'__ika__ and__ I__ could__ not__ wish__ for__ anything__ else.__"_ Mira stated and Alina looked at her a bit confused. It was Mandalorian… it meant beloved… and while she was happy that she had been given title, she had wondered why Mira would use it. Alina pushed those thoughts aside and smiled.

"_Ni__ kar__'__tayl __gar __darasuum.__" _Alina stated in response and Mira smiled. She was happy that her lover knew what she was saying even though she herself was not as sure of it.

"_I__ love __you __too __and__ it __is __my __sincerest __wish__ to __know__ you __forever.__" _Mira responded and they shared another kiss before Alina slid back down Mira's body. Mira spread her legs and Alina was now face to face with her beautiful rose. She studied it for a moment; she had never paid too much attention to what she had and was unsure of what to do. She ran her fingers gently through the hair that sat at the top of it. It was neatly trimmed and this surprised her. Mira giggled lightly as the contact tickled at bit. Alina just smiled as she moved her fingers down slowly around the outside of the lips themselves. Mira moaned at the contact and Alina saw a slight shine from between the folds themselves. Her fingers slid back up to the top and slowly were brought down across the center. As her fingers passed over Mira's pearl a loud moan escaped her and she arched her back. Alina smiled and realized that was what Mira had found on her to start with. Still her fingers moved down and pressed against the opening that lay at the bottom of the valley. Mira's breath stopped as she felt the pressure against the opening to her deepest core. Both women blinked unsure of how to proceed. Alina looked up at Mira who was still breathing raggedly. Mira just nodded and Alina smiled. She actually pulled her fingers away which confused Mira for a moment until she saw her lower and ruby lips wrap around sensitive bud. Mira almost screamed at the contact much in the same way Alina had her hands went to the back of her lover's head. Alina fought the hold however as she had other plans. She used the force to gently nudge Mira's hands away. Mira almost whined but she could see the sparkle in her lover's eyes and just let the feelings over take her. She could feel the focus and care that Alina was giving her pearl and was at the point of melting. However nothing could have prepared her for the feeling she was about to receive. She felt Alina's hand come up and press against her opening once more. A tongue and mouth still focusing her bud she felt a finger press firmly against her. Her eyes snapped open and her back arched as the finger entered her. She called out Alina's name as her lover began to slowly pull her finger out and then push it back it. It was slow and soft at first but then began to get fast as she was went on. Alina could hear the moans from Mira and knew she was doing something well. She continued her ministrations on Mira's pearl and began to push her finger deeper into her lover's core until it was completely in. Mira was crying out almost begging her not to stop and who was she to deny her lover. Faster and harder she went now just sucking on the bud at the crest of her lover's folds focusing more on the motion of her hand. After a few more moments she felt the walls of Mira's core tighten as Mira let out a scream. It was almost impossible to move her hand as the walls tried to trap the finger in place, however she fought back and continued to move it and did not let up on the bud either. Soon Mira was thrashing around on the bed almost whimpering as wave after wave of a pleasure like none she had ever felt before hit her again and again. Soon the room went white as all Mira could feel was the pleasure that Alina was providing her. Finally it became too much as she pushed Alina's head away. Alina smiled as she slid into the bed next to her very sated lover.

"_Well__ my __love?__"_ She asked playfully. Mira was still breathing hard she rolled her head to the side that Alina was laying.

"_Wow...__"_ She stated mirroring her partner's sentiments from earlier. Alina pulled Mira gently into her arms, an action which Mira did nothing to stop. Alina reached out with the force and pulled the covers up over them as she had already felt Mira nodding off. With a wave of a hand the lights in the room faded as the two women cuddled together. The warmth being shared was not just the afterglow of what they had done… it was the warmth of love and comfort that neither had ever felt before. Soon, a peaceful slumber overtook them both wrapped in each other's arms.

_Postscript: Ok, so if you have gotten to this point I hope that means that you enjoyed what I wrote. I tried to keep it as tasteful as possible but I felt that this needed to happen. I couldn't just keep having them avoid it. Originally the writer's bloc I ran into was I was trying to have them avoid it and I just couldn't find a way that didn't seem sophomoric to me. This is not the end of the story by far it just gets a bit more interesting from her out. _

_In addition I wanted to put the confrontation between Kreia and Mira here as well. It was about time I explored something that will be a major part of the story going forward. Obviously you have your main plot which is the plot of the game and you have a lot of little subplots as well. As I said above, I really do enjoy writing this and am glad to be back doing it. As usual if anything in this chapter upset or offended someone please let me know and I will endeavor to make it not do so. _

_With that said, hopefully (maybe) we will actually get to Dantoonie in the next chapter and I will also try to make it that so you don't have to wait another three or four months for it. As always read and review and tell me what you like. Until next…_


	14. Chapter 13: Lies

_Author's Note: Ok so surprisingly this chapter did what I had intended it one doing the problem was it was taking too do it. I argued with myself whether or not to split what I was writing up into two chapters, pondering the pros and cons of doing so. This part of the story is quite pivotal and I didn't know if separating the section would cause flow issues or not. After reading over it and realizing that the two sections could easily be separated for a setting perspective (one part on the ship and another part on Dantooine) I decided that my best recourse was to split it instead of throw a huge wall of text at everyone. So here is the first part of this storyline. By the way, if you like Atton or Kreia (though I haven't the faintest clue of why you would like Kreia) well, you might not be happy with this chapter. I really think both characters are too much of a cliché so for most part Atton is just there to do nothing and insult people… enjoy. Without further ado… _

**Chapter 13: Lies  
**

Atton sat in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk looking over Astrogation charts. He was really getting tired of T3 having to do all the navigating and was trying to figure things out just by standard charting. He heard the clink clank of metallic feet on the durasteel plating and could only wonder what the next few minutes held for him.

"Indignant Query: Why is it taking us so long to reach our next destination, even an inebriated meatbag such as you should be capable of flying a ship navigated by a droid… even one not as sophisticated as myself." The rust colored protocol droid stated coming into the cockpit. Atton was really starting to hate droids.

"Look you overgrow moisture vaporator… we will get there when we get there. I am not going to allow that trash compactor do all the work damn it." Atton stated continuing to trying to make heads or tails of the star charts. He had to admit that he just usually used the navicomputer on any ship he was flying but the Ebon Hawks had been voiceprinted… only T3 could operate it which to him seemed like a really strange thing but no ever listened to him anyway.

"Offended Response: I am not a moisture vaporator! Recitation: I am a finely crafted and extremely well designed assassin droid of the highest caliber. I have been called on to kill senators, CEOs and a host of other well to do and important meatbags. Unnecessary Continuation: In stations I am sure you will never be familiar with." The droid stated haughtily. Atton stopped and turned to the droid. Atton could just tell that it was giving him a dirty look… even though its face could not change.

"Look you pile of slag on feet… I will have you know…" Atton was about go off on some tirade when he noticed T3 roll by and chirp at the navicomputer. Suddenly Atton felt a course change in the ship as T3 rolled away.

"Hey… what the hell did you do that for?" Atton yelled after the T3 unit, it like usual completely ignored him and went about its tasks. HK-47 for its part just turned and walked away leaving Atton to fume in the cockpit. He turned walked back to his chair and tossed the chart aside. He looked at the new calculations and just shook his head.

"Two hours instead of two days… I really hate that trash compactor." Atton stated as he looked over a few more read outs just to make sure everything else was sufficient. He really hated not being able to be useful and seeing as the damn droid did most everything he felt useless most of the time… a fact which Kreia was not above reminding him about. He growled a bit at the thought and went back to his read out. As usual everything was fine. The Iridonian and the little cargo cylinder kept the ship running pretty well all things considered. He sighed and opened the ship comm.

"High time our fearless leader woke up." He stated to himself.

In Alina's room, both women were still resting peacefully until the incessant beeping of the comm panel roused Mira out of her slumber. She reached out and slammed the panel.

"What?" She asked groggily. Atton blinked… this was not Alina's voice.

"Hey bright eyes… I was trying to reach our fearless leader? What are you doing there?" He asked through the comm. Mira was about scream at him when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked down to see that Alina had a awoken. All the anger in her heart melted as she saw the bright glow in her lover's eyes.

"Angel, be nice… What's going on Atton?" Alina asked focusing on the comm itself. Atton for his part was lost at this point but decided it was best to just answer the question and think about it later.

"Ah yeah… anyway, we are about an hour and half out from Dantooine. I thought I should wake you up but I guess Mira already did so." Atton responded. Alina was about to respond when she felt her lover's lips on her neck and she could not help letting a small moan escape her lips.

"Everything… ok?" Atton asked… he had heard that sound before… well, not from her but still. What the krif was going on in there and more importantly why wasn't he a part of it? Alina shot Mira a glare and she smiled and waved back at her. Alina shook her head she turned back to the comm.

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for waking us, we will be out in a little bit." She answered back and then closed the comm channel. Atton blinked.

"Us? We? Well… there goes my chances… but gives me nice fodder to scare Kreia with… not a bad trade off." Atton as he leaned back in the pilot's seat and let his imagination run wild.

Meanwhile back in Alina's room Alina just turned her glare back to her lover.

"What was the big idea?" Alina asked playfully hitting the redhead in the arm. Mira just giggled.

"What? I was trying to give him something to think about,' Mira's smile faded a bit, 'unless… you don't want people to know about us…?" She asked the last line quietly pulling away from Alina. Alina saw the change and heard the question that was not being asked. She reached out and pulled Mira back to her.

"_Angel… if I could I would tell the whole galaxy how much I love you, you are everything to me." _Alina responded. Mira smiled brightly and cuddled closer to the woman she loved.

"_I guess… I guess I just might think that this is still some sort of dream or injury induced hallucination. That I am actually lying in a gutter somewhere back on Nar Shaddaa after some mark got the drop on me you know… not that anyone ever would mind you but…"_ She stated the last line trying to look tough but Alina just hugged her.

"_I love you Angel… this is not a dream and even if it was at least we are having together and there is no one I would rather dream with then you."_ Alina stated as Mira turned to look into her face. Mira slide up the bed a bit until they were face to face. Mira placed her hand on Alina's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"_You really are everything I could have ever wanted… my Cyar'ika." _Mira stated as she leaned down and their lips met, a long and loving kiss ensued. After it was over both women had smiles their faces Mira set her head down on her lover's chest. A question came to Alina's mind.

"_Angel… where did you learn Mando'a?" _Alina asked running her hand through Mira's hair. She could feel Mira tense up at the question. Mira was unsure of how to answer that question. She could just say that Visas taught her but Alina was too smart for that, she would ask why she wanted to learn it in the first place. Mira sighed.

"_Umm… surprise, I'm a Mandalorian." _She stated as she looked up at Alina with a crooked half hearted smile. Alina raised an eyebrow and pondered her lover's words. After a few moments she just shook her head and bent down and kissed Mira on hers.

"_And?" _She asked with a smile on her face. Mira was stunned, a revelation like that had hit her like a raging bantha… Alina almost didn't seem to care.

"_So you are not upset or bothered or want to kill me or anything?"_ She asked completely confused by her lover's reaction. Alina just giggled at the inquiry.

"_And pray tell why would I want to kill the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?" _Alina said with a bright smile. Mira for her part was just racing through many different thoughts.

"_Well, my people killed so many, you allowed a Mandalorian on board you or,'_ she paused as Alina's words sunk in and she blushed deep crimson, '_Wait… did you just call me the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?"_ Mira asked turning to Alina who had not taken her eyes off of the woman in her arms.

"_Yes… I only speak the truth and only that which is within my heart."_ Alina stated as she looked deeply into the emerald eyes of her lover. In those eyes she saw her future… she saw everything she wanted and simply smiled. Mira for her part was overwhelmed by Alina's words…

"I love you… so so much…" Mira stated aloud and then leaned in for another kiss. After a few moments she broke the kiss and just looked at the beauty of her lover.

"I love you too… I cannot think of my life without you my Angel." She returned. Mira laid back down and they just sat there enjoying the closeness. After a few minutes Mira sighed contently.

"You will never have to think about being alone my love. I promise." She stated with a kiss on Alina's cheek. Alina giggled a bit and then sighed, however this one of resignation.

"Angel, as much I would like to stay here forever we have a galaxy to save and Atton may come looking for us if we don't get up." Alina stated stretching a bit. Mira whimpered a bit.

"But… alright fine." She stated and then sat up herself. She stretched and then crawled out of bed. She stood in front of the bed and looked over the pile of clothes that had been unceremoniously dropped there the night before. Before she could comment however she felt a quick slap on her backside. She turned back to Alina who just had a playful smile on her face.

"What did you do that for?" Mira asked mockingly hurt. Alina just giggled.

"Well, it was there and it's hard to miss. It's not like I couldn't reach out and smack it." Alina stated between giggles. Mira actually looked her hurt.

"Are you saying I have a big butt?" She asked trying to look at herself. Alina almost lost it completely.

"No Angel, I am saying you have a cute butt… that's why it's hard to miss." Alina stated catching her breath. Mira for her part looked hurt for a few moments and then looked mischievous. Alina stopped laughing and looked into her lover's eyes. She couldn't quite place the look and before she could ponder it further Mira charged and pinned her to the bed. She looked up at Mira's eyes once more and saw something that both surprised and exhilarated her at the same time… pure carnal lust.

"Cute butt huh… I think there are plenty of other good things about me my love… and I am going to make you worship each and every last one of them." Mira stated her voice think with both want and need. Alina looked up at her with both shock and passion, however there was still a rational voice mixed in there somewhere as well.

"Angel… we have to get ready, we will be landing soon." Alina stated in a pitiful attempt to stop what she knew they both wanted. Mira for her part wasn't buying it.

"We have an hour… plenty of time for you to make up for your transgression." Mira retorted. Alina wanted to argue… she really did… but the lust in her heart had overtaken whatever rationality she had left…

…

The Ebon Hawk settled into place outside one of the only large gatherings of people that Atton could find. He had heard about the Sith Bombardment of the planet but as he was scanning over the planet, the shear amount of ruins was almost unthinkable.

"Well, we have set down… I wonder where our fearless leader and the bounty hunter are." Atton stated with a knowing laugh. He heard gentle footsteps behind him but before he could turn to look a quiet voice answered his question.

"They are occupied… they will join us shortly." Visas answered. Atton just blinked.

"How do you do that?" He asked her.

"Do what… walk? It is quiet easy and usually learned during childhood. Perhaps that was a step that was missed with you?" Visas stated and Atton just stared at her.

"Wait… did you just insult me? Who are you and what did you do with Visas?" Atton asked.

"It is no challenge to do so; even one who does not possess emotion can do it." Another this time harder voice answered him. This one he was used to.

"Now that I am used to… an insult… a poor insult mind you from our resident Echani. What brings you out of the cargo bay?" He asked the white haired woman. She just shook her head.

"I do not need to debase myself with an easy battle with you. There is nothing to be learned." Handmaiden retorted forcefully. Atton was actually getting tired of her very quickly.

"Look ice queen, anytime you want to dance you just name the time and place…"

"Enough… out of both you." Another voice interrupted Atton. They all turned to see Alina and Mira standing behind them, both of them seeming fresh from the shower. Atton chuckled a bit at this fact. Mira picked right up on his lecherous thoughts and even though he was right he had no right to think them.

"What are you laughing at chuckles?" Mira asked looking directly at Atton. Atton suddenly stopped chuckling when he realized that he had the eyes of three women and the gaze of another woman upon him. He shuffled nervously.

"Umm… nothing. Just a joke I heard a long time ago." He stated trying to turn the attention off of him. The handmaiden for her part just turned and left the cockpit.

"Yeah, well you just keep those 'jokes' to yourself before you find a dart shoved up your nose." Mira stated putting her hands on hips. Visas giggled which drew the attention of both Alina and Atton.

"Wait… did she actually just… laugh? Atton asked as he stared at the Miraluka. Alina turned to Mira who seemed wholly unfazed by the event.

"Is one not supposed to laugh when one finds something humorous?" Visas asked the collected group. Alina just shrugged and nodded in agreement. Atton scratched his head.

"First she insults me and then she laughs at me being insulted. Wow… I must be going losing my mind." Atton stated shaking his head. Mira rolled her eyes.

"You can't lose something you never had in the first place." Mira stated.

"Look red… I have a mind and I use it… a lot." Atton retorted.

"Yeah, too bad most of those thoughts are of a nature I want nothing to do with." Mira stated shaking her head. Atton smiled.

"Oh I don't know… I think you of all people might like some of the things running around in my head." Atton answered back. Mira looked at him with disgust.

"What the krif makes you think that?" Mira asked angrily.

"Well, with your preferences and all I would have thought…"

"What the hell do you know about my 'preferences'?"

"Enough… both of you calm down. I will not have my allies and friends at each other's throats. Visas, go collect everyone in the main hold I want to discuss our next move." Alina stated interrupting the escalating battle of wits before it became an actual battle noticing the fact that the two had moved within fighting range of each other.

"As you wish Exile." Visas answered with a slight bow and walked out. Mira turned on her heels to follow her.

"Nerfherder." She stated back over her shoulder.

"Carpet muncher." Atton stated with a sneer. Mira froze and then spun back around with a roundhouse kick to Atton's temple. Rage burned in her eyes she aimed her wrist launcher at him. A hand was placed gently on her shoulder and she turned to see Alina with a stern but caring look on her face. Mira took a deep breath and turned walked out. Atton shook his head clear as he tried to deal with throbbing. Alina reached out with the force as blue tendrils wrapped around Atton. The pain alleviated somewhat he stood and looked back at Alina.

"Thanks." He stated brushing himself. It was then he caught the look in her eyes and could feel his very soul having a hole burnt into it.

"You deserved that. The next time you make a mistake like that… I won't stop her." Alina stated darkly. Atton blinked and nodded as Alina turned and walked out. Atton just slumped back into the pilot's chair.

"If I live through this… I am going to find a cantina and a dancing girl and forget it ever happened."

…

Alina stood at the center console as the rest of the crew gathered. Mira stood next to her as far away from both Atton and Kreia as she could be.

"Dantooine. An agricultural planet, nothing really interesting about it save for open fields." Alina stated bringing up the holoimage of the planet.

"Yeah, we did a cursory scan of the planet and didn't find much anything honestly. We landed at the largest settlement I could find, no communication with anyone though." Atton stated as he brought up a new layer on the holo showing life signs and habitation. Alina looked at the holo before her and sighed. Kreia had informed her that the Sith had bombarded the planet during the civil war but she not expect to find so little left of what was a once great planet. Mira turned to her and saw her lost in thought.

"_Everything alright my love?"_ She asked her. Alina turned to her nodded.

"_Yeah, just memories. I remember Dantooine before the war. I was only here for about a year but I remember going to Garang and eating at a restaurant there. The place was nowhere near as lively as Coruscant but it had a spirit all of its own."_ Alina responded shaking her head. Mira placed a hand on her shoulder which Alina reached up and squeezed.

"_This is why I am here… to prevent things like this from happening again."_ She stated and Mira nodded in agreement. Alina turned back to the gathered crew.

"I don't know what we are going to find down there so I don't want to take everyone with me. We know Vrook is somewhere on this planet and we have to find him fast. I would go by myself but that would be too dangerous." Alina stated looking over the read out trying to figure out where he might be hiding.

"Then I'll go with you." Mira stated without hesitation to which Atton just rolled his eyes and Kreia scowled. Alina nodded.

"I would accompany you as well." Visas stated which made both women look up at her. They looked back at each other and then back to her and nodded.

"Of course. Alright, Handmaiden, I want you Bao-Dur and HK ready in case something happens to us." Alina stated looking at the woman in white.

"As you wish Exile." She stated succinctly.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to kill something for you whenever you need it to." HK-47 stated to Handmaiden. She just looked at it suspiciously.

"I am not sure that will be necessary." She responded.

"Plea: Please let me kill something for you… anything… maybe even just maim a meatbag… it has been so long since I have gotten to use my assassination protocols." HK-47 whined. Alina just shook her head… she never thought a droid could be a darksider but here was the evidence. She felt something tug at her mind and turn to see Mira fuming. She blinked as HK-47 continued to try to convince Handmaiden to let it kill something. She could see the anger and the hurt boiling inside as HK-47 droned on. It was then she felt the power building in her. Alina reached out and turned Mira to face her and placed a kiss on her lips. The rest of the crew just watched with a mixture of feelings as they saw this. The powers began to subside as Mira blinked, tears falling from her eyes.

"_Angel?"_ Alina asked worried. Tears now cascaded freely down Mira's face as she pulled Alina into an embrace.

"_That stupid droid… I just can't stand the thought… the thought of losing you again."_ Mira stated the sadness and pain evident in her telepathy. The rest of crew watched this unfold and Atton just had to say something.

"Do we need to ahh… go somewhere and let you two… you know… ow." Atton was interrupted by a strike from Handmaiden's Force Pike. He turned to look at her.

"Fool." Was the only response he got from her. Meanwhile Alina placed a hand on Mira's face to wipe away her tears.

"_You won't lose me again… I will always be with you."_ She stated as they kissed once more. They separated and looked at the rest of the crew. Alina realized what she had done and blushed deeply. Atton was still recovering but being hit with a force pike so he said nothing. Bao-Dur just looked around to see if there was anything in the hold that needed fixing. Visas giggle… that was going to take some getting used to. Handmaiden smiled, which was surprisingly reassuring. It was Kreia that worried her the most. She felt something flowing off of her … something she didn't like… something very dark. She glared back at her. She wasn't sure what the issue was but she didn't like whatever this feeling was. Kreia backed down. Mira on the other hand just laughed nervously.

"Umm… surprise?" She stated nervously and Visas giggled loudly. Handmaiden actually joined her. Soon almost everyone was laughing save for Kreia who had already left and Atton who had thrown up his hands and walked back into the cockpit. After the amusement had passed Alina addressed everyone once more.

"Alright, we will go out and see what we find, Handmaiden be ready." Alina stated and Handmaiden nodded. As the three women reached the docking ramp Bao-dur stopped them. Alina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seeing us off?" She asked and he just shook his head.

"Sorry General… I was just making sure you were completely equipped." He stated to them. Alina looked at her team and then back to Bao-dur.

"I am not sure what are you talking about Bao-dur." She stated confused. It was then that he pulled out a silver cylinder and handed it to Alina.

"A Jedi must not be without this." He stated as Alina took the cylinder. It dawned on her what she was holding and she chuckled a bit.

"Of course… thank you Bao-dur." She stated as the engineer nodded and walked away. Visas stood and watched Alina turn to Mira.

"Angel, one the most time honored traditions of the Jedi Order is when a master presents her padawan with her first sabre. Today I continue that tradition by presenting you with this." Alina stated holding out the sabre to Mira. Mira looked at it and blinked for a few seconds as a memory she had pushed away flooded back into her mind.

[Flashback]

Mira sighed as the door closed behind her, Alina was still sleeping. It was to be expected after the exertion that she did on Telos, after all it had only been a day and she would need time to regain her strength. So much had happened over the course the past week that it still made her head spin. However the only concern she had now was for the health and wellbeing of the woman she loved. She smiled as she walked aimlessly through the corridors. Somehow or another she found herself in the workbay of the ship where Bao-dur was working on something as he was wanton to do. She walked over to the workbench and pulled herself on top of it and just watched him work. Soon however her observation was interrupted by the little drone that always floated around him.

"Beep Boop Beep Beep Boop." The drone stated to her. Mira looked at it laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you and it was the only place to sit other then on the floor."

"Boop Boop Beep." It responded.

"Alright alright… sheesh pushy… droid…?" Mira couldn't finish her sentence… how the hell did she understand what the remote was saying to her? Was she losing it? With all that had happened it would make sense. Bao-dur turned to her and put his spanner back into his pack. He saw the redhead standing there confused and almost laughed.

"Is something wrong Mira?" He asked which snapped the former bounty hunter back to reality. She blinked at his questions and shook her head clear.

"No… nothing… well I don't think there is… hey, stupid question… umm… does this ever talk to you?" She asked nervously. Bao-dur this time laughed which didn't sit well with Mira… perhaps she actually was losing it.

"Of course it does. Droids have a language all their own known as Binary. I have been working with droids so long I have learned it. In your case, Jedi I have worked with in the past have told me that they can understand them as well. It seems like you have that trait." He answered. Mira breathed a sigh of relief, it was just another random thing the force was doing to her… one of the weird things.

"Ok… weird but at least I am not losing my mind." She stated as she noticed he was looking at her. She returned his look.

"What?" She asked.

"I have to concur with my remote; please do not sit on the workbench." He stated as he turned away from her. She chuckled nervously again and slid off the workbench and found a place on the floor in the corner to sit. Bao-dur went back to work on the power conduit he was upgrading but was aware of her continued presence.

"Was there something you needed Mira?" He asked without looking at her. She looked at him and sighed.

"Not really, you're just the only one awake right now. I guess I still haven't gotten used to the time difference on the ship." She stated putting her head on her knees. Bao-dur knew there was something more on her mind but if she wanted to talk about it she would.

"It can take some adjusting to. I have learned to function on my own time after spending so much time on space cruisers during the war." He answered. She nodded and just continued to watch him work which was oddly relaxing. Finally after a bit she decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for a bit.

"Hey Bao-dur… can I ask you something?" She stated. Bao-dur smirked…

"I believe you have that capacity seeing as how you just did." He stated and Mira scowled at him.

"Har Har… funny. I didn't see that coming from a kilometer away." She stated shaking her head.

"I apologize, what can I answer for you?" He asked his smirk fading. She sighed.

"It's alright… just have something on my mind. About the sabre you tried to give me yesterday… you said that she told you to hold on to it until she could accept what it meant. What did you mean?" Mira asked burying her head into her knees. She wasn't sure why this had been bothering her but it had. Bao-dur thought for a moment.

"She built that sabre shortly after you arrived. She had stated it was a special sabre for a special padawan. I asked her what she meant by that but she was not sure at the time." He answered. Mira looked confused.

"I wonder what she meant." Mira stated. Bao-dur thought for a few more moments.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the crystal." Bao-dur stated pensively. Mira blinked.

"What about the crystal?" She asked.

"It is a rare crystal. I had heard of its existence but I had never seen one before. She told me it was gift from someone." Bao-dur answered. Mira's heart stopped.

"A gift… from who?" She asked.

"The general told me the story of someone that she said was the most important person in her life. That this woman had given her the crystal to always remind the general of her." Bao-dur stated as tears began to stream from Mira's eyes and her heart sank. Was the woman she loved… already…

"Did it sound like this person was… was…,' she almost couldn't bring herself to ask the questions, 'someone she loves?" Mira asked without lifting her head. She did not want the tears that were welling up in her eyes to be seen. Bao-dur thought back to the conversation about the woman.

"I will admit that perhaps I am not the person to ask about love as I believe I am incapable of the emotion… but if I were to examine it… I would say yes." He answered her. Mira was lost, her universe had been turned upside down and now that had been turned sideways. The woman she loved, the woman she bared her heart to… was already in love with someone else. She couldn't believe it… she had changed so much for this woman and now… She stood and ran from the workbay. Bao-dur turned just in time to see her leave and was confused but shrugged it off and went back to work. Mira ran, not sure where she was running to until she finally reached it. She stood in front of Alina's door and just stared at it through tears. Soon she balled her fist and punched the door, not hard enough to break her hand this time but hard enough to feel it. She fell to her knees and just cried. She hated this… she hated being like this. She was stronger than this; she was a kriffen bounty hunter… bounty hunters didn't cry like little girls. Here she was however, doing just that… over what? A dream?

"Why would you lie to me…?" She asked through her tears. Alina had told her that she was the one who brought these feelings out and allowed her to feel them. Now all she was relegated to was being at the right place at the right time. She had saved this woman's life… for what? It was then that she felt her heartbeat and it reminded of her own feelings and why this was so hard on her. She loved the woman through this door with every fabric of her being. She was never sure that love would be returned and when it was it was the happiest moment of her life.

"I won't just throw that away… I will fight for you…" Mira state pounding the door once again. She got her feet and cleared the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know who you are but this one is mine and I am not going to give her up." Mira called out to no in particular. This was one battle she was determined to win. She collected herself and walked off. She needed to go do something to get her mind off of things. Maybe she could go be beaten at Dejarik by T3… oddly enough even though she knew she couldn't win against it it was oddly relaxing.

[end]

Mira looked at the sabre and blinked a few times. So much traveled through her heart and mind as the memories of its origins flooded back into her mind. First sadness and hurt and then anger. Mira looked up at Alina and pushed past her. She couldn't believe she could have been so stupid. Alina was taken by complete surprise by the action and turned to look at Mira who was already at the bottom of the landing plank. Visas for her part saw the sudden and drastic shift in Mira's aura and it worried her greatly.

"Angel… what is wrong?" Alina asked looked into Mira's eyes. Mira looked back at her and she saw in her eyes daggers. Alina's heart was breaking and she didn't even know why.

"I am sorry… master… but we do not have the time to be wasting like this." Mira responded and the words were like someone twisting a vibroblade in Alina's heart. She couldn't believe the tone of the words let alone the words themselves. She tried to reach out into their link but found it closed. Tears began to stream down her face as she desperately tried to understand what was going on.

"Angel… I don't…"

"Master… we need to move." Mira responded once more. Again Alina heart shattered. There was more to Mira's choice of words and title then what an outside observer could understand. Mira had only ever called her master once and that was to simply get the feeling of doing so. Now there was so much indifference behind the word. So much apathy and it hurt Alina… badly. She couldn't understand what was happening. Alina looked up to say something but Mira was already gone. She turned to Visas who had remained.

"She is waiting for us… perhaps we should go." Visas stated as she began to walk down the plank. Alina stopped her.

"What… what is happening here?" Alina asked completely lost. Visas shook her head.

"I do not know but something has changed, drastically. I believe it would be best for us just to head out and hope it is temporary." Visas said in as calming of a manner as she could muster. Alina looked at the sabre still in her hand and shook her head taking a deep breath. She latched the sabre to the opposite side of her belt and join Visas as she walked down the plank. She saw Mira waiting for them a few meters away from the ship. She steeled herself as she approached. She looked into Mira's eyes and where once was the bright green emeralds of light and love sat only dark pits of apathy.

_Postscript: Thus ends the chapter. I really hope the ending and Mira's reaction doesn't seem like a knee jerk. I am trying to paint a picture of a heartbroken woman here and I know at the end of the flashback she stated she would keep fighting but there is something more going in Mira's mind then this chapter states (the chapter title is a hint. I don't want to give it away yet but Mira is not being a bitch, she is actually genuinely hurt and you will see why in the next chapter. Also, I hated the fact that I had to use a flashback but I got this idea and I really didn't want to have to make everyone reread a chapter so I created an additional scene. I think it fit with what was happening. Anyway, as always read and review… even negative reviews I will respond when I can. Though make sure that you sign your review so I can talk to you about. _


	15. Chapter 14: Firelight

_Author's Note: So here is the rest of the section I was writing. As I said, this part of the story is quite important. This chapter has a little bit of exposition leading to the actual adventure as well. Now, I just want to let you know that this chapter will change some of the story of the game. I always thought the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine was a bit meh so I am going to be making it far more interesting. However the focus of this chapter is still interaction and as I stated in the last postscript this will give you an insight into what Mira is thinking and show the pain she is feeling. Without further ado…_

**Chapter 14: Firelight**

"Where should we go… master?" Mira asked and Alina did her best to ignore the connotation of the words.

"We need to find the leader of the settlement. That would be as good of a place to start as any." Alina answered stoically.

"As you wish." Mira responded and Alina just shook her head… this was going to be a very long day. Visas walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder and Alina nodded her head. She had dealt with war and chaos, death and destruction… but a broken heart was something wholly new to her. She just shook her head and walked towards what appeared to be the entrance of the docking area they had landed in. As she was walking pretty much aimlessly she heard a gasp that made her look up from her thoughts and saw an old man slowly backing away from them. She studied him for a moment as he seemed almost scarred of her.

"Sir, I mean you no harm…" She stated as he practically tripped over himself.

"Get away from me Jedi!" The man stated as he struggled to get to his feet and run away. Alina watched him push past Mira and she looked at her. Mira gave her a stoic look back. She shook her head and continued to fight the pain in her heart. She turned to Visas; Visas for her part studied the man as he ran.

"It seemed upon recognizing you as a Jedi that his entire demeanor changed." She stated pensively. Mira walked back to the two women and crossed her arms.

"Master, it would make sense for these people to be afraid of Jedi almost as much as the people of Nar Shaddaa are afraid of the Exchange. Their planet was pummeled from orbit by a Jedi armada… I would be afraid of Jedi as well." Mira stated showing a little bit of emotion but very little. Alina at this point had almost gotten used to her current manner of speaking.

"Perhaps… but it was not a Jedi armada, it was Sith." Alina answered back. Mira turned back to her and shrugged.

"Semantic… a person in robes carrying a lightsabre. Simple farmers don't know the difference between Jedi and Sith." She answered back. Alina could not argue the logic in her statement. As the two of them were talking Visas was looking around and saw other eyes upon them.

"We are being watched." She stated quietly. Alina and Mira turned to her.

"Well, that goes without saying. Three women wandering around in robes two of them carrying lightsabres… not exactly inconspicuous." Mira retorted. Alina smiled slightly.

"Jedi are not meant to be inconspicuous. We are symbols of hope and must not hide what we are." She responded. Mira just looked at her and whatever light had started to shine in her eyes went out.

"Yes master, I did not mean to speak out of turn." Mira stated. Alina blinked… that was not the reaction she wanted at all. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You did not, you made an observation; there is nothing wrong with that." Alina stated as she placed a hand on Mira's shoulder which was immediately brushed aside.

"I shall heed the wisdom of your words master. However someone approaches." Mira stated coldly as a woman walked up to them wearily.

"Greetings Jedi, it would best if you finished your business here and go. There are not many here you will find that will approve of your presence." The woman stated as Mira turned to Alina for a response. Alina nodded.

"I understand and I apologize if I upset that man. We are actually looking for another Jedi who may be here. Do you know of a Jedi named Vrook?" Alina asked as the woman fidgeted a bit.

"I… I am afraid that I do not know who you are talking about. If you are seeking someone then your best choice would be to speak to Zherron or the administrator in Khoonda." She answered back. All three women looked at each other and back to her.

"Thank you, where can we find this Zherron or administrator…?" Alina asked trying to invite the woman to give a name.

"Adare… they will both be in the main hall of the Khoonda enclave past the port. You can't miss it… it is one of the few building left intact after the Sith Bombardment." The woman stated point towards the north. Alina was at least somewhat relieved that the woman said Sith instead of Jedi like Mira had.

"We thank you for your time." Alina stated with a slight bow which the woman did not return and ran off. Mira crossed her arms and studied the fleeing woman.

"She's lying… or she's not telling us everything… one of the two." Mira stated. Alina just shook her head.

"Be that as it may, we must always take the words of innocents at face value until they are proven otherwise." Alina stated walking past Mira. Mira fell into stride behind her and Visas a short distance behind them both.

"How do we know she is innocent master?" Mira asked. Alina looked over her shoulder.

"Everyone here is, they are just recovering from what was wrought upon them. You said it yourself, the difference between the Jedi and the Sith is non-existent to a common man or woman. All they see is the destruction of their lives and as you so colloquially put it… people wandering around in robes carrying lightsabres." Alina stated as she turned the corner from the port and looked out upon the fields of Dantooine. Mira nodded.

"I understand the wisdom of your words master but we should still be cautious. Something doesn't feel right here." Mira stated looking around. Alina smiled slightly.

"There is wisdom in that as well. This place does feel off and it is a deeper issue then just a hatred or fear of the Jedi. There is an unsettled feeling that I am not sure I like. As you said, it would be best to remain cautious." Alina answered as she looked to Mira who just nodded. Alina turned back to the fields that spread out before her. Memories of her time spent here came back. The differenceS were easy to see. Signs of battle still shone on the ground, rubble was everywhere and the tension and fear in the people was palpable. Alina sighed as she snapped back to reality and saw what had to be Khoonda. It was an old farmstead house that was in fairly good condition. There was damage but crews were repairing it. She saw what was obviously the door leading into the building and began walking to it. She turned back to Mira who seemed pensive, almost as if she was considering something but Alina let it go… speaking to her know was too painful and she had to remain focused on the task at hand. They passed by banged up assault droids that were guarding the property and entered the main hall. The receptionist looked up and practically spat out her caff. She blinked and set the cup down and just stared at the three. Alina could see that she was actually afraid of them and just shook her head.

"Greeting, we were directed here to either see a man by the name of Zherron or Administrator Adare… might we be able to find either one of them?" Alina asked the spooked receptionist. She blinked a few times and then entered a few things into her console.

"Umm… I could let you speak with Administrator right now there are a few other people waiting to see her but I am sure that they wouldn't pose any trouble for you." The receptionist stated with a nervous laugh. Alina just shook her head; this day was getting better by the second.

"When would the administrator actually be available to have an appointment with us?" Alina asked rubbing her forehead. The receptionist blinked and looked over her console once more.

"We we well… umm… she has two appointments schedule this afternoon. She has a slot open in about an hour." The receptionist answered. Alina could tell that the receptionist thought that at some point one if not all three of them were going to start killing people indiscriminately and that she didn't want to be a part of it.

"Have the Jedi truly fall so far." Alina asked herself and then turned back to the receptionist. The few second pause had done nothing to help her disposition.

"Well will take that appointment." Alina stated as gently as she could. The receptionist blinked and punched some info into her console.

"And who… who can I say the appointment is… for… um… of course if just want me to leave it blank I am sure I can find some way of…" The receptionist was frantically typing things into the console only to have it buzz at her. Alina took a deep breath, this was getting hard.

"I am Alina Miston, this is Visas Marr and Mira…" Alina blinked she realized that she had never learned Mira's last name… or if she even had one. She turned back to Mira who simply turned away from her. She shook her head and fought the heartache back down as she looked back at the receptionist.

"Right Jedi Miston and party… entered. The waiting room is right through there. If you don't want to wait I am sure the others waiting won't have much to say about it." The receptionist stated warily. Alina at this point just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Alina stated before quickly taking her leave of the receptionist. Mira and Visas fell in step behind her as they entered the waiting room for the administrator's office. There was another man there just staring off into space. Visas found a quiet corner and sat down and began meditating. Mira leaned against a wall. Alina sat on a bench and offered her the spot available next to her which Mira ignored. Alina sighed… if she knew what was happening this might make more sense to her, as it stood it just seemed like Mira was breaking her heart over nothing. She however didn't have time to think about that, she had to remain focused on the task. She looked over at the other person waiting to see the administrator. He was a middle aged man who looked like he kept quite fit, probably a farmer or other type of manual laborer. He sighed and then turned back to the waiting room and almost fell off his bench when he saw that three women had entered.

"Whoa, I hadn't seen you there you kind of startled me." The man stated. Alina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes…

"Here we go again." She thought as the man looked them over.

"So what are you guys waiting for?" He asked honestly. Alina was surprised… he didn't react like everyone else had to them. Perhaps this whole situation was jading her and she needed to be mindful of her feelings.

"We are here to see the administrator." She answered happily. He smiled.

"Well I am not sure what for but I am sure Adare will be able to help you. She is the lifeblood of Khoonda… Zherron is a different story." The man stated. Alina raised an eyebrow and even Mira turned when said this.

"Why, what is wrong with Zherron." Alina asked and the man sighed.

"Meh, it's not his fault. He just doesn't have enough men to do the job he was saddled with and with all these mercs and scavengers around there are just too many issues and not enough solutions." He stated and Mira just shook her head and went back to whatever it was she was doing. Alina nodded.

"I can see that, so what are you here for then?" She asked politely.

"Well see, I was dealing with this scavenger, lowlifes the whole lot of them. Anyway, I was trying to buy some farming equipment and I had my vaporator with me. Well a pack of Kath hounds attack us. I am pretty good with a blaster but not good enough to take down a pack of rabid hounds and we had to run away. Well, I came back when it was safe and my vaporator was gone. I was able to track it back to a salvager came and was told that if I wanted it back I would have to buy it as scrape. I didn't have any choice so I paid five hundred credits for it. I knew I should have checked it right then but I was glad to have my vaporator back. Problem was the humidity exchanger was missing. Now I don't know how much if anything you know about vaporators but without that exchanger I had a five hundred credit paper weight. So I went back to the salvager camp and was told that they had found the two parts separately and that I had to buy them separately. They wanted another five hundred credits. I don't have that kind of money and besides, to get that exchanger they would have had to literally crack open the vaporator and remove the part. This wasn't a case of the parts being separated this was someone trying to swindle me." The man answered and Alina thought for a few moments.

"What are you here to see the administrator for then?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I am at my wits end here… if I don't get that part back I am going to have to watch my crops die. I will go broke. I was hoping the administrator could order Zherron and his men to get my part back for me… if not I might just have to go take it myself. Those scavengers are well armed but I was a soldier once and know the land well… I could give them a run for their money." The man stated. Mira just shook her head.

"And probably die in the process and they sell your part to the next farmer who needs it for even more money and whatever else that they can scavenge off of you." Mira stated coldly. Alina glared at her.

"Mira, he has a reason to want to take this action. Our job is counsel, not antagonize." Alina stated back to her just as coldly. Mira blinked and then nodded.

"I apologize master, I did not mean to offend just warn him off of his action." She stated her tone a lot less sharp then before. Alina nodded and sighed. The farmer raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, seeing as how the ginger over there doesn't look like a slave and you don't appear to be someone who would own one, the fact that she is calling you master tells me you are both Jedi, am I right?" The man asked as both women turned to him.

"Yes… we are." Alina answered shaking her head; she just waited for whatever to come. The man stood and walked over to her and extended his hand. Alina took his hand confused as he shook it.

"It is good to know that we have Jedi back on this planet. I served in both the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. I know what good that the Jedi can do and what evil the Sith can do. You don't look like Sith so it's good to have you here. My name is Suulru by the way." Suulru stated and Alina was actually overjoyed for the first time that day.

"My name is Alina Miston, my meditating friend over there is Visas Marr and that is Mira." Alina stated not making the same mistake she had previously. Mira just gave him a small salute and then went back to waiting.

"Well Master Miston, whatever I can do to help you just let me know and I will be happy to do it." Suulru stated releasing her hand. Alina just shook her head.

"Please call me Alina,' she looked sidelong at Mira, 'I don't really like the titles and all that." She stated as she saw Mira just turn away. She sighed and then turned back and smiled at Suulru.

"Well then Alina, I am pleased to meet you." Suulru said with a smile. Alina pondered his words for a moment.

"You know… Mira may have stated it in the wrong way but there is a good chance that you could be hurt or worse if you attempted to take matters into your own hands. Perhaps if you tell us where the salvagers are we could recover your part for you?" Alina stated with a smile.

"If you did that I would be in your debt. Tell you what; the salvagers have a camp setup a few klicks west of the enclave ruins. If you can get my part back then I won't have to do anything dangerous and you guys could have my spot to see the administrator. Besides, I am sure you have more important business to attend to then finding some missing farm equipment." Suulru stated. Alina was about to respond but Mira interrupted.

"A Jedi's mission is never more important than helping those in need." She stated and a startled Alina just looked up at her. Mira smiled for a split second and then it faded and Alina just nodded stoically.

"She is correct; a simple act of kindness can end a war if done at the right time." Alina continued and Suulru nodded.

"Alright then, if you can get my exchanger back then I won't need to anything drastic." Suulru stated and Alina nodded. With that issue averted Alina thought about what he had said.

"Do you mind answering a few questions Suulru?" She asked him. He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Not sure what help I can be, but sure, I will answer what I can." He stated looking at her.

"Tell me about the salvagers." She asked. She wanted to know more about what they might have to be dealing with. Suulru just rolled his eyes.

"As I said, lowlifes the whole lot of them… well except for Deraala, she runs a make shift shop where people can buy and sell salvage. She's reputable but has the personality of an enraged Kinrath so you still have to be careful around her. Anyway, their main camp is a few klicks to the west of the enclave ruins. Not really much going on there cept salvagers wallowing in their own misery and trying to swindle people out of their hard earned credits. Jorran is the worst. He is the one that has my exchanger. Older man, long beard… squirrely if you ask me. Would probably sell his own mother if he could find a profit in it. Guy just rubbed me the wrong to begin with." Suulru explained and Alina nodded.

"The last place you saw him was at the Salvager camp?" She inquired.

"Yeah, that was few days ago. " Suulru answered. Mira turned to him at this answer.

"How do you know he still has the part?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Because he's an idiot. The vaporator won't run without that exchanger but that exchanger will only work in my vaporator. The parts are not universal; they can only work with the assembly they are built for. So there is no way he could sell it to anyone else. Anyone who knows anything about vaporators anyway; which is pretty much everyone on Dantooine except the mercs and salvagers." Suulru stated laughing. Mira just rolled her eyes and turned away. Alina for her part was at least relieved that the part would still be available.

"Tell me about the mercs." She continued. Suulru pondered for a moment.

"Don't know much about them to tell the truth. They are war vets who couldn't lay their blasters down like I could. Beyond that I just steer clear of them." Suulru answered. Alina nodded.

"What do you know about the enclave ruins?" Alina asked. She had spent time at the enclave years before and knew it would be hard to hear about let alone see but she wanted to know if for any reason they had to go. Suulru thought for a few minutes.

"Sadly not much, I have never been there. I have heard stories but you know how reliable they can be." Suulru stated with a shrug. Alina raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of stories?" She asked.

"Well, anything ranging from the walking dead and ghosts, to people being lost forever in the lowest level, even a few stories about people having strange nightmares when they enter and never being the same after they leave. They are probably just stories from inebriated salvagers but still… I am not about to find out." Suulru said with a chuckle. Alina just nodded.

"The force can cause a number of strange things to occur, but I have never heard of the walking dead. Ghosts could very easily be explained by Force Spirits which a former Jedi Academy that was bombarded by the Sith would be a logical place for them to roam. I think that is all I need to know, I promise we will get your exchanger back once we have our meeting with the Administrator." Alina said with a nod. Suulru nodded back.

"Well, it looks like they are waving the next person in so I will just remain here and wait for the good news from you. Good luck and may the force be with you." Suulru stated with slight bow which Alina returned. She stood and nodded to Mira who pulled herself off the wall she was leaning against and followed her. As she passed Visas she tapped her on the shoulder and Visas stood and followed them as well. The administrator's office was larger than Alina had expected. It appeared to have once been an indoor garden of sorts converted to a large meeting area/office. A middle aged woman sat at a desk looking over some files. Alina could see the creases on her forehead of a person who had a great responsibility and was doing everything she could to meet that responsibility. Alina waited patiently for her to look up and see they were there. She turned back and saw Mira fidgeting a bit… patients hadn't seemed like a strong suit for her but she knew that Mira would not act without reason or prompting. After a few minutes, the administrator finally looked up and saw them.

"I apologize for the delay; I was just looking over some matters for the settlement. You do not appear to be Suulru, what is it I can do for you?" She asked in a very refined if not very tired voice. Alina bowed.

"I apologize for the intrusion, my name is Alina Miston and we are here on a mission of some import. We are seeking a Jedi by the name of Vrook and are wondering if perhaps you have seen him." Alina asked politely. The administrator scrutinized them for a moment and then hit a button on her console.

"Seshala, I do not wish to be disturbed for any reason but absolute emergencies for the next half an hour." She stated into what was obviously a comm. A familiar voice came back of the speaker.

"Of course administrator… um… do you need Zherron?" The receptionist asked nervously. The administrator just shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, he is busy enough and I am sure that I am perfectly fine." She answered back.

"If you say so." The receptionist answered back and the comm line cut. The administrator hit another button on her console and the doors behind the three women closed. Alina turned back to see it close and then back to the administrator.

"You will have to pardon the clandestine actions, Jedi are not the most respected people on Dantooine at the moment and I do not wish to cause undue stress to a people who have seen enough stress to last a lifetime if not longer." The administrator stated standing up and walking to Alina. Alina nodded.

"I have seen the fact that Jedi are not well received here and I completely understand. I would not wish to cause any issues either." Alina stated with a slight bow. The administrator smiled.

"It has been awhile since I have dealt with a Jedi that was not… abrasive." The administrator stated back. Alina chuckled.

"So you have met Vrook I see." Alina stated with a smile and the administrator chuckled herself.

"I have known Vrook for a few years now. He is a dear friend,' she paused and turned away, 'Which is why I am glad you are here." She stated rubbing her temples. Alina just tilted her head.

"Has something happened to him?" She asked. The administrator sighed and turned back to the group.

"I am unsure; he came to me a few days ago and stated he was going to investigate some sort of strange occurrence in one of the lowest levels of the enclave ruins. I have not heard from him since. He is a powerful Jedi but I am still concerned." The administrator stated. Alina saw a plea in her eyes. It was strange if it was anyone but Vrook she would have sworn that the look she saw was someone seeking a lost love. But it was Vrook after all and there was no way he would be party to anything like that. Alina crossed her arms and pondered.

"It's strange, the force works in mysterious ways and everything seems to be pushing us towards the enclave. In a place where so many people sensitive to the force passed on any number of things could be happening… any one of which could be interpreted by someone who is not indoctrinated to the force as seeming supernatural. In any event we need Vrook and we had to go that way anyway. I do not see why we shouldn't look." Alina stated thoughtfully. Visas looked somewhat pensive.

"We have all felt something wrong with this place. I fear we may face something we are not prepared for." She stated as Alina turned to her.

"It's not like we are ever really prepared for anything anyway. I don't see why this is any different." Mira spoke up and shrugged. Alina nodded.

"She's right, not much of this journey has made sense. I don't expect it to start." Alina continued. Both women just looked at each other and then back to Alina and nodded. Alina turned back to the administrator.

"Is there anything more you can tell us about the Enclave itself?" Alina asked. The administrator shook her head.

"I am afraid I cannot. You may wish to speak to Zherron, he may know a bit more however the salvagers may be the best people to talk to. They travel there frequently." She stated returning to her desk. Alina nodded.

"Where might we find Zherron?" She asked.

"The security offices are down the hall to the right. I warn you the man can be a bit of a hardliner but he is one of the few people I would trust with my life." She stated as she hit a button to reopen the doors to her office. Alina nodded.

"I will remember that. Thank you for your time Administrator." Alina said with a bow. The Administrator nodded.

"I am granting you citizen access to Khoonda. Feel free to take a look around. There are a few shops that sell equipment and other sundries that you may want to visit. I thank you for your assistance in this matter." She stated as she looked back down at her console. Alina nodded and ushered her group out not wanting to disturb the administrator any further. As soon as they were clear of the office they began to walk toward Zherron's office. Alina looked back at Mira who seemed lost in thoughts.

"What is on your mind Ang… Mira?" Alina asked catching herself. Mira looked up at and just shook her head.

"Nothing of importance master. Just wondering what we might find in the enclave." Mira stated stoically. Alina still could not figure out what was going one. What was on her mind, why was she doing this to them both? They had been so happy together not twelve hours before and now it was like a wall of ice had encased her heart. She tried to reach out through their link again to no avail. Something had happened… something terrible and for some reason Mira would not talk to her about and it. Without realizing it tears had started forming in her eyes as she studied Mira, trying to figure out what was on her mind and what was hidden in her heart. It was the first time pretty much since they had known each other that she could not feel the beat of that beautiful heart and she just wished that her angel would tell her what she had done wrong. She looked directly into Mira's eyes and Mira merely turned away which twisted the vibroblade even more.

"I am going to check out that vendor while you go speak with Zherron." Mira stated pointing towards the oddly colored Rodian behind a counter in a room in front of them. She pushed past Alina and Alina couldn't stop the tears any longer. She turned to Visas who remained with her.

"I just don't understand… I… this is not a battle I can fight." She stated struggling not to sob. Visas sighed and placed on her shoulder.

"Her aura has remained unchanged since we left the ship. I have seen flashes of light within it but it is a cold thing at the moment. I am afraid I have no more answers then you do." Visas stated quietly. Alina looked to her and just shook her head.

"What could it be… what have I done? I don't understand this… I am a Jedi, there is no emotion there is peace… I know this but I cannot help it… I cannot find peace in this." Alina stated pointing toward Mira who apparently was discussing some items with the shop owner a good distance away and could not hear them. Visas shook her head.

"I am still recovering emotions myself… I am not sure I can advise you in this exile. As for the code, I was never a Jedi so I cannot answer questions pertaining to it either." Visas answered. Alina just shook her head as she wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath trying to center herself.

"There is no emotion there is peace… there is no passion there is serenity. I am a Jedi; I cannot let this affect me like this. I need to focus." Alina stated gaining some semblance of control over her emotions. Visas shook her head.

"Exile, I do not believe it is right to simply try to push it away. I am still regaining my emotions but I did have them, deeply once. Love is not something that can simply be turned off. It makes you both stronger. However she needs to work through what is going on. It may be prudent to simply wait,' Visas stated back to her and then glanced over at Mira, 'but I am not an expert when it comes to matters of the heart. The choice is always yours to make." She stated as she turned to walk forward. Alina nodded as she considered her words carefully. Again, there would be time for all of this later; right now time could be of the essence in more ways than one. She decided to allow Visas and Mira to speak with the shop owner confident that Mira knew what would be needed as she walked towards the security office. Perhaps a few minutes apart from Mira would allow her to breath. She turned to walk into the security office and was almost bowled over by someone being thrown out.

"No will… no claim!" Said a gruff voice from inside the security office. She watched the Twi'lek get up and run off grunting something in Hutt and then looked back to see a very hard man standing at console. His grey skin and dark eyes almost reminded her of the damage that the darkside could do to someone but she did not feel the darkside within in the man. She knocked on the door and the man's head shot up.

"I told you before… oh… who the hell are?" He stated the last part a bit quieter but not much. She walked in and realized that her every move was being watched.

"I apologize for disturbing you I…"

"Don't apologize; just tell me what you want. I don't need any flowery language or someone to wipe my ass. Just tell me your business and leave." The man interrupted her. Alina blinked… she had dealt with military types before and had been warned about this one but that warning may have been understated. However, she had been a general herself and knew how to deal with this.

"I need information on the Enclave, you have it… I want it. Provide it." She stated harshly. The man looked up at the sudden change in demeanor and blinked. He looked over her.

"Why do you need it?" He asked sternly. Alina was unfazed.

"The administrator has asked me to investigate it." She answered back.

"And why the hell would she do that?" He asked almost smirking at her.

"Because I am a Jedi."

"That's obvious and returns me to my original question… why do you need information, shouldn't you know about it?" This time the man did smirk. Alina was not amused.

"I have not been there in many years and I was more interested in recent events then what the place once was." She stated staring him down. His smirk turned into a smile.

"I like you, you are not feeding me a load of shit. Fine… you want information, you do something for me." He stated leaning forward. She remained stoic.

"Fine, what do you want done." She asked.

"You are going that way any so I need you to deliver something for me. There is a man by the name of Dopak who has an encampment about twelve klicks west of the enclave. Find him and give him this data pad." He stated holding out a data pad for her. She took and stowed not bothering to read it.

"Fine… now tell me what I need to know." Alina stated looking back to him. He nodded.

"To tell you the truth I don't actually know much. I have sent a team or two down there for all the good it did." Zherron retorted. Alina nodded.

"What intelligence did they bring back?" She asked and Zherron laughed.

"None, but that's not surprising because they didn't go in with any either." Zherron answered. Alina remained stoic.

"Grunts rarely do possess any." She stated. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been in the military before." He stated matter of factly. Alina nodded.

"I was a general during the Mandalorian Wars." She returned. Zherron just nodded.

"Anyway, they did bring back some information though I am not sure it will be of any use to you." He stated crossing his arms. Alina nodded back to him.

"Go on."

"They said they encountered Laigreks, long spindly bastards with more legs then a herd of Kath hounds, some of them poisonous. They may be idiots but some of them know how to handle a blaster, the bugs weren't the strangest thing." Zherron stated actually looking off pensively. Alina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I sent them straight to medical for this one. They said at some point in the enclave they were knocked unconscious by something and they had dreams. I told them they were just drunk off their collective asses but some of the stuff they said they saw was… disturbing." Zherron stated. Alina nodded once more.

"Alright, that gives me something to work with… map?" She more ordered then asked. Zherron shook his head.

"Nope, they were too stupid to make one. Though you might try shaking down the salvager camp for one. They go in there all the damn time." He stated crossing his arms once more. Alina nodded and turned to leave.

"I will deliver you message." She stated over her shoulder and then left. She pondered what these dreams could have been. Something that would disturb a man like that had to be something terrible. Also what could have knocked them unconscious? There were techniques within the force to do so but many of them were of the darkside. She pondered this as she returned to the shop where Mira and Visas were stepping out. Alina looked up and saw a smile on Mira's face and it warmed her heart. However that warmth disappeared quickly as when Mira saw her the smile and light she had in her eyes faded. Alina caught Visas shake her head. Alina took a breath and returned her gaze to the both of them.

"We have what information we are going to get here. We need to head to the salvager camp; they may have a bit more information then what I have acquired." She stated walking passed them both. Both women fell into step behind her.

"What do we know?" Mira asked quietly.

"Very little, which is not surprising. There are creatures known as Laigreks basically giant bugs. However what I question the most is a second statement of someone having dreams in the lowest level. There's definitely something going on there." Alina stated as they passed by the reception that jumped when she saw them even though they were leaving. Alina just shook her head as she stepped into the fresh air of the Dantooine. Alina looked around.

"If I am correct, the enclave is about thirty klicks to the southeast of here,' Alina stated looking up at the sky, 'it's late afternoon now. On foot we can probably cross most of that distance before nightfall. Dantooine isn't particularly dangerous as far as animals go mostly Kath Hounds and the occasional Kinrath. However I still believe it would be safer to stop and rest and be ready to face whatever we find in the enclave in the morning." Alina stated as the group crossed the bridge that led away from Khoonda. The two women following her just nodded. Hours passed in relative silence. A few roaming Kath Hound packs broke the monotony of the trip but other than that they walked in silence. A deafening silence as far as Alina was concerned. She watched the sun dip below the skyline and just shook her head. It was going to get dark soon but she decided to press on. At this point there was no reason to stop, none of them seemed to be tiring and the travel was easy. They had cross about a third of the distance in the few hours they had been traveling. Other then the almost painful silence it was almost relaxing, even the few battles along the way weren't much of a challenge. A few more hours passed and darkness had set in and travel had become harder as they tried to avoid challenges they couldn't see. Finally Alina found a place that would be good for camping for the evening.

"We will stop here for the night, not that I think it will be required but with this cut out in the high hill I think it will be easily defensible." Alina stated as she looked around. There wasn't really anything out there other then the occasional baying of a Kath Hound and the sounds of less than deadly insects. Alina pulled off her pack and began to setup her portable shelter. Visas and Mira followed suit and soon a campsite was set up. They spent some time collecting wood for a fire. Even with all the technology that was available burning wood for fire was still something of the norm. With a space cleared Mira set about trying to start the fire with a firestick. She smacked the two ends together a few times and couldn't even produce as much as a spark. She pulled out a second one and found the same result. Finally she just shook her head and stood. She pulled out her blaster pistol and before Alina could say anything took some shots at the fire pit. Alina put her hand on her face in frustrations.

"There… we have a fire." Mira stated. Visas giggled at the statement Alina was not so impressed.

"Yes and perhaps have stirred whatever might have been sleeping." She stated rubbing her temples. Mira turned to her with a deadpan look on her face.

"I apologize master… I will consider my actions far more carefully in the future." Mira stated and Alina blinked. There was more to that statement then just an apology for her actions. Mira was admonishing herself for something she had done before. Visas shook her head and stood and wandered off a bit. The darkness did not bother her and something told her that the next few minutes did not require her presence.

"Mira… this needs to stop." Alina stated not looking up at her. Mira didn't even turn her back.

"I already apologized. I will ensure that it does not happen again." Mira stated stoically.

"I am not talking about that Mira… talk to me." Alina stated pleadingly.

"What do you wish to speak about master?" Mira answered back still having her back to the other woman.

"Stop it Angel… please tell me what's wrong… what did I do?" She asked tears starting to well up in her eyes. Mira for her part just laughed coldly.

"Did you call her that too?" She asked. Alina blinked.

"Call who?" Alina asked confused. At that moment Mira decided to turn and look at Alina. Alina saw her eyes glowing with rage and pain. What the hell was going on?

"Still you act confused. I can't believe I was so stupid." Mira stated fiercely. Alina just shook her head and stood.

"Stupid? Mira you are not making sense." Alina stated trying to close the distance between them.

"Yes, stupid. I can't believe I actually listened to you." Mira answered back not moving. Alina finally closed the gap between them completely reached out to touch her face. Mira grabbed and forcefully pushed the extend hand away nearly forcing Alina to the ground. Alina just looked back at the woman she loved her tears renewed.

"Don't you dare touch me… not after what you have done." Mira stated anger clearly evident in her voice. Alina was lost and in so much pain.

"What have I done Angel… please if you don't tell me I can't do anything to fix it?" Alina stated pleadingly. Mira actually laughed out loud.

"Fix it… ha!" Mira stated throwing her hands in the air. Alina just shook her head, tears flowing freely now.

"What have I done?" She yelled not caring what heard her. Mira just shook her head.

"Still claiming ignorance… fine, I will ask again… what did you call her?" Mira asked quietly. Alina just shook her head.

"Angel please, I don't know what you are talking about." Alina answered. Mira clinched her fist and walked back over to Alina. She reached down and ripped the silver cylinder off of her belt and just held it out for her.

"I can't believe how stupid I was… how naive. When Bao-dur first told me about this I tried to put it out of my mind. I actually promised myself I would fight for you. I can't believe how much of an idiot I was to think you actually cared." Mira stated clutching the cylinder in her hand. Alina was even more lost then she had been before. She stared at the sabre Mira had a death grip upon and shook her head.

"Mira I do care, I love you with every shred of my heart and soul." Alina stated just looking at her. Suddenly she saw the anger flare within her partner.

"Liar!" Mira screamed forcefully back. Alina actually took a step back from the force of the word. She just shook her head.

"I have never lied to you…"

"And still you persist in doing so. I can't believe this." Mira stated turning away from her, the cylinder still clutched in her hand. She squeezed it tighter and turned back to Alina.

"Fine… you want to play that game… you want to keep lying to me hoping I will be stupid enough to follow along… you want to know what is wrong… then I talk… you listen." Mira stated holding the sabre out to her. Alina just nodded not really sure what else to do at this point.

"Bao-dur told me about this sabre… a special sabre for a special padwan he told me you said. I guess that is where the lies began. I wonder if you ever cared about me at all." Mira stated staring at the sabre. Alina blinked, salt stinging her eyes.

"I have always…"

"Shut up… I wasn't done yet." Mira said forcefully. Alina eyes just went wide at the admonishment. The reflection of the firelight off of her eyes actually paled in comparison to the burning anger she saw in her heart.

"Anyway, he then told me the story of what went into the sabre… the crystal. A gift… from the person you love." Mira stated. Alina blinked once more and finally everything connected.

"Vima…" She stated quietly.

"And finally a bit of truth… maybe. Then again I am not sure I can believe anything you ever say again. After all the lies you have told me." Mira stated just staring a hole into Alina.

"Mira… I never lied to you… I…"

"You are lying right now. Do you think it is fun to break my heart, to toy with my emotions like this? You told me that I was the one who made your heart beat… I was the one who let you feel love. All of it… lies." Mira stated still hold the sabre out as if it was diseased and perhaps to her it was.

"I didn't lie about…"

"Shut… UP! What part of I talk you listen don't you understand?" Mira stated turning away from her.

"What else did you lie to me about?" She asked to the stars themselves. Alina was about to say something but remembered the order she had been given and remained silent.

"I gave you everything… my heart, my soul… my body. All of it… and you lied to me… every word, every feeling… all lies." Mira continued as she looked at the sabre once more.

"You know… you were right. You said this had to stop… I couldn't agree more. I changed for you… I became something I couldn't even begin to understand… and the only person who can help me understand it is you. You made me this way, you turned me into a Jedi and while if I could change that fact I don't think I would the fact of the matter remains I have no idea what that means yet. So as of right now… I am your student… you are my teacher… anything else,' Mira finally got fed up with the cylinder in her hand and threw it in to the darkness, 'forget it… I will not be lied to anymore." Mira finished and walked away into the night. Alina reached out to try to stop her but she was too late… Mira was already gone.

"Angel… please… come back… COME BACK!" Alina screamed as she dropped to her knees and sobbed, her head falling into her hands and then down to her knees. All the while Visas had been watching what had transpired and shook her head.

"Love is a painful thing. How is that one person can rip out another's heart while tearing out their own?" She asked to herself quietly as she reached her hand out. After a few seconds the discard sabre was in her open hand. She stowed the device in her pack and walked back to camp.

_Postscript: Sometimes an author has to wonder if he hates his characters. I do not but the way this chapter ended it seems that I do. I just felt with the information she has available to her that this would be the actions that a strong rough and tumble bounty hunter would take when faced with something like this. The ending actually changed a bit from what I had originally thought about. Originally this rift would be closed sooner rather than later but then I am like that really doesn't happen in real life why would it happen here? Mira is hurting; she fells lied to and betrayed… you just don't forgive that in a few hours. This is a wound that is going to take a long time to heal, but don't worry dear readers it will heal… eventually. A little bit of foreshadowing in the fact that Visas recovered the lightsabre that Mira tossed away._

_Next chapter we meet some salvagers, get into some fights and maybe even see a ghost or two. I wonder if there will be any meddling kids around. Wait… wrong universe… nevermind. As always read and review… I love to know what everyone thinks especially about pivotal moments like this. Btw, I am going to go back and proofread my AN and PS in the last chapter… it's bad when I have trouble reading them. As a final note, I HIGHLY recommend everyone play the Old Republic. Once the game actually launches feel free to come find me. _


	16. Chapter 15: Regrets

_Author's Note: Ok, so another case where the chapter wrote itself. I had planned on what this entire chapter ended being just a few paragraphs but as I wrote it, it seemed like what is being thought about and discussed here needed to be something that took more time. I swear I will get the enclave eventually but you have all played the game, you know the game's story… if you wanted it you would go play the game. My story is of the characters and their interactions and I hope you are enjoying it. Without further ado…_

**Chapter 15: Regrets**

She walked away with a purpose that she had lost over the past few weeks. She lost herself in more ways then she cared to admit. She heard the tears and the plea into the night and just shook her head. It hurt, everything… the memories, the feelings… her very heart. But she had spent the last two weeks being lied too. She had let herself fall in love with and be lied to by someone she thought had understood her. Anger flared back in her heart at that thought…

"I thought you understood me… the pain I felt, the loss. Everything I did, everything I have become it was for you…" Mira stated to herself clinching her fist in anger. She looked down at her hand… the hand that had been repaired by the force. She released her fist and just stared at it.

"I was such an idiot." She stated to herself almost laughing at the self depreciation. She looked up at the stars and tried to find Nar Shaddaa in the sea of navy blue. She sighed and laughed again.

"Of course I wouldn't be able to find it… I wouldn't even know what to look for." She stated as she kept walking. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to be away from Alina. It hurt; it took so much will for her to not turn back when she heard her cry. She didn't understand it, as much as she wanted to hate Alina for what she had done… as much she wanted to tell herself that the betrayal was the end of it all… she just couldn't. She wanted to just walk away from it, she thought about asking to be taken back to Nar Shaddaa or finding a civilian shuttle back but that thought quickly passed. As much as she just wanted to do it all over she knew it couldn't be done. She was no longer Nar Shaddaa's best bounty hunter… though she wondered if her new found abilities wouldn't make her even better.

"Wouldn't that be amusing… a Jedi bounty hunter?" She asked herself with a chuckle. In reality she knew she could never go back to that life; never go back to who she was before. So much had changed in such a short time she wasn't sure she could wrap her head around it all. In a few weeks' times, she had been whisked away from the place she had called home, learned that she had a connection to the force, called upon powers that had not been seen in the galaxy for centuries to bring a dead woman back to life, fallen in love with that woman and had her heart broken by the same woman. She knew she wasn't a bounty hunter any longer and could never be again. But what she was… who she was… she couldn't answer that either. She had thought at least something had made sense and truly that morning it had. This time the previous night she was... she stopped and blushed deeply remembering just what she had been doing. However her thoughts quickly flowed from happiness to sadness then sadness to anger.

"Gah, how could I have been so stupid!" She said as she hit a tree that had been minding its own business. She signed and leaned back against the tree as she looked up at the stars once more. She couldn't believe what she had done and what had been done to her. The funny thing was that it was not Alina she was most angry with but herself.

"Why did I let her do that to me… I knew that she was lying and then to tell me that she had never felt that way before… did she think I was an idiot!" Mira stated turning and punching the tree once more. A few dry leaves fell from the tree as tears began to fall from Mira's eyes and she leaned against the tree.

"I loved you… why did you do this to me?" She stated as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She wanted so much to hate Alina, to despise everything that she had done to her but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Alina had become so much to her in such a short time she just couldn't bring herself to hate.

"I love you… krif it as much as I hate to say it I still do… I am so stupid…" She whispered to the tree.

…

Visas walked back into to camp and sat by the fire as she watched Alina. Alina for her part was crying… she couldn't understand any of it. Part of her wanted to find the nearest cliff and throw herself off of it, yet another part of her… a darker part… want to throw Bao-dur out the nearest air lock when they got back into space. She pounded the ground more in anger at herself for thinking such a dark thought. Mira may not have had all the answers but she was in part correct. Even if she was wrong on some of the details, the fact of the matter remained that however unintentional it was, Alina had stilled lied to her. She remembered Vima and the feelings she had for her former master. Alina just shook her head, she knew the feelings that she felt for Vima and those that she felt for Mira were two completely different things but none of that mattered… she had still lied.

"I should have… just told her…" Alina stated between sobs.

"And if you had… what would that have accomplished?" A voice to her left asked. Alina nearly fell over as she turned to look at the voice.

"Visas… when did…?" Alina was totally caught off guard both by the presence of the Miraluka and the question she asked. Alina's tear swollen eyes blinked as the tears continued to stream.

"I felt that perhaps you would need someone to talk to so I returned." Visas stated calmly. Alina just looked at her through salt stung eyes. She just shook her head.

"I guess… you heard all of that." Alina stated trying to gain a little bit of composure. Visas merely nodded.

"You must think I am total moron for having this all happen." She stated managing a small chuckle at her own expensive. Visas shook her head.

"I do not Exile." She stated remaining calm. Alina looked at her and then hugged her knees. She just wished that the past twelve hours hadn't happened, that there was some power within the force to turn back time but she knew there wasn't. What had come to pass had come to pass. She lied to Mira and Mira knew it. She buried her head in her knees but there were no more tears to fall. She had never been one to cry and it seemed like all that pent up emotion poured out of her over the past few minutes, now all she was left with was nothing.

"You should… because I am." She responded back to Visas.

"No you are not Exile. You put your heart into everything you do; you show your strength and compassion with every thought… with every breath. I sometimes envy you… I also fear for you." Visas stated stoically. Alina looked over her knees at the Miraluka.

"What do you mean?" She asked to heartbroken to be confused.

"It is of no consequence at the moment. You have not answered my question." Visas answered. Alina blinked, her eyes still burning with salt.

"What question?" She asked.

"If you had told her of your past what would it have accomplished?" Visas asked once more. Alina just looked at pensively.

"If I had… maybe all of this could have been avoided." Alina stated sighing. Visas merely shook her head.

"You believe you lied to Visas… she believes you lied to her… you are both wrong but saying that… is meaningless." Visas stated stoically. Alina blinked… what did she mean?

"I don't understand." She stated confused. Visas shrugged.

"Words alone are meaningless… even the words of the greatest orators in history hold no meaning to those who did not hear them from their source." Visas state cryptically again. That was one thing Alina was never good with was all the mysticism and cryptic ways of the Jedi. She just shook her head.

"I was never very good with puzzles and I am really not in the state of mind to try this one Visas." She stated catching her breath. Crying as much as she had really had made it hard to breath.

"My apologies Exile. What I was saying was that words themselves are the same as paints to a painter or a lump of clay is to a sculptor. Until the words are spoken and the story is written, they are just words." Visas answered. Alina looked up her.

"Poetic… but I am not sure what that has to do with us." Alina stated more confused than she was previously. Visas stood up and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"For me to say that you are both wrong in your beliefs is meaningless for they are just words." Visas answered. Alina looked at the Miraluka and just shook her head.

"I still don't understand… maybe I'm just scatter brained at the moment. Having one's heart ripped out will do that to a person." Alina answered back. Visas nodded.

"Perhaps." Visas returned. Alina just looked at her an expression of exasperation on her face.

"Visas… I am not really sure what you are trying to accomplish but I can honestly say it isn't working." Alina stated monotonously. Visas giggled and Alina raised an eyebrow at her.

"I did not realize I was trying to accomplish anything Exile. However, I think that is because I have not made my meaning clear. Let me ask you this… was it words that brought you together?" Visas asked a smile on her face. Alina couldn't believe that the previously passive and stoic Miraluka woman was smiling at her. One of these days she would have to ask what happened while she was away from the world. However there would of course be time for that later. Alina thought about the question Visas asked. In reality she was right, it was not words but energy that neither woman could explain, a bond neither could describe.

"No." She answered simply.

"Then why are words breaking you apart? I am no expert on love but something tells me it is stronger than that." Visas stated. Alina just shook her head.

"Love is a weak thing… I am no expert either but I have seen it enough to know that the simplest misstep can spell doom." Alina stated turning away from Visas and placing her head on her knees again. Visas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You see now the weakness of words… you do not believe what you say." Visas retorted. As much as Alina wanted to fight back she could not. She really did not believe that love, especially what she and Mira had shared was such a weak thing… but what else was she to do?

"Perhaps I don't but what can I do about it? She wants nothing to do with me." Alina stated quietly. Visas shook her head.

"Then show her that you want something to do with her… start at the beginning." Visas stated standing. Alina looked at her and cocked her head.

"What?" She asked. Visas merely started walking away.

"Think about it Exile." She stated not even looking at her. Alina just stared at her confused. Visas disappeared into her shelter and left Alina by a dying fire to think about her words.

…

Mira's eye popped open as the sun shone upon her. She shook her head clear and tried to catch her bearings. It was cool, almost cold as she pulled her robe tightly around her. She tried to remember where she was. She looked around and saw she was in a meadow of sorts. She had been sleeping against a tree. It was odd but it was not the first time she had slept against a tree. She stood and stretched. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and she estimated it to be just past dawn. It was then that she heard a growl and froze in place. She reached down and pressed a button on her wrist launcher and heard a louder bark. She turned and dropped to her knee as the Kath Hound lunged over her head. At the apex of its jump she released a dart from her launcher. She spun around saw the hound yelp as it hit the ground and roll a few meters away. It twitched for a few moments as the neural toxin worked through its system and then fell lifeless. She sighed.

"Well, that's one way to be woken up in the morning." She stated to herself as she stretched once more. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she touched her eyes she realized they were puffy, this confused her. She thought about it for a few moments and then the memories of the previous night broke through her sleep addled mind. She simply sighed and shook her head.

"I should have handled that better…" She silently berated herself. She looked around trying to figure out just where she was. She knew she was on Dantooine but she was unsure of just where she had wandered off to. Morning dew had coated the tall grass forcing it to hang low so there was no way she could follow her previous trail. Finally, upon looking around she noticed a plume of smoke billowing in the cold morning breeze.

"Good of place as any." She stated to herself. She punched a few controls on her launcher and a holodisplay appeared.

"Six degrees… no wonder it's cold." She stated closing the atmospheric scan. She began to walk back to towards the smoke wondering what she would say when she got there. The pain and anger had subsided with a night's sleep but they were still there. Alina had lied to her… she couldn't believe a word she said anymore. She was her Jedi Master and that was it.

"No matter how hard it is… or how much it hurts." Mira stated to herself. She remembered her own words from the previous night to the tree that had become her companion for the night. She knew she still loved Alina and despite all attempts to the contrary she probably always would… but there was nothing there anymore. She couldn't believe Alina… ever again. She had lied to her telling her that she was the one who allowed her to love when it was in reality this other woman. What else had she lied about… were her kisses not the first, was her touch not the first? Mira tried to get angry again but it didn't work… she knew anger would accomplish nothing.

"Maybe the Jedi have the right idea after all… there is no emotion. Would certainly make life easier." She stated with a sigh as she continued forward. She still had no idea what she was going to say when she got back to camp… what she would feel when she saw Alina once more. All she knew was that she had to remain strong… she couldn't allow herself to be lied to again. She was so lost in thought that she almost walked straight into the fire that she had been walked towards.

"Mira!" She heard a voice call and looked up and practically jumped back as the flames attempted to lick at her boots. She blinked a few times and turned up to see Alina standing there, the look of worry written across her face. Mira also noticed the fact that she was looking at the face of a woman who had not slept almost at all. She shook her head clear and hardened her heart.

"I am sorry master, I was lost in thought." She stated stoically. Alina just nodded. Mira was confused, other than her appearing tired there was nothing on Alina's face that would tell her much of anything and she wasn't saying anything either. Mira wasn't sure if she should interpret this as a good thing or a bad things. She decided to ply the waters a bit.

"I apologize master if I worried you with my disappearance last night. I shall endeavor to ensure it does not happen again." She stated to the woman who was sitting tending the small fire. Alina looked up at her and nodded.

"It is no trouble Mira. I am confident in your ability to take care of yourself." Alina responded. Mira blinked… the response was almost clinical. What was happening here? She wasn't sure what she expected when she returned to camp but it certainly wasn't this. Alina was being distant and aloof, this was not the woman she… Mira stopped herself… she would not allow her to say those words again. She walked over to the fire and sat down. She decided that perhaps they should get down to business.

"Master, what are our tasks for the day?" She asked looking at the fire.

"The salvager camp is approximately five klicks due south of here. We will stop there first and see what information the salvagers have on the enclave itself and also attempt to find Jorran or anyone who might know his whereabouts. Once we collect what information we can we will head into the enclave proper itself. I know not what we will find but I know we will have to be prepared for anything." Alina explained. Mira nodded. Mira was getting more confused by the moment… Alina was talking to her almost as if… as if…

"She is doing what I asked her to do…" Mira thought to herself. Alina was talking to her as she expected a Jedi Master would speak to a student. This is what she had asked Alina to do… so why was it bothering her so much?

"Master can I ask you question?" She asked. Alina nodded.

"Always." Alina responded evenly. Mira wasn't sure where to go… she had asked for this and truly this would make life easier… this would make it easier for her to resist the feelings in her heart. The fact of the matter remained however that those feelings were there and for Alina to simply treat her like a common student was actually starting to get on her nerves.

"Hadn't you been in the enclave before, why don't you know how to navigate around without speaking to the salvagers?" Mira asked with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I spent only a year here before… two decades ago. Even then it was only the enclave main level, the training rooms and dorms. The administrator has asked us to go to the sub levels. As Padawans we were not allowed to travel to the lower levels of the enclave. Only knights and masters were allowed to travel the depths. It was said that is where the chroniclers kept the archives, though there were rumors of everything ranging from Sith Artifacts to dark experiments on captured dark Jedi. Of course I was never one to believe in rumors." Alina stated thoughtfully. Mira was getting tired of this, she knew she had asked for this but to see Alina actually going through with it filled her with both anger and hurt. She tapped at the ground she was sitting at trying to think of what to say or do next. Alina for her part just watched her. She could see that Mira was not happy about something but she was unsure of what. Their link was still closed which was not surprising. Alina had heard the edge on Mira's question but choose to remain aloof. Mira wanted a master/student relationship she would provide it to her. It hurt, more than any injury she had ever suffered but this was what Mira had wanted. In addition there were Visas' words from the night before. She had said to start at the beginning… she still was not in the right place to truly understand what the Miraluka had meant by that but perhaps after a time she would understand.

"Ergh… forget it." Mira stated as she stood and began to walk off. Alina looked at her and blinked.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Mira balled her fists and turned back to Alina.

"So this is it? This is what you do after everything? Ergh!" Mira growled at her. Alina merely looked confused.

"I… I don't know what you mean." Alina retorted. Mira growled once more and marched up to her. She was about to say something when Visas appeared from her shelter. She cleared her throat drawing the attention of both women. Visas could see the colors of Mira's aura and smiled… there was hope after all but she did not wish to push either in a direction they did not wish to go.

"I am sorry… am I interrupting a discussion between master and student?" Visas stated stoically. Mira blinked… she stated that almost too knowingly. Then it dawned on her that Visas had probably heard to the talk the previous night and she shook her head.

"No… we were just discussing our plan for today." Mira stated with sigh. Visas nodded. Alina just blinked, she was still confused by Mira's question… what did she mean this was it? She shook her head let the question pass.

"The sun is rising and we need to head out, I am sure we will need as much time as possible to explore the enclave." Alina stated standing. Visas nodded as she turned and started to break down her shelter.

"Yes master… I apologize for my tone earlier." Mira stated before turning and following suit with Visas. Visas' silent admonishment to Mira had not fallen on deaf ears. She was right, she had asked for this… needed this. She needed Alina to treat her like this or she might allow her heart to betray her better judgment… something she had already allowed to happen once. Alina was just lost but decided to let it go.

"It is alright Mira, remember though, there is no emotion, there is peace. Do not allow strong emotions to sway your thoughts." Alina answered back as she fought the tears that threatened to form. She had not realized how badly stating those simple words to her would hurt. Love was a something the Jedi had preached against… love had turned Duron Qel-Droma and Sheala Nuur to the darkside and forced three good Jedi to turn on one another. Love had made Jolee Bindo leave the order. Love was a strong emotion that Jedi simply couldn't handle and now Alina was seeing first hand why. If she didn't have the weight of the force on her shoulders and the fate of the entire galaxy in her hands she may have fallen to even darker emotions such as sorrow and anger. As it stood now, her responsibility was the only thing keeping her walking the path she was. Mira nodded at Alina's words she continued to watch her for the briefest moment afterwards and saw the turmoil in her eyes. Mira sighed…

"This is her fault, she lied to me…" Mira stated to herself as she broke down her shelter. Even saying that, it hurt to see Alina with that look of loss and pain on her face. Alina looked as if she had gotten ten years older over night. It also looked like she hadn't slept at all. It took them a little more time deconstructing the camp then it did putting it together. There was a general feeling of melancholy over the three women. Visas was used to it but to the two others it was almost torture. Mira hated the feelings she was having… more to the point she hated the fact that she couldn't shake the feelings of hurt, not from what had been done to her but the feeling of hurt each time she turned back and saw Alina. A large part of her just wanted to run over to her and hold her and tell her it was all going to be alright but that was her heart talking and she couldn't allow her heart to win. She chuckled to herself; she had always been headstrong until she had met Alina. When she was with Alina for the first time in her life she felt that perhaps she could put her guard down and just let her heart guide her for a bit.

"Never again…" Mira stated coldly to herself. Despite the force of that statement a tear escaped her eyes. She looked down at the ground and tried to steel herself against the emotions of her heart. Alina was right; she mustn't allow emotions to guide her. She had to be rational about this; Alina had lied to her… about a lot of things. She couldn't allow herself to be misguided or used. It was at that moment that Mira paused mid thought as a question popped into her head.

"Why… why did you lie to me?" Mira whispered to herself.

"Perhaps that is a question you should be asking her and not yourself." A small voice responded to Mira. Mira practically jumped at the sound. She turned around and blinked when she saw Visas standing behind her a pack slung over her shoulder. Mira collected herself and then sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated back as she slung her own pack. Visas nodded and walked away. In all honesty Mira knew that was a question she should ask and it was a question she wanted to know the answer to. However the decision had already been made, the words already said. There was no way she was going to allow that weakness to befall her again. She would listen to Alina's words as a student would listen to that of a teacher but she wouldn't believe anything else… couldn't believe anything else. She nodded to herself reaffirming her choice. She had to remain strong; she needed to be strong to protect, to help the people who are lost. That was her only goal now… to make sure no one suffered a childhood like she did.

"It looks like you are deep in thought." Alina stated, interrupting Mira's train of thought. Mira looked over at the woman, she had a stoic look on her face and wasn't really looking at her. Mira sighed.

"Yes master, I am just thinking about the future." Mira stated turning her gaze forward as they began to continue their journey. Alina nodded.

"The future remains on the mind of a Jedi all the time but we must also focus on what has come before and the moment we live in now. A Jedi bears the burden of an entire galaxy on their shoulders. A Jedi can never lead a normal life." Alina answered back. Mira turned to look at her once more, again she had not even stated that to her more to the landscape. Mira shook her head an emotion in her heart that confused her but she fought it back down.

"Why? Why must a Jedi be forced to carry such a heavy burden?" Mira asked. Alina actually chuckled at that.

"A true master would tell you that it is simply because we must hold ourselves to a higher standard. We are the guardians of peace and beacons of hope and must show the people that." She answered. Mira looked at her.

"A true master?" Mira asked. Alina nodded.

"Yes, I am not a true master; some 'true masters' questions whether or not I am even a real Jedi." Alina answered looking off into the distance. Mira thought about the meaning of her words but passed it off in favor of her original question.

"So then what do you say about it? Why do you think Jedi carry such a heavy burden." Mira asked once more and Alina sighed deeply.

"In truth… because we are forced to. We are told from birth to hold ourselves to such high standards because if we fail to do so we will fall to the darkside and harm everything that we ever held dear. The problem with that is that higher standard comes at the cost of holding things dear. It happened in the Mandalorian wars when the Jedi Council preached caution to the Jedi… Revan didn't see it that way. He cared about the people who were being killed. In the end it is believed that that concern was his undoing. He fell to the darkside because he saw the deaths the Mandalorians were causing and sought revenge." Alina stated as she turned to look at Mira. Mira looked at her and knew there was more she wanted to say, a deep seated pain that she was not revealing. She wondered what that pain was.

"Do you disagree with the sentiment that there is no emotion there is peace?" Mira asked continuing their conversation. Alina pondered the questions for a few moments and then smiled.

"I will admit that I do not agree with it however it was how I was raised and I have seen firsthand what unguarded strong emotions can do to someone. Revan being a perfect example; his fleet did not come to Malachor V when it was needed the most because he had already stopped caring about the galaxy. He had let his anguish and hatred get the better of him and fell to the darkside." Alina answered. Mira knew there was more, more Alina wanted to say more that need to be said. Part of being a bounty hunter was the investigative nature of the job and Mira was not going to let this go.

"Master, you are still not answering my question." She stated. Alina looked at her confused.

"What am I not answering?" She asked. Mira just shook her head. She was not sure what she was digging for but a thought popped into her head.

"Strong emotions… what sort of emotions are we talking about here? Is a Jedi not supposed to feel at all?" Mira asked, she knew it was a stupid question and one they had discussed at length before but Mira wanted an answer and this seemed like the best plan of attack. Alina simply continued.

"Hatred, fear, sorrow, loss… love,' Alina stated the last one fighting the pain that was in her heart, 'all of these are emotions that can lead to the darkside if not guarded against… or at least, that is what a true master would tell as they did me so many times." Alina answered. Visas for this entire time had just been watching the two talk, it was good for them to talk things out. However, something had suddenly changed. There was a momentary lapse in the energy she was feeling and then a coldness that was not natural. Mira had heard the words Alina had stated and blinked. Soon her fists balled and she turned and stood in front of Alina. Alina stopped and cocked her head.

"What is…"

"So many times they told you? Told you what?" Mira stated anger brimming in her voice. Again Alina was merely confused by the barbs of the questions thrown upon her.

"They told me I was headstrong and weak in the force. The only redeeming quality I seemed to have being the fact that I formed bonds with others far easier than most masters." Alina stated confused. Mira's anger grew.

"Bonds… BONDS?… guh… whatever. I am going to scout ahead… I need to… I need… ugh…" Mira stated wandering off. Alina just looked thunderstruck by what Mira had stated. Tears she didn't even know she had left began to slowly slide down her cheek from already red eyes. Visas sighed and walked up beside her.

"What did I say?" Alina asked the Miraluka. Visas shook her head.

"I am unsure." She answered. Alina wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"There is no hope is there?" She asked. Visas simply remained stoic.

"You have said before, the Jedi are beacons of hope… I have seen you bring hope to the downtrodden on Nar Shaddaa… perhaps it is time for you to remain hopeful." Visas stated and Alina actually chuckled at her.

"There is nothing in the Jedi code about hope, just about lack of emotions and lack of passion." Alina stated looking down at her feet. Visas merely shook her head.

"Strong emotions can lead to the darkside." Was all she said before she continued walking forward leaving Alina alone with those words. Alina in her heart knew she was right. The sorrow and pain she was feeling now would do nothing but lead her down a dark path. What was worse was she could feel the anger in Mira as well. Alina knew no good could come of that anger but she was at a loss on what to do about it. She had no idea what Mira thought or what Bao-dur had told her but whatever that may be it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that Mira was right, she had lied to her… she had not told her of Vima and her feelings for her. Even though those feelings were different then what she felt for Mira… they were still there and she should have told Mira about them. She walked forward in silent reflection about what to do next.

…

Mira was seething… she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Alina has said point blank that she had been told not to love.

"How many… how many people… what would cause her kriffen masters to tell her that? Ungh! How could have I been so stupid. Of course she had been in love before; of course she had done… other things before. I let her lie to me like a teenage girl!" Mira screamed to no one in particular. She couldn't believe that she had put so much effort, so much of her heart into this. She wanted to shoot something and her mind drifted back to Alina and she froze.

"No… no I can't think thoughts like that." She stated suddenly losing her breath. She couldn't believe that her mind went to that place… she was surprised that that place existed. She had never wanted to kill anything… in fact she had made great efforts to avoid doing so. Now her mind goes to place even if it was only for a split second, where it seemed like it would be ok to kill someone… kill Alina. Mira blinked again, feeling like someone had kicked her in the chest her breath still impossible to catch. She tried to focus on what she stated she was actually going to do… scouting.

"Yeah, maybe I just need to take my mind off of things…" She stated as she looked around. The path was clear and she could actually make out the salvager camp in the distance. She crouched down and activated her range visor. She saw a few people wandering around the camp, no one that matched the description of Jorran however. She did see a woman she could only assume was Deraala, she was at the center of the camp.

"That kind of lording would make a Hutt envious." She stated herself. It was then her mind wandered back to Nar Shaddaa and Vogga. She shook her head and just rolled her eyes.

"Hutts… nothing but slugs with delusions of grandeur. " She stated as her memory continued walking around until it came upon the first time she had met Alina.

"You don't know the definition of subtle…" She said with a chuckle remembering how easy it was to chase her and then finally take her place at the meeting with Visquis. It was at that thought that she sighed. Alina had fought through a horde of Ubese bent on killing anything that closely resembled Jedi to save her. A woman who had basically tricked her and taken her prisoner. She remembered thinking to herself that Alina had guts. She sighed.

"And a lot more…" Mira stated to herself remembering when she first saw Alina in that Visquis' stronghold.

[Flashback]

Mira held the back of her head and tried to stop the throbbing that had been caused. She had managed to slip by most of… whatever the hell those things were but one actually manager to catch her. Soon a whole group descended upon her and her simple blaster was not nearly enough… especially after the injuries she took fighting Hanharr. She pulled her hand away and saw the blood.

"Well, at least my hair is already red." She stated with a chuckle that caused a bit of pain. She tried to stand but her body was not going to have any of that. She found herself in what appeared to some sort of storage room.

"Great… what, are they saving me to eat me later?" Mira said with a sigh as she drug herself over to the wall to lean against. She looked around as best as she could, the lighting was dim in here, she assumed that the suit those things wore had some sort of optic sensor that meant they didn't need light. They were worse than the damn Gand.

"Well… maybe not… I hate bugs." She stated to herself as she rummaged around in her pack. She pulled out a ration pack and broke it open.

"I wish I had brought extra med packs." She silently chastised herself for using what she had brought with her after her fight with Hanharr. She took another bite of the ration bar. It was just a simple protein bar but she could tell with the blood she was losing she needed to do something to keep her strength up.

"I really would not want to die here… well anywhere really but here especially." She tried to chuckle again with the same result as before.

"Just a cosmic joke I guess." She stated as she rested her injury against the durasteel plate that served as the wall of her container. The coolness of the metal helped calm the searing pain in her head. She looked around at what was in the room. There was a plastesteel cylinder but it was too far way to reach. Mostly this looked like it was dry goods storage room. She saw what appeared to be a sack of some sort fabric and reached up and grabbed it. It was rough and would not feel comfortable but she needed to stop the bleeding somehow. She rolled it up and placed it behind her head.

"Not the most comfortable pillow in the galaxy but I have slept on worse." She stated as she felt the pressure on what was probably a gaping wound on the back of her head. She was actually surprised she wasn't dead already thought admittedly that seemed like a foregone conclusion now.

"Yep… this will be my grave… here lies Mira… greatest bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa… killed by a squidhead and a group of rejects from a horror holonovel." Mira stated as the room started dimming. She tried to take another bite of her rations but realized she could not lift her arm. It was become much hard for her to breath.

"Maybe… if I just… take a nap." She stated between breaths. Just as she was about to close her eyes she heard an odd sound. She figured her mind was playing tricks on her but still tried to focus on it. It sounded like gun fire and screams. She listened for a few moments and realized that the sounds were getting closer and that there was another sound… one she had never heard before. She tried to figure out what that could be… a strange kind of snap hiss that she just couldn't place. The sounds were definitely coming closer now and becoming louder. She struggled to keep her eyes open but it was becoming much more difficult. However what helped was that after a few moments a thud rang out in the storage room as something large and squishy was thrown against the door. At that point the sounds suddenly stopped. Mira thought her mind was playing ticks on her again when the door opened. Even through her blood loss addled eyes she could make out the figure of a woman standing in the doorway. Her brown hair which apparently had been kept up in a ponytail had fallen out and now was splayed across her shoulder. She was tall but not as tall as Mira herself and she was wearing… robes? Mira saw the woman dash towards her and slide into a kneeling position beside her.

"Mira… Mira say something, are you alright?" Alina asked. She could see the blood streak on the wall as well as the trail in the room. Unlike the black ichor that covered her, this was red blood… human. Mira tried to turn her head but couldn't find the strength… the voice she heard… it must be one of those fabled angels come to take her away. Alina gently pulled the hunter's head forward and the blood soaked sack fell behind her. This was not good. Alina concentrated for a moment and soon tendrils of blue light surrounded the red head. Mira suddenly regained her bearing… which was not the best thing as the massive amounts of pain in her head returned in spades.

"Ow…" Was all Mira managed to say. Alina smiled. Mira turned her head to notice it was the Jedi who was tending to her. She saw the smile and for some inexplicable reason it warmed her heart. Maybe it was just the fact that she might live through this. Alina opened up a med kit and pulled out a pain stim and injected it. Instantly the cooling medicine went to work and Mira breathed a sigh of relief. Alina pulled her head forward again.

"You're in pretty bad shape, lacerations and contusions all over your body… probably a broken leg and a few cracked ribs. The force can bind most of the damage but you need time to recover and more treatment than a medpac can provide. But at least I can help seal this head wound. It's a wonder you survived with this." Alina stated calmly as she pulled a kolto pack out and gently secured it to the back of Mira's head.

"As long as I am alive… it's not a bad day." Mira stated this time the chuckle not hurting so much. Alina just shook her head.

"You're lucky, the Ubese don't usually play nice with people." Alina stated as she was administering another dose of the force to Mira. Mira finally was able to take a deep breath as she felt her lungs fill with air.

"So that's what those things are called?" Mira asked trying to nod, an action that was stopped by Alina.

"Don't move your head." Alina stated her face just a few centimeters apart from Mira's. Mira just blinked.

"S… sorry." She stammered. Alina chuckled.

"It's alright, I am sure you are not used to actually losing." Alina stated as she continued to work on some of the other injuries.

"Not really, no… what the hell are you doing here?" Mira asked. Alina just turned back and smiled at her.

"Saving you… good thing too, another few minutes and it would have been too late." Alina answered Mira was dumbfounded.

"Why come save me? I tricked you; I wanted to turn you over to GOTO?" Mira asked. Alina just continued smiling at her.

"The force works in odd ways… something tells me you wouldn't have turned me in anyway." Alina stated letting the binding take hold.

"I don't know much about the force… but thank you." Mira answered back. Alina smiled continued.

"Always." Alina stated as she reached back into the medpac and pulled out another stim and injected it. Mira was confused by the answer and even more by the stim.

"What was that?" She asked.

"An antibiotic, to prevent infection of that wound. Force knows what is covering these walls or is on that sack." Alina stated as she started to apply what little dressing the medpac could afford her. Mira just blinked.

"Wow… you know medicine huh?" She asked. Alina just looked up at her and giggled a bit.

"Among other things." She retorted. Mira laughed, which was becoming easier with the treatments.

"Oh really… what other things?" Mira asked playfully. Before Alina could answer though the familiar hiss of an Ubese rang out in the room. Without even turning around Alina reached her hand out and a wave of the force slammed the creature against the far wall. Mira watched in awe as a silver cylinder flew to her hand and was instantly ignited. Alina charged the Ubese that had recovered from the impact and spun, slicing it in twain. Two more appeared to flank her but she just remained unfazed with a wave of her hand the combatant on her left was lifted off the ground and began spinning randomly. Alina released her sabre and it flew at the other one but it was able to parry the attack however this gave Alina an opening which she took landing three quick strikes leveling the Ubese on her right. The Ubese on the left had dropped to the ground as the whirlwind of the force dissipated. The warrior brought its blade to bear against an unprepared Alina. Mira just reacted. She reached out with her launcher and shot off a stinger at the warrior. The missile impact threw the creature against the back wall killing it on impact. Alina turned to see Mira's outstretched arm and the stain that was once an Ubese against the wall and smiled back at her.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Mira stated with a laugh. Alina nodded.

"Thank you." She stated honestly. Mira just blinked… she wasn't really prepared for that.

"Don't mention it… I just couldn't allow it to hurt you." Mira stated. Alina looked at her with a confused expression and Mira was confused herself.

"Uh… blood loss." She stated with a chuckle and Alina just laughed.

"We should get going, those binding won't do everything, we need to get you back to the ship so you can get treatment." Alina stated. Mira nodded and found it was much easier to stand. Soon they were on their way out.

[end]

Mira sighed as the memory returned. Alina had not only fought her way through a horde to save her but also bought her time when they were stopped by Visquis once more. It was then after escaping the safe house (under protest) that she had her first run in with Atton and invaded GOTO's yacht to return the favor of rescue. Alina had chided her for coming in her still injured condition. Mira just shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she remembered her words after blasting that Ubese. Even then there was something between them and they had only just met. Alina had said nothing to her; she had risked her life to save her. Mira was torn between her anger over being lied to and the love she knew was still strong within her heart.

"I cannot answer that question." A voice answered her. Mira jumped up with her blaster in her hand and looked around for the source of the voice. Finally her eyes rested upon Visas and she took a deep breath.

"Stop doing that! You are going to give me a heart attack." She exclaimed as Visas giggled. Mira just shook her head.

"Ha ha… let's all laugh at the startled bounty hunter." Mira stated mockingly. Visas stopped and looked at her.

"You no longer hold that title." Visas answered stoically. Mira blinked and the rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah… I guess you are right." She stated as she felt the scar from the safe house still prominent even if healed. She pondered for a few moments everything that had passed and she just slumped back down to the ground and held her knees.

"Visas… am I an idiot?" She asked. Visas looked at her and actually grinned.

"Most likely… why do you ask?" Visas answered. Mira turned to her and blinked and then tossed a rock at her. The rock was about to strike Visas but it merely floated harmlessly to the side. Mira just shook her head and sighed first in frustration with Visas's poor sense of humor and then with resignation over her situation.

"This whole thing with Alina… she lied to me but I was the one who opened myself up to being lied. I knew she was hiding something from me but I was too blind to do anything about it. But despite all of that… I still can't stop loving her. Gah… I wish I could but I just can't." Mira stated as she laid back on the cool grass. Visas remained stoic as she examined the words.

"Do you really wish you could?" Visas asked simply. Mira blinked… it was such a simple question with such profound ramifications. Did she really mean what she said about wishing she could stop loving her?

"I… I don't know. I hate being lied to and now that I know there was more than just one person it just pisses me off so much. But despite that… despite my anger at her over what she has done… I just… don't know." Mira stated looking at the clouds roll by. Visas had not moved from her position.

"Perhaps you need to figure that out before you can move on. Though I will give you the same warning I gave her… strong emotions lead to the darkside." Visas answered. Mira sat up and looked at her. What the krif did that mean… well she knew what it meant but it was too damn cryptic given the situation. It was then that Mira caught a glimpse of Alina slowly walking up to them, she looked like someone had punched her and Mira just blinked, a flash of the thought that she had when she had walked away from her originally entered her mind and her eyes went wide.

"I can't… I can't allow myself to think like that." She stated as she stood. Alina looked at her and Mira could see the sadness in her eyes… the pain. She sighed.

"Master, we are within sight of the salvager camp. I could not see anyone matching the description of Jorran but I did see someone that looked like Deraala. Perhaps we could ask her?" Mira stated gently. Alina blinked, the animosity seemed to have left her voice for now… but she still called her master. At least it was something; she also realized that Mira was asking a question with her statement. Alina nodded.

"We will do just that." Alina stated as she seemed to walk with what seemed like a renewed purpose as she took the lead of the group once more. Mira sighed as she watched her walk forward. Visas remained in place.

"Visas… is regret a strong emotion?" Mira asked stoically.

"Perhaps… but it is one that can be easily rectified." Visas stated as she walked forward. Mira was so torn at the moment. She had been hurt, her heart had been broken… but perhaps… there had been another way to approach the situation. The problem was with the way Alina was acting… it may have been too late. Mira shook her head as she walked to join up with the group… perhaps regrets were all she left.

_Postscript: As I said above, I thought this really needed to be something a bit more drawn out. These two truly love each other and they are just going through a bad time. Though I will admit that I sort of chuckled at myself at the fact that Mira kind of thinks Alina is a slut at the moment. But even that will be worked out eventually._

_You may not have noticed this but I tried in the last chapter to have very little of what Mira was thinking displayed. I wanted her to seem closed off to the reader as well as Alina. With this chapter it completely turns around, you get a retrospective on what she is thinking and how she is dealing with the whole thing herself. While in the end she is still unsure I am trying to paint a picture of a heart in turmoil, torn between love and lies and even throwing in a little darkside with both characters. That may come back to haunt them later… not sure yet. _

_As for Visas… I am not sure when she became the shoulder to cry on but it worked so I ran with it. As for her just randomly appearing… when I played I always maxed out her stealth, she liked to hide and use the sentinel strike it was fun. So there is a little bit of that here, I also like scaring Mira… not really sure why. Anyway, as always read and review… reviews are like water to me… I need them to live! Just kidding but I do enjoy reading what you think about the story. _


	17. Chapter 16: Darkness

_Author's Note: I had absolutely asstastic weekend, self inflicted mind you but it stated out so much better. I had started writing this chapter before the weekend and it was actually going to be something relatively happy. Well, things changed I myself lost yet another chance at love so now the chapter changes. All writing is emotionally based and this chapter is no exception. As I read over it, even thought it was not what I had originally intended I think the drama that occurs in this chapter actually fits with the current direction of the story so I kept it. Without further ado (and author based misery)_

**Chapter 16: Darkness**

Visas walked slowly but with focus. She had been put in the middle of something she was unaccustomed to. She had once been a poet, a purveyor of love and emotion but ever since the day she was taken by her master those emotions had been hard to contact. Mira had helped in the process healing both physical and mental scars but still some wounds never heal. Visas watched Alina walked with a purpose that she had not had all morning and now Mira hung back lost in thought. She chuckled to herself.

_Two hearts intertwined, both lost in a dream_

_Two souls calling out, into the twilight's gleam_

_Lost feelings hidden by a painful word_

_Both so deeply in love, this darkness absurd_

Visas smiled… it was small, but it was meaningful. It was the first time the words had come back to her. Perhaps she spent more time around such strong emotions she would find the words once more. Alina had been walking forward; she was still tired from lack of sleep the previous night but at least it seemed like Mira had worked off a little bit of the animosity she had felt. Her question was so delicate, so gentle. She stopped at that thought and wondered what was on her mind. She turned around to see a smiling Visas, a sight which was still taking some getting used. There was something on the Miraluka's mind but she wasn't sure what… whatever it was it was making her happy which is always a good thing. Alina's eyes drifted to Mira. She was bringing up the rear of the party which was unusual for her. Alina studied her for a moment and realized that she just seemed lost. Something was troubling her. Alina tried again with their link and to her surprise found it open.

"_Everything __alright?__" _She asked gently. Mira almost jumped as the voice in her mind broke her thoughts. She blinked and looked at Alina who as just smiling at her. Mira sighed.

"_Yes__… __yes__ master.__I__ apologize __if__ I__ am__ slowing __us__ down.__"_ Mira answered her back. Alina shook her head.

"_You __are __not.__"_ Alina responded and turned to continue to walk. Mira was in complete turmoil and it was really starting to get on her nerves. She was confused… she wanted to say so much and yet wanted to say nothing. She was up and down, nothing made sense and not in a good way. Why did she still love her? Alina had lied to her, betrayed her but she still loved her. Why couldn't Alina just have been honest with her up front? She wouldn't have cared if she had just been truthful… but the betrayal came in the fact that she lied to her… repeatedly. Alina could see her going over something in her head and realized that their link was still open. She thought about what to make of that fact. It could be that Mira was just not paying attention and not focusing, which in and of itself would be unusual for her. One of the many things Alina loved about her was that she was always focused on the task at hand, always ready to push forward. This was the first she could remember seeing her hesitate. Alina sighed, she had to do something… she had to try to make this right somehow. She thought about something and knew that once she tried it things could either start getting better or far worse. Still she had to try.

"_You __know __Mira__… __you __may__ not__ be__ able __to __believe__ my__ words__ any__ longer__ but__ that__ does__ not __mean__ I__ will__ not__ listen__ to__ yours.__" _Alina stated to her and Mira just froze. She looked up to see a gentle smile on her face and the walls around heart almost melted away at that sight but she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"_I__ thank__ you__ mas__… __Alina__… __but__…" _Mira trailed off. Alina remained in place with the same smile on her face. She could see that Mira was fighting with herself and she could not tell which side was winning or what they were even fighting for. However she wanted to be there for her… in whatever capacity that Mira wished her to be.

"_But__ nothing, __just__ a__ statement__… __nothing __more.__"_ Alina stated with a nod. Mira chuckled a bit. Alina was trying so hard but what she was trying she was unsure of. Finally Mira reached where Alina was standing and just looked at her and sighed.

"_Alright__… __as __long __as __it __was __nothing__ more__… __master.__"_ Mira stated though she had a little bit of a smile on her face. Alina chuckled, it was good to see a smile on her face even if was only a little one. Perhaps this was what Visas was talking about when she mentioned starting over. If nothing else it would be better to at least be friends with Mira then nothing at all.

"_It __won__'__t __be__… __I __promise.__" _Alina stated returning to smile that Mira had given her. Mira blinked and then shook her head.

"Promises… how can I take a promise from you…?" Mira asked herself. Alina noticed the change in Mira's demeanor and pondered quickly.

"Alright we are about a klick out from the camp. Let's head in, this woman is supposed to sell salvage if nothing else perhaps we can get part back if she sells everything." Alina stated aloud. Visas nodded and continued forward. Mira blinked and then nodded as well. Soon she fell in stride next to Alina who just kept her focus forward. Mira looked at her and laughed inwardly.

"Nice save…" She stated to herself. A few more minutes of walking the group had finally reached the edge of the camp. There were only a few salvagers there certainly not what the group had expected. However there pondering was short lived as after a few moment of walking forward they had a number of blasters pointed at them. Two sabres ignited in response and Mira just stood ready with her launcher should it be needed. Alina looked at the men and women that surrounded them. They had either been really well hidden or the three of them had not been paying attention or both. It was surprising that even Visas had not seen them but there would time to discuss that later right now Alina wanted to size up the threat when a booming voice broke through the conflict.

"'ey you asshats… knock it off before I come over there and make you eat those kriffen rifles." The woman in the center of the camp called out commandingly. The assailants immediately lowered their weapons at her command before she turned to the party.

"And you two… unless you are showing me merchandise you wish to sell, Turn those damn things off before I turn them off for you." She yelled out. Alina and Visas immediately complied. Mira just crossed her arms and looked the woman over and smiled.

"_Well,__she __certainly __knows __how __to__ command__ a __room__ doesn__'__t __she?__" _Mira asked and Alina had to fight back a chuckle. Soon the three of them were being escorted to the woman barking out the orders.

"Now… what are three Jedi doing come up to my camp?" The woman asked them. Mira was surprised that she had been identified as a Jedi but just let it go. Alina for her part merely bowed slightly.

"We apologize for the intrusion we are an important mission for the administrator and for ourselves and we were hoping we could get some information." Alina asked politely. The woman just looked her over and then laughed loudly.

"Stop kissin my ass. Information is just like any other salvage… you want an item you gotta pay for it." The woman stated and Alina blinked.

"We are Jedi… we are not exactly made of credits." She responded which brought about another loud laugh from the woman.

"Well then, perhaps you might trade me for those sabres of yours… I wonder how much I can get for their parts." The woman stated with a grin on her face. Alina looked to Visas who remained stoic. Mira sighed… she hated people like that. Well, maybe hate was too strong of word… disliked them was more like it. She pulled a credit chit out of her pack and tossed it the woman's feet. The woman looked down at the chit as Alina looked at Mira. Mira was focused completely on the woman.

"What the hell is this fire crotch?" The woman asked looking at the chit. Alina turned her head back at the woman's statement and the name she used to refer to Mira. A memory suddenly flashed into Alina's head, she just barely managed to force it down before her entire body turned red. Mira hadn't take her eyes off the woman as sly smiled crossed her face.

"That is more credits then you probably see in a month. Encoded though… won't be accessible unless I unlock them. Which I might be convinced to do with the right answers." The woman blinked and picked the chit up. She pulled out a datapad and inserted the chip and practically coughed up a lung when she saw the amount.

"Try three months… this place has been a hole lately." She stated. Alina was just thunderstruck, Mira winked at her and continued.

"All that can be yours but first, answer my master's questions." Mira stated motioning to Alina. The woman smiled.

"Krif… for this much money I would tell you anything you want to hear, I would probably sell myself to you." The woman stated with another loud laugh. Alina blinked but Mira continued right along with the flow.

"So… you aren't my type. I prefer women with manners… and who have showered in the last three years." Mira retorted. There came catcalls and cheers from the camp at her words. The woman just looked dumbfounded.

"You are trying my patients fire crotch… what the hell does your master want anyway?" The woman responded clearly annoyed. Alina shrugged… no sense in being polite now didn't work before anyway.

"A few things… first who am I talking to?" Alina asked her arms crossed of her chest. The woman turned to her and laughed.

"Well tits, the name is Deraala. I run this piece of Rancor dung. I also sell salvage and basically spend my time trying to do as little as possible." Deraala answered. Alina just blinked… what had she called her? It was then that she noticed that the way she was holding herself made her look a bit more… voluptuous then she really was. She blushed a bit and cross her arms behind her back. She calmed herself and got back to the matter at hand.

"Yes well, alright Deraala. The first thing… we are looking for a salvager named Jorran. In lieu of that we are looking for a part that he may have sold to you." Alina stated. Deraala raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jorran is not in the damn loo… he's at the enclave the last time I checked with Forthra's team. As for a part, he hasn't sold me shit." Deraala answered back. Alina just shook her head.

"_It is __like __talking __to __week __old__ cheese__…"_ Alina stated back to Mira who had continued to smile.

"_I__ think__ if __I__ ever __saw __you__ talking __to__ week __old__ cheese __I__ would __be__ worried__ about__ your__ sanity.__"_ Mira responded and Alina had to stifle a laugh.

"_You__ shouldn__'__t__ worry__ about__ that__… __I__ don__'__t__ have__ sanity__ left.__"_ Alina stated with a smile and Mira just shook her head. She turned back to Deraala.

"Very well, seeing as how both of our tasks now seem to involve the enclave. What can you tell us about it?" Alina asked as Deraala actually pondered for a few moments.

"_We__ better __be__ careful, __smoke __might __start __coming __out__ of __her__ ears.__"_ Mira stated with a wink at Alina. Alina snorted which drew a look from Deraala.

"Well… what kinda stuff you want to know about?" She asked giving them both dirty looks.

"Well, a map would be nice for a start." Mira stated waving off the look. Deraala blinked.

"Why the hell do Jedi need a map of their own kriffen enclave?" She asked. Alina blinked and Mira walked forward.

"Look, how about I say this… you give us whatever you got on enclave, maps, pictures, I don't care what… if it deals with it, I want it. I gave you quite a bit of money and so far you haven't earned it." Mira stated poking the shorter woman in the chest plate. She just blinked.

"_Calm__ Mira__… __guard __your __emotions.__"_ Alina stated seeing the flare in her. Mira took a step back and sighed trying to calm herself.

"_Sorry__… __she__ was __just __getting__ on __my__ nerves.__"_ Mira returned and Alina nodded. After a few moments Deraala actually moved and starting setting things out in front of them.

"This is the main level, not much there besides the meeting circle and some old dorm rooms that have been stripped bare. The first sublevel is where most of the salvagers go. Some never come back but that isn't really my problem… or yours. Right around here though you might want to be careful… somethin creepy happens there." Deraala explained. The three Jedi looked at each other and then back to her.

"Define… creepy?" Mira stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Creepy, like salvagers being put to sleep and having visions." Deraala answered.

"What sort of visions?" Alina asked. Deraala's annoyed look returned.

"How the hell should I know… I never had em, for all I know they see naked twi'lek dancing girls being raped by a rancor." She stated throwing her hands up in the air. Alina and Mira just blinked, Visas on the other hand…

"Would such a coupling be possible?" She asked as all three women turned to look at her. She looked back at them stoically.

"The question was asked from completely logistical point of view." Visas stated. Alina just shook her head and Mira laughed.

"You three are the strangest pack a Jedi I have ever seen." Deraala stated. Alina and Mira turned to each other and then back to her.

"You have no idea." Mira stated with a smirk.

"And I don't really want one. This map is what a slicer was able to get for the second sublevel. Anyone who's been dumb enough to go down there has never come back." Deralaa stated as Alina looked over the map.

"Has anyone tried to go there recently?" She asked. Deralaa thought for a moment.

"Ahh, if I recall, two guys recently. One was this sexy blond republic explorer, that was about three days ago. Before that there was this old guy in robes. I thought he was a Jedi but I didn't really care to press the matter. Haven't seen him come out either." Deralaa answered. Alina and Mira looked at each other.

"You have earned the credits." Mira stated as she tapped the credit chit in a certain pattern. Deralaa laughed.

"Maybe I will think about getting off this damn ball of grass." She stated. Alina and Mira just shrugged and then gave her a bow as they headed towards the enclave. It was about three kilcks to the west and wouldn't take them more than an hour and a half to reach. Mira fell in step next to Alina as Visas trailed a bit behind. Silence befell the group again as neither woman really knew what to say at this point. Mira smiled as she remembered the banter they had had back while meeting with Deraala… she had enjoyed that. She sighed… what was she going to do. As much as she wanted to hate the woman walking beside her she just couldn't. Her heart still beat whenever she looked into those eyes. Alina for her part heard Mira sigh and looked over at her. She was still deep in thought about something and Alina just wanted to know if she could help.

"_What__ are __you __thinking __about?__"_ Alina asked and Mira shook her head. She had to know… she had to have answer.

"_How __many__…__?__" _Mira responded. Alina blinked.

"_How__ many __what?__" _She asked. Mira just shook her head. Alina was many things but dense was not something she had come to expect.

"_Look__ just __answer__ the__ question__… __how__ many?__Times__ you__ been__ in__ love,__people__ you__ have__ been__ in__ love__ with__… __how __many.__"_ Mira stated anger building in her tone. Alina stopped and so did Mira. Visas for her part just kept walking. She knew not what was being discussed but knew it was not her place to be. The two looked at each other and didn't even notice Visas walked away. Alina blinked and then looked at the ground. She remembered the previous night when Mira had stated she hadn't wanted to hear anything she had to say… and also the fact that she could not believe a word that she said. She sighed.

"_Does__ it __matter__… __you__ wouldn__'__t __believe __me __if__ I__ told __you.__"_ Alina stated turning away only to be stopped by Mira's arm on her shoulder.

"_Alright,__I__ admit__ it__… __I__ was__ harsh.__But__ you__ have__ to__ understand__… __I__ have__ dealt__ with__ people__ lying__ to__ me__ all__ of__ my__ life.__I__ couldn__'__t__ believe__ it__ when__ you__ did__… __I__ thought__ you __understood __me__… __I__ thought__ you__ were __special__… __different__ then __all __of __the __random__ bounties__ I __have __collected__ over__ the__ years__ trying__ to__ talk__ their__ way__ out__ of__ whatever__ fate__ awaited__ them.__" _Mira stated as she released Alina. Alina just looked at the ground.

"_I__ wanted __to__ be __special__… __you__ are__ to __me.__But__ you__ are__ right__… __I__ was__ not__ completely __truthful.__I__ never__ intended __on__ lying__ but__ still__ it__ happened__ and__ I__ cannot__ apologize__ enough.__"_ Alina answered back. Mira just shook her head.

"_You__ just__ don__'__t__ get __it__… __I__ have__ spent __my__ life__ being__ lied__ to__… __first__ about__ who__ I__ was __then __about__ everything__ I __did.__Then__ I __met __you __and__ I __had __something__ to__ believe__ in__ for__ the__ first__ time__ in __my__ life.__Why? __Why__ didn__'__t__ you__ just__ tell__ me__ the__ truth?__" _Mira pushed back. Tears started to fall from Alina's eyes. That was a question that had been rolling through her head ever since their talk the previous night. She just shook her head… she didn't have an answer for that… was she foolish enough to think it wouldn't matter? Did she simply not care about it anymore? Both questions were the same answer of no… but that didn't answer Mira's questions.

"_I__… __don__'__t __know.__ I __wish __I __did__… __Mira__… __I __never __intended __on __hurting__ you __please __understand.__" _Alina struggled to say through tears. Mira remained stoic though the pain in her heart at seeing the anguish in Alina's eyes was threatening to overwhelm her. Mira just shook her head.

"_I__ trusted__ you__… __for__ the__ first __time __in __my __life__ I __trusted __someone.__You__ have __no__ idea __what__ you__ have __done. __All__ you__ had__ to__ do__ was__ tell__ me__ and__ I __wouldn__'__t__ have__ cared__… __but__ you__ didn__'__t.__You__ time__ and__ time__ again__ lied__ to__ me__… __why!__" _Mira stated forcefully. Alina just shook her head… she didn't have the answer that was being sought. Mira's words were like icicles being stabbed through her heart… she knew this was difficult for Mira, she knew she had failed her miserably and she knew of no way to fix it. She fought back the urge to sob but was quickly losing that battle.

"_I __have __no __words__… __I__ have __no __answers.__ If __I __could__ turn __back __time __and __tell __you__ everything__ I __would__… __but__ nothing__ will__ let__ me__ do__ so.__All__ I__ can__ do__ is __apologize__…" _Alina responded. Mira turned to her with a look of hurt and anger in her eyes.

"_Yeah__… __well __you __can__'__t.__You __can__'__t __get __back__ time __that __was __wasted__ you__ can__ only __move __forward.__ You __haven__'__t__ answered__ my __original __question.__" _Mira stated looking towards the enclave. Alina blinked… she hadn't.

"_Her __name__ was__ Vima__… __she__ was__ one __of__ the __masters__ of__ the __order.__She__w as__ far__ different__ from__ the__ stuffy__ and__ stogy__ masters __of__ the__ council__… __she__ was__ young__… __one __of __the __youngest__ masters__ in__ the__ history__ of__ the__ order__ but __she __was__ still__ thirteen__ years__ older__ than__ I__ was__ at__ the__ time.__ I__ am__ not__ even__ sure__ it__ really__ was__ love__ that__ I__ felt__ for__ her __but__ she__ was__ indeed__ special__ to __me__ as__ I__ was__ to __her.__ However__ being__ that__ we__ were__ both__ Jedi__ there__ was__ nothing__ we__ could__ do__… __there __is__ no __emotion, __there__ is __peace.__ In__ addition__ she__ was __master__ and__ she__ had__ seen__ what__ love__ had__ done__ to__ Jedi__ before__ her__… __to__ her __mother.__"_ Alina stated as her tears had been stilled. Mira studied her for a few moments as she processed what she had been told to her. It was strange… all of the similarities in their stories… thirteen year age different, master and student, love struggling against the Jedi code. This thought actually made Mira angry… not only had Alina lied to her but all she was was a replacement for her previous love. Rage boiled in her heart.

"_So__ what? __I__ am__ just __a__ kriffin__ stand __in__… __ugh!__" _Mira stated as she kicked the ground_._ Alina's tears started anew.

"_Angel __please__… __no__… __never.__" _Alina struggled to say but Mira would hear none of it, with the link open Alina could feel the rage and pain in her lover's heart. She looked into her emerald eyes and saw a fire… one of anger.

"_Don__'__t__ you __dare__… __don__'__t__ you__ dare__ call __me__ that.__I__ can__'__t__ believe__ this.__You__ know__… __I__ could__ have __almost__ forgiven__ you__ for__ lying__ to__ me__ but __me__ just__ being __caught __up__ in__ some__ sick__ attempt__ to__ try__ to__ restore__ what__ you__ once__ lost__… __I__ want __NOTHING__ to__ do__ with__ this...__nothing__ to__ do__ with__ YOU.__"_ Mira stated turning away and walking off towards the Enclave. Alina tried to cry… she tried to feel anything at all… but she couldn't. So much pain and sorrow had overwhelmed her and something had broken. The emotional roller coaster had finally jumped its track. She had gone from the happiest she had ever been to sadder then she ever thought she could be and just when things seems to be going back the right way everything came crashing down. Alina just stood there stoically watching as Mira walked away and felt… nothing. There was no pain, no sorrow, nothing… just emptiness. She felt herself moving forward but it was like her body was numb, she saw the surroundings pass by but beyond that everything was silence. Mira for her part had just continued walking forward letting the rage stew in her heart. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been… twice. She had actually been considering forgiving Alina for what she had done but to simply be some replacement was just… sickening. Love meant nothing to her… she meant nothing. Mira growled and kicked the ground once more. It was at that moment that something… or perhaps someone appeared in her field of vision as she watched the enclave. The apparition looked very similar to her but she knew it wasn't her. She wasn't sure why she was so sure but she knew that it wasn't. This apparition was bit taller but possessed the same fire red hair and green eyes. The apparition shook its head at her and almost seemed to be sizing her up. Mira watched as the apparition turned away and disappeared as it walked towards the enclave. Mira blinked.

"What the hell was that…?" She asked herself trying to sort out her thoughts. Visas who had been waiting a few hundred meters ahead of the two had first felt a small disturbance in the Force. She looked towards Mira and saw first a deep anger from her aura and then confusion. She turned towards the spot Mira had been looking at and thought she saw… something. She was unsure of what and if there was something it was gone now. She did not have time to ponder that as she felt something that for the first time in a long time scared her. She turned to see… she wasn't sure what she saw. In her field of view was… a void in the Force. There were no other words to describe what entered her view. A dark void that drained the light of everything around it. She had seen this only once before… on Kataar when her master first arrived. To her horror the void was growing, but it wasn't just consuming the Force it was consuming light… life itself. She recoiled in almost sheer terror and ran towards where Mira was standing. Mira was brought out of her confusion by Visas. She shook her head clear and looked down at her and her eyes went wide… the Miraluka was as white as a sheet and she was… trembling? Following her apparent line of gaze Mira turned around with her wrist launcher at the ready and just froze. Where Visas had been looking and where her wrist launcher was now aimed was directly at Alina. However at the same time even Mira could feel something far different about her. The anger she had been feeling a few moments before at the woman that now approached them was a distant memory as… whatever this was walked towards them. She looked Alina over and almost didn't recognize her. Gone was the bright eyes filled with wisdom and love, gone was the quiet confidence that had encouraged her before. What stood before them both was something wholly different… she didn't know how but she knew this was not Alina. Mira had not lowered her Launcher as Alina approached them. Alina just stared at them both no emotions betrayed by her face.

"If you are going to use that I suggest you shouldn't just stand there with it aimed. Hesitation can cost lives." Alina stated stoically as she walked up to Mira and simply push the launcher away as she continued forward practically ignoring Mira and completely ignoring Visas who recoiled as Alina passed her by. Mira turned around watched… this thing walk towards the enclave. She had no idea what the hell was going but she was sure as hell going to find out. She ran forward to a few meters in front of Alina and again pointing her launcher this time however she was not stunned by the sight before her.

"What the hell is going on?" Mira asked, no reaction was garnered from Alina.

"We have a job to do… it is time we focus on it." Alina stated stoically continuing forward. Mira wasn't about to take that. She pointed her launcher at the ground and instantly a dart flew and hit the ground mere centimeters from Alina. Alina stopped and looked down at the dart.

"Next one doesn't miss… what… the krif… is going on…?" Mira asked retraining her launcher at Alina's neck. She watched as Alina's head rose slowly and was almost shocked by the look on her face… it was a dark expression… and a sneer.

"You missed…" Was all Alina stated as Mira saw her reach her hand out . Mira was ripped her from her feet and found the same hand that she had allowed to touch her in such an intimate way so short of a time ago was now trying to choke the life out of her.

"I have not taught you much… have I? Better late than never." Mira heard Alina state stoically but the look on her face betrayed a very dark emotion. She knew little of actual Jedi lore but she knew enough to know that what she was looking upon was not the same woman she had been talking to only a few minutes prior.

"She… has fallen…" Mira struggled to think as the pain around her neck worsened as Alina's grip tightened.

"Lesson one… never hesitate… if you are going to kill someone then do it." Mira heard Alina state as her grip hardened by the Force become even tighter. She was having a hard time remain conscious now as the darkness began to overtake her eyes. However just as she was about to blackout completely she felt herself being tossed like ragdoll. She went flying and slammed hard against a nearby boulder. She regained what little sense that remained and struggled to her feet. Alina had remained where she had been standing and the sneer had not left her face.

"Lesson two… don't kill someone who is useful." Mira heard the words but the voice was something far different then the woman it came from. Mira just shook her head trying to regain strength that had been drained from her somehow and then refocused on Alina… or whatever this thing was that stood before her.

"What now?" Mira asked still struggling to breathe. She saw Alina look at her without turning her head.

"You collect the Miraluka and we continued on with our mission. Do try to make sure she has not soiled herself. Her fear is almost palpable and I would hate to have to deal with anything else." Mira listened to the words but couldn't believe she was hearing them. She just looked at what stood before her and realized that this was what she had wrought. This was the direct result of her action… her words. She had to do something but what could she do… could she even reach Alina… was there any of Alina left in this… thing? She took a deep breath both to center herself and to still regain the air that had been forced out of her.

"Yes master…" Mira stated with a focus in her voice as she walked back towards Visas who was almost cowering a few meters away. Mira reached her and knelt down beside her.

"What is that?" Mira asked in a hushed tone as she helped Visas to her feet.

"I… I do not know, at first it appeared to be the same negative void as my master but now… it is… I cannot describe it." Visas stated. Mira could hear the sheer terror in her voice and it actually sent a chill down her spine, even though Visas had been showing more emotion, this was more prevailing than anything else Mira had felt from her. Whatever Alina had become it scared Visas… and that worried her even more. Mira turned to look at Alina who had not moved forward. She slowly walked forward.

"Is it possible to turn someone back to light when they have fallen to the darkside?" Mira asked quietly. Visas shook her head.

"Yes but sometimes the cost can be… overwhelming. Ulic Qel-Droma turned away from the dark path he had walked upon when he slew his own brother. More recently, the Jedi traitor Revan was turned back to the light when his mind was left broken by an attack by his former dark apprentice Malak. However there has been recorded cases when someone who has not been completely lost has returned to the light with nothing more than merely helping them see the error of their ways, the Jedi Master Chamma being an example of this." Visas stated. Mira had accomplished both of her tasks; she had found an answer to her question and had succeeded in calming Visas. She turned her attention back to the entity that stood in Alina's place studying it. It was odd, it just stood there almost calmly. As soon as the two of them were within in a few meters the entity walked forward towards the bridge that crossed over a small river that surrounded what was left of the enclave.

"It is about time you two finished whatever pointless subject you were prattling on about. Come, we have a Jedi to find." The entity stated remaining stoic but Mira almost cringed at the way it said Jedi… it was cold and dark. Mira was not sure what she would have to sacrifice to bring Alina back but she knew whatever was before her could not be allowed to continue to exist. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a group of well armed what appeared to be thugs came running out of the enclave. Without even looking up at them the entity extended its hand and the entire group was frozen in place. The entity walked forward to the only woman in the group and circled her. Mira could see the woman's eyes following it.

"Forthra I assume?" The entity stated, Mira shuddered, the voice was so emotionless but despite that she could feel the unstated darkness in it. The woman said nothing nor could she being frozen in place.

"This won't do… when I ask a question I expect an answer." The entity stated as it flippantly waved its hand and the group was freed from the Stasis field.

"Let's try this again… Forthra… I assume." The entity stated as one of thugs brought a blaster rifle to bear.

"Ah ah ah… that's not very nice." The entity stated without turning towards the thug. It reached its hand out and the rifle was knocked away as he was lifted from the ground. The entity made a fist and Mira watched in horror as the thugs head snapped around and she heard the sickening sound of muscles tearing and bones breaking as the life of the thug ended, his lifeless body dropping to the ground. Soon the woman was lifted off the ground her hands went around her neck as she struggled to breathe. Both Mira and Visas just stood stunned at the scene before them.

"Seeing as how you don't wish to talk then perhaps you can nod your head, hum?" The entity asked titling its head a bit. The woman nodded but Mira realized it was more to her men that it was at the question. The entity whose arm was still outstretched opened its fist and the remaining thugs went flying off as a powerful wave of the force practically tore them from their boots. The struggling of the woman suspended in mid air got worse.

"You are trying my patients. I will ask you one question… have you seen Jorran?" The entity asked as the woman dropped to the ground and struggled to regain her breath. She looked up at the entity with the same terror that Mira figured would be in Visas' eyes had she possessed them.

"He… we lost him… got trapped… in the sublevel… last… I saw him." The woman struggled to say. The entity merely shook its head.

"Then you have outlived your usefulness to me." The entity stated as Alina's lightsabre flew to its hand. Mira just reacted and charged forward grabbed the entity's hand before it could strike the killing blow. Mira found the link close as she struggled with the entity.

"You are making mistake." The entity stated to Mira stoically… Mira ignored it completely; she was fighting another battle, a battle to break through the closed door to their link. She began to glow… first her eyes and then her body as she called upon whatever well of the force she could muster. Soon the orange light began to engulf the entity as well. Finally with a great push, Mira was able to force open the link.

"_Alina__… __come__ back__ to__ me.__" _Was all she was able to get through before she felt the link slam shut but it was enough. The entity stopped and the sabre fell from its hand. Alina blinked… she had been spending this time doing… she wasn't sure what. She blinked again and turned to first see Mira enveloped in orange light as the Force swirled around her like an inferno. Then she turned and that is when she saw the fear in the woman's eyes that was kneeling before her. Finally it all started coming back, everything that happened over the past two hours, the argument, Mira's words, her words... what she had done. Finally tears began to flow from her eyes… slowly at first but then faster and more frequent as she dropped to her knees.

"What… what have I done?" She asked quietly though she knew the answer. She had taken the life of an innocent man and was about to take another. That being seeing a chance got its feet and ran off but Alina barely noticed her head falling to her hands as tears rained down.

"What… what have I become?" Alina asked between tears. The light had finally died down around Mira and she knelt beside Alina.

"_It__'__s__… __it__'__s __my __fault__… __I__…" _Mira stated to her as she reached out to hold Alina. Alina practically screamed and pushed her away. Both women fell on to their back sides and just looked at each other.

"This… we can't… I can't…" Alina struggled to say her mind a jumble of thoughts. Mira blinked and as she realized what was going on her own heart shattered. She had spent so much over the past two days being angry and hurt she hadn't noticed what all this was doing to Alina. This was all her fault… she had been stupid but not for letting Alina lie to her but for forcing Alina down the path of the darkside. She had taken someone who had spent their entire life being trained to control their emotions and passions and forced them to feel everything they had pent up inside. What was worse is that when Alina had felt these things she threw them back in her face. This was all her fault… all of it. She looked up and saw the tears falling from Alina's eyes realized that she had failed her… totally and completely. She took a deep breath.

"I… I understand… master. It was… inappropriate. A Jedi must control… their emotions." Mira struggled to say. Alina's breath finally seemed to be slowing as she heard the words.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. We have to… we have to focus." Alina stated trying to make sense of the darkness that had overwhelmed her. It was like she was watching a bad holo but was powerless to turn it off. She saw her body move but could do nothing to stop it. This was what the darkside was… this was the destruction it wrought… she never believed she could fall prey to it but there it was and it was such a simple thing that forced her down that path.

"There is no passion, there is serenity." Mira responded. Alina looked up at her and blinked and her mind finally regained its full bearings. Memories both of what she had been doing the past two days and everything that had led up to it. She just continue to look at Mira, she could see the worry but also something else… resignation and heartbreak. Alina realized in that moment that they couldn't keep going… she had seen what she had become when she allowed it to consume her… the darkness she had become and even now she felt it struggling to free itself once more. She couldn't believe it but all those years… all those stuffy masters and their talk of emotions leading to the darkside… it was all true. She had seen the proof firsthand… she had been the proof. She just shook her head…

"Never again…" She stated loud enough for Mira to hear and Mira nodded as if the comment was directed to her.

"Yes master…" She responded trying to fight back the sadness and pain in her voice. It was her fault… she had thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to her because of petty jealousy and now she could never get it back. But she had seen the result and she knew that entity that had taken over Alina… Alina herself could not be allowed to fall again.

"Master… I am sorry… I never wanted this to happen." She stated looking Alina directly in the eyes. She saw that the light had returned to them but she also saw worry and perhaps even a bit of fear. It was only natural after what had come to pass. Mira had seen the darkside and now knew what it could do to even the brightest of hearts. Even if it meant she could never be happy again, Mira knew she had earned this punishment.

"Never again… master." Mira stated as she bowed to Alina. Alina merely nodded as both women stood and actively tried not to look at each other.

"Perhaps we should focus on the task at hand. Master Vrook could be in grave danger as could…" Alina was in the process of saying but as she tried to say the name of the missing salvager her mind snapped back to the man whose life she had taken and it was all she could do not to burst into tears.

"As could Jorran… we will find him master." Mira stated trying to remain strong but it was just an act… she knew that her future, the happiness she had seen was gone forever destroyed by the darkness of her own heart. Alina looked at Mira… she could see right through her but knew she could not act upon it. Both women merely nodded to each other as they walked forward into the enclave followed closely behind by Visas. All the while all three women could feel the overwhelming sense of dread that now loomed over them. Visas had never truly been dark as she had never truly been Jedi before her master had taken her but she knew the touch of the darkside and now Alina had fallen to it. Mira was able to pull her back but the fact remained was that she had fallen… everything had changed.

_Postscript: I can hear everyone now… this is a complete 180 on what I had been doing for pretty much the rest of the story. Well, perhaps but stick with me… I am pretty sure I am going to get past the doom and gloom in the next chapter. What I have planned for the next chapter has actually supposed to have happened about six chapters ago but the story has taken on a life of its own and sometimes reflects my own emotional state. I wonder if anyone will be able to see where I stopped writing before Saturday and where I started writing again after my own failures as human being. _

_Anyway this is not meant to be a pity party for yours truly but a story for all of you. As I said in the AN even though the chapter seems to take a complete turn I still think it fits with what is going on and with the emotional charge that is currently hanging over the party I think it will make the next few chapters that much better, that much more impactful. As I said above I promise that the doom and gloom will pass during the next chapter (it will come back… sorry love isn't an easy thing) but I should be able to get them past this hurdle. Then again perhaps the chapter will write itself again and I will go off on some other random tangent… who knows I am actually prone to just about anything right now… in any event it should be fun to read. Read and review as always. _


	18. Chapter 17: Denial

_Author's Note: I'M ALIVE! Well… sort of. Anyway… part of the delay has been entirely my fault and I take full responsibility for allowing my life to be sucked away by the The Old Republic. There was (and still is) a bout with mono that has just been fun and cookies as well. Funny, 29 years old and I get mono… ugh. Anyway, I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your patients, especially new reader LeeneSR2 for her/his reviews that kick started my creative juices and Kage69 for his/her messages pushing me along. Anyway, I reward your patients with the longest chapter of the story so far. I could have broken it into two but really it all needed to be together to make sense… also I warn you that this chapter WILL frustrate you at first but stick with you… I hope you will like the ending. So after nearly four months without further ado…_

**Chapter 17: Denial**

There is no passion, there is serenity… the words had been playing through an addled and perhaps even scared mind. They had walked in silence… no one really knew what to say or how to say it. Alina for her part still could feel the darkness trying to break free… she had it contained but knew that if she slipped, even a little bit it would free itself. One does not simply walk away from the darkside… once it has worked its way, it was there forever… one could not simply smile and make it go away. Alina had studied Jedi lore, she knew there had been redemptions in the past; but what she had done… given in to her passions and allowed them to destroy her and then end the life of another… she was unsure any redemption was in her future. It wasn't just the death that haunted her it was her own failings. She had never been a fan of the restrictions of the Jedi Code and the one time that the code would have saved her… she failed. She felt emotions, allowed passion to consume her and in the end it cost a life and brought fear… she was no better than the Sith. She just shook her head, she wanted to cry but that would be an emotion.

"There is no emotion… I must remember that." She stated quietly. Mira who had been walking a pace behind her heard her words. Whereas Alina had been thinking of redemption, Mira had been thinking of punishment… this was all her fault… all of it. She had loved a woman who could not feel… must not feel… she had brought passion to someone who passion was a weapon of destruction. A tear slid down her face as she tried to sort out… something. The past two days had been spent trying to hate this woman and that had failed… now she was doing everything she could not to love her and was still failing.

"I deserve this… I deserve this pain and so much more. I destroyed her… I destroyed myself…" Mira stated to herself as tears now flowed freely from her emerald eyes. As Alina had wanted to take time back so did she now… for completely different reasons. If should could just have it all back she would change it all… she wasn't sure how but she would change it. Maybe she would never let herself feel so Alina would never have had to feel…

"_You can't get back time that was wasted, you can only move forward…"_ Mira heard a voice say… it was her words but not her voice… she looked around but only saw the opening of the enclave, Visas and Alina. Oddly enough all three women had stopped… each feeling… something.

"There is… a presence here…" Visas stated in her normal even tone. Alina tried to focus on it but could not, whatever it was it was fleeting and had passed. Mira had heard it though... her own words but not her voice.

"Master… I heard a voice…" She stated as Alina looked up at her for the first time since they had encountered the mercenaries. She blinked when she saw that her face was streaked with the trails of tears. She was about to reach out but quickly closed her hand and eyes.

"There is no emotion…" She thought to herself… she could not allow herself to feel no matter how difficult the prospect was. Any little slip… any failing and the darkness would free itself and she could not allow that…

"Spoke to you padawan? What do you mean?" Alina asked and both Visas and Mira just looked at her. The word sounded foreign even to Alina but she knew it was the right thing to do. If she could put the necessary distance between her and her heart… the love that had destroyed her… perhaps she could keep the darkness contained indefinitely. Mira almost started crying again… she had NEVER called her anything less then Mira… and now she spoke to her in such a clinical… such an unfeeling… such a Jedi way it hurt her. She took a deep breath and forced that thought and that feeling down. This was how it had to be… love, emotion… passion had brought forth something wholly evil from Alina and Mira never wanted to see that again.

"Y… yes master. I heard a voice… not one I have ever heard before." Mira answered doing her best to fight the sadness that was threatening to consume her. Alina pondered… a task that was difficult as she could see the sadness in Mira and wanted nothing more than to walk over and take her into her arms… but she remained stoic… she had to.

"It could be possible that one of the many Jedi that perished in these ruins is trying to communicate with us, but for one so new to the force… what did the voice say?" Alina asked and Mira froze… how could she answer that question.

"Yes a random dead Jedi is trying to get me to eat my words… that would go over well." Mira thought to herself. She just shook her head and sighed.

"I… am afraid I do not understand the message master." Mira stated as close to the truth as she could get. In truth she didn't know what the voice had meant saying those words back to her… it wasn't the first time she had bent the truth to her advantage… she was a bounty hunter after all… truth was a relative thing. Mira froze again...

"Truth… is a relative… thing?" She asked herself repeating her thoughts aloud in her head. She had spent the last two days beating Alina up over the truth and all this time… she hadn't even realized the simplest truth of all… just because Alina hadn't told her of the past hadn't meant she was lying…

"_Give the girl a cookie…"_ Mira heard the same voice call out to her once more. She shook her head and looked around… this time neither Visas nor Alina reacted to it.

"That is not wholly unusual. Try to focus on it as best as you can. Perhaps as we move inside it will be strong and clearer… there is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Alina said nodding resolutely. For her part Mira was still trying to figure what the hell voice was and why at the moment it seemed to be playing around with her. She shook her head as Alina's words sunk in.

"I shall do so master." Mira stated with a slight bow. Visas just watched this and shook her head. So much had happened in such a short time. She could still see the darkness on the corners of Alina's aura, being kept at bay by a ring of energy she knew was whatever power Mira had used to pull Alina back. The light of that ring was fluctuating and Visas feared unless Mira focused upon it, the barrier would be breeched. However she also knew it was not her place to act. They two of them must figure this out. She listened as Alina now hid behind the code not realizing that the fear that drove her to do so was just feeding the darkness she was trying to guard against.

_Fear of darkness, pain of life_

_Two hearts fighting a battle lost in strife_

_A distance growing, farther apart than the stars above_

_In darkness, in sadness, in fear… they lose their chance at love…_

The words continued to flow from her heart… despite the fear that she had felt before she was still herself recovering but that did not matter, her healer and the reason she was healed now stood at odds… light years apart. She turned to Mira whose aura showed… sadness, pain… and… confusion? Visas attempted to focus but could not make any more out then that. She would simply remember to observe Mira closely.

"Good, then we should continue inside… both Jorran and Vrook are in danger the longer they are inside. We must also be mindful of the warning that Deraala gave us. Dreams to a normal person may be something far different to a force sensitive mind." Alina stated as she turned and continued through the door. Mira followed close behind and actually chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, last thing we want is to dream of Twi'leks and Rancors… though perhaps Visas would get her answer." She stated with a shrug. Visas gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle of her own. Alina turned quickly back to Mira.

"There is no emotion padawan… be mindful." Alina stated and Mira just blinked. She took a deep breath and just nodded.

"I apologize master… I will remember and be mindful." Mira responded before continuing forward Visas a few paces behind them. As they walked down the ramp that led into the inner sanctum of the enclave's main level they were met with a miserable sight. The place was definitely in ruins, evidence of the bombardment both structurally and physically shown all over the place. Corpses littered the floors and plants grew from the walls as nature reclaimed what man had destroyed. Alina for her part just slowly walked up to what was left of the fountain in the center of this place that appeared to be some sort of antechamber.

"I remember when I first came here… it was only for a short time but I remember this fountain. I used to meditate by this fountain. Even though it was the main entrance of the enclave it still seemed peaceful to me. Despite all the noise, all the people moving by… I was still at peace here. I must… find that peace once more." She stated almost as if she was talking to herself now. Mira just looked around at the place, she had spent the better part of the last few years on Nar Shaddaa and knew that place was a pit but this place… even though it was in ruins she could feel something… like a grandeur that still held sway here.

"I would have liked to see that fountain master." Mira stated almost absentmindedly. Alina actually cracked a smile for but a moment but it faded.

"There are… were… better fountains. The temple on Coruscant had a place called the room of a thousand fountains…,' Alina stated and then sighed and shook her head, 'but even that grand room of gardens and peace is still and hollow and now… a fitting tribute… or maybe memorial to the Jedi order. Come, we accomplish nothing by my flights of fancy and lost memories." She stated as she pressed forward to where she knew the lift to the sublevel to be.

"Flights of fancy and lost memories… is that all that we had… all that we were?" Mira asked to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"_Love can give you wings…" _The voice called out once more. Mira blinked… why would a dead Jedi say something like that? This was starting to make even less sense than usual… if such a thing was possible. But then perhaps it was as Alina said. Mira still knew very little of Jedi lore, only what she had gleaned to study in her down time but she knew when a lot of people who were sensitive to the force were wiped from existence all at once… it was going to leave a mark. Perhaps this was what that mark was and her relative newness to the Force was causing her to not see the true meaning behind the voice. Mira had been so lost in thought that she was taken completely by surprise when she was suddenly being hurdled through air and landed softly next to Visas. She shook her head clear just in time to see Alina land in the spot she had been pulled out of sabre ignited. She slashed what appeared to be a giant… bug… in half. Mira just seemed to be a spectator to the fight that was going on as Visas reached out and froze another creature in place and then simply disappeared only to reappear a few meters away driving her sabre into yet a third bug like creature that hadn't even sensed her presence. Finally Mira regain her faculties and shot of a rocket charge at the bug that had been frozen, the ensuing explosion sending pieces of it as well as the surround temple everywhere. Both the sabre wielders withdrew their blades as Alina looked around.

"I guess that is a Leggrik…" She stated as she examined the walls of the hall they had been walking in. Visas merely nodded.

"Looked more like giant Hutt Leeches… I would hate to see a Hutt that large… eww." Mira stated with a shudder. Alina merely shook her head.

"Padawan… be careful with those rockets… we cannot be sure these passages are structurally sound." She stated as she brushed off her hands of dust and other... debris. Mira looked at her wrist launcher and then back at Alina.

"Yes master, I apologize." She stated.

"_Oops… didn't think about that did you? I wonder what would be easier to fight with here?" _Mira heard the voice again… this time it almost sounded like it was taunting her. She started to get annoyed.

"_There is no emotion there is peace… remember that or the enclave may ended up in pieces." _The voice called once more.

"It has a sense of humor…" Mira stated aloud which draw the attention of both Visas and Alina.

"What does padawan?" Alina asked. Mira blinked and chuckled nervously.

"Again, I apologize master… I am still hearing the voice and it seems to be… making fun of me." Mira stated unsure if she even believed what she had just said. Alina merely studied Mira for a few moments and just shook her head.

"A Jedi does not… make fun of someone. It is simply not our way." She answered back. Mira merely sighed and nodded.

"Yes of course master… I am sure I just still do not understanding the message." Mira stated trying to get her frustration to dissipate. Meanwhile even though she was doing her damnedest not to show it, Alina was starting to really worry about Mira. Whatever this voice was that was troubling her she could not hear it and if Visas had heard it she was not saying. Mira was still so new to all of this; to be subjected to this was wrong. It should be her… one trained in the Force and able to interpret the messages better.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony… for all the good that old lines does me." Alina stated to herself as she shook her head. She knew the code in its entirety and knew she had failed when it mattered the most but this was bothering her more… she hated to see anyone suffer but more so as much as she tried to fight it, she hated to see Mira suffer.

"Talk to me damn it!" She screamed out in her but received no response… not like she had thought there would be one. She just sighed and centered herself.

"No emotion…" Was all she said as she continued forward into the enclave meeting circle area where she knew the lift into the sub level would be. She heard skittering and immediately her sabre was ignited. But to her surprise it wasn't necessary as she heard an almost primal scream and turned to see Mira charging, a blade extended from her launcher. The red head rushed passed and Alina just watched what almost seemed like a ballet to her as Mira spun to avoid a glob of something that one of the creatures had spit at her and bring her blade down upon another. Two more that had made their presences known quickly were impaled with darts and were already twitching as the toxin made its affects known. The last creature leaped at Mira and all it got for its troubles was skewered. As it dropped in two pieces at Mira's feet Alina just looked up at her and felt a crack on the weak walls she was trying to build around her heart. There Mira stood, as big as life breathing her hard from her exercise the blade still extended from her launcher. She looked so determined so fierce standing there and it was everything Alina could do not to allow her passions to boil over. She closed her eyes as she heard a metallic grinding sound. When her eyes opened the blade had disappeared and Mira was standing looking over her work.

"I needed that… this damn voice is starting to get on my nerves." Mira stated cracking her neck. Alina giggled slightly… she didn't mean to… she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it… that was the Mira she had met weeks ago on Nar Shaddaa… that was the Mira she had… she turned away. She chided herself on letting her emotions show even for an instant.

"There is no emotion." She stated to herself. All the while Mira had heard the giggle and it made her heart leap… perhaps there was still some of her old Alina in there. She froze at her own thoughts once more…

"My Alina…" She stated to herself quietly… the words sounded so good… so right to her.

"_You don't treat your stuff very well do you?_" The same voice called out to her again and she growled audibly at it.

"What the kriff do you know?" She asked out loud as Alina was brought out of her haze and turned to look once more upon her. She could see Mira was agitated; whatever this voice was saying to her was starting to get to her.

"_A lot more then you little girl._" The voice answered back which only caused Mira get even more pissed off at it.

"Yeah well a lot of good that is doing you… talking to someone who doesn't even know what they hell you mean." Mira practically screamed at the voice.

"_Better watch it… most people interpret talking to thin air as a sign of insanity._" The voice answered back. Mira just screamed in frustration. Alina moved forward without thinking. Visas who had been quietly observing the whole thing saw the ring of energy around the darkness in Alina's aura get stronger with each step as Alina arrived at Mira's side and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Both women instantly felt a spark… the same spark they had felt what seemed like ages ago. Mira calmed instantly and looked over at the woman who now stood beside her. The look on her face was filled with warmth and hope and dare she think it… love?

"_It's alright Angel… calm your heart… do not let it get to you so."_ Mira heard the voice in her mind and her heart melted. She looked into the amber pools that formed the eyes of the woman she loved and just smiled. She couldn't deny it anymore… she had been trying to fight it for the past two days for so many reason but she just couldn't anymore… she loved this woman… with every aspect of her being. She wanted to just wrap her arms around her and never let go. Visas for her part smiled brightly… not as brightly as the barrier in Alina's aura was becoming however. Mira had broken through a barrier of her own it would seem… however at the moment Visas' smile faded as the darkness pushed back. Alina saw Mira move closer to her and just shook her head and nearly leapt away. She was being foolish… she wasn't thinking… wasn't focusing… she couldn't do this…

"No… no no no…. there is no emotion… there is no passion…" Alina stated aloud. Mira looked into her eyes and could see fear and confusion and deep inside it all sadness. Mira looked away and wanted to cry but no tears came… she wasn't sad… she was angry but this time not at Alina. Alina was only doing what she had been trained her entire life to do… for Mira's part she was angry at herself for causing such suffering to the woman she loved so deeply, so entirely. Alina's voice through their link had sounded so reassuring, so caring, so… loving. But now she looked upon Alina once more. She had come to know this paragon of light as a strong willed, forthright leader who cared about those under her charge. Mira had seen her at her best leading the charge defending Citadel Station from its attackers… she had also seen her at her worst as the darkside had taken her and twisted that strong will into something of pure evil as she squeezed the life out the mercenary. But what she looked upon now was neither. She knew not what she was looking it, she could see Alina in there… somewhere but this… she couldn't name it.

"_Love can be a guiding light." _The voice called out once more and this just served to confuse Mira even further. She shook her head ignoring it. A decision had to be made and it appeared that Alina was in no position to make it. Mira felt her heart break a bit further but she knew this was her fault… she had brought it to this point and now was time to face the consequences of her own stupidity.

"Of course not master… There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity… you have taught me this and I wish to learn more." She stated with a bow. Alina seemed to regain her centering when Mira stopped her advance. She heard Mira's words and just blinked… Mira was stating she wanted to learn… not to… she wanted to be a student… not a… no… Mira was showing wisdom that Alina knew she herself had let slip away. It had to be far harder for her padawan, Mira had not been raised on the code as she had been. To resist the emotions in her heart… or… could it be that the emotions were simply gone? Alina shook her head once more, even thinking of that was an emotion… she had to center herself. She thought about sending Mira back to the ship but they had come this far and what sort of master would she be if she simply ran away from the problem. Besides, Mira had stated she wanted to learn… it was time for her to become the teacher Mira needed.

"You flatter me padawan, I will do my best to honor your request." Alina stated with a gentle smile. Mira swallowed hard and ignored that smile… the light in that simple smile.

"I thank you master, the honor is mine." Mira responded. Visas merely shook her head… the light was gone… the darkness pushed harder and was nearly winning… this had to stop but she was not the one to stop it… it was not her place.

"We should keep moving… time is not our ally." Visas stated breaking whatever it was the two other women were doing. Mira merely nodded to her.

"You are correct Visas… the lift is this way." Alina stated pointing deeper into the enclave ruins. After an uneventful walk they reached the lift… or where a lift once existed. Now what sat before them was just a treacherous shaft overgrown with vines.

"Well… this is… unexpected." Alina stated looking down into the shaft. Mira studied the walls and reached out and grabbed the vines.

"These seems to be pretty stable master… we should be able to climb down on them if we are careful." Mira stated… her words seemed so hollow… so devoid of… her. But this was the way it had to be. Alina nodded at her words.

"We will have to take caution… this shaft leads down into the base level of the enclave. We should first head down about seven or so meters to get to the sublevel. Hopefully we won't have to go lower but the shaft continues down another eight or so meters till the base level, the oldest part of the enclave. We need to be wary of going that low… after what Deraala stated about dreams…" Alina stated as she grabbed one of the vines and pushed herself off. It seemed to hold her weight. Mira followed suit soon both women looked out to Visas. Visas seemed… hesitant.

"I am afraid… I have never done this before." She stated softly. Mira just shook her head and smiled.

"Really? Huh, I was pretty sure repelling down a shaft with nothing but vines to hold on to was something that was common to learn when you were a kid… or maybe that was just me." She answered back to Visas. Visas did not appear to be amused.

"You know Visas… I think you are scowling at me but the whole no eyes thing… confuses the hell out of me sometimes." Mira stated with a smirk, there were her words, this was the way Mira knew her heart wanted her to be and she suddenly realized that this was wrong. She shook her head a bit and then just looked at Visas and reached out a hand.

"I will help you." Mira stated and Visas just nodded, the sudden change in Mira's tone not escaping her. Alina had been watching the interaction and smiling… it was good to see Mira in good spirits. She sighed inwardly… what was she doing? Mira didn't deserve this… she knew what Mira had wanted… to be able to protect and let go… was that what the Force was truly for… was that what she was trying to teach her? She just quietly watched as Mira helped Visas on to the vines and slowly moved down with her. Alina began to move down proficiently. Mira's jokes aside she had been taught repealing as a child and free climbing was something she had enjoyed doing at one point in her life. The shaft was a fifteen meter straight down. She knew that the sublevel was about seven meters down with the base level where the archives and most of the relics would have been stored was another eight or nine meters below that. It was odd that very little light was filtering through either of the level openings. If people had been here recently why was there no power and even if there was none to have why was there no evidence of climbing? Alina looked up and realized that she was about five meters down and that Visas and Mira were about a meter and a half above her. She was taking it slowly… good. She could tell by the way she was moving Visas had in fact no experience at this type of decent, not that most people would. It was not something that most people had to deal with in their lives. Alina just shook her head and continued to move down. Whether it was because she had not looked properly or something wholly different, Alina placed her foot on a part of the wall and felt it give way. She tried to regain some semblance of a hold but to no avail as the entire vine she was climbing down broke away from the wall. She swung in the center of the shaft about eight meters from the bottom. Mira had been too focused on helping Visas to see the original slip but she certainly saw her dangling precariously in the center of the shaft.

"Master!" She called out. Alina looked up at her.

"I am fine… just lost my…" Her answer was cut off by the sound of a snap as the vine that she was holding on to had failed to hold her. Time seemed to slow down as Mira watched the vine snap and Alina begin to fall… she didn't think she just acted. She leapt off the wall, correctly assuming that the action would give her enough momentum to overtake Alina. She just wrapped her up in her arms and extended her launcher, a thin line of liquid cable shot out and imbedded itself into the shaft ceiling meters above them. Now the two of them dangled about six meters above the bottom of the shaft. Alina's heart was racing… first from the fact that she was falling and now for a completely different reason. She looked into the eyes of her rescuer and saw so much in them… fear, sadness but above all she saw love and it melted her heart. Tears began to threaten to crest over her own eyes as she just quietly placed her head on to her Mira's chest. Mira on the other hand could not take to time to enjoy the feeling. She knew that this was not safe. She could not reach the button to begin to lower them and she hadn't wanted to use this in the first place. The composition of the walls was not strong enough to hold the line anchor and she knew it… the fact that they were still suspended was incredible. She looked around for anything to help their situation… she know any movement at all would spell a quick fall. Finally she come up with an idea… she was just hoping she had practiced enough to do it. She closed her eyes concentrated. Alina felt a small object move past her head and opened her eyes to see that Mira had shut hers and one of her darts was now freely floating in midair and moving up. She watched it as it climb slowly and Alina realized that Mira was moving it. Soon reaching whatever destination Mira had intended on it reaching it spun around slowly. She could see that Mira was straining… the movement of objects was usually easier but this fine manipulation was taxing on even the most skilled master and Mira seemed to be doing pretty well. Mira let out a sigh as Alina felt them move downward slowly and saw the dart just drop past her. When Mira opened her eyes she realized that she was looking directly into Alina's… she couldn't help but smile.

"_You caught me…" _Alina stated through their link without thinking.

"_I always will…" _Mira responded. Alina sighed… anything she had been feeling, fear, sadness, worry… all of them faded for those few precious second. She felt safe with Mira… it was strange, she was supposed to be the master, she was supposed to be the strong one and here was she feeling like the damsel in distress and frankly in those few second… she just didn't care.

"_My Angel…"_ Alina answered back and Mira heard the name and her heart soared. In that one moment, those two little words made Mira feel like she could accomplish anything. However the feeling was short lived as the ceiling tile that their cable had been anchored into gave way and they began to fall again. The only thought Mira had was to protect the woman she loved. She pushed her momentum and forced herself to act as cushion for when they struck the ground… they had moved a bit further down but a six meter fall was still a pretty sizeable drop and Mira's body told her so… especially with the weight of Alina falling on top of her… she could feel pain and lot of it, which from her field survival training she knew was actually a really good thing because it meant two thing, one she was still alive and two she could still feel. Alina was in shock for a few moments, she hadn't been prepared for the fall her body ached but for the most past she seemed alright. She looked down and saw tears in Mira's eyes… and then as her shock passed she wished it hadn't as she was overwhelmed by a wave of pain and rolled off of Mira doing everything she could to not scream. Mira was still struggling with her own injuries when she realized that Alina had rolled away. It was in that moment that Mira's eyes went wide… their link! It took almost every ounce of mental energy she still possessed but she managed to slam the link shut. Alina felt the pain that wracked her body began to subside suddenly and after a few moments regained enough of her centering to force herself to her feet. She trudged over to where Mira was still lying on the ground and quickly looked over her. She was hurt… badly. Alina had medical supplies but this wasn't just a blaster wound or vibroblade cut… broken bones, internal injuries and Force knew what else. Only a hospital could fix this. Alina looked around and then up… she saw Visas still moving down slowly and the thin stream of light from the broken tile that had been serving as their anchor. It was then Alina realized that with all of her injuries, Mira's breathing seemed to be becoming much steadier and the light in the shaft began to increase. Alina just watched as what she knew to be healing light envelop Mira. Alina just stood and stepped back… Mira had so much strength… to be able to handle this and still be able to heal herself. Alina reached out and added her own healing power, even though it paled in comparison to what she knew Mira possessed she wanted to take some of the burden off of her. She found that she could not concentrate and just dropped to her knees as tears began to splash off the smooth surface of the shaft floor. She had caused Mira so much pain first emotional and now physical. Mira had placed herself in harm's way to protect her and what had Alina done to deserve it? She had toyed with her emotions… she had never intended to but intentions mattered very little and now Mira had nearly died for her… why… why had she caused this woman so much pain, she just couldn't fathom the depths of her own failures and the tears now streamed down her face and began to soak the dust and dirt that had layered itself on the floor below. She finally felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and looked up and through blurry eyes saw that Visas had made it down safely.

"Mira is safe and resting… her powers are working but will take time… we should rest for a bit… you need to recover as well." Visas who was quickly becoming the lone voice of reason stated. Alina just shook her head.

"Visas… I have done nothing but hurt people… I killed thousands at Malachor V… I killed that man earlier today and now…" She couldn't finish she simply looked up at where Mira was indeed resting the glow of her healing energy still easily visible. Visas's hand still remained on her shoulder.

"I do not know Malachor V, but I can only assume you did what you had to do. What killed that man today was not you… but can and will become you if you let it." Was all Visas had to say. Alina just blinked.

"What… do you mean?" She asked and Visas merely shook her head.

"There will be time for that later… we must rest." Visas stated as she knelt in a corner. Alina was becoming more and more confused.

"Visas… Mira is…"

"Mira is resting, she will recover… she just needs time. You may not feel it but even though she softened the blow you are still hurt as well and need to recover. This shaft seems relatively safe… we should take advantage of it." Visas stated interrupting. That certainly was new… Visas was not one to talk let alone interrupt. Oddly enough, Alina felt strangely tired. She knew Visas was right, even though Mira had taken most of the damage this did not preclude her from being hurt. She looked up and tried to get a bearing on just how far they had fallen but to no avail… she was starting to lose the battle to sleep. She found a spot on the opposite side of the shaft from where Mira was and just knelt down and cleared her mind… sleep came quickly.

…

Mira opened her eyes and just blinked. The last she remembered she was plummeting down a shaft and hitting the duracrete floor at the end of it. Her memory wandered for a few more moments until it settled upon the reason why she hit that floor.

"Alina!" Mira stated and attempted to sit up, an action she found was not as easy as she thought it would be.

"Whoa… careful now… we don't want you breaking anything else today. After all, you have already broken a heart." A familiar voice called out as Mira laid back down and looked around. Her eyes came upon… she wasn't sure what she was looking at. A few meters from her leaned a woman that appeared to be around Alina's age if not a bit older. She had long red hair that was kept back in a loose pony tail and Mira found that she was being observed by deep blue eyes. These eyes held both concern and contempt it seemed. If it weren't for the difference in eye color Mira would swear she was looking at an older version of herself. Passing from the women she looked around, her surroundings were different from what she remembered. Of all things she seemed to be lying in a medical bay. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, this time more slowly. She took a breath and looked back at the woman who was still there trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Who are you?" Mira asked her own green eyes steeling themselves to the woman. The other woman merely chuckled.

"You see me standing before you and can't answer that question? For a former bounty hunter you are dense." The woman answered back, her arms crossed over her chest her expression never changing her observation never wavering. Mira found herself getting annoyed at this woman… what right did she have to call her dense.

"Look, I just fell down a kriffen shaft and landed hard against a duracreet slab… right now I am not even sure where I am. The last thing I need is to be called dense by someone I don't even know. Now answer my question before I get mad." Mira stated defiantly. At some point in her statement she had pulled herself to her feet and now was standing before the other woman. The other woman for her part just chuckled.

"Wow, at least you still have fierceness in your heart. Fine you aren't dense… you are just stupid." The woman stated with a smirk. Mira almost growled and brought her weapon to bear but the woman merely uncrossed her arms and flicked out two fingers and Mira found herself being pushed back to the bed she had been laying in previously. Mira's anger at being insulted had not subsided but she did have the good sense to realize that she probably wouldn't have been able to affect this woman in the first place.

"What right do you have to call me stupid?" Mira asked her arm at her side, rage boiling in her heart. The other woman just laughed.

"Well let's see… you had my girl wrapped around your little finger… more importantly you had a happiness that you never thought possible and because she doesn't tell you of emotions she felt in the past… emotions by the way YOU made her forget… you throw her away. If that isn't a textbook case of stupid I don't know what is." The woman stated, her eyes never being taken off of Mira. Mira just slumped back against the bed she had been resting on.

"I… how do you know that?" Mira asked suddenly confused and the other woman just laughed.

"Guess you can say I have been watching over her… making sure she was safe… she has been through a lot. When she found you I thought I could finally rest. You WERE what she needed." The woman answered. Mira noticed that emphasis that she placed on the word were and it made her heartache. Mira thought for a few long moments before looking back at the woman who stood with her. More of the woman's words drifted back into her consciousness… she had called Alina "her girl"… what could she have meant by that? This whole situation was making very little sense…

"You should stop trying to make sense of things and just think." The woman stated with a smirk. Mira blinked, she was thinking that… she wasn't saying it…

"You're the damn voice that has been in my head since we got here!" Mira stated defiantly. The other woman just chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, at least you have part of the puzzle. Now think a little harder you might get the whole picture." The woman stated and Mira just studied her for a more moments… she had called Alina her girl… this woman had been watching over her… a Jedi... suddenly Alina's answer to her question earlier flooded her mind her eyes went wide as she looked up at the woman once more.

"Vima…" was all she was able to manage.

"Ding ding ding… give the girl another cookie. You know if you keep having intelligent thoughts you might have a whole set of those… I hope you know how to share." Vima stated half insultingly, half-jokingly. Mira was just at a loss for words… she was standing before the woman… the woman that held Alina's heart.

"What the krif is going on… where am I and how the hell did you get here… why are you are?" Mira asked angered building in heart but she hadn't the faintest clue of why. Vima just shook her head.

"First… don't get angry it does you no good. Second, I am here still looking out for Alina. A task I thought was complete when you came into her life. You were strong willed, decisive and I could see very loving and for a while you showed that. But then you had to go off and show your stupid side." Vima stated throwing her arms in the air and just shaking her head. Then anger in Mira's heart increased despite Vima's words.

"What right do you have to judge me; you left her… you walked away." Mira stated closing the distance between them, something she found was easier this time then it had been before. She saw that Vima suddenly softened at the questions.

"I don't… I can't judge you. You brought to her what I never could… what I never allowed myself to show her." Vima stated and turned away from Mira for the first time in the entire conversation. After a few moments she slammed her fists into the console behind them and turned back fierceness showing in her own eyes.

"I failed her in the fact that I allowed the damn Jedi Code to chain my heart and never expressed what I felt for her… but that is insignificant compared to what you did to her. You were everything to her and she was everything to you and you shattered it… you failed her… you failed yourself." Vima stated with both anger and sorrow in her voice. Mira backed up, the force of personality this woman possessed was astounding even to her… she could see what Alina saw in her. Her own words became softer.

"You are right… I failed her… I destroyed her and now I can never have that love again." Mira stated turning away and just walking slowly back to the bed. Vima shook her head.

"Denial serves no one… especially not her." She stated as she leaned back against the wall. Mira turned back to her and she could feel the tears attempting to crest her eyes.

"She still loves… loved you… now she has gone all Jedi on me…" Mira struggled to say. Vima actually laughed.

"You know… for one who stated she didn't know who I was but claimed Alina as her own and said she wouldn't give her up… you certainly seemed to be doing so." Vima stated. Mira blinked… her words… she remembered that vow and Vima was right… she had broken it. She just shook her head.

"What good is it now? I kriffed up big time here… I have about the same chance of throwing myself off a Nar Shaddaa promenade and surviving the fall as I do of getting her back." Mira stated. She felt a gentle hand placed upon her shoulder and looked over it to see a sad smile from Vima.

"Please… I know I have been harsh… harsher then I should have been… but please don't give up… stop denying in your heart what you know to be true. It is… the one regret I have that I think keeps me here." Vima stated and Mira could see the sadness and regret in her steel blue eyes.

"You loved her… you really did love her didn't you?" Mira asked and Vima just nodded.

"I knew I did… the only time I ever came close to expressing it was here on Dantooine… I guess that is why I am here now." Vima answered and Mira could hear the deep sadness in her response.

"Well if you are here on Dantooine why don't you just…" Mira stopped, the statement she was about to make suddenly not making any sense for some reason. Vima for her part just chuckled slightly.

"A lesson Alina probably hasn't gotten to with you yet. You know the last line of the code right?" Vima asked turning back to Mira. Mira nodded.

"There is no death, there is only the force." She recited and Vima nodded.

"It is said when a force user dies they become one with the Force… well, in rare cases it is believed that a powerful force user can choose not to become one with the Force and remain in the world of the living as… a spirit." Vima returned and Mira just gave her a sidelong look for a few moments and then it dawned on her what Vima was trying to say.

"Does… Alina know?" She asked. Vima shook her head.

"She was on the edge of space and had sealed herself off from the Force when it happened. It both shielded her from what happened to me and her knowledge of my… passing." Vima stated with a sad smile on her face.

"I… I am not sure what to say." Mira stated at a complete loss for words… which was unusual for her.

"I'm dead… there is not much you can say about that. I guess I stuck around to make sure she was safe and happy… that she had what I could not give her. When she found you I could see it in both of you… a chance at that happiness and for a while I could feel myself fading… becoming one with the Force… but then I snapped back and here I am." Vima stated motioning to the room around them. Mira just shook her head and then nodded resolutely. Vima was right… as much as she had been trying to fight it… she realized the denial was pointless… she loved Alina with every shred of being… every beat of her heart. She could no longer hope to deny what was so blindingly obvious.

"I have been stupid haven't I… I have never wanted anything more in my life then I want her to love me and be in love with her… I can believe I ever tried to deny that." Mira stated. Vima nodded and her smile changed to one of hope. Mira started to ponder something.

"It may not be possible to get through to her anymore but I still have to try. I have never turned away from a fight and I am not about to turn from this one." She stated slamming her fist into her open hand and then cracking her knuckles. Vima just chuckled.

"You will find that the first fight of this battle will be an easy one I think… however it will not be the only one. The only advice I can give you is that any challenge to the love you feel for her and she feels for you, any enemies that that love may face… are nothing but shadows of a distant heart. She has never known love and has been told for her entire life that to feel it is wrong… your fight is to show her it is not." Vima stated her smile now becoming one of happiness. Mira nodded and reached out and attempted to place a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the other woman and found that it simply passed through. Vima just chuckled.

"I think my time has finally passed. I will still be watching over you both… but I don't think I have to watch over her anymore… promise me one thing before I go." Vima stated as she started to become willowy.

"Anything." Mira stated with a nod.

"That as best you can… you make sure that she is always happy… that you will give her the life I could not?" Vima asked. Mira nodded once more.

"Whatever I can do to make her happy, whatever I can do to make her smile… I promise to do whatever I can to make sure that all she ever feels is joy… you have my word." Mira stated as she saw Vima beginning to fade. Vima smiled.

"Then… I think I can finally go in peace. But don't think for a second that if you break your word I won't come back." Vima stated pointing a finger at Mira. Mira laughed.

"It would be what I would do in your place,' she paused and then nodded, 'Thank you… for this… and for her." Mira stated as the image of Vima bowed and finally faded away. The world around her started to shimmer away as well.

…

Alina awoke and shook her head as she brushed the dust and dirt off of herself. It took her a few second to get her bearings and she finally realized that… she was… somewhere else. No longer in a shaft now she seemed to be… in a forest? She stood, something her body was unhappy with but still allowed her to do. She tried to stretch and found that that had caused her more than a little pain. It was then that her memories returned and she looked around frantically.

"Mira?" She called out… no response.

"Mira!" She called out, louder than before still to no avail. She trudged forward and looked around… all she saw were the tallest trees she had ever seen in her life. She heard the sounds of wild life but nothing more until she had walked a few hundred meters from where she had been and heard… humming? She followed it to its source found a most curious sight. An older man with dark skin sitting outside what appeared to be a hut of some sort built into a tree. He was cooking something over a fire and it oddly smelled good to Alina but there would be time for that later. She walked up slowly to the edge of the camp.

"Hail." She called out. The man simply stopped turning whatever it was he cooking and turned to look over at her. He was bald and his grey beard showed his age. He just seemed to be sizing her up.

"Well, don't just stand there… pull up a log." He stated turning back to the fire. His voice was gravely as she expected an old man's voice to be but there was something more there that she couldn't place. She walked forward and found the log he was speaking of and took her seat. They sat in silence for a few moments until she finally decided to ask a question.

"My friends… did they happen to come by here?" She asked him he just chuckled.

"Sorry lass, no one comes here… well except you of course." The man answered still not looking at her. She blinked trying to make sense of his words.

"Where is here?" She asked.

"The middle of nowhere… what does it look like?" He answered. Alina just shook her head.

"I am sorry if I have bothered you sir but you did invite me into your camp." She stated as gently as she could.

"Yes, I invited you into my camp… I did not invite you to play twenty questions. Kids these days." The man stated and still had not gleaned to look at her. Alina could not argue with him, he had not invited her to ask questions. However if she knew nothing about what was going she could not find her friends… she could not find Mira…

"Now that is what you really care about it." The man stated still turning the spit. Alina blinked.

"I am sorry I have said nothing." She returned and the man chuckled once more.

"No, you didn't say anything… you don't have to in this place." The man answered back. Alina was confused once more.

"What is this place?" She asked and the man just shook his head.

"The middle of nowhere… didn't I tell you that already?" He stated. Alina was actually starting to get annoyed with his answers or lack thereof.

"Sir, please, I merely seek my friends and a way back to where I was. One of my friends was badly injured and I need to ensure that she was alright, can I please know where we are so I can get my bearings." She asked slightly forcefully. The man finally looked at her with a bushy grey eyebrow raised.

"I'm dead damn it… I am allowed to enigmatic!" He answered her and Alina just froze…

"Dead?" She asked with almost a crack in her voice.

"Yes, dead… and before you say anything, no… you are not." He stated and just shook his head. Alina was even more confused than she had been before.

"Alright then… who are you?" She asked.

"What… I can't just be some random dead man you decided to sit down and have a chat with in the middle of a forest that you have no idea how you got into?" The man said with a mischievous smirk. Alina's annoyance returned.

"That doesn't make any sense good sir." She retorted.

"Who said I was good? And who said anything had to make sense? That is one of your biggest problems Alina… you think everything has to make sense." The man stated with a laugh and went back to tending his dinner.

"How… how do you know my name?" She asked and he just shook his head.

"I heard your thoughts earlier and you are wondering how I know your name… does each passing class of Jedi become more and more dense or is just me?" The man asked not looking at Alina. He had… heard her thoughts?

"What else do you know of me?" She asked him. He laughed.

"That you can be an idiot sometimes… err… a lot of times actually. But that not all that unusual for a Jedi." The man answered back. Alina just studied him for a moment. She wasn't sure if he had intended on insulting her but he had failed. She would not rise to his jabs… especially when he spoke the truth.

"You speak the truth sir but I am afraid that it does not answer my question." Alina answered back. The man just laughed.

"So… you're saying that the truth doesn't answer your question? Fine then, you are actually on Coruscant, all the buildings have been turned into trees and I am in fact a hairless Wookie rawwrrr." The man retorted and Alina couldn't help but laugh.

"That was actually pretty funny." She responded.

"Thank you, it takes effort to be properly irreverent at my age." The man stated a proud smile on his face.

"While funny however I am afraid that still does not answer my question." Alina stated with a bit of a chuckle. The man just rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine… now let me see… how to explain this… hum." The man relented but paused as he pondered what to say. Alina looked down and realized that what was on the spit had actually burst into flames and yet the man just kept turning the spit.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but it appears your… um… dinner is on fire." She stated pointing the fire pit. The man just kind of studied her and then smiled.

"Really now… funny… it looks perfectly tasty to me." He stated. Alina blinked and then looked down and her confusion grew. The piece of meat was in fact still quite intact and less immolated then the last time she looked upon it.

"But… that…"

"Doesn't make any sense? Why does everything have to make sense to you? Oh wait… I forgot, you're a Jedi… you HAVE to make sense of the galaxy. There is no ignorance there is knowledge and all that. Have you ever thought about things just not making sense?" He asked her as pulled the spit off the fire and ripped off a piece of meat and offered it to.

"Of course things need to make sense? If they do not what is the point?" She stated as she accepted the offering.

"Well… if things make sense then why is what you are about to eat looking at you?" The man asked with a grin. Alina blinked and then looked down and almost to her horror she found that she was now holding some type of rodent that was trying to escape. She dropped it and it scurried off.

"I… I don't understand?" She stated. The man just shook his head.

"Fine, let's catch up. One… you are talking to an old dead man, two… you are in the middle of a forest that about an hour ago you were not it… three you saw my dinner go up in flames, be turned into a perfectly good meal and then be brought back to life and run off into said forest. I think that about covers it. Now… what part of that makes sense?" The man asked. Alina just shook her head.

"None of it?" She answered.

"Nope, not a damn a bit. But… it still happened. So tell me, what has happened to you recently that hasn't made sense?" The man asked.

"Besides all of this?"

"Besides this… I am the only one allowed to be irreverent here damn it." The man said and Alina just smiled, it felt good jabbing him back. But that quickly passed as she thought about his question. The Jedi taught that during meditation some had… visions of a sort. She had never experienced them herself but could only imagine that that was what this was. She had thought back on the past few weeks, since she had met Mira in fact. She stopped suddenly… why had she chosen that as an anchor point to the man's questions. So much had happened in the weeks since she had landed on Nar Shaddaa and met Mira and much to her surprise as she thought back on it she realized not much of had made any sense and frankly, she hadn't cared. But then the past two days she had spent trying to rationalize everything.

"And because of that… you were broken." The man stated as he munched on something. Apparently his portion of the meal remained cooked and… less alive then Alina's.

"I am not even going ask how you seem to be able to read what I am thinking." Alina stated just shaking her head.

"Simple, that's the point of this place. You can't sort through your thoughts so the Force sent me. Which let me tell you, annoys the hell out of me, but then again… so does most everything else. I'm old, it's what happens." The man stated with a shrug. Alina just looked at him, he seemed so familiar like she had seen him before.

"Who are you?" She asked him and he just shook his head.

"Fine… if you must know the name is Jolee Bindo." Jolee stated and Alina just blinked.

"The Jolee Bindo… the one who left the order?" Alina asked just dumbfounded. Jolee just laughed.

"What, there is another one? And besides… I didn't leave the order… the order left me… but then I have had that conversation with someone before and do not see the need to repeat it." Jolee stated seeming lost in a memory.

"Of course not Master Bindo… I apol…"

"Now just hold up there girl… I am no master nor would I ever want to be. You are more of a master then me anyway with your what two padawans… or is it three… so hard to keep track of things like that." Jolee stated waving his hand dismissively. Alina blinked… she hadn't thought about that. Most masters only take on one padawan at a time and here she was taking on two and saw force sensitivity in handmaiden as well. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I have taken on a few students haven't I?" She asked him and he just chuckled with her for a moment and then actually got serious.

"Train, two, ten, a thousand for all I care… you wouldn't be here for something like that." Jolee stated and it brought Alina back to thinking upon his question and his comment.

"Trying to make things make sense didn't break me… not following the code broke me. If I had just adhered to the code none of this would have happened… there is no emotion…"

"There is peace huh? Well, look at yourself now. You are sitting in a forest talking to a dead man confused as hell… doesn't seem very peaceful now does it?" He interrupted her before she could continue.

"No, but look at what I have done… I have hurt her…"

"So what? I have always said that love leads to as much as pain as it does happiness. You realize that all this pain you think you have caused her is just her being foolish right? That's the problem with the youth of today… they're young." He interrupted her once more. Alina just shook her head.

"But I am a Jedi and now so is she. I have seen what happens when a Jedi strays from the path… I have… fallen." Alina stated just trailing off. Jolee just shook his head.

"You allowed your passion to get the better of you. Love doesn't lead to the darkside… passion can lead to rage and fear and can be controlled, but passion is not the same as love. Love itself… will not condemn you… it will save you… save you both." He stated to her and she just pondered his words.

"But what if… she does not wish to be saved? She stated she wanted me to be special… and I haven't been." Alina stated no longer caring who or what she was talking to just glad that she could talk to someone.

"Bah, the girl is head over heels for you kid… just be there for her and you will be special. Besides… you don't go one these vision things and not come back changed… or so I was told before I walked away." Jolee stated and Alina smiled and nodded.

"I will remember your words well Mas… Jolee. Thank you." Alina stated standing. She was not sure where she was going to go but she knew she had spent enough time here. She knew she had to go back and make things right. Damn the code… she had to stop denying what she felt and fight for what she wanted… fight for Mira.

"Meh, no reason to thank me. You have what you need now go… don't stare at the old man, that's what the sign says anyway… shoo." He said waving her off. She bowed, turned and walked from the camp. A few hundred meters away the world she was standing in began to fade from existence.

…

Mutual groans filled the room that the three Jedi were in as Mira and Alina both shook their heads and tried to get some sense of what had occurred. They looked around and to their surprise they were back in the enclave but not in the shaft that they had remembered being in. It was at that moment that both women realized that other was awake as well.

"_Ok… what was that?" _Mira asked patting herself down and realizing she didn't have a scratch on her. Her conversation with Vima still fresh in her mind as was the circumstances leading up to it.

"_I… don't know… what… do you remember?" _Alina asked back remembering her time at Jolee Bindo's camp. Both women had had their emotions and actions questions by spirits and both had come to a realization but neither realized that the other had come to this.

"_I am not really sure… last I remember was falling to the bottom of a shaft."_ Mira stated not really sure how to proceed. Alina nodded.

"_You were hurt… but now…"_ Alina stated looking her over barely able to contain the blush that was forming. So many thoughts were running through her head and despite Jolee's words she was trying to make sense of all of them. Mira just stretched a bit and realized that her body was just fine save for a few knots that had crept up in her muscles. She looked at Alina and one last memory came into her head… she was not one for beating around the bush and she was already getting tired of this song and dance.

"_I'm fine… look there is something I need to say. I don't know whether it is the right thing to do or even if you will listen but I just have to say it. Look… I… am so sorry. For everything I have put you through. I can't believe how stupid I have been… you were… are the best thing that has ever happened to me and throughout it all even though I tried to hate you… I couldn't and now I know why. If anyone deserves to be hated it's me… I let petty jealously blind me and I… hurt you… I won't ask you to forgive me because I don't deserve it… I just wanted to apologize. Alina… I love you… I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I know I don't deserve you after what I have done but I just wanted you to know that. I have been so stupid not because I trusted and you 'lied' to me, but because I never did trust you. If I truly had then maybe none of this would have happened. Look… if you wish to follow the code and the whole no emotions and no passions thing I…"_ Alina had been listening to Mira talk and her heart had been given wings… she herself thought she could fly. It was as Jolee had said… she was 'head over heels' for her. Alina without even realizing it as Mira had been talking had moved closer to her and reached out and placed a hand on her face. Mira stopped talking and just looked at her.

"_Angel…"_ She stated and Mira just smiled as light of both hope and confusion shined in her eyes.

"_Y… yeah?"_ Mira stated, enjoying the touch more than anything she had ever felt before but not really sure what to do about it.

"_Stop talking…"_ Alina stated as she brought their lips together.

_Postscript: Well there you go. As usual I want to talk a little bit about the writing process in my PS. First off… I love the ending… I had thought for a nanosecond about saying more or having them talk more but I think after everything these two have been through, this was the most powerful way I could end the chapter. As I said in the AN, I hope you liked it as well and it was worth the wait. _

_The chapter title of denial pointed to a number of things both throughout the chapter and the story as whole. I really wanted this chapter to be frustrating to you as the reader to start with. I felt it was really the only way to express the confusion and hurt that the two main characters were feeling. You all (well, at least those that are reviewing) have stated you wanted to see them get past the misunderstanding and get back together and even though Mira came to terms with her mistake (and the fact that she had done the same thing herself in the past) early in the chapter there was more that had to be worked out. I needed to get them to a point where the Jedi Code no longer mattered. To me it always seemed like the elephant in the room that no one wanted to talk about. The concept of the dreams had been something I wanted to do for a while. I knew that there was no way the two of them could get past the hurdles that that they had run into by themselves and I had always wanted Mira to actually meet Vima. Vima in my mind had always looked like an older version of Mira and that was part of the pain Mira was going through even though she hadn't known. I think their conversation was some of the best emotional writing I have done from both sides. In addition you now all understand what the title of the story is all about… bonus points for me. _

_Now Alina's dream… that was straight off the cuff. I couldn't think of a person who better personified the concept of love and the Jedi better then Jolee Bindo. I used some of his lines from the game just because they are some of the most quotable quotes of any Star Wars character and I hope that my writing was appropriately irreverent as was the dream sequence itself. Alina's dream was a bit more lighthearted because she had less to work through then Mira… but I think with the two dreams I have accomplished my task of getting rid of the Jedi Code as a stopping block. There will be more, this isn't happily ever after but I wanted it to at least be happy for the moment. Anyway, as always… read and review. _


End file.
